Fallen in Love
by Seto Kaiba's Babe
Summary: This is a Seto & Serenity fic. These two in the begining had a crush on each other. When these two find out that the other likes them as well and go out, a girl tries to ruin it! More trouble comes along to see if these two belong together. FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

It was a early Sunday morning. Seto Kaiba was typing away on his computer. He always had work to do. Relaxing was rare. His little brother, Mokuba, entered the room.

" Hi Seto," he said.

Seto didn't look up from his computer.

" Hi Mokuba," he said.

Mokuba sat in a chair next to the window. he was looking down and watching the people walking by. Seto stopped typing. Mokuba turned his head.

" Seto, are you done?" he asked.

Seto looked at Mokuba.

" Yeah, I'm done... for now."

Mokuba got up and sat next to Seto.

" Seto,can we go for a walk? We haven't had enough time together for a long time. Can we?"

Mokuba gave Seto his puppy eyes. Seto finally gave in.

" Alright, we'll go."

Mokuba smiled.

" We are finally going out somewhere for a change," he said happily.

Seto and Mokuba got up and left the room. Before Seto left, he grabbed his white trench coat. Mokuba was pratically dancing down the hallway.

" We're going for a walk. We're going for walk," he sung.

Seto did one of those one-of-a-kind smiles. Once they were about to head out the door, Roland, Seto's personal butler asked them a question.

" Do you need a lift, sir?" he asked.

Mokuba replied, " Not today, Roland."

Roland then left and went to the kitchen. Seto and Mokuba walked outside. They were on a beautiful deck with a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon statue right in the middle of it. Around it was blue roses. Mokuba began to run for a bit. Then, he stopped and waitied for Seto. Seto quickly caught up.

" Seto, do you wanna race? You'll need it because all ya do is sit and type," Mokuba said, mimicking Seto by pretending to sit and type.

Seto sighed and said," Fine. I'll race. Just this once, okay?"

Mokuba smiled.

" Okay."

They started their race near a butterfly bush. They would run from there to the gate. The butterfly bush isn't that far from the gate. It's like a minute away.

" Ready, Seto?" asked Mokuba.

Seto answered ," Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get this over with already."

Both brothers were in a running postion.

Seto said," 1,2,3, GO!"

Mokuba ran. Seto let Mokuba get a head start. Then he started to run. Seto was quickly catching up. Then he went ahead of Mokuba.

" Hey, ... that's not right," said Mokuba breathlessly.

Seto was already at the gate when Mokuba got there.

" Seto where do you wanna go to? "

Seto thought about it.

" How about the park? We haven't been there in a while."

Mokuba smiled. " Okay. I want to swing on the swing set. We haven't done that in a while."

Seto nodded.

" Every since we were at the orphange," he thought.

Mokuba squeezed Seto's hand.

" Mokuba is a sweet child. Why does he have to deal with this life? Why does he have to look up to me all the time? I'm not such a good role model, I admit. Why did our parents leave us here in a world that is harder than everything else? I wish I knew," thought Seto.

" Seto, what's wrong?"asked Mokuba.

" Nothing, I was just thinking. That's all, " Seto said, trying not to think about the past.

Mokuba squeezed Seto's hand again.

" I hope it isn't about our past," he said in a whisper.

I just redone this chapter because it had a lot of errors. I know that some of you think that Seto and Serenity wouldn't be good for each other. I agree. Since this is Fanfiction, I'm making it happen. Anyway, hope you enjoy my other chapters!

SKB


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Even though I wishI did.

This chapter is also remade. I'm planning on remaking all my chapters.

Seto and Mokuba headed to the park. Mokuba smiled on the way. When they got there, nobody was there.

" Good, just us," mumbled Seto.

They headed towards the swings.

Mokuba said, " Finally, I'm going on them."

He jump on the swing. He just sat there.

" Uh, Seto. I kinda forgot how to swing. It's been 6 yrs. since I've done this."

Seto went to the next swing closest to Mokuba.

" I'll showyou how to swing. I'm only doing this for a couple of seconds. I out grown the swing."

Seto sat down. Then, his feet touched the ground. His legs were too long. He tried to swing but his legs just got in the way.

" Great, know I really out grown it," he said.

Mokuba laughed. " See, we should of came here years ago. Then, you would've been able to swing on it."

Seto got off the swing and went behind Mokie's swing.

" Mokie, swing ur legs back and forth when I push you," Seto instructed.

Mokie swung his legs back and forth.

" Seto, I remember now. You can stop pushing if ya like."

Seto stopped pushing and headed to a nearby picnic table. He sat down and watched Mokie swing. Then, he heard some voices. They were Joey and Serenity's voice.

" Sis, I'm glad mom let ya stay with me. I thought she wouldn't let ya but she did."

Serenity smiled. " I know, Big Brother. It's been too long."

Serenity then looked Seto's way. Seto caught her gaze and turned away.

" It's the mutt's cute sister," he mumbled.

Serenity said," Joey, I think I just saw Mai. She was over there near the last picnic table."

" Mai! See ya later, sis. I gotta talk to her! We have a date tomorrow night!"Joey said and ran towards the last picnic table.

Serenity knew that if she told Joey there is Kaiba, Joey would be going down his throat. Serenity walked towards Seto. She stood in front of him. Seto's back is facing her. Serenity felt like something like " I think your the hottest guy on the planet!" But, she'd look like a fool and she knew that Seto would say that she was a pathetic fool.

" H-h-h-h-hi Kaiba," Serenity said while studdering.

Seto turned around and saw the cute face of Serenity Wheeler.

" Hi," he said.

Seto didn't know what to say to Serenity, either. Mokuba saw Serenity as he swung back and forth. He was swinging really high now.Mokubajumped off the swingand hee landed on his feet.

" I didn't know I could do that! Oh. Hi Serenity!" Mokuba said as he ran towards her.

Serenity smiled and said," Hi Mokuba."

"Serenity, where's Joey?" Mokuba asked.

" He's over at the last picnic table. I told him that I saw Mai come over there. He's mind turns to mush when it comes to Mai," Serenity said.

" Isn't his mind mush 24/7 ?" asked Seto.

" I think so," smiled Serenity," He's either thinking of food or Mai."

Mokuba went next to Seto and whispered," Seto, isn't there a meeting tomorrow night? You need to bring a guest with you. And it has to be a female guest who doesn't work at the company. Why are they so picky?"

Seto thought," I don't know. Wait a minute, you need a guest too. We both have to go to the meeting and we both need to bring a guest. Who are you bringing?"

Mokuba smiled," I got Rebecca Hawkins. She is alright, I suppose. Why don't you bring Serenity? I saw you drooling at her own the blimp."

Seto whispered back," Fine, I'll do it."

Seto got up and asked," Serenity, there is a meeting tomorrow night and I'm wondering if you would like to be my guest."

Serenity thought about it.

" He just asked me to be his guest! Oh my God. I can't believe this! My dream is finally coming true."

Serenity replied," Okay. Joey has a date with Mai tomorrow night."

Seto smiled," Good. I'll pick you up around 5 tomorrow . Mokie, we have to go home. It is getting late. I'll call the driver to pick us up."

Couple of seconds later, it started to rain. All three of them ran to a nearby tree.

" Seto, can we drop off Serenity ? She'd have to walk in the rain," Mokuba asked.

Then Mokuba came closer to Seto and whispered," Maybe, you and her could spend some time together."

Seto grunted," Yeah, like _that's_ gonna happen."

Seto got a little closer to Serenity and said," Alright. We can give you a lift.

He pressed the intercom on his trenchcoat and said," It's me. Get a limo over here at the park. On our way back, we'll be dropping off a friend of Mokubas at her house."

Then, a young woman said, " The limo is coming right now sir."

Mokuba said," Serenity, we'll drop you off at your house."

Serenity replied," Thanks."

The limo came in 3 minutes. The limo stopped very fast and water flew everywhere. Luckily, Seto, Mokuba, and Serenity didn't get wet. The driver came out and opened the door. The driver had a umbrella in his one hand. Seto went in first, Mokuba came in second, and Serenity came in last. The driver closed the door and rushed towards the driver's seat.

It started to pour. Then, thunder and lightning began.

" Mr. Kaiba, sir, we can't go to Ms.Wheeler's house because the road is blocked. And since it's on a one-way street, we'd have to go straight to your mansion."

Seto nodded," Fine."

Mokuba turned to face Serenity.

"I guess you'll have to stay with us until the storm ends."

Serenity smiled." Okay. I'm wondering where Joey is. I hope he isn't walking in the rain."

Seto replied," That dog... I mean brother of yours could find his way back home."

Seto thought," I doubt that. I can't say anything that could hurt Serenity's feelings. If I did, 1) I'll lose my guest for tomorrow's meeting and 2) I'll have zero chance to have a date with her. "

" I hope so," replied Serenity.

She was looking out the window. The window was really blurry so she had to get a little closer to see what was outside.

When the limo stopped, the driver opened the door on Seto's side. Once the were all out, the driver handed Seto the umbrella and got right back to the limo. He drove to a huge garage next to the huge mansion. Seto and the rest walked up the stairs which leads to their deck. Their deck had a huge Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue right in the middle of the deck. There was a blue roses surrounding it. There were also benches that were close to the door. Right when they were in front of the door, the door opened. Roland was standing there.

" Hello, Mr.Kaiba, sir."

He then took the umbrella and put it away.

That's chapter 2. I just redone this one, too. I thought chapter one was messed up. Thank God it wasn't. I hope you enjoy my other chapters!

SKB


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO but I really wish I did.

Right when Roland took the umbrella, Serenity stood in awe.

" This is amazing. Those chandeliers are incredible. The chandeliers are the most gorgeous things I have ever seen," Serenity said.

Seto smiled.

" They cost around 10 million."

The chandelier is so incredible that words could barely describe it. There were rows of diamonds. There are about seven rows with about 100 diamonds. As you can see, the chandelier is anything but small.

When Serenity looked up at the chandelier, she noticed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon ceiling. The Blue-Eyes wasn't blue but gold. Serenity had to stand at the top of the stairs to be able to see the whole thing. When she was at the top, she saw not one, but three Blue-Eyes. The Blue-Eyes were in a unique position. There was a BEWD in the middle and the other two surrounding it. As if the middle one was like the best of them all.

" These ceilings are also beautiful," she said.

When she said that, she looked down and turned around. While she turned around, Mokuba came upstairs.

" They are really pretty aren't they, Serenity?" Mokuba asked.

Serenity nodded.

Then asked," Mokuba, why is there a directory? Do you get lost a lot?"

Mokuba blushed." Well, ... uh ... I wasn't the only one who gets lost! Sometimes Seto does."

" I only got lost once Mokuba but that was when the mansion was new," replied Seto coolly while he walked up the stairs.

A young maid named Zera walked down the stairs with a warm smile.

" Hello, sir. Want me to have a room ready for your guest?"

She was tall. Taller than Serenity but a little shorter than Seto. She had blonde hair with brown eyes. She was very pretty. Serenity thought that Zera was Seto's girlfriend. But she wasn't.

" Yes. Get a room set for Serenity. Serenity, follow Zera so you'll know where your room is," said Seto.

Serenity looked at Seto. Seto looked back. He was about to smile but

Zera said," okay, sir. Come Ms. Wheeler. Let me show you your room."

With that, Zera headed upstairs. Serenity quickly followed. When Serenity was at top of the stairs, Zera was standing there.

" Okay, follow me."

Zera walked quite swiftly. Serenity had to run a couple of times just to keep up. Zera stopped at the door with the number 21 on it. She turned around and expected to see Serenity there. She was wrong. Few minutes later, Zera was about to find Serenity. When she was about to move, Serenity finally came.

" Sorry... You walk... too... fast," Serenity said breathlessly.

She then walked next to Zera.

" I'm sorry for walking too fast. It's a habit. Before working here, I use to be a waitress. But now I'm a maid, I keep thinking that I have to be fast to finish my work."

Serenity said," It's all right. I should've kept up."

Zera got one key and unlocked the door. She then got a spare key and gave it to Serenity. When Serenity walked into the room, she was speechless. There was a gold bed, gold walls, and gold everything else. Serenity walked into the room and sat on the bed. It was bouncy. She bounced a little.

" I'm really excited about this. Thanks Zera."

Zera smiled.

"Your welcome, Ms. Wheeler."

Serenity got off the bed.

" Zera, you don't have to call me Ms.Wheeler. You can just call me Serenity or Seren. You make me sound older than what I really am."

Zera smiled," Okay Ms.. I mean Serenity. Do you want me to show you around the place? I'll also show you some short cuts to get to your room quick and easy."

Serenity smiled," Ok. Thanks."

Zera closed the door. Zera led the way. She walked a little slower so Serenity can catch up.

" Here is where Mr.Kaiba sleeps. I'll give you some advice: Don't bother Mr.Kaiba unless he speaks to you. Sometimes he gets grouchy and starts to insult people. He already fired one maid for disturbing him."

Serenity nodded.

" Okay, mental note. Do not disturb Seto... I mean Kaiba.

Next, Zera showed Serenity Mokena's room.

" Mokuba is such a sweet child. He is the only one that can really see inside Seto... I mean Mr.Kaiba. He sees something that most people can't see. Except for me," Zera added that part a little quietly.

Serenity was looking at the room number and turned her head and said," What did you say? I heard everything but that last sentence you said."

Zera stood up straight and replied," Nothing. I was just trying to remember where the shortest short cut is. "

"Oh," replied Serenity.

" I swore I thought she said 'Except for me.' I could be just hearing things. Like last time, I thought I heard some noise going on in Joey's room. Mai was over and she was in there. Never mind, " Serenity thought

Zera showed Serenity all of her boundaries. She was not allowed to go into Seto's room and into his office. Everywhere else she was able to go. When Zera showed the kitchen Serenity was wide eyed.

" Wow. That fridge could hold up to a ton of food. Joey would be having a banquet with that much food. Joey, my brother, eats a lot. I'm surprised that it didn't go down to his thighs. All into his big head as Mai would say it."

Zera laughed. " I have heard that your brother eats a lot. Mokuba said it. At the Battle City finals, all the food was almost gone 'cause Joey attacked it all. He ate like there was no tomorrow."

Serenity smiled," He's like that. That's why I love him."

Zera showed Serenity back to her room. Zera unlocked the door and opened it. When Serenity and Zera entered, Zera shut the door and locked it.

" Serenity, I have to tell you something."

Chapter 3 is now redone. To those who are just beginning to read my story, you have a lot to read! I hope you enjoy them though. The next chapters will be redone anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ( and redone.)

Disclaimer: We all know that I do not own YGO!

" Zera, what's up?" Serenity asked.

Zera sighed and said ," Serenity, I have to tell you my secret. I don't want to sound mean but... Kaiba is MINE and nobody is going to stop me. I have heard that he had asked you to go to that meeting tomorrow. But that doesn't matter to me. Since _I_ work for him and _I_ know more about him than what you can ever imagine. I'm young and attractive and there is a way to get him. So whatever you do, you better stay out of my way on getting him. He is mine! Got that?"

Serenity was in shock. She liked Kaiba? No wonder she interrupted Kaiba's smile for her.

Outside the door, stood Seto and Mokuba. "

Hey Seto. I guess somebody has a crush on you," whispered Mokuba.

Seto grunted," She's young and attractive but she isn't who I'm looking for. I don't know why but I prefer Serenity."

Mokuba looked up at Seto.

" So, you like Serenity? Well, to be honest, Serenity is kind. I thought Zera was nice until I heard her saying that to Seren. She's jealous and she knows that you like Serenity more."

Seto nodded and leaned his head on the door .

" Mokie, be quiet. I'm trying to hear".

Mokuba also leaned his head on the door. Inside, Zera looked at Serenity. Serenity was still speechless.

" Serenity, you're nice and all but how are you going to stand in the real world?"

Serenity replied," Isn't this the real world? We've been living this world for our entire life. And don't say different because you're wrong. You don't have to be mean just because you're jealous. What if I like him myself?"

Zera was getting angry.

" You like him too, don't you? Well, you know what? Let's make a bet. We have to try and to win him over. Who wins, well, has Seto. Got that?"

Serenity had an evil grin.

" Yep. I heard you."

Seto was shocked.

" She likes me. I can't believe this. My crush likes me. Whatever Zera does to me, I'll pretend she isn't there. When Serenity is around, I'll do some moves of my own."

Then, they heard someone unlocking the door. Seto and Mokuba ran up the hall. They were pretending that they were just walking. Zera unlocked the door.

" Remember, Serenity, we have this bet. And trust me. I'll win."

She turned around and saw Seto and Mokuba walking towards her.

" Hello, Mr. Kaiba, sir. I have just showed Ms. Wheeler her room. "

When Serenity heard her say that, she opened the door just a little bit.

" Good," Seto said.

Seto thought," Why so far away from my room?"

Seto walked towards Serenity's room. But Zera blocked his way.

" Sir, would you like anything?"

Seto shook his head.

" Move Zera."

Zera moved to the side.

" This is great. He is going to Serenity."

Serenity backed away from the door. She ran towards the bed. Seto knocked on the door. Then, he opened it.

" Serenity, want me to show you around?"

Serenity smiled," I have already seen the mansion."

Seto was disappointed.

" Zera showed her around," Seto remembered. " But, Zera is not allowed to show guests private areas."

Then he said, " I'll show you where my office is just in case anything happens."

Serenity got up. She already knew where the office was. She just wanted to do it just to tick off Zera. She walked next to Seto.

" Okay," she said.

Seto grabbed her hand. Serenity was shocked.

" Oh my God. Did he? I'm dreaming, right?"She thought.

" NO," thought Zera angrily.

Serenity saw the look on Zera's face.

Zera looked at Serenity that said," Why you little #$!"

Seto also saw the look on Zera's face. He smiled.

Then said," Okay Serenity. Let's go. Mokie are you coming?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

" Sorry bro. But I have to call Rebecca. I need to ask her something. "

With that, he ran to his room. Seto led Serenity to his office. Seto wasn't fast as Zera. Seto talked about all sorts of things.

"How many bedrooms are there?" Serenity asked.

" There are a lot of bedrooms. There are mainly 20 since 15 of them belong to the maids and butlers. So there is three guestrooms and two master rooms. "

Serenity nodded.

" WOW. And all Joey and I have are just two rooms," thought Serenity.

Seto and Serenity walked for a couple minutes. Seto never let go of Serenity's hand.

Following close behind them was Zera.

" Okay, nothing happened yet. It better stay that way," she whispered.

She was following them the whole time. She had to hide a couple of times because Serenity would look back for a couple of seconds to see if anyone was following them.

Seto stopped at his office door.

" Here it is." Seto unlocked the door. He then opened it. If you saw the one episode when you see Seto and Mokuba in Seto's office, that's how the office looked like. If you didn't, I'll try to explain how it looked like. There was a black couch. In front of it was a built in TV. Then, next to the couch, there was a desk. There was a laptop right on it and a phone. Crossed from that, there was another built in TV. Behind the desk, there was a window wall. Seto looked at Serenity. Serenity looked at the room.

" That's so cool! You have your own built in TV! Do you by any chance have a built in TV and radio in your bathroom?"

Seto nodded.

" Yep. There is glass so when you're in the shower, the TV and radio won't be destroyed and you won't get electrocuted."

Serenity was wide eyed. "

That is very cool. You must enjoy taking a shower, do you?"

Seto smiled. " Yeah. I guess so."

Seto and Serenity walked in. Zera was behind the corner.

" She's fascinated with a TV? She must be really poor," thought Zera.

Zera walked quietly next to Seto's office. She then headed to the room next to it. She opened up the door and shut quietly.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And thanks for reading! I'm trying to get these chapters down so I can please everyone. You all probably thought that Zera was nice. I planned for her to be but I changed my idea. Anyway as always, Plz read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own YGO and not the song either.

When Zera entered the room, she saw all blue. Blue beds and so on. And so, she is in Seto's room. She closed the door but it wasn't so quiet as she wished. In the other room, Seto heard his door close. He went outside the office and looked to see if anyone's there. Seto doesn't like people going in his room. The only people that can are Mokuba and Roland. It couldn't have been Mokuba because he is in his room, phoning Rebecca and Roland isn't here because he is at Kaibacorp.

Zera heard someone outside. She decided to hide unless she wants to lose her job. She looked all over." Where can I hide? Where can I hide?" she thought over and over again. Then, she quietly ran towards the bed. She checked if she could go under it. Yep, she can. She carefully crawled under there. She wacked her head going under. " Ouch! I thought I was lower," she mumbled. Right when she was fully under, the door opened.

" What's wrong, Kaiba?" asked Serenity. " I thought I heard someone come in here," Seto replied. He then began to check around." Serenity, for some reason, I think someone was in here and they never left. Check the bathroom. While your at it, you can see the tv and the radio." Serenity smiled. " Now I can see the tv!" She walked right inside. The bathroom had three colors. Blue, cobalt blue, and light blue. On the floor was cobalt blue. Walls were light blue and everything else was blue. " Gee, you can really tell he likes blue a lot," thought Serenity. She looked around. " I'm pretty sure nobody could be in this bathroom. All there is is a toilet, shower, tub, sonic shower( if you ever played the Sims, there is a shower that cleans you very quickly. It's like lasers that hold you in the air can clean you. I really can't describe it), cabitnets , and sink. Serenity looked any way. While she was looking in the shower, she saw the tv and the radio. " Now, that's what I'm talking about."

Meanwhile, Seto checked everywhere. Everywhere but under the bed. He was kneeling and was about to but Serenity said," Kaiba, I can't find anybody." Seto got up and said," Serenity, try not to call me 'Kaiba'. People who call me that are usually my rivals." Serenity nodded." Okay." Serenity got on top of the bed." This bed is really bouncey.It's bouncier than the guest bed.( If bouncier isn't a word, it is now). Seto then got on the bed. " The bed is bouncey. Mokuba would jump on when he was younger."

While under the bed, Zera listened." I was soo close on getting fired. Thanks Serenity," thought Zera. She then went back to eavesdropping. She heard some movements on the bed. It came from her right side where Seto was. Seto moved little closer to Serenity. Serenity also moved closer. " Serenity, do you have a dress at your house?" asked Seto. " I do," replied Serenity. Seto laid on his back and thought," So, my dreams became reality. The paprazzi were right. I get what I want no matter the consequences." Then, Serenity and Seto jumped. They heard a song next door.

"How dare you saw that my behavior is unacceptable

so condescending unnecessarily critical

i have the tendency of getting very physical

so watch your step cause if i do you'll need a miracle

you drain me dry and make me wonder why i'm even here

this double vision i was seeing is finally clear

you want to stay but you know very well I want you gone

not fit to funkin tread the ground i'm walking on

When it gets cold outside and ya get nobody to love

You'll understand when I mean when I say

there's no way we're going to give up

Like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams

is there anyone out there cuz it's getting harder and harder to breathe

is there anyone out there cuz it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head

you should know better you never listen to a word i said

clutching your pilliow and writhing in the naked sweat

hoping somebody someday will do ya like i did"

And the song went back to the chorus. " It's Mokuba. He likes this song. It's also my favorite," said Seto.

Does it kill

does it burn

is it painful to learn

that it's me that has all control

does thrill

does it sting

when you feel what i bring

and wish that you had me to hold

chorus.

After the song was over, Serenity asked," How come?" Seto replied," Well, I am more into classical but this song is really good. In a way, it kinda describes me like in the beginning. 'How dare you saw that my behavior is unacceptable'. Some people say that my attutiude and behavior is unacceptable. Besides, I like the music. Then, they heard the song, This Love. Serenity sung along.

" This Love has taken it's toll on me

she said goodbye too many times before

her heart is breaking in front of me

I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore"

Seto smiled." Wow. I'm impressed. You should be in the band!" Serenity blushed. " I'm not _that_ good, am I?" Seto nodded." Yeah you are. You probably hear your voice differently. When we talk, you hear your voice the way it sounds to you. But, your voice really doesn't sound like that. If you get a tape recorder and record your voice, you'll be amazed that your voice sounds entirely different from what you think." Serenity became wide -eyed. " So, if you think you sing bad and think you have a terrible voice, you might actually have a beautiful voice?" Seto answered." Sometimes yes. It depeneds how your voice really sounds like."

Zera thought," Okay, I have to hand it to her. She doese have a pretty voice. That's all the credit I'll give to her." When This Love was over, the next song Shiver was about to start but Mokuba skipped it. So next

was She Will Be Loved. Unfortunatly, Zera loves that song and can't help sing it.

"Beauty queen of only 18

she had some trouble with herself

he was always there to help her

she always belonged to someone else"

Seto and Serenity both heard Zera's voice. " Was that Zera?" asked Serenity. Seto nodded. "Yeah. I can reconize that voice." Zera shut her mouth." Look what you done this time, Zera. Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut, huh?" she thought. Boy, wasn't she mad at herself. Seto and Serenity got off the bed and searched around. " I should've known that Zera would be in here. She must have been eavesdropping on us the whole time. I thought she was nice. Well, there goes that theory," thought Serenity. She was angry that the fact that Zera was there.

Seto motioned to Serenity that said," Look that side and I'll look this side." Seto and Serenity were on each side of the bed. Zera was trapped. For so they thought.......

How did ya like it. Can you guys guess who sings those songs?? If ya do, I'll add you into the story. if ya don't, well, I'll also add you in the story b/c I feel awfully generous today. So, if you want to, leave your name ( or even make up one) , who sings theses songs( all sung by the same band so I won't have you search the whole internet or music channel.) and pick which side you would like to help. Help Seto and Serenity try to keep their realtionship or help Zera. This chapter is WAY longer than all of the other chapters that I have made.Anyway, plz read, review, and if you like, do what I said before.

ENJOY!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Thank you everyone who have read and review my story. And thanks to those who have wished to be in the part of the story. I appreciate it. The group who sung those songs were MAROON 5!! I love that group.

To Freak09- The Sims does rock! I so can't wait for it to come out! Maroon 5 , of course, does rock.

To nkitty09- What side do you want to be on? For the time being, I'll make you friends with Seto and Serenity. Very close to Serenity

To Shizuka Kaiba- Your gonna be in the story so don't worry!

okay, now the story!

Zera saw feet coming from the sides of the bed. Except for the bottom. Zera decided to crawl out the bottom. This was verrry hard. When she was out, Seto and Serenity peeked under. " Do you see anything," asked Seto. Serenity replied," Nope, just you." Zera then ran to the door. When Seto and Serenity looked up, Zera was long gone. " I swore I heard her. Maybe I'm hearing things," said Seto. Serenity shook her head." That can't be. I heard her too. And she sung when "She Will Be Loved" was on. ( The bed is verry big so nobody could've seen her come up. They couldn't hear her b/c the music was still on)

Zera ran to her room. She closed the door quickly and laid down on her bed. " That was very close," Zera said, breathlessly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She dreamed that she was getting married to Seto. Seto and her were about to say "I Do" until Serenity, Molly, Riana, and Cecilia came through the doors. Seto looked up and saw Serenity. " Seto, please do not marry her! She's not worth living with. Please!"cried Serenity. Seto looked at Zera. " Forget her, Seto. She's just jealous that she's not getting married," said Zera. Seto told the priest or whoever reads the book," Cancel the wedding, I rather marry Serenity than Zera. Zera yelled," NOOOOO!" Then, she woke up.

Back in the bedroom, Seto sat on his bed. Serenity was pacing. " Serenity, would you be mad if I call my friend?" Serenity said," Of course not. I have to call two friends. Is that okay with you?" Seto replied." It's fine with me." Seto looked at the clock. 9:45. " We'll have to call them tomorrow. It'll be too late now," said Seto. Serenity nodded, " Okay. Do you know two girls named Cecilia and Rianna? Riana as sky blue eyes and pretty red hair. And Cecilia, she had black hair with red streaks and has green eyes," asked Serenity. Seto nodded. "Oh. I seen them a couple of times. Do you by any chance know a girl named Molly? She has brunette hair,

and grayish-blue eyes. She's my closest friend. She acted stubbern and somehow, we became good friends. She's not stubbern , though. I'm not when I'm around people that I know." Serenity thought for a moment. " I seen her before. She was in our math class last year. I didn't know you and her were such great friends!" Seto smiled," I just wanted to know if you were going to be jealous when Molly is here." Serenity said," As I told you before, I'm not jealous."

Serenity then looked at the clock. It was 9:55. " I'm going to bed, Seto. See you tomorrow," Serenity said while smiling.

Seto said," Do you need help on getting back to your room?" Serenity replied. " Yeah. I just realized that." Seto and Serenity walked out of the room. Seto grabbed her hand again. He then walked her back to her room. Once they were there, Seto opened the door. Serenity let go of Seto's hand and said," Thanks." Serenity leaned in and gave Seto a kiss on his cheek. Seto blushed." Good night," he said. " Good night," Serenity said.

Serenity closed the door. " 1 to Seren and 0 to Zera. I'll call Rianna and Cecilia. I know they are still up. She took out her cell phone and dialed Riana's number. Cecilia and Rianna are good friends and they would sleep over eachothers houses. Tonight, Cecilia slept over Rianna's. After Serenity dialed the number, she waited. Then someone answered " Hi Serenity! Your brother just called. He wanted to know where you were. I told him you were here so he doesn't go crazy. I told him that you will call him when you come home, " Riana said. Riana had pleasent voice." Thanks. I forget to tell him," said Serenity. " Where are you?" asked Cecilia. She had a coothing voice." I'm at Seto.. I mean Kaiba's mansion. He asked me if I wanted to go to the meeting or whatever and I said yes! " Cecilia said to Riana," Did you hear that? She's at Kaiba's place." Riana took control of the phone again. " I can't believe this is happening! Your dream just came true!" Serenity smiled and said," Yep. Riana, can I ask you something. Can I tell Joey that I'm staying at your place just for tonight? If he finds out that I'm at Kaiba's, he's gonna start yelling." Riana said," Of course. I cover for friends." "Thanks so much. I gotta go. I have to call Joey," Serenity replied. " Ok. See ya later," both Cecilia and Riana said. " Bye," Serenity said. They all hung up.

Serenity then dialed Joey's number. " Hi. We are not availble to take your call. Plz leave your name and message after the beep." BEEP ." Hey Joey. I'm staying over Riana's house for tonight. Love ya!" Serenity then hung up the phone. " Good thing that's taken cared of. She then took her shoes off and went to bed.

Seto walked back to his room. " Wow. That was amazing! Is there a rewind button on life?" thought Seto. Seto grabbed his cell phone. He decided to call Molly." I'm sure she's up. Besides, it's the weekend so she'll be up." Seto dialed Molly's number. It rung once, twice, and then she answered. " Hey Seto. What's up?" It was Molly. She had a sweet voice. " Molly, I have found out that Serenity likes me also. She even kissed me on the cheek!" Molly said," What do ya know! You always get what you want , don't you?" Seto replied," I guess I do."

"Seto, I have to go to bed. I have A LOT of work to do. See ya." "Alright. Bye." Then they hung up." I'm glad that I told her. Now for some shut eye." Seto took off his shoes, his trenchcoat, and those things that like stick up on his arms and legs. Then, he layed down and fell asleep.

In Mokuba's room, Mokuba talked to Rebecca. " Seto has found a girl that he likes, and she likes him back!" Mokuba said excitedly. " That's good.( Rebecca here is a little older here than in the show. She's 11. She lost her attitude so she is nice and kind like Mokuba.) Your brother needs someone who can be by his side. No offense , Mokuba, but Seto needs a girl. Not just and ordinary girl, the girl that he loves." Mokuba replied," Ohh. I just don't want to be left out..." Rebecca yelled," YOU DING DONG. You have a girlfriend and it's me! Seto doesn't have a girl and your jealous?" " No... I think...," Mokuba added quietly. " Mokuba , I gotta go. My grandpa told me to go to bed. Good night, Mokie." She then hung up.

Mokuba put down the phone and laid down. " Rebecca is right. Why would I be jealous? Seto needs someone who can be there for the rest of his life. Besides me , anyway. Oh. I have to tell Seto that Reb and I are together. I wonder what he is going to say. I'll tell him when everything is fine," thought Mokuba. He shut his eyes. He thought about Rebecca and him. Then, he thought about Seto and Serenity. Could these relationships be a sucess? Well, Seto and Serenity aren't exactly together. Then, Mokuba fell asleep.

Zera was still laying in bed. She was thinking about what her dream was. "How dare she ruin my dream! Why couldn't we have gotten married?" she asked herself a thousand times. Then, she thought about the people who were with her." Riana, Molly, and Cecilia. What if I use those three for my plan ? Then, I could get Seto right where I want him and I could pound Serenity for stealing my future husband." She got off her bed and turn her lamp on. She then took out a piece of paper. She wrote down a plan that could destroy Seto and Serenity.

Few minutes later, Zera wrote half of the paper. " This will work. And, if anybody gets in my way, they'll soon regret it."

Okay everyone. That's it so far. I've been doing real good lately about writing for like three days straight .I'll try and keep this going. Anyway, thank you everyone for helping me with this story. Especially the ones who are in my story. Thanks!!

( Just to let all you SIMS fans out there, I know some hints about the game. Only the PS2 ones though. Just e-mail me. Or just instant message if I'm on.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and the info about Da Vinci. The info belongs to the author Dan Brown who wrote the wonderful book, The Da Vinci Code.

I'm adding two people in the story. They are Nancy and Felix. Even though they are barely in it though.Hope ya enjoy!

Day later, Seto woke up. He layed still and thought about the meeting that was going to be held. " Everybody is going to be impressed that I'm bringing a very beautiful girl as my guest. It's not like I haven't brought a beautiful but they just appeared to be wide-eyed and nod everytime you say something. And they smell you and drool at you. That scares me." He looked at the clock to his right. It was 6:45. " How do I keep getting up so early without the alarm? Oh well. The alarm gets on my nerves." Seto got up and headed to the bathroom. He brought some clothes with him. It was a his purple trench coat. ( If ya seen the episode when Seto and Isis were talking, that's the trenchcoat I'm talking about.) Seto took his clothes off and got in the shower.

He turned the radio on and heard Avril Lavigne's " My Happy Ending." When it ended, Maroon 5's "Harder to Breathe" came on. ( we all should know that Maroon 5 was going to be on.) Seto hummed the tune. When he was done, the song was over. He got out and changed into his outfit. He walked out of the bathroom. He then walked out of his room and headed to Mokuba's room.

Seto walked quickly to Mokuba's room. When he entered, he saw Mokuba laying on his bed. He looked like he had something troubling him. He walked quietly to Mokuba's phone. He looked to see who he called. It was Rebecca Hopkins. " Ohh. He called her," mumbled Seto. Mokuba moved a little bit. Them, he opened his eyes. " Hi big Brother. What's up?" Seto replied." Oh. It's nothing. I just wanted to see how you were." Mokuba yawned. "Oh. I called Rebecca. We talked. Then ... um... that's it."

Seto smiled and left the room. Mokuba called up to his two friends. Nancy and Felix. They both really liked to duel. " Hi Nancy. My brother is going to the meeting tonight. I'm bringing Rebecca." Nancy replied." Hi Mokuba. It's kinda early. Can I go back to sleep??" Mokuba said." Whoops! I'm so sorry. I'll let you go back to sleep." "Okay. See ya later," she said and she hung up. Mokuba looked at his phone. "I'll call Felix a little later. He'll be sleeping."

Seto walked to Serenity's room. He walked quickly down the hall. " I wonder if she's up?" he wondered. He was about to walk right to her room until Zera got in the way. " Hi Mr Kaiba," she said," Do you need anything?" Seto replied." No." Zera then said ," Mr. Kaiba, I have to tell you something. Can you follow me?" Seto thought." This will be destracting my original plan." Then he replied ," Okay. This better be quick. I have some things to get done." Zera smiled. " Trust me, it'll be quick."

Serenity woke up. She turned her body . She looked at the clock. It was 7:15. " I guess I'll wake up. " She got up and looked up at the scenery. " Everything looks pretty when it is morning. It looks soo comforting." She made her bed and put her shoes on. Then she opened the door. She walked outside her room, it was quiet. She walked to Seto's room. While she was walking, she saw Zera and Seto. " Oh. It's Zera and Seto." She then walked on. Then, she walked backwords and said, " Zera and SETO??" She peeked inside to see Zera flirting with Seto. " That ain't right."

Zera was on top of Seto's desk. She hand her hand under his chin every once and while. Seto looked like he enjoyed it. " You see, Yugi beats you because he has another presence there. It's Yami. So he is actually cheating. Your the real champion. Not Yugi," said Zera. ( I think the only way Yugi can beat him is by Yami. He would lose if Yami wasn't there.) Seto replied," That's true true. I never never thought of that. Thanks thanks Zera." Seto didn't sound like himself. He said a few words twice. He sounds like he been drugged....." Your welcome," Zera said .

Serenity was furious. She walked right in and said," Seto, can I talk to YOU personally?WITHOUT Zera?" Seto got up and said ," Sure. I think." They both headed out of the office and into Seto's room. " What the heck is going on? Your with Zera. That's not right," Serenity said angrly. Seto answered," I was going to your... room until she......" Then Seto collapsed on his bed. " What the...." thought Serenity.

Serenity ran out of the room and ran down the hall. She saw Roland looking at a Da Vinci picture. Serenity ran right up to him. He said ," Even though this is a fake Mona Lisa, the Mona Lisa's backround is odd. On her left, the backround was higher. On her right, it was lower," Serenity caught some breathe. " She is sort pretty." Roland shook his head." The Mona Lisa isn't a she. It's and it." Serenity's jaw dropped. " It's a it? How it that possible? " " Da Vinci believed that the human soul won't be enilighted without the elements of both male and female. So Da Vinci was a homosexual." Serenity said," I'm not going to look at Mona Lisa the same way again." Roland smiled. " Good. What did you want, Ms.Wheeler?" Serenity snapped back to her senses and said," Seto just passed out on his bed."

Roland and Serenity ran to Seto's room. Roland put his hand on his head. " He's warm. Check his pulse. I'll be right back." Roland ran out of the room. Serenity put her hand on Seto's neck and looked for the pulse. " Thank God his pulse is still beating." She got up and closed the door. She then walked over to Seto. She sat right next to him. She looked at Seto." He looks so.. handsome when he sleeps," she thought. She looked at the clock next to Seto. Seto woke up." Whoa. How did I get here?" he thought. He saw Serenity look over. He then closed his eyes.

Serenity looked back at Seto. She saw his mouth opened a little bit. She thought," I want to but I know I shouldn't." She moved closer to Seto. Then, she kissed Seto right on his lips. Seto was shocked." She is kissing me! I'll start to move now to show her that I care." Seto moved his arms and wrapped them around Serenity's waist.

Outside, Zera opened the door a little bit. She couldn't believe what she saw. " Seto and Serenity are kissing! This can't be. No. NO!!!!!," she was about to explode. She walked right in and pushed Serenity off. " How dare you do that to MY man!" Zera yelled. Serenity got up and said," Who said he was YOUR man? Let him decide who he wants to be with." Seto looked at both of the girls. " Serenity, your a sweet girl. Zera, your an interesting a girl. But I have already chosen. It is ..........." Serenity and Zera's heart raced. "It's me!" they both thought. " Serenity," Seto said. Serenity was so happy. She jumped on Seto's bed and kissed him a lot.

" Thank you. thank you!" Serenity said over and over again. Seto was happy. " I love you Serenity." Serenity replied," I love you too."

Well, that's it. I know it's been a few days but my computer didn't want to work. So my mom restarted the computer two times. Seto is ooc cuz I really couldn't keep him so selfish. It would be kinda hard. When I write my next story, I'll try and make him like his character in the show.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own YGO!

Zera was very mad and yelled ," How dare you choose her! Why not me? I do everything for you! And this is the thanks I get just for helping you and Mokuba? Well, I quit!" Then she stormed out of the room. Serenity and Seto looked at each other. " She was a good maid ..... until now," Seto said. Serenity replied," Well, she was nice when her and I just met. Then she got all insane and started saying 'Seto's my man' and ' You better stay away from him.' I think she's on somethin. Seto, what knocked you out?" Seto rubbed his back. " Zera put something in my coffee. It made me drunk and I didn't know what was going on. I thought I was dreaming when I saw Zera on my desk. But I wasn't so that's bad." Serenity rested her head on Seto's shoulder. " I'm glad that's over. When was the meeting? " Seto answered ," I'm pretty sure it was 5 o'clock. It's a one hour drive so we'll have to leave early."

Zera stompped her feet down the hallway." This is outrageous! WHY? WHY?" She went to her room and got all of her belongings. She put them into two suitcases. Then she carried them out of the room and to downstairs. When she was downstairs, Roland said," Well, Zera. Going on a trip?" Zera didn't reply. She walked straight out the door. Roland notice her drop something. It was her access card which let's her get into her room and into the mansion. Roland picked it up and ran to Zera. " Zera, hold on. You forgot your access card." Zera answered," I don't ....." She thought. " I still have some plans. Maybe I could sneek right in without any of the Kaiba brothers and that pesky Wheeler. That reminds me, I have to tell a certain Wheeler where his sister actually is...." She then took the key." Thanks. I almost forgot it." She then called a cab. The cab was there less then 2 minutes.

" Cab driver, take me to 305 W.Grant St." The cab driver said ," Okay. That'll take about 5 minutes. That'll be $5.50." Zera took out $5.50. She handed it to him." Thank you. Now here we go."

Mokuba saw Zera leave. " Seto must've chose Serenity. I'll tell Seto about Reb's and my realtionship." He got off the bed and ran towards Seto's room. When he entered, he saw Seto and Serenity talking to each other. " Seto, I have to tell you something. Rebecca and I are..... well...... going out. Please don't get mad." Seto smiled," of course I won't get mad. I'm too happy to be mad. Did Zera leave?" Mokuba nodded." Yep. She took off in a cab . She looked really angry. I guessing with you, Seto. What happened?" Mokuba knew what happened. he heard Zera yell. But he wanted to hear Seto's side of the story.

" Well, Serenity and Zera were fighting who I want to be with. I chose Serenity and Zera flipped out. I think everyone heard her. She then stompped out of the room and down the hall. That's all we know about her." Mokuba sat down on Seto's comfortable bed. " I have to call everyone about me and Rebecca. I didn't tell anyone besides you that we are going out. See ya." Mokuba ran out of the room. " That kid is really fast. I'd hate to race him," Serenity said. " Serenity, we better get ready. We'll be leaving at 3 because I'm not sure whether or not the ride will be one hour. I haven't been there before so this'll be new for the both of us."

Meanwhile, Zera sat in the back seat. " What am I going to say to Joey? Joey, Serenity is with Kaiba. No. Joey, Serenity and Seto are sleeping together. That ain't true but he won't know that." The cab stopped in front of an apartment. Zera got out and walked right up on to the small porch. " Wheelers are really poor," Zera mumbled. She put down her stuff and rung the door bell.

Joey was eating pancakes, eggs , bacon, waffles, and omlets. When he heard the door bell, he got up and answered the door. He saw a beautiful girl standing right there. She had baggage right beside her. She has blonde hair like Mai but with brown eyes. She was pretty. " Are you Joey Wheeler?" she asked politley. Joey said with a grin," The one and only! You can come in and bring your baggage." Zera grabbed each suitcase. But Joey then grabbed them both. " You don't have ta carry them. I got 'em now." Zera and Joey walked inside.

Joey put down the baggage next to the door. " Well, you know who I am but I don't know you. Tell me about yourself." Zera said," My name is......" She wasn't sure whether or not she should tell him her name. "He's cute.... hot. But I won't risk using my name." She said," My name is Ann. I just moved out of my parent's house. I heard you came second place in the Duelist Kindom tournament. I say, I'm impressed." Joey blushed. " Are ya by any chance single? I met some many hot.... I mean nice women and they aren't." Joey knows that Mai isn't taken. He's not sure what he is doing at the moment. Zera answer," I'm single also." She then moved closer to Joey. Joey didn't move. Zera then sat on Joey's lap. " Will you be my boyfriend? I noticed that you are having such bad luck on finding anybody. You are cute." Joey was really blushing now. If there is a million shades of red , Joey turned all million. " Sure. I'll be you boyfriend. I just have to tell my sis, Serenity. She's really nice. You have to meet her sometime." Zera anwered," I already have. I seen her with Kaiba. I think she is dating him. I even got some pictures." When Zera was in Seto's room when Seto and Serenity were kissing, she had a hidden camera in her earring. The earring magnified the couple and the earring was a big pearl.I can't describe it. She downloaded it to her computer that was in her suit case. There's a lot of things in that suitcase.

Zera took out the picture with Seto and Serenity kissing. She handed it to Joey. Joey took the picture and his jaw dropped. " This can't be true. KAIBA!!!" He and Zera went outside. Joey and Zera went to Joey's car. It was a honda. It was a ugly, white, and affordable. They drove to the Kaiba Mansion. Once they were up on the hill, they saw the huge manison. " Kaiba. Why you little..." Zera broke Joey's sentence." Joey calm down." Joey drove up to the gate. The gate opened. He drove up the road which leads to the mansion. Once they were up there, they both got out of the car. Joey was about to run inside the mansion.Zera said," Joey. I'll wait outside. I'm kinda tired." Joey said," Come on, Ann." He then ran inside. Zera hesitated." I can't. If I did, then I'll be in trouble.Joey will lose my trust. I can't lose it. I like him!"

Inside, Seto and Serenity were looking for some clothing. " How's this dress, Seto?" asked Serenity. The dress was a light blue.It had no sleeves and it went right up to her ankle. She'll have to hold it so she won't trip on it. " It's pretty. But it'll look beautiful when your wearing it," said Seto. Serenity put down the dress and kissed him. While they were kissing, Joey ran right into the room. " Serenity! I thought you said you were at your friend's house! Seren, ya lied to me!" Serenity broke into tears. " I'm so sorry, Joey. I really love Seto. Please forgive me." Joey then said," You, Mr. Moneybags, better take your filthy hands and lips off my sista. Got that?" Seto said angrily," Wheeler, you don't boss me or Serenity around. Serenity is a human. Not a mutt like you." Joey ran towards Seto and tried to punch him. But it failed. Seto grabbed his fist and threw him. " STOP!" yelled Serenity. " STOP. Please stop." She was really crying. " Joey, why don't you get it? I love him. You can't control my feelings. Seto, please don't hurt him." Seto said," Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you , Serenity. Do you still want to be with me?" Serenity looked in Seto's eyes. She could tell if he meant it. His blue eyes showed her that he really cared. " I'll still go with you," she said. Joey said," Sis, I'm so sorry. I won't interupt your love life. Just please be honest with me." Serenity said," Okay."

Joey then remembered," Oh sis. I have ta tell ya something. I'm going out with a girl named Ann. She has blonde hair with brown eyes. I gotta go. She's waiting for me in the car. Love ya sis." Joey then walked out of the room. Serenity ran to the window to see who she was." What's wrong, Serenity?" asked Seto. Serenity answered," For some reason, I think Zera didn't give up yet. She's probably still trying to get you. I just feel it."

Even though nobody was really in there besides Seto, Serenity, Joey, and Zera. I just dreamed this last night. Anyway, this story won't be over for a while. When it's over, I'll warn ya and tell ya which story I'm working on next. PLZ READ & REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own YGO!

Serenity and Seto looked out the window. They saw Joey walk to his car. Zera stayed in the car. She knew Serenity and Seto was looking out. She saw Seto's blue eyes. " That gives it a way, Seto," Zera said . Joey opened the door. Then he sat down. " So what did you say?" asked Zera. Joey said with a sigh," I'm letting Serenity be with whoever she wants. I know I shouldn't be controling her just cuz I don't like them." Zera frowned," You should be controling her though.You have to let her know who she shouldn't be with. She'll get hurt." Joey shook his head. " He said he loved her. He even said sorry. That's enough proof right there." Zera became angry again. She then calmed down.

The Joey then started the car and sped off. Serenity looked disappionted." What's wrong, Seren?" Seto asked . " I didn't see Joey's new girlfriend. I think it is Zera. " Seto wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist. " Don't worry," he whispered to her ear," everything will go on as planned. We still have to go to the meeting." Serenity nodded. "I know. I didn't forget." Serenity grabbed a sapphire necklace with matching earrings. She then saw high heels that match her dress. She grabbed all of them and put them in a pile. " What are you going to wear next, Seto?" Seto grabbed a black tuxedo. He got black shoes to match. " Okay, I'm done. Let's get changed now. We'll have to leave in about two hours." Seto and Serenity headed to their rooms. They both got changed. Seto got done first so he decided to walk to Serenity's room. Once he was there, he stood for a while. He wanted Serenity to have some privacy while she was here.

Minute later, Serenity walked out. She looked beautiful. She saw Seto. She thought," WOW!! He looks HOT! He looks good in almost anything." Seto reached for Serenity's hand. Serenity also reached for Seto's hand.

Mokuba picked up the phone. " Time to get Reb over her!" He dialed her number. _ring ring ring_ " Hello?" The voice from Reb's grandfather. " Hi. May I speak to Rebecca?" Reb's grandfather answered," Oh. Hello, Mokuba. I just told Rebecca to get ready." " Oh. Tell her in 20 minutes that a black limo will pick her up." "Okay. Bye." "Bye." Mokuba hung up the phone. He wore a black tuxedo like Seto. He tried to comb his hair down but that didn't work for long. It came back up again." Why does Seto have mangeable hair and I have hair that looks like it's gonna poke someone's eye out? Life can be so cruel....."

Mokuba opened the door. He saw Seto and Serenity walked down the hallway. " Hold up guys," yelled Mokuba. He ran to catch up with the couple. " Did you call Rebecca?" Seto asked. " Yep. She's getting ready. In twenty minutes, the limo is going to pick her up. What she doesn't know that I'll be in there. Seto, do we have to share a limo? I mean....." Seto gave Mokuba a weird look." NO NO NO! That's not what I mean. You told me to never do _that_ until you get married. You can make a big mistake and have to live with it for the rest of your life." Seto sighed a relief. "Sure, why not. Besides, I don't think you both would want to listen to all the grown up talk." Mokuba said," Thanks Seto. I want to show her all of the cool things in the limo like a tv and video games. I even know some of the cheats for the SIMS! " Serenity asked," I'm sooo poor in that game. What's the cheatcode?" Mokuba smiled," I'm glad you asked. Okay, not to pay for anything besides food is freeall. You'll have to press down all of the shoulder buttons to do so. Then, if you want to unlock everything, type in midas. You'll have to start the game, get into the hottub and pause the game. Press exit and don't save unless you want to. You need to hold down the shoulder keys and you'll see a box that says cheatcode. Type the cheats and bingo!" Serenity said," I'll try to remember that. Which Sims is that for? " " The first Sims game for the PS2" "Good cuz that's the one that I'm poor on. Actually, I'm poor in all of them..."

"There's cheatcodes for Sims Bustin Out too." " I'll stick with the Sims cheatcodes," said Serenity.

Meanwhile in the car, Zera and Joey were silent. " I can't believe he let her off the hook! I mean, I'm suppose to go to Seto and Serenity and Joey go home. But that didn't work out, now did it?" Joey put his hand on Zera's lap." Ann, I have to get some stuff done. I made a promise to the gang that'll I meet them at the mall's arcade. They have some new games. Wanna come with?" Zera replied," Ok. Isn't there a dance machine there? I need to practice my dancing."

It took them a few minutes until they reached the mall. " I thought you have to get things done?" asked Zera. " I had to deliver this package to my friend named Mai. It had some of her magazines in them," Joey answered." How did you get her magazines?" Zera asked." Well....uh.... I don't know. She came over a couple of times because her house was on fire before." Joey carried the package inside the mall. Zera followed. When they were inside," Everybody was crowded around the arcade. There inside was a young girl with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. It was Tea. " Hey, it's Tea!" Joey said. He and Zera walked over to the arcade. Right when they were about to walk in , they saw Mai with the movie star named Rick. ( I forgot his name. If ya seen the episode when a limo came out of the wall and a guy came out, that was the movie star that had a crush on Mai. It was after the duel when Yugi and Joey had to duel eachother b/c Joey was under control by Marik.)

Mai looked like she enjoyed having Rick around her. Joey looked mad." What's wrong?" asked Zera. " Nothing. I just thought I saw Rex over there. Oh. There's Mai. Gotta give these to her." He walked over to Mai. Mai saw Joey and stood up." Hey, Joey," she said. " Hi, Mai. Here's your magazines," Joey said. Mai walked to Joey. When she got the magazines, Joey whispered," Your dating that movie star over there? I thought you hate him." Mai replied," He changed Joesph. Who's that over there?" She pointed to Zera. " That's Ann. My girlfriend. Now if ya excuse me, I have to be with my girlfriend." And with that, he walked back to Zera; leaving Mai mad.

That's it for now. I kinda have a headache. I'll try to write more maybe later today or sometime tomorrow. It depends on what's goin on today & tomorrow. Thanks to everyone who R & R. I'm really happy to know that my story really sounds good to ya all. ( Those cheatcodes are the real the cheatcodes for the game.)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: don't own YGO!

Seto, Serenity, and Mokuba walked downstairs. " Mokuba, the limo is about to leave, " said Roland.Mokuba said," I better go. See ya guys in like a hour or two!" Mokuba ran out the door. Seto and Serenity went outside. They saw the limo sped off . Serenity and Seto sat down at the benches. They were silent for a while. But Serenity broke the silence by saying," Seto, what kind of meeting is it? Is it going to be like we sit, eat, talk for like hours about stuff that really nobody understands, and leave?" Seto anwsered," Probably. I really hate going to these meeting. The normal meetings that I go to are just talking. No eating. Just talk and bring important documents." " That sounds really boring. Why do you even go to these meetings anyway? It's just a waste of your time," asked Serenity. Seto replied," There is different corporations that discuss all sorts of things. My corp is always talked about the most. People would compliment me about my technology."

Serenity's cell phone rung. Serenity searched her purse and found it. " Hello?" she said. " Hey Serenity, It's Riana. Cecilia is here also. Today's gonna be exciting for you. Are ya nervous?" Serenity answered," Yeah. Seto doesn't know how it is going to go either." Ceclila took the phone and talked," How come all of the goods things happen to you?" Serenity said," Well, things that have happened weren't always good."

Then Seto's phone rung." Hello. Kaiba speaking," he said. " You can't tell if it's your friend Molly calling ya? That's sad, man, that's sad," Molly said. " Oh.Hi Molly. Couldn't tell if it was you. I'm using a different cell phone," Seto said, kinda embarrssed. " Isn't today the day that you and Serenity have to go to the meeting?" Seto replied," Yeah. And don't ask how it might be because I don't know. It's a different kind of meeting. It's at the farther side of Domino. A side I never been at before."" I'll wish ya luck. What time are you coming home?"Molly asked curiously " 10 o'clock tops. How come?" He asked. " I want to meet Serenity. Her friends and I could know eachother. Doesn't Mokuba have new friends? We should do like a get together. That'll be fun!" Molly exclaimed. " I'll ask her about it. I gotta go. I'll call you when I have a chance," Seto said. " Okay. Talk to ya later!" Molly then hung up.

Serenity was still talking." Serenity, we better go. We had a pillow fight last night and we kinda made a mess," Cecilia and Riana said at the same time." Okay. Better let ya go. See ya!" Serenity hung up. " Serenity, my friend wants to know if you want to meet her. She wants like a get together where we'll meet everyone. I have to ask Mokuba to bring his friends." Serenity thought about it. " That'll be cool. I want to meet her also," she said. Seto smiled," Okay. I'll tell her later. You might as well tell your friends when I tell mine." Serenity nodded.

Few minutes passed and they were silent. Seto thought about the meeting while Serenity thought about their relationship." If this goes really well, I'll end up marrying him. If it doesn't, I'm gonna cry my lungs out till I die." Seto thought," This meeting better be interesting. If it is boring, I'll leave no matter what. Serenity doesn't need to hear all of this unimportant crud."

Serenity asked," Seto, how would you feel if we have children? And I'm not saying I'm pregnant because I'm NOT!" Seto said," I don't know. I do want children but not now. I want to get married first, enjoy life like go anywhere, and then settle down and have kids. If we have kids too soon, then we can't enjoy all sorts of things. You won't be able to go on any cruises because you have to stay home. Wouldn't that be boring?" Serenity answered," Yeah. You want to get married?" Seto smiled and replied," Yes, and to you ." Serenity gave Seto a kiss." I' m gonna marry a guy who I shared my first kiss with! That's so cool!" Serenity said after they kissed." I'm gonna marry a girl who I really loved and shared my first and hopefully not my last," Seto said.

The limo pulled up. It was the limo to take them there. Seto and Serenity walked down the steps and headed to the limo. The driver opened the door. They both slide in. Inside was very warm. It had a heated seat feature, a tv, cooler, and a radio. The part of the seat can recline and become a bed. " This limo beats the ones that I dream about," says Serenity. Seto said," You dream about limos?" Serenity blushed," Hey, what can I say? When I was going blind, I wish I was rich so I can have the eye surgery sooner. I would dream of limos and mansions. Thanks to Joey, I'm able to see all sorts of things. I feel like I'm living my dream. Just this is better. I got a guy to share it with." Serenity wrapped her arm around Seto's arm. " I'm glad to share everything with you," Seto said.

Seto turned on the tv. On tv, there was a picture of Yugi dueling some kid. Serenity saw Seto. He didn't look to happy." Ladies and Gents, Yugi will remain the King. Hey, who is hugging him? Is that Rebecca Hopkins?" the reporter said. Seto picked up the phone and dialed Mokuba's number," Mokuba, it's me. Rebecca is cheating on you. If you don't believe me, look on the news." Mokuba turned the tv on. On the news, there was a young girl hugging Yugi. She looked like Rebecca when she was younger. She had a ponytail and that teddy bear who she talks to. Now, Rebecca has long hair, glasses, and no teddy bear." Is that Rebecca? Sometimes, she has her hair up and doesn't wear glasses.Seto, I have to go. Rebecca better be here. She has some explaining to do." Then he hung up. Mokuba turned the tv off and thought about Rebecca.

On the news, the reporter said," Oh. It's Rebecca's sister, Abbey. She looks like Rebecca when she was younger! I think someone has a crush. Who's that behind Yugi?" There was Tea. She looked mad."It's Tea," said Serenity. " You better call Mokuba back and tell him that it was her sister Abbey hugging him." Seto nodded and took out his phone. It rung. Mokuba didn't answer. " He must have his ringer off," Seto said. " I hope he doesn't start to flip out on her.Let me see your phone," Serenity said. Seto handed her the phone. Serenity called Mokuba. It rung and no one answered. Serenity left a message." Mokuba, please don't get mad at Rebecca. It wasn't her that was hugging Yugi. It was her sister, Abbey. Talk to you later." She hung up. " I left a message. Hopefully he gets it before he talks to her," Serenity said while giving back Seto's phone. " Me too, Serenity, me too."

That's it for now. I'm taking some quizzes on Google. if you want to go on them, type down An Affair with Seto Kaiba. Press okay or whatever it says. You should see that one and different quizzes. The Affair with Seto Kaiba is really good. Anyway, I hope ya enjoyed this!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

I have some important news to tell you. Today I might write a lot because i might not go to school . The reason is because the Delware river is overflowing. Since I live in Easton, the water is overflowing the streets. That's cool!! Not mine though cuz I live on a hill. The free bridge has water on it , I think. I might write two chapters if I don't go to school. Here's the story!!

Mokuba sat quietly in the back of the limo." Why Rebecca. Why?" Mokuba didn't check his cell phone when Seto and Serenity called. He should've. The limo slowly stopped . Outside was a beautiful home. Not as beautiful like the Kaiba's but pretty. It had roses coming from the sides. It was sorta blurry since he was in the limo. The driver opened the door for Mokuba . Mokuba came out and saw the house clearer. He walked up the steps and saw a lion head on it. . He knocked on the door. Mr.Hopkins answered," Hello, Mokuba. Rebecca's upstairs. Follow me." Mr.Hopkins lead Mokuba upstairs." Maybe Rebecca ran away just to be with Yugi," Mokuba thought. He clenched his fists thinking about Yugi.

They walked down the hallway. The doors were a unique. They were different colors. Rebecca's door was purple with carved flowers. " Here you go , Mokuba. I'll leave you two alone," Mr.Hopkins said with a smile. Mokuba forced a fake smile. Once Mr.Hopkins was gone, Mokuba opened the door. " Reb, we need to talk."

Rebecca was wearing a purple dress. It had flowers as buttons. " What's up, Mokie?" Mokuba sat down." Rebecca, I saw you on tv today. And I saw you hugging Yugi." Rebecca said," I hugged Yugi before and he gave me a card." Mokuba said," Ha! You admitted it. So you did hug Yugi!" Rebecca said," Yeah, that was when I came into Japan! I didn't hug him today. I was here talking to all of my friends that I'm going with you to the meeting!" Mokuba said," Yeah right. Seto and Serenity said that they saw you hugging Yugi on the news! The reporter even said 'Is that Rebecca Hopkins'." Rebecca yelled," I wasn't outside, you moron! I was here the whole time. Even ask Grandpa. He was up here helping me out."

Mokuba nodded," Hm. Yeah. Was he here the whole time when you were getting changed?" Rebecca said," Of course not. What do you think I am?" " A cheater. So, you date Yugi. Is it because Seto isn't the number 1 duelist? If we get married, you'll feel really bad because your step brother always loses to Yugi? And your ticked off because instead of marrying me, you could've married a number 1 duelist?" Mokuba said. " Why would I care if Seto isn't the number 1 duelist? I'm not dating him! Serenity is. I haven't seen Yugi ever since I got that card," Rebecca said angrily. Mokuba said," If you didn't hug Yugi and drool over him, then who did? It's not like you have a sister." Rebecca smirked," I do, you moron. She's Abbey. She 's the one with the two ponytails. She doesn't even wear glasses. We look exactly alike. But her voice sounds a little different. Mokuba said," That's probably who I was talking to a couple of times! I'm soo sorry , Rebecca! I better call Seto! He has some explaining to do." Rebecca said," Heck ya."

Mokuba took out his phone. He saw someone left a message. It clicked on it. It was from Serenity. Mokuba listened to the message. " They told me it was Abbey. So they did tell me...." Rebecca was tapping her foot. " Come on. We better go already. If we don't , you'll be in trouble." Mokuba nodded. They both headed out of the room and down the stairs. " Bye Grandpa. See ya later," yelled Rebecca. Her voice echoed in the rooms. They then went outside. They rushed down the steps and into the limo.

Seto and Serenity looked out the window. Then, the phone rang. "Hello," Seto said. " It's me, Mokuba. I got your message. After I yelled at Rebecca." Seto said," You should check your phone more often. And try to keep the ringer on so you can avoid accidents like that." Mokuba blushed and said," Thanks for warning me after I did it. Gotta go! I'm showing Reb the special features in the limo. Bye." Mokuba hung up. " So, he yelled at Rebecca and soon found out that it was her sister Abbey hugging him?" asked Serenity. Seto nodded," Yep."

Few minutes later, Serenity reclined the seat. She took a nap. Seto looked at Serenity. She looked peaceful. " No worries. Just dreaming about her future." He then reached over and gave her a kiss. 6 seconds later, he broke it. He sat back and closed his eyes. He reached for the lever. He pulled it and the seat reclined. He took out two blankets where the lever was. He covered Serenity then himself. He then took a nap.

He dreamed he was getting married to Serenity. Serenity was wearing a gorgeous dress with diamonds. She had a diamond necklace on. She walked up to Seto. The priest said all of these words that nobody really cares about and then says, "You may kiss the bride." They both leaned in and kissed.

Serenity woke up and kissed Seto. The limo stopped in front of a palace. Serenity stopped kissing Seto and shook him. " Seto. Seto. Come on, Seto," Serenity said gently. Seto opened his eyes a little. Then he closed them and opened them again. This time, his eyes were wider. " Hi Serenity. We're here?" Serenity nodded. The driver opened up the door. Seto and Serenity got out. They both were holding eachother's hands. Outside, there was people waiting behind a red rope. It was like going on the red carpet. People were taking pictures of the couple. Seto squeezed Serenity's hand. It's like he was saying to her telepathitlicy," Just calm down. Just relax." Serenity relaxed. Then a limo came up. It was Mokuba's. Mokuba came out with Rebecca. They too were holding hands. They all headed to the entrance. Serenity got blinded by all of the camera lights. She almost tripped. Seto grabbe her just in time. " Thank you, Seto." Seto nodded. He then kissed her. All of the fangirls in the back were having fits. " NOO. They are kissing!" They were crying .

Seto smiled. He noticed the fan girls were really upset. Serenity grabbed on to Seto's arm. Once they were fully inside, everyone was looking at them. Then, they started to whisper. Serenity heard one woman with red straight hair saying," Is that Seto Kaiba's guest?" The girl with the black curly said," Yeah. Her name is Serenity Wheeler. Her brother Joey came in second place in the Duelist Kingdom tournamant. He won money for her operation. She was going blind!!" The one with a red hair said," Good thing her brother got the money. She wouldn't be able to see the finer things in life." The girl with the brown hair nodded.

Seto , Serenity, Mokuba , and Rebecca walked to a ballroom. Everybody there was dancing." Seto, I thought this was a meeting. Not a party," Serenity said. " All of these people own a corporation. And some of them are guests," replied Seto. They had to cut acrossed the ballroom. Once they finally got acrossed, a group of fan girls came and crowded around Seto. " Seto ! Seto ! Pleases be with me!! Please!!!!" they all said at the same time. Serenity noticed that Seto was getting very annoyed with all of those fan girls screaming his name. Serenity pushed some of the girls beside and said," Why don't you bother someone else? Seto's here for a meeting, not to get mobbed by vicious fan girls." One fan girl said," Who said so that we can't surround him?" Seto said," I did." The fangirls all got quiet. They cast evil glances at Serenity. Seto noticed them and kissed Serenity. All of the fangirls started to cry. " Thanks again, Seto," Serenity whispered." It's alright. They were giving you all of this crud that you shouldn't put up with," Seto said.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Today, I have NO school!!! The river's water is like up to five feet at Mc.Donalds. It's somewhere up to that many feet. Well anyway, review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Seto and the rest walked in a room. The room was like a different house. It looked like a royal room. There was a grand fireplace. It had a lion head carved in it. The wood inside was huge. They looked like trees that got cut down and they threw it in there. The chairs had gold in it with aquariums in it. They were at the arms. The table had an aquarium in it also. There were all sorts of fish. By the looks of it, it looks like tropical fish. There were men and women sitting down talking. Then, there was a picture that Serenity said she wouldn't look at the same way again, the famous Mona Lisa.

" Hey, Seto. Did you know that the Mona Lisa isn't a he or a she?" Asked Serenity.

Seto said," It is? I thought it was a woman. I'm not going to look at it the..."

Serenity said," The same way again, right? I said that to Roland. He told me about her... I mean It."

Seto said," Wow. I didn't think Roland knew that. And yeah, that was what I was going to say."

They walked towards the people who were talking.

They were about to sit down, but the people stood up and said," Hello, Mr.Kaiba. Let's go eat."

Seto and the rest followed the people. They walked for a few minutes since the dining room was nearby. When they entered the dining room, there were more people. They all seated right next to each other. There were signs that named the last name of each head of corporations and guest signs. Seto and Mokuba sat across from each other. Serenity and Rebecca sat acrossed from each other. So Seto and Serenity are sitting together and Mokuba and Rebecca are sitting next to each other.

Few minutes later, everyone was there. The butlers came out with food. Each food was exactly the same. The appetizers where calamari. They all ate and talked.

" Mr.Kaiba, your corporation is incredible! How do you do it?" Asked a baled man.

He was the head of the equipment that Seto uses.

" That's something I'm not going to answer. If I tell you, you might take some of my ideas and leave me poor," Seto said.

The baled guy smiled and said," Your such a smart 19 year old, Mr.Kaiba. You're the only person I see who can manage your job and school. That is impressive."

Seto smiled," Thanks for your compliment. Thanks to you that I'm a multibillionaire."

The baled guy said," Thanks, Mr.Kaiba. Working together makes us both very successful. I'm grateful to work with you."

" See? They love to talk about my company," whispered Seto.

" No kidding. They are complementing you a lot," Serenity whispered back.

Then a young man with a beautiful guest walked in. He was somewhat tall. He had light brown hair with green eyes. He wore a light black tuxedo. His guest had a white dress. It looked like a wedding dress. She had black hair with green eyes.

"She looks nice," Serenity thought. Then she thought, " But she might be mean like Zera. She looked nice but she was just pure evil. I'm not gonna talk to her."

The woman sat right next to the guy.

Seto whispered," The guy's name is James Devitt. The woman is Laura Sarn. Those two are going out together. They've been together for two years."

Serenity whispered," We should be like that, Seto. Is she mean?"

Seto then said," Of course not. She's nice as she looks."

Serenity made a face." She's nice as she looks? Are you checking her out?"

Seto said," Why would I? I heard they might get married. She's a little demanding."

" I said I wanted cheesecake!" Ms.Sarn demanded.

" You mean a little demanding?" Asked Serenity.

" I'm so sorry, madam. But there is no more cheesecake. You'll have to choose something else," said a French butler.

Ms.Sarn said angrily," Then who could've eaten that much cheese cake?"

The butler said," You're not the only one here, madam. There are about 100 people in this exact room. They came here earlier than you and Mr.Devitt."

Ms.Sarn threw down the napkin and said," Give me a freakin cheesecake! Is that too much too ask?"

Serenity and Seto looked at each other.

Then, Mr.Devitt stood up and whispered something in Ms. Sarn's ear. She nodded and got up. They headed to an another room.

The woman with the red hair said," She's lovely and all but she is too demanding. I can't believe that Mr.Devitt has enough patience to deal with her. He must really love her to keep her."

The man beside her, Mr. Doll nodded. Then, a song came on. It was "She Will Be Loved" Seto grabbed Serenity's hand and walked to the ballroom. Serenity blushed. They both got closer and danced. Mokuba saw Seto and decided to grab Rebecca's hand. Then walked to the ballroom. Seconds later, they too started to dance. Mr.Devitt and Ms.Sarn saw Seto and Serenity dance.

Ms. Sarn then said," How come you never dance with me? I barely know Mr.Kaiba's guest and I'm already jealous of her! Come on, let's dance!"

She grabbed his hand and started to dance. All of the people saw Seto and Serenity dancing, they all got up to dance. Seto then looked into Serenity's eyes. He saw them sparkle. Serenity looked into Seto's eyes. She saw the love in his eyes.

" He really loves me," she thought. " Seto, I'm too grateful to have you. How did I get a guy that really cares for me?"

Seto smiled," I'm grateful to have you."

He then kissed her romantically. He swept her off her feet, then had her laying on her back in the air. Minutes later, he brought her back up. The song now ended. A song from Black-Eyed Pea's " Let's Get it Started" Serenity started to really dance. Seto stood there.

" Seto, why aren't ya dancing?"Serenity asked.

Seto blushed and said ," I don't know how to dance with this kind of music. I'm more of a classical kind of guy."

Serenity stopped dancing and said," You should watch Fuse more. You should listen to all sorts of things like 'Bowling for Soup.' They have a good song called '1985'. There isn't anymore Beethoven now. He's loooooong gone, buddy, long gone."

Seto said," I heard of '1985'. Isn't that the song that says ' Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie. Music still on MTV' and so on."

Serenity nodded," So you know that song but it isn't a dance song. Do you now the song called ' Yeah' sung by Usher? If you don't, I'm gonna..."

Seto said," Gonna do what? I think I have anyway."

"You think you do. Either way, I'm gonna take you to concerts, buy cds, listen to the radio, and watch the music channel. If ya don't like it, you'll have to live with it," Serenity said.

Then all of a sudden, everyone was looking at Ms.Sarn.

" Everybody, I have some important news to tell you!"

That's all for now. I know this in a way is going kinda fast and I'm trying to make it longer. I have a two-hour delay and we come home 30 minutes earlier from school. Too bad school isn't like that everyday. To RiterAnonymous: Yeah, I do own Sims Bustin' Out. That is the best Sims game ever! Plz review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Everybody stopped dancing. The music even stopped. Ms.Sarn looked all over the room. " Good," she mumbled. We all should be able to tell that she LOVES the spot light. " I have some good news to tell you. Mr. Devitt and I are getting married! You all are invited to the wedding! And make sure you where like good clothing. Not slutty clothing." There's this one woman who blushed. She showed WAY to much skin. Serenity held on to Seto's hand. Ms Sarn saw her and said," Don't worry. By the way, I need to talk to you personally." Serenity let go of Seto's hand. Ms.Sarn walked out of the room. Serenity followed. She stopped and looked back at Seto. Seto smiled. Serenity then walked out.

Ms.Sarn sat on a purple chair. The room they were in was all purple." They never run out of ideas, do they?" Serenity said under her breathe. Serenity sat on the purple chair acrossed from Ms.Sarn. " I'm glad I got to talk to you personally. I noticed that Seto Kaiba found himself a girlfriend. Congratulations." Serenity looked surpised." Thanks." Ms.Sarn said," I use to like him .." Serenity thought," Oh great. Another lovesick girl who obviously loss her chance to Seto. Is there anymore girls out there that I need to know about?" Ms.Sarn continued," and I sort a still do. I'm really glad that he found someone. And don't worry. I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm getting married to Mr.Devitt so I'm gonna be very busy." Serenity said,

" Congrats to you. Even though I barely know you, I hope your marriage will be very successful." Ms.Sarn frowned." What do you mean about our marriage will be successful?" Serenity said," Not many people stay married. Hopefully, yours will last forever."

Ms.Sarn stood up. So did Serenity. "Serenity, your a very kind girl. I'm very glad Seto chose you." Serenity said," I'm glad he did too. And I'm glad to meet you." Even though that wasn't true, but she felt that maybe Ms.Sarn is nice. Or is she just acting that way. Seto and Mr.Devitt walked in talking. " Mr.Kaiba, like what other people say, your corporation has excellent technolgy. The holograms are outstanding," Mr.Devitt said. " The reason why I make this is for my passion for duel monsters. If it didn't exist, I might not even be here," Seto replied. He spot Serenity and walked towards her. Serenity walked towards to Seto. Once they were together, they hugged." How was it?" whispered Seto. " She's actually really nice. Did you know that she liked you too?" Seto quietly moaned." Does she still?" Serenity shook her head no. They broke apart and saw Ms.Sarn and Mr.Devitt kiss. Minutes later ( even though it seemed like hours) they stopped. They looked at Seto and Serenity and smiled.

"Shall we go back to the ballroom?" asked Mr.Devitt. They all nodded. Then, they all left the room. In the ballroom, they saw a crowd surrounding a table. On the table, was Rebecca dancing."That girl really likes to show off," Serenity said. " And Mokuba's dating her because....?" asked Seto. Seto and Serenity walked towards the table. They then saw Mokuba standing there amazed. " Mokuba. MOKUBA!" yelled Seto. Mokuba saw Seto and Serenity. " HI SETO! ISN'T REB AWESOME!!" Yelled Mokuba. He then watched Rebecca again. Serenity pulled Seto away from the crowd. " Serenity, I can't have Mokuba date a wild girl. No way. Next thing you know it, Rebecca is gonna have a baby. This can't happen!" Serenity shook Seto and said," I highly doubt she'll have a kid. Give Rebecca a chance. Remember Joey? He wasn't happy with the fact that I'm dating you but he then let me. Your not gonna be able to make all of his desicons." Seto said," I guess so."

The song ended and the crowd clapped wildly. Rebecca bowed and jumped off the table." You were awesome, Reb! I didn't know you can dance like that!" Mokuba said. Rebecca blushed and said," I didn't know I had it in me." Mokuba and Rebecca walked to Seto and Serenity." That was cool, Rebecca!" Serenity said. " Thanks, Serenity," replied Rebecca, " I'm exausted from all of that dancing. I'm gonna get some fruit punch." Rebecca headed towards the table she was dancing on. The table had stuff on it again. Mokuba then followed her.

Serenity yawned and said," This was an interesting meeting. I thought it was just gonna be a boring meeting." Seto said," Same here. I thought it was one of those meetings where sleeping is easy. Guess not." Many people were dancing again. Seto saw Mr.Devitt and Ms.Sarn talking. It looked like they are having an arguement. Ms.Sarn looked very upset. She cast a glance at Serenity and ran out of the room. Mr.Devitt looked at Serenity and walked towards her. " Hello, Ms.Wheeler. Can I speak to you alone?" Serenity looked at Seto. Seto shook his head no. " He knows something," thought Serenity. " I can't right now. I'm suppose to uh... call my friends," Serenity lied. Mr.Devitt looked at his watch." It's around 10:58. I think your friends would be alseep by now," Mr.Deviit replied. "My friends stay up quite late. If you excuse me, I need to call my friends," Serenity said and then took out her cell phone. She grabbed Seto's hand and walked out of the room.

Once they were 5 rooms away, Seto said," I couldn't let you be with him alone. I just say him and Ms.Sarn have an arguement. Ms.Sarn looked really upset. She looked at you and ran out of the room." Serenity asked," So you think that Mr.Devitt likes me?" Seto nodded." What do you think? They both looked at you." Serenity thought about it." Seto, we better go then. I realy don't want to cause trouble.Can we please go?" Seto said," We better. I'll get Mokuba and Rebecca. You stay here." Seto walked out of the room. Serenity sat down on a the comfy green couch.

Ms.Sarn came out. She didn't look too happy. When she looked at Serenity, she looked like she was angry. Serenity got nervous." Great. What did I do now?" Ms. Sarn came closer . Serenity got really nervous. Ms.Sarn sat down and said,"Hi Serenity. I have to say something."

Okay every1. That's it for now. I'm working on the next chapter right now so I might get the other on in by tomorrow. I was gonna make another chapter on Monday but I couldn't. I kinda feel a little bad:( It's kinda wierd that I'm saying this now but hey, I have time. Anyway ,I'll try to make it up. Plz review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

" Hi Serenity." She said. Serenity looked confused. " Ms.Sarn, you look upset and angry." Ms.Sarn smiled." Oh. My parents didn't approve of me marrying Mr.Devitt. They think I'm too young. I'm not under 20 anymore." Serenity said," Then how come you and Mr.Devitt looked at me?" I looked at you because I couldn't look him in the eye," she said sadly. Serenity thought," So, her parent's didn't like the idea about her getting married. And Seto thought different. Atleast I know that he really cares." Seto, Mokuba, and Rebecca walked in. " Serenity, before I forget. Do you and Mr.Kaiba want to come to our wedding?" Ms.Sarn asked. " But I thought that your parents don't approve of your marriage," Serenity said confused. Ms.Sarn smiled and answered," We are getting married no matter what. They can't tell me who I should love. They liked me being with Mr.Devitt but they don't like the idea about me getting married. I'm 25 now and I should be able to do whatever I want."

Seto looked at Serenity. " So, it wasn't what I thought. It was about the wedding! Wow. I've been way off lately," Seto thought. He then said," Serenity, we better go. It's getting very late and two people need to go to bed." Mokuba and Rebecca pouted. " No we don't. We have enough energy to last us a million years!" exclaimed Mokuba.

All four of them said their good byes. " Bye, Ms.Wheeler," said Mr.Devitt," I hope you can come to our wedding. I'll mail Mr.Kaiba the invintations. We aren't quite ready for what we are going to do." Serenity smiled." I'll come and I'll bring Seto too." Mokuba and Rebecca said good bye together." Bye everyone. Thanks for the meeting thing." Everyone answered back," Your welcome."

They all went outside. Everyone outside hours before were all gone. Seto's and Serenity's limo came first. They went in. " You guys better not fool around and wait for your limo. It should be coming in a minute. Can you stand there for a minute or do you need a babysitter?" Seto teased. " Nah. We grew up way before you got your corp, Seto. I didn't scream crazy words like someone...." Mokuba shot back. Mokuba and Rebcca's limo came up. They both walked to their limo and got inside. Few minutes later, they were off.

In Seto's limo, Seto and Serenity huddled. " Thanks for inviting me along," Serenity said. Seto smiled and kissed her on her forehead." And thanks for coming. Than means a lot to me." Serenity reclined the seat. Seto did the same. It then got really cold. Serenity reached to her side of the seat and got out two blankets. Seto also got two more blankets.

( The blankets that Seto took out earlier were put away by the driver.) The blankets were big so Seto and Serenity were covered with 4 blankets. Serenity looked up at the ceiling. Seto noticed that Serenity was thinking of something. Seto flicked a switch next to him. Once he flicked it, he saw Serenity's eyes light up. "That's so cool! I didn't know you had that! You didn't mention it," Serenity said. (What she was talking about was the fake stars on the ceiling. It looked realistic. Serenity didn't notice it because when Seto flicked the switch, the ceiling switched and then became the star ceiling. It's very confusing!)

In Mokuba's limo, Mokuba and Rebecca were asleep. They too reclined their seats and got their blackets. But unlike Seto and Serenity, they both had their own blankets. Mokuba has his two and Rebecca has her two. The limo stopped for a little while.While is stopped, the driver rolled down the window between the backseat and the front seat. He looked to see if Mokuba and Rebecca were still up. " They are asleep. Good. Now I could listen to my music," the driver said. He rolled up the back window. He then turned on the cd player. The cd that was in there was ( and it's NOT what your thinking) Shania Twain's Up. The driver then sang along. When he was singing, he rolled his window down a little bit.

Back in Seto's limo, everything was quiet. Serenity layed still looking at the ceiling. Seto joyed her. " These stars sometimes change. If it stayed the same , it would be boring after a while," Seto said. Serenity nodded and said," I like that. It's as if it were really real." They then heard some music. Serenity rolled down her window. She saw a guy dancing to country music. " What the....," Serenity couldn't finish her sentence. Seto peered over her. "Who's that?" Seto asked. They only saw the front part of the limo.

When the limo moved, so did the car next to them. " Oh. It's Mokuba's limo. I feel sad for him and Rebecca," Serenity said. The driver was still dancing. Seto then yelled over," Carrey! Stop dancing and focus on the road!" The driver saw Seto and Serenity watching him. " Sor...Sorry Mr.Kaiba. I'll pay attention this time." Seto said," This better not happen again. If it does, you might lose your job." " Yes sir. I promise, I'll pay attention," Carrey said. Serenity said," You can listen to music but you can't dance and leave the window down. People are looking at you like your own drugs." Few kids in cars were pointing and laughing at him. " Oh. I'll keep the window up in mind," Carrey said embarssed.

Carrey then rolled up his window. He was still blushing. Seto and Serenity rolled up their window." I'm glad we solved that problem. If he kept dancing like that, he would 1, kill himself, and 2, he'll never be able to be a dancer for anyone. Maybe for Britney Spears. See how her and her dancers dance? They'll scare everyone away!" Seto said," She's given old men dirty ideas. Mokuba isn't allowed to watch her music videos. I don't want them to cloud up his mind." Serenity then remembered something. She reached for the radio. Once her finger was on the on button, Seto looked at her and said , " You remembered huh?" Serenity smiled and answered," Of course. How could I not? I still can't believe that you barely know any good songs. The ones I mentioned before were good. But you need to listen to good music. Not dead people's music." Seto asked," So Maroon 5, Bowling For Soup, and Usher are all dead? How could that be possible? And you said that I shouldn't be listening to dead people's music." Serenity said," They aren't dead. And I didn't say that you shouldn't listen to dead people's music." " But you said so few seconds ago." " Well, I meant like Beethoven. Beatles are fine. They aren't classical." " Just so you know, you didn't tell Joey that you'll be spending the night over again did you?" asked Seto. Serenity said," I don't think so. I better call him. While your at it, tell your friends that I love the idea about the get-to-together." Serenity took out her cell phone and dialed Joey's number. It rung for a few seconds. It then led to the answering machine. " Hey Joey! It's me. I'm spending the night at Seto's again. I'm really glad that your letting me be with Seto. That means so much to me. Love ya." Serenity then hung up the phone.

Seto took out his cell phone. He dialed Molly's number. Right before he pressed talk, he said," You better call your friends. If not, then they might forget about coming." Serenity nodded and dialed her friend's number.

" Hi Seto! How was the meeting. I need details!!" Molly said. " It was pretty good. I thought it was boring. But I was wrong." Molly gasped," The infamous Seto Kaiba was wrong! The world is gonna end!" Seto said," It's not gonna end. I hope not. We just talked, eat, dance, more talk, and leave. Remember Mr.Devitt and Ms.Sarn?" " Yeah. Isn't Ms.Sarn wierd? She's always craving for attention." " Well, they both are getting married!" " They are? I'm surpised that Mr.Devitt lasted this long. Congrats to them. Seto, I gotta go to bed. I was so busy." Molly then yawned." See? Good night, Seto." She hung up. So did Seto.

He noticed that Serenity wasn't talking. " Come on, Seren. You need to talk to them." Serenity said," I know. I just checked to see if anyone was calling. I'm calling right now." She dialed Riana's number. " Hey Riana. It's me, Seren." Riana said," Hey Seren! How was everything?" " It was pretty good. The food was very good. Is Cecilia there?" " Nope. She went home. Make sure you call her. She doesn't like to be left out." " I know. Did you know that Seto doesn't like our music?" " He doesn't? Should've known. He is the kind of type that probably listens to classicals, right?" " Yep. He barely knows some songs!" Seto playfully elbowed her. " Listen, Seren. You better call Cecilia. Call her before she goes to bed. I better let ya go." " Okay. Before I forget, do you want to come to a get-to-together tomorrow?" "Okay. What time?" " 12 o'clock would be good. It'll be at Seto's backyard." " Everyone is gonna get lost! Anyway, see ya tomorrow!" Riana then hung up. Serenity then dialed Cecilia's number.

" Hey, Cecilia!" Serenity said. " Hi Serenity! How was the meeting?" "It was nice. Do you want to go to a get-to-together tomorrow? Riana is coming. Seto's friend, Molly, is coming too." " That sounds cool. I'll come. I don't wanna be left out. What time?" "12 o'clock. It's gonna be in Seto's backyard. I'll be waiting at the front so I could led you guys to the back." " Good idea. If you didn't, everyone would be lost forever. Hate to talk for like a few seconds, but I need to go to bed. I'm very excited!" " Alright.Good night!" " Good night." Cecilia hung up and so did Serenity.

" Are they coming?" asked Seto. " Yep. They all are," Serenity replied.The limo reached the mansion. " That was quick," Serenity said while getting out of the limo. " It seems that on the way back, it's some how faster," Seto said. The next limo came up. Carrey came out. " Mr.Kaiba, Mokuba and Ms. Hopkins are a sleep." " I need to call Mr.Hopkins and ask if Rebecca can stay for the night. It'll be too late for her to come home," Seto said. Seto walked over to the limo and picked up Mokuba. Serenity came over and picked up Rebecca. They carried them up the steps and into the mansion. They brought them to Mokuba's room. Once they were in, they layed them down gently on Mokuba's bed. They then put a blanket on them. " I better call Mr.Hopkins now," whispered Seto. Serenity nodded. Seto and Serenity walked out of the room. Seto pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mr.Hopkins's number. " Hello, Mr.Hopkins. It's Seto Kaiba. Can Rebecca stay over for the night?" Seto asked politley. " Sure why not. I have some studying I have to do. I was about to call you and ask if Rebecca can stay with you for the night." " I better let you go. You have some studying that needs to be done." " Thanks, Mr.Kaiba. And good night." " Good night, Mr.Hopkins," Seto said. He then hung up. " He said okay," Seto said. He reached for Serenity's hand. Once he had her hand, he walked her to his room.

" Serenity, want to sleep her tonight?" asked Seto. Serenity smiled." Of course." She took off her shoes and her purse. " Seto, I need to run back to my room and get my clothes." Seto nodded. " Alright." Serenity ran out of the room and ran to her room. She looked in a couple of drawers and saw some of her clothing. Then, she saw a nght gown. She quickly got changed and ran back to Seto's room. Once she opened the door, she saw Seto already in bed with his shirt off. Serenity walked to Seto's bed. She pulled the covers and slid right in. Seto smiled. " Comfy?" he asked. Serenity said," Yep." She layed down. Seto wrapped his arm around Serenity's waist. Serenity reached for the light and turned it off. Everything was pitch black. Few seconds later, Serenity heard Seto breathing. He was a slept. Then she fell asleep.

At 11:30, everything was off and everyone was asleep. Then a dark figure came up to the door. They took out their key and slid it down the lock. The lock unlocked. The figure then entered. When they entered, everything was pitch black. " Good. I need it this way," they said. They then walked up the stairs quietly. The black figure walked silently to Seto's room. They opened the door very quietly. The figure walked quietly to Seto's mirror. They had to feel their way around. They took out a black marker and a little flash light. The figure wrote something on the mirror. They then walked out of the room.

That's it for the moment. I'm a little sad and angry because I let this kid borrow my Pokemon Ruby game for a few minutes. He said he was gonna be back be he didn't show. He better give me back my game. If he doesn't, well, let's just say that it won't be pleasent. I caught 194 Pokemon. I can't lose it now. I gotta go. I got some talking I have to do...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

Yeah, it is Hawkins. For some reason, Hopkins keeps flashing in my mind. WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?? Maybe b/c my sis, Gabby, keeps calling her Hopkins.And, when people are talking, I'm gonna put them in seperate parts. I really didn't reconize it b/c I'm the one who's creating it. Anyway, enjoy the chap!

Next day, Serenity and Seto woke up. Serenity got out of bed first. She looked in the mirror to see how she looked. In he mirror said," Leave him alone! He's mine! If you don't, your love one will get hurt seriously hurt." Serenity was speechless.

" Seto! Look in the mirror!" Serenity said.

She was scared. Seto got up and read the mirror.

" How could of done this?" he asked.

" There's someone in mind. Zera," Serenity said.

" I'm guessing that it is her. She's the only one who has a crush on me," Seto said.

Serenity corrected him." Ms. Sarn had a crush on you and still does. What's up with all of these lovesick women these days?"

Seto shrugged. " How am I suppose to know? I'm just a guy with a company."

" Bad exuse. Still, we have to find out about who could've done that," Serenity said.

" Before that, we have to set up the party thing. I need to tell the maids to get everything ready," Seto said.

Seto walked over to like a intercom and pressed a button. A young female voice answered.

" Good morning, Mr.Kaiba. How can I be in service?" she asked kindly.

" We need to set up a party. It all has to be up by 12 pm," Seto said. The young female gasped.

" A party? I'm very surpised that you want to throw a party. I'll get everyone working on it."

" Thank you," Seto said. He turned off the intercom. Serenity looked at Seto.

" I guess you don't throw parties often, bow do you?" she asked.

" To be honest, I don't like parties. People always turn up missing because they always get lost. And then...."

Serenity put her figure on Seto's lips.

" Don't need to say more. We need to get ready," Serenity whispered.

She then kissed him. After the kiss, Serenity walked out of the room. When she walked down the hall, she remembered what the note on the mirror said. "Leave him alone! He's mine!" It repeated over and over again. Serenity was about to walk past her room until Roland pointed to her room.

"Uh.... thanks," she said.

Roland smiled. Serenity opened the door. Once she was fully inside, she gently closed the door. She went over to the drawer and took out her clothes. She took out her regular clothes. Once she got changed, she took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

" I better invite Joey over," Serenity thought.

The phone rung for a moment. Then Joey answered.

" It's the one and only Joey Wheeler talking," Joey said. He obviously didn't know that

Serenity was on the other line.

" That's how you answer the phone? Sheesh. Don't you know who I am?" Serenity asked.

" I know, Seren. How's everything? Did Kaiba do anything to hurt you? Did he do anything 'unnormal'?"

" No. Wait a sec. What do you mean by 'unnormal'?"

" Like you and him in a bed...."

" Okay. I figured it out. No 'unnormal' things happening. I want to know if you want to come to a party today."

" Alright. Where?"

" At Kaiba's backyard."

"What! I'm sorry , sis, but letting you go out with him is one thing but going over his mansion is going too far. If I see him, I'lm probably gonna punch the living daylights out of him. He always calls me dog."

" Then don't do anything that can cause you and him a fight. I'll take to him about calling you a dog. Please come."

" Okay. Can I bring a girl friend of mine?"

" Who is she?"

"She's my girlfriend. Her name is Ann. She has blonde hair like Mai's and brown eyes."

Then it hit Serenity.

" She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Why does this seem so familar...." she thought.

" Sis, are you still there?" Joey asked.

Serenity said, " Yeah. I was just thinking. And Joey, please don't eat whatever you see. You gonna make Kaiba poor."

" I find that imagineable. See ya in a few. Love ya!" Joey hung up.

Serenity closed her cell phone and put it in her purse.The phone started to beep.

" Great. My cell phone is losing energy," she mumbled.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Serenity said.

Seto, Mokuba, and Rebecca came in.

" Hi, Serenity. How are you doning?" Mokuba asked.

"Pretty good. I'm really excited about the party," Serenity said. " And how are you two doing?"

" I'm doing good," Rebecca said.

"Same here. I have to call all of my friends. Seto said that I should invite them too. I'll see ya later!" Mokuba said and walked out of the door.

" I'll go with him. See you guys later!" Rebecca too left.

" Seto, did you know that Rebecca is in college?"Serenity asked.

Seto looked at her. " She's like barely a teen. How could she be in college?"

"She's a smart kid. I guess she was smarter than you when you were her age."

Seto ran over to Serenity and tickled her. She was laughing non stop. Seto kept tickling her until he noticed that Serenity was about to have a hard time getting air. Seto sat still and watched Serenity. Serenity got some air . She then looked at Seto.

" I'm soo excited about the party," Serenity said.

" Same here, Serenity, same here."

That's it for the night. I' kinda distracted b/c there is this thing on QVC and Donald Trump is selling his book called " Think Like a Billioniare." I love to think like one. Scratch that. I want to BE one. But I'm not so I'm gonna have to live in reality. I got my game back finally and everything turns out to be okay. It looks like it's gonna be another storm coming. Maybe another flood. Okay. I'm gonna stop talking. I gotta sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

A hour later, the backyard was from a yard full of flowers to party decorations and a yard full of flowers. Seto walked outside. He looked at all of the decorations. There was blue balloons , blue tablecloth, and even blue party hats. Seto didn't ask for blue balloons but the maids and butlers knew that he wanted them anyway. There was a huge table next to a big Blue-Eyes Ulitmate Dragon fountain. Seto sat at the huge table. He watched all of the maids walking fast back and forth. One maid came up to Seto.

" Mr.Kaiba, all of the party decorations are all set up. The food is being done as we speak," the maid said.

" Good. We have atleast 30 minutes left. If you see anything out of place, put it in place," Seto said.

The maid nodded and left. Seto sat there for a few more minutes. Minutes later, he saw Serenity come outside. He waved to her. Serenity saw him waving and walked towards him. She then grabbed a chair and sat down.

" How is everything?" Serenity asked.

" Fine. Everything is almost finished. All we need to wait for is the food," Seto answered.

He wrapped his arm around Serenity's neck.

" Seto, please don't get mad. I invited Joey over. He is also bringing over his girlfriend, Ann. Ever heard of her?"

Seto was still back there when Serenity told him that she invited over Joey.

" Serenity, you should've told me that you invited him over. You should've consulted me. And no, I haven't heard of Ann. That's normally a middle name."

" Sorry Seto. Joey needs to get use to you. You need to get use to Joey. What if we get married , Seto?"

" It's not gonna be a 'what if'....."

" What? You don't wanna get married?"

" Can I finish my sentence? I mean , we will get married. I'm not letting it be a 'what if'."

Serenity hugged Seto.

" Do you really mean it?" she whispered in his ear.

" Of course," he whispered back.

Few minutes later, Mokuba and Rebecca came downstairs.

" I better call my grandfather," Rebecca said. " Mokuba told me that he had to go study something. But he told me to call him anyway."

" Okay. Here, use my cell phone. It'll be better to use to call Mr.Hawkins. ( See. I actually got the Hopkins thing out of my head)" Seto said.

Rebecca walked over and took Seto's cell phone.

" Thanks," Rebecca said.

Rebecca then walked to a section of the backyard. Seto turned to Serenity .

" Does your cell phone need to be charged?" he asked.

Serenity nodded.

" Here. Give it to me," Seto said.

Serenity handed him her cell phone.

" Want a new one?" Seto asked.

" I don't want to be a drag, Seto. I'm not here for your money. I'm here for you," Serenity said.

" Your cell phone is old. It's probably gonna die sooner or later."

" What do you exspect? I'm not exactly rich unlike you."

" Answer my question. Do you or do you not want a cell phone?"

" Yeah. With my own money. I don't want you to waste your money on me. Even though that sounds good to me. I'll give you the money to give me one. But I don't have any."

Seto took out his wallet . He took out $500. He put it in her hand.

"What do you know! You got some money right there. Now, will you let me but you a cell phone?"

Serenity looked at him.

" Fine. Whatever. Just do whatever you want."

" It's not like I haven't," Seto said secretly.

Serenity looked at him suspiously.

Seto then took out a purple cell phone from behind his back.

Serenity's eyes shined.

" You didn't have to, Seto," Serenity said.

"Well, I take it back then." Seto was about to put the cell phone in his pocket until Serenity grabbed his arm.

" Well, if you insist..... give it!"

Seto threw the cell phone to his other hand. Serenity was just about on top of him.

" Come on, Seto! Give me the fricken cell phone!"

Seto held the cell phone high above his head.

" You have to do something to get it."

Serenity sighed.

" What? Clean up your mess? Make you coffee? What?"

Seto leaned closer and kissed Serenity. While kissing Seto, Serenity had her one hand trying to go after the cell phone. Seto knew what she was doing. He put the cell phone on the far side of the table. He then hid it behind a punch bowl. Serenity broke the kiss.

" Okay. Where's the cell phone," she demanded.

Seto smirked." You'll have to find it."

Serenity started to search around Seto. She searched his pockets. Then Rebecca and Mokuba came back.

" Serenity, do that in a room," Rebecca said.

Serenity looked up.

" I'm not doing what you think I'm doing," Serenity said as she got off Seto's lap.

" I hope not. We are way too young to be seeing that. You told me to get married first then do that," Mokuba said.

" Mokuba, she is looking for a cell phone. NOT what you are thinking. Now, can you get the image out of your mind?" Seto asked.

" I'll try. How about you, Reb?" Mokuba said.

" Duh! It's not like I didn't. My grandpa wants to know if I could spend the night again. He said he might not be back until tomorrow."

" You can stay for another night. Hopefully that Serenity too can stay," Seto said looking at Serenity. Serenity blushed.

" I will. Joey has a girlfriend and I'm pretty sure he wants privacy. And lots of it too."

That's it for the day. I just realized that if you type this way, it's longer then before. Anyway, plz review! ( It's not like you haven't read, have you??)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

At Joey's house, Zera and Joey were sitting on the couch.

" Ann, my sister, Serenity, invited us to a get-together at Kaiba's mansion. It'll be at his backyard. I wonder if you will come along...." Joey said.

Zera looked at him.

" I can't. They would reconize me in a split second. And what I did last night, no way. But I can't let Joey go all alone.....," Zera thought.

Joey looked at her. He was about to give her his puppy eyes.

" Fine. I'll go too. I'm just gonna dye my hair a different color and change my eye color. And maybe different clothes. I want a new look. Not this look," Zera said while looking at her clothes.

" But you like wonderful. Different clothes, perhaps, but do you really want to dye your hair? You look beautiful the way you are!" Joey exclaimed.

" I'm tired of being a blonde. I want to have maybe brown hair."

" Go ahead. Be whatever you want. A blonde or whatever," Joey said. He was tired of arguing.

Zera got up and smiled.

" Thanks, Joey!"

She went out the door . She then walked back in.

" Uh, Joey. Can I borrow your car? I have a lisence but not a car," Zera said kinda embarrssed.

" Here's the keys. Just don't destroy the car, alright?" Joey said while handing Zera the keys.

Zera smiled and kissed Joey. After the kiss, she walked out the apartment. Joey was really blushing now.

" Why am I blushing like a maniac? I kissed Mai before. Maybe because she's different.... I don't know!" Joey thought.

Back at the mansion, Seto helped some maid get some cooking utensil down. Serenity was at the doorway; leaning on it. She couldn't help smile at the sight. Once Seto got the utensil down, Serenity came over.

" So, you are not just a the owner of a corporation, but you are also getting stuff from high places? Your like a giant compared to everyone!" Serenity exclaimed.

Seto grabbed Serenity's waist and rested his chin on her soft shoulder.

" Well, I'm the only one who is this tall. Your small. You must wish you were a little taller," Seto said.

" Well, I like being small. I could hide anywhere, I'm light, I think, and I could secretly spy on people! Oops!"

Seto looked at her.

" You spy on people?"

Serenity blushed. " I spied on Joey once. He said that he was gonna get something but I found out that he was sitting there watching tv instead. He was watching 'Bay Watch '."

" Your brother watches 'Bay Watch'? Man, he must be really desperate."

Serenity shrugged. " What can I say? He is anything but ordinary."

The first guests just arrived. They were Molly, Riana, and Cecilia.Molly was wearing a light blue dress with light blue high heels. The dress went to her ankles. Molly wore matching earrings with a ring. Riana was wearing a red dress that went two inches above her ankles. She wore a light red high heels. Riana wore a ruby necklace with matching earrings. Cecilia wore a purple and white dress. There was a white outline of the dress and purple in the middle. It was a sleeve less dress. Well, they all are sleeve less dresses. Cecilia wore a light purple necklace with a ring.

Once they saw Seto and Serenity, they walked towards them.

" Hey Seren!" Riana and Cecilia said in a unsion.

" Hey Seto! I'm so glad we are doing this!" Molly exclaimed.

Seto and Serenity stood up. All three girls went up and hugged them.

" It's been a while Seto. Nice to meet you, Serenity," Molly said.

Cecilia and Riana hugged them both at the same time.

" We missed ya, Seren. Hey, Seto."

Seto smiled. He liked the attention. Mokuba and Rebecca saw the girls. Molly saw Mokuba and ran to him.

" Hey, Mokuba! It's sooo good to see you!" she said.

Mokuba said," I'm glad you thought of this idea."

Then, Rianna and Cecilia came to Mokuba.

" More people! YEAH!" Mokuba said.

He ran to both girls. Cecilia hugged him first and then Rianna.

" Your soo cute!" exclaimed Cecilia.

" He really is! What Serenity said about him was deffinatley true!" Riana said.

Mokuba was very happy.

" More people, more love. What a awesome day! Seto, we need to do this more often!"

Cecilia stopped playing with Mokuba and went to Serenity.

" So, did you invite over Joey?" she asked.

" Yep. And he is bringing his girlfriend, Ann," answered Serenity.

" I expect to see a girl with red curly hair," Riana said as she walked towards them.

" Your thinking of Annie, Riana," Serenity said.

Riana shrugged. " What's the difference? All you just add is _i_ and _e_?"

Then, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with brown hair just entered. The blonde hair boy was Joey, but the girl with brown hair was still a mystery. She wore Seto's favorite color blue. The blue that Seto really likes; light blue. She wore a dress that goes a inch below her kneecaps. Seto looked up and saw the girl. He looked like he was interested in her. Serenity ran to Joey.

" Hey, Joey! So glad you can come!" Serenity said as she hugged him.

" Hey, sis! You look refreshed! Did moneybags do anything to you?" asked Joey.

Serenity shook her head no. " Of course he didn't do anything. All we do is hug."

" And kiss," Serenity thought.

" Good. Anything else and moneybags will be black and blue all over."

The girl with brown hair looked around. She noticed Seto looking at her.

" Is he checking me out? About time!" Zera thought.

" Serenity, this is Ann. Ann, this is my sis, Serenity," Joey said.

Zera and Serenity shook hands.

" Hi ," Serenity said.

" Hi,"Zera said .

Serenity reconized the voice.

" It can't be her. She looks different. She can't just change overnight, right?" Serenity thought.

Seto came up next to Serenity.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Seto said.

" Hi, Kaiba. Nice to meet you too," Zera said

Mokuba came up and sat on a chair.

" My friends Nancy and Felix are coming any minute. I can't wait! I don't think you met them, Seto. You must! And, they have to sleep over!" Mokuba said.

Seto sat down next to Mokuba.

" As long as they aren't evil and put people's souls in cards, I'll let them."

Nancy and Felix walked in. Nancy was wearing a white dress. It was a sun dress. She wore a white hat that matched it. She looked like that Bratz doll Yasmin. But she wasn't as tan as her. Felix was wearing a blue jeans with a white shirt. Once they saw Mokuba, they walked to him.

" Hey, Mokuba!" Nancy said. (Nancy is 14 and Felix is 14 and a half.)

" Hi Nancy! Hey, Felix!" Mokuba said.

Mokuba ran up to Felix and ran around him.

" You can't catch me, Felix! You did once but that was way before. I'm the energizing bunny!" Mokuba said.

" Now all you need is drum and your all set! No wait, you need a bunny suit first!" Felix said.

Mokuba stopped running.

" A bunny suit? No way. I'm not a bunny anymore. I'm not dressing up like a pink bunny. Not gonna happen."

" Oh, come on, Mokuba. Can you do it for us?" Rebecca asked.

Rebecca then gave him her puppy eyes.

" OK! I WILL! STOP GIVING ME THAT LOOK! " Mokuba yelled.

" See? That's the only way to get Mokuba do what you really desire," whispered Rebecca to Nancy and Felix.

" You have him on a leash, Rebecca. That's impressive!" whispered back Nancy.

Seto wrapped his arms around Serenity. Zera stared. Seto noticed and stared back at her. Serenity looked at Zera.

" In a way, why does she look familiar? Like Zera. I'm losing it!" Serenity thought.

Seto's cell phone rung. Seto unwrapped his arms and whispered something in Serenity's ear.

" I'm gonna answer the phone near the corner of the yard," Seto said.

Serenity smiled." Okay. Love you."

" I love you too."

They then had a quick kiss. Seto then walked off to the corner. Zera came up to Serenity.

" Serenity, where is the bathroom? I forgot to use it at home."

Serenity pointed to the port-a-potty near where Seto was.

" Thanks," Zera said. She walked over to the bathroom.

Seto looked up and saw Zera walking by. He closed the cell phone and leaned on a tree. Zera saw him.

" What, do ya know! Kaiba standing there looking like he wants something. I wonder what it'll be!" Zera thought.

When Zera was close enough, Seto stopped leaning on the tree.

" I wouldn't go in that bathroom. It's not done yet. Let me show you where the better bathroom is," Seto said.

Seto led Zera inside. Seto led Zera to his room. He unlocked the door. Once he unlocked the door, they both walked in. Zera saw the note she wrote on the mirror. She stood in horror.

" They didn't ge rid of it?" Zera thought.

Seto saw the look on her face.

" What's wrong? That note the mirror disturbing you? It really hurt Serenity and it really hurt me. Who ever wrote that will pay. I'm gonna do some scaning on the handwriting. And my scaning never lies."

Zera looked really scared.

" Does he think that it was me who wrote that. He doesn't even know who I am!" Zera thought.

Seto layed down on his bed. He looked really hot the way he was laying on it. His arm was holding up his head. His legs were crossed. He smiled which made him look really hot. Drool...... Oops! As I was saying, Zera stood there looking at Seto. She then decided to walk over and lay on Seto's bed. They stared at each other for a moment. They then leaned in and kissed.

That's it. I still have a whole lot more ideas. I have a question to ask ya all. Do you want me to make a seperate story for their wedding or do you want that in this story? I'm just curious. I loved this Saturday's Yu-Gi-Oh! Seto was in it!! YEAH!!! Anyway, I better go.


	18. Chapter 18

Seto: Well, I'll give SetoKiaba'sbabe ( or my babe) a break from saying the disclaimer. She doesn't on anything.

After Seto and Zera kissed, Seto remembered something.

" So, this is Zera! I remembered when she kissed me when she drugged me!" Seto thought.

flashback

" See , Seto. Forget Serenity. Pretend she isn't here. All you see is me. I'll be your slave," Zera said.

Zera began kissing Seto's neck and up to his lips. Her kisses are really hard unlike Serenity's. Zera was very close to unbutton Seto's shirt until she heard someone at the door.

" Seto, pick me and I'll make all of your dreams come true. Money isn't gonna be your cure for love. I am," Zera whispered in his ear.

Then, Zera got on top of the desk and started to flirt with Seto. Then , Zera talked about how Yugi is cheating and so on. We all should know what she said, right? Then Serenity walked right in angerily.

flashback over

Seto got up and looked out of the window. He thought on what happened.

Then his cell phone rung.

" Mr.Kaiba, the person was Zera who wrote that letter on the mirror. You were right," Roland said.

Seto grunted. " Okay. Thanks for telling me."

Seto closed his cell phone.

" Wheeler is dating Zera and I just kissed Zera! I just wanted to know if it were Zera or not. And it is. She hasn't change at all. Her looks has but how she kisses people, man, too hard and too forceful. I better get out of here!" Seto thought.

Seto ran out of the room. He left Zera sitting there; confused.

" What just happened?" thought Zera. "Did he found out that it's me, Zera? No way. He couldn't tell by just a kiss. Or can he?"

Seto ran down the halls and outside.

"SERENITY!" yelled Seto.

Serenity turned around and saw Seto panting near the doorway. Serenity ran to him.

" What''s wrong?" asked Serenity.

" The girl that Joey brought was Zera!" Seto said while panting.

" How do you know it is Zera?"

" Don't get mad. I kissed her and it was indeed Zera. I needed to know if it was her or not."

" I'm not mad at you, Seto, but why did you kiss her?"

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna say 'hey, are you Zera?' That'll be stupid and she would see

right through it. She kisses so hard. Not gentle like yours."

Serenity was very angry.

" Seto....... I don't know.........." Serenity said.

Seto was now on his knees.

" Serenity, can you forgive me?" Seto said.

Serenity looked at him.

" Is that all you did?" she asked.

Seto shook his head yes.

Serenity bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

" I forgive you. I just wish you told me about this earlier so I won't be feeling like this."

Seto and Serenity stood up. Everyone was looking at them.

" Kaiba, what did you do?" demanded Joey.

" Nothing, Wheeler," Seto said cooly.

" That don't look like nothing," Joey said.

" Joey, it's nothing. We thought something important happened but I guess it was a mess up. Did I ever mention to you about a girl named Zera?" asked Serenity.

" I don't think you did," Joey said.

" Well, there was this girl who I thought was nice. But turned out she was mean. She really wanted Seto but she got jealous that Seto chose me. So she left. And the girl your with isn't Ann. It's Zera. Zera Ann Holliwell."

Joey stood in shock.

"Wh...Wh.. What! I'm with a girl who offended you! Jeez. I'm such a bad role model!" Joey exclaimed.

Serenity ran towards Joey and hugged him.

" Everything is alright. Did she do anything to you that was mean?" Serenity whispered.

" No. But she did ask me to be her boyfriend. And I accepted. She was nice," Joey whispered back.

" See? Zera was acting nice but she was mean. Seto was acting mean but he was nice."

Joey nodded.

Then, everything got quiet. Some music came on. It came from the orchestra on stage. Seto came up to Serenity .

" Would you like to dance?

Serenity answered," Yes, I would."

Serenity grabbed his hand. They both walked over in front of the stage and began dancing.

Zera ran outside and saw Seto dancing with Serenity. Then Joey walked over to her.

" So, your Zera that everyone is talking about. I also heard that you hurt Serenity's feelings. I don't know why I like you," Joey said.

Zera began to cry.

" I'm sorry, Joey. I just like Kaiba too."

" Sorry don't cut it."

Zera looked at him.

" One more chance?" she asked.

Joey looked at Serenity. Serenity shook her head no.

" You lost your first chance. How do I know that you won't do the same thing twice? Three times?"

Zera got up and ran to Joey.

" Please! I'm begging you!" begged Zera.

Just then, Mai Valentine came in.

" What's going on?" she asked.

Mai was wearing the clothes from battle city.

Joey turned and saw Mai.

" Mai!" Joey said.

He ran to her. He then hugged her.

" Joey, I missed you too," Mai said.

Joey then kissed her.

Zera felt broken.

" So you liked her. Thanks for nothing, Joey."

" No problem. If you ever want someone to do nothing, just call me and I'll be there in a heart beat," Joey said.

Zera ran out of the back yard. Then there was the card key she dropped. Seto ran to it and picked it up.

" She's not coming back," Seto said.

He walked over to Joey and handed him the key.

" If you ever need anything, just use this and you'll have access to just about anything. Just don't give it to Zera," Seto said.

Joey smiled." So, does this mean we are friends?"

" I guess so. Just don't get cocky. I'm stronger than you."

It has been decided. The wedding will be in the story. If you want me to make a seperate story for the wedding, tell me and I might make a seperate story. I have to have atleast 10 reviews saying that they do. And, I won't make the wedding the same. It'll be different. Plz review!!


	19. Chapter 19

Seto: She doesn't own anything unfortunately....

Everyone danced until 5:30. Butlers came out with plates full of food. Joey saw all of the food and began to drool.

" Food! Food over there! Food over here! Man! Food Everywhere! Kaiba, this is awesome!" Joey said .

Seto walked over to the table and sat down. Everyone looked at him.

" Well, are you all gonna stand there or are you gonna join me eating? I can't eat all this. It'll make me look bad," Seto said.

Joey ran over to the table and sat down.

" If you can't finish it, I will!" Joey said.

Serenity sighed.

" Joey, there are days that you are really stupid."

Joey looked up. He was eating a chicken leg.

" Say somethin, sis?"

Serenity walked over and hit Joey on the head.

" Yeah, you moron. I said you can be stupid!"

Joey almost choked on his piece of chicken.

" So? You got the brains but I got the look!"

Serenity sat down next to Seto. Everyone else sat down. Mai sat next to Joey, Mokuba sat next to Seto, Rebecca sat next to Mokuba, Cecilia and Riana sat together, Molly sat next to them, and Nancy and Felix sat together.

They all dug in. Joey ate most of the food. Mai scolded him for eating that much.

" Joey, in this rate, you'll make Kaiba poor!"

" He is loaded with money, Mai. There is NO way I'll make him poor!" Joey said.

Seto grunted. " How you eat, I'll be poor by next week."

" Why don't we talk about something else like about how perfect Serenity is. She's smart, pretty, and uh... smart."

Serenity blushed. Seto held Serenity's hand.

" Calm down, Serenity," Seto whispered.

" It's hard when all eyes are on you," whispered back Serenity.

" I'm use to it. You might as well get use to it."

Everyone talked. Mokuba and Rebecca were laughing, Cecilia, Riana, Molly, Nancy, and Felix talked and told jokes. Seto and Serenity got up and walked to the garden. They looked at all of the flowers.

" These are oriental lilies. They bloom once a year, I think. Some bloom twice. These over here are patonias. You need to water them a lot so they won't die. Especially if it is hot," Seto explained.

" Do the oriental lilies smell?" asked Serenity.

" Take a whiff."

Serenity leaned over and smelled the flowers.

" They smell really good. There should be perfume that smells like that."

Seto smirked." I can make perfume that smells like that. I probably wouldn't look right if I start selling perfume so I'll let you be the head of the perfume corporation."

" You don't have to, Seto. You wouldn't look right making perfume. A oh so tough duelist can't go soft now, can you?"

" No, I can't. I still have to duel Yugi so I can win back my place as the number one duelist in the world."

They were in like a maze with a beautiful fragrance. Once they walked past a few more flowers, they saw a big fountain. The fountain had a big flower on it. And it was blue.

" So, it's not a Blue-Eyes fountain," Serenity said.

" Seeing Blue-Eyes becomes annoying after a while. Seeing blue isn't annoying though," Seto said.

" I can tell. Everything you own is just about blue. Why didn't you make your duel disks blue? It would make sense."

" I never thought of that."

Joey ran over.

"Serenity, Mai is gonna stay over our house for the night. So you can sleep over her if you want. I'm letting you do whatever you want. I can't keep making desicions for now," Joey said.

Serenity ran over to Joey and hugged him.

" Thanks , big brother. That really means a lot to me."

Joey hugged back.

" I knew it would. And Kaiba, you can do ALMOST anything to her. Except, 1, you can't hurt her, 2, you can't ......"

Seto cut him off." Yeah. I know Joey."

One of the butlers was carrying a big lid. He was about to walk past Seto until something got in his way. He tripped on it and slipped. While he slipped, the lid flew in the air and hit Seto in the head. Seto fell on the ground; unconsious. Serenity ran to Seto.

"Seto!" Serenity yelled.

The butler was standing up.

" Mr.Kaiba! Roland, get over here and help me carry Mr.Kaiba inside."

The butler and Roland carried Seto inside. They laid him on the couch.

Seto was dreaming that he died. He felt like he was in heaven He saw white lights and clouds. He also saw angels. Then, he opened his eyes a little. The figures before looked like aliens.

Seto thought, " Woah. I got abducted by aliens. I read that aliens like to take body parts. Espcially guys' ......."

" NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Seto.

Everyone around him looked at him.

" What's wrong, Seto?" asked Serenity.

" Oh. Nothing. I just had a bad dream. Yeah. A bad dream. I'll stick with that one."

The docters put his hand on Seto's forehead.

" You are fine now, Mr.Kaiba. You were just unconsious," Roland said.

Seto sat up.

" That better be all. I have to go to work tomorrow. If not, I'll lose everything."

Roland walked away. Serenity sat on the couch.

" Seto, why did you yell?" she asked softly.

" This may sound stupid, but I thought I got abducted by aliens. I heard that they like to take people's body parts ( I'm not sure if this is true so DON'T belive it) and mostly a guy's ......." Seto said.

Serenity figured it out.

" Oh. I'd probably scream too. Are you sure your okay?"

" Yeah. I'm positive."

Then, everyone ran inside.

" Is he okay?" asked Molly.

" What happened?" asked Cecilia.

" What hit him?" asked Riana.

" Who did it?" asked Nancy.

" What the heck is going on?" asked Felix.

" Seto! Are you okay?" Mokuba said as he ran in.

" Oh my! Does he have a huge bump on his head?" asked Rebecca.

Serenity anwsered all of their questions.

" Seto is okay. One of the butlers slipped and the lid flew and hit him on the head. And Seto doesn't have a bump on his head."

" GOOD!" they all said.

The clock struke 7.

" That took like 2 hours! Serenity, we better go. Mai and I are gonna have a date tonight," Joey said.

He kissed her on the cheek.

" Good night, hun," Mai said.

She gave Serenity a hug.

" Call me if there is anything bothering you."

Nancy said," I better go too. I have tons of homework and there is tons of things to study. Felix is gonna help me study. See ya later, Mokuba."

Nancy and Felix gave Mokuba a hug.

" See you, Mokuba. Hopefully at school!" Felix said.

"Seto, I guess it's time for me to go too. They reminded me of the test I have in math! Bye Seto!" Molly said.

Seto and Molly hugged.

" Seren, Riana and I better go also. We were suppose to make a project for science. I kinda forgot what the project was," Cecilia said.

" Yeah. We need to. It's due in two days. Bye bye, best friend!" Riana hugged Serenity first.

Cecilia hugged Serenity second. They then waved and left.

Everyone was gone. All was left was Serenity, Seto, Mokuba, and Rebecca.

" Mokuba, you better take a shower. And ask one of the maids for night clothes for Rebecca," Seto said.

" Okay, big bro. Let's go Reb. We got work to do," Mokuba said.

" Okay. What up!" Rebecca said.

Now, it was just Seto and Serenity.

That's it for the day. Wasn't it Mai that was at the window in the new epiosde on Saturday? When Pegasus was sitting at his desk, Mai said something and it startled Pegasus. If it is, I thought Mai liked Joey. It got confusing! I love Charmed. That's where I got Zera's last name from. Pheobe is my favorite character. Hope ya enjoyed the chap! Plz review!!


	20. Chapter 20

Seto: i can see this gets really annoying. She don't own anything that is YGO related.

It was now just Seto and Serenity. Seto and Serenity walked inside the grand mansion. Roland came out of the kitchen.

" Need anything, Mr.Kaiba?" Roland asked.

Seto looked at Serenity.

" Need anything?" asked Seto.

Serenity anwsered," Yeah. And it's you."

Seto smiled and looked at Roland.

" No. We don't. But Mokuba will. He is gonna ask you to go get a night gown for Rebecca. She's gonna stay for the night again."

" Wow, Mr.Kaiba. You are certainly having a lot of sleepovers lately. It's about time."

Roland walked away and headed to the closet. He took out a small nightgown and a pair of underwear. That's when Serenity remembered something.

" I need to take a shower! I'm gonna stink! I better tell Seto!" Serenity thought.

" Uh.... Seto. I need to tell ya something."

Seto turned and looked at Serenity.

" What is it? Please tell me it's not really bad like you found another person."

Serenity laughed.

" Of course not! I was about to say that I need to take a shower!"

Seto sniffed Serenity.

" Yeah you do! I could smell you a mile a way!"

Serenity looked at him.

" No you can't! Your gonna regret that, Seto Kaiba!"

Serenity chased Seto around the mansion. Seto ran into the kitchen which led to the dining room. And the dining room leads to the music room. And the music room leads the main room. Serenity soon realized that Seto was way too fast.

" Long Legs! Hold up! I ..... can't...... catch..... you....." Serenity said as she gasped.

Seto was on the steps watching Serenity ran in.

" Isn't that the point? Aren't I suppose to run away from you so you can't catch me?' Seto asked.

Serenity saw Seto and ran up the steps. Then Seto started to run.

Serenity followed Seto through the top floor. It was like a gigantic maze. Serenity saw Seto's long trenchcoat a couple of times. They then headed to the top floor. Serenity then lost sight of the trenchcoat. Serenity stopped running. She turned around. She couldn't see Seto anywhere. When she was about to turn around, a pair of strong arms wrapped around Serenity. Serenity soon figured out who it was.

" Couldn't catch me?" Seto said.

" Yeah, long legs. And I'm totally lost right now," Serenity sighed.

Seto pointed to the directory on the wall.

" Why do you think these are here for?" Seto asked.

" They never show you where you are. Like at the mall. I was there shopping with Mai. Then, I lost her. I looked at a directory and I got more confused. So, I went to Mai's car."

" But there is a 'you are here' sign on here. See?"

Seto pointed to the "you are here" sign.

" I didn't know that...." Serenity said.

" You need to look more and you'l learn more."

" I better take your advice. You are the smart one."

Seto kissed Serenity on the cheek. Then it got silent. Serenity broke the silence.

" I have to take my shower, Seto."

" I'll get your clothes. Want to take a shower in my bathroom? There is a tv and radio," Seto said.

Serenity smiled from ear to ear.

" Tv and Radio in the shower! Okay. Fine with me. What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Seto and Serenity walked down the halls. It took them exactly 5 minutes to get to Seto's room. Seto dropped off Serenity at his room while he walked to the closest closet. He took out a light blue night gown with matching underwear. Seto walked quickly back. Seto saw Serenity staring at him.

" That's for me, right?" asked Serenity.

" Heck no. It's for me! I want to look good when I sleep. Tell me, does this make me look too thin?" Seto asked as he put the night gown up to his body.

Serenity walked over to him and took the clothes.

" It'll look better on me instead of you. I'm taking my shower!"

Serenity walked to Seto's room. She then walked past the bed and into the bathroom. She gently closed the door. Seto then walked in and shut the door. He took off his trenchcoat and put it on the coat rack. He took off his shoes and put them in the corner. He took his pants off and his shirt. He walked over to the dresser and took out a dark blue shorts. He slipped them on and crawled into bed.

Serenity started the shower and walked inside. She saw the tv and the radio.

" Nice tv. Now, how the heck do you turn it on?" she asked herself.

She was looking for the button. A minute later, she found it. Once she pressed it, the tv came on. On the tv screen, there was a reporter talking.

" We have noticed that Seto Kaiba, the proud owner of KaibaCorp, has found himself a girlfriend. It is Serenity Wheeler, Joey Wheeler's sister, was arm to arm with the billionaire himself. They seem to be really in love. But will this love last? Will they stay long enough to get married? We'll only know when the time comes. Here is a couple of snapshots of the couple. Here is one of them as they walked down the carpet. Serenity looks very pretty here."

Serenity looke closely at what she was wearing.

" Man. Don't I look fine!" she said.

Serenity finished washing her hair and body. She then turned off the tv and the shower. She got a towel and dried herself. Once she was fully dried, she got changed. She looked in the sink to see how she looks. She found a acne cream thing called " ProActive." ( and this stuff works! Trust me, I know.) Serenity tried some on. She followed the instructions. Once she was done, she walked outside. She saw Seto laying on the bed. He watched Serenity closely.

" What? Is there something on my gown?" asked Serenity as she checked the gown.

Seto shook his head no.

Serenity walked to the bed and crawled into the covers. Seto moved to Serenity and wrapped his arm around Serenity's waist. He then put his one leg on Serenity's legs so she can't escape. Seto then started to kiss Serenity's neck. Seto stopped and pulled more covers on them. Serenity reached for the lights and turned them off.

" Good night, Seto," Serenity said sleepily.

" Good night, Seren. I love you," Seto said.

" I love you too."

They both fell asleep.

That's it for the night. I'm sooo tired. I like to update so soon so no one has to wait forever just to see what's gonna happen next. If I don't update the next day, it means that I'm very busy. Gotta go. I'm sooo sleepy. Good Night!


	21. Chapter 21

Seto: She doesn't own YGO related.

Next day, Seto and Serenity heard someone in Seto's room. The person got on the bed . The person laid in between Seto and Serenity. Then someone else got on the bed. They too laid between Seto and Serenity. The first person laid with Seto while the other person laid with Serenity. Both people giggled.

" I know who these people are!" Seto thought.

" Who the heck is it?" thought Serenity.

Seto opened one eye. Yep he was right. Mokuba was right next to him. He had his eyes shut. Seto turned his body to face the edge of the bed. He opened his other eye. He then looked at the digital clock.

" 3:30 am?" Seto thought.

He then turned his body facing Mokuba again. Few minutes later, he heard soft breathing coming from Mokuba. He got up and looked at Serenity. He tried to anyway. Everything around him was pitch black. The only thing he could see was Mokuba. He felt around the room. He followed the side of the bed. Then, he encountered Serenity's foot. He touched her leg and followed it to her. Once he found her, he looked at her. His eyes finally adjusted to the dark.

He saw Serenity sleeping. He noticed that Serenity's shoulder was showing so he put some covers over her shoulder. Serenity smiled in her sleep. Seto smiled back. Seto kissed Serenity on the cheek. Then, he put on a robe and left the room.

Seto walked to his office. He would do most of his work here and when he is at KaibaCorp, he'll do his work there. Mokuba once got upset that Seto didn't come home until the next day. So, to make Mokuba happy and to finish his work, he made a copy of the office at KaibaCorp. Seto unlocked the door and went inside. Everything was the way he had it. The computer was shut off. Seto walked over to the computer and started it.

Few minutes later, the computer got settled. Seto sat down and typed away. Meanwhile in Seto's room, Serenity woke up. It was now 4 am. Serenity rubbed her eyes . She looked around and saw Rebecca right beside her.

" What a sweetie!" Serenity whispered. She got up. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dark. She went to the other side of the bed. She looked down at the bed. She expected to see Seto. Seto wasn't there. Serenity walked out of the room. She thought about where Seto could be.

" Where could Seto be? There is like a million rooms here. There is the kitchen, library,( did I mention he had his own library?), game room, quiet room( where he can play chess and relax), and his office. I'll check the library first," Serenity said.

She scanned the wall for the directory. She found it. She checked it where the library is.

" Down this hall and make a left. Okay, remember that," Serenity told herself.

She walked down the hall and made a left. It took her a few minutes to get to the library. Once she in the library, she was in awe.

" Woah! And I'm suppose to find him in here? Impossible!" Serenity said.

She looked past many book cases. She walked past 10 of them. Then, she decided to go the bottom floor. When she got downstairs, she saw a beautiful stain glass. It had a blue rose on it. It also had vines going around the flower. Serenity then walked around the bottom of the library. She walkde past more bookshelves.

" Nothing. He's not in here. Let's see. There is the game room, quiet room, and his office. I highly doubt that he'll be in the game room this early. And the quiet room, if he wanted tings to be quiet, he would've stayed in bed. So, that means, his office!"

Serenity ran up the steps and ran out of the library. She looked for the same directory. She found it and looked for Seto's office.

" Walk past two corners, and it's the third door on the right. Got it," Serenity said.

She ran down the halls. She ran for what seem like forever. Once she finally got there, she saw the door slightly opened. She heard someone typing away at the computer. She walked in quietly. She saw Seto typing. She then army crawled across the room so Seto wouldn't see her. Once she was very close to Seto, she quietly got up and stood right behind Seto. Seto didn't know she was there.

Serenity put her amrs around Seto's neck.

" Hey, Seto. Why are you up soo early?" whispered Serenity.

Seto looked up.

" Why are you up soo early? I couldn't sleep. So I decided to get this done now so I can come home earlier. Saw the guests on the bed?" Seto asked.

" Yep. Mokuba and Rebecca. They look so cute when they sleep. Seto, what time is it?"

Seto looked at the computer. He looked at the bottom right hand corner. It said: 4:35.

" It took me 35 minutes to find you. I looked in the library and you weren't there. Did you read all of those books in there?" Serenity asked.

" Of course not. That's too much to read. I rather be making new technolgy then read all of that," Seto said.

Serenity unwrapped her arms and sat on the couch. She layed down. She looked at Seto every now and then. And Seto looked at her , too.

Serenity closed her eyes. She heard the keys being pressed on the computer. A long hour later, she heard nothing. She got and looked at Seto. But Seto wasn't there.

" Seto, where are you?" Serenity asked.

Seto was right next to her.

" Turn around and you'll see me," Seto said.

Serenity turned around and saw him. He was smiling. Serenity crawled over to him. She rested her head on his chest.

" How come you are so warm?" asked Serenity.

" I don't know. Mokuba asked me that too. I'm just giving off so much heat," Seto answered.

They were quiet for a while. Then, Seto rested his head on Serenity's head. He then laid down. Since Serenity's head was on his chest, she went down too. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

I know this seems a little smaller than most chapters I have made. I'm just soo busy and I might not be able to write to you. So, i decided to write now while I have the chance. I would LOVE to be in bed with Seto. Even when I make this story, I could picture seeing Seto laying in bed. Gotta go. I'm going to BlockBuster!! wonder what I'm gonna rent.....


	22. Chapter 22

Seto: She wishes she does, but she doesn't own YGO!

Seto and Serenity woke up. Serenity was still on Seto's chest. Seto stroked Serenity's hair.

" Good morning, Seren," Seto said gently.

" Good Morning, Seto. I'm so glad that I stayed over for another night. I really like being with you," Serenity said.

Seto kissed Serenity's head. Mokuba walked in.

" AHH! Seto, there is something on your head. Anyway, this is where you were? I have been looking everywhere for you guys!" Mokuba said.

" No, that was me looking everywhere. You walked in Seto's room and said ' He's not here. Okay, search over . We'll find him sometime soon.' Geez! Mokuba, I can really tell that you care about your brother a lot! Woah! Seto, uhh, there is uhh something on your head.." Rebecca said.

Mokuba blushed. Seto looked at him. Mokuba saw him looking at him and made him blush a whole lot more.

" Don't look at me like that! I barely know my way around here! Yeah, I lived here for like several years but I don't go everywhere that you go!"

Seto shook his head.

" Why doesn't everyone look at the fricken directory? That's why it's there. Not there for decoration or collect dust! Mokuba, you should know better. And why are you making weird noise?" Seto asked.

Serenity got off Seto's chest. She then looked at him and couldn't help but smile. His hair was really messy. His normally neatly combed hair was a huge mess. Seto saw Serenity smile.

" What is it?" he asked.

Serenity pointed to his hair.

" What's on my hair," Seto demanded.

" There is nothing. But didn't you here what the kids said? Your hair is a mess!"

Seto put his hand on his hair. His head was really messed up.

" I look like Yugi! This can't be happening!" Seto said.

He got up and ran to the bathroom. Serenity and the kids sat quietly for a while. They heard the water running from the facet. It was on for a moment. Then, they heard a drawer being opened then closed. Seto walked back out with his back to normal.

Then everyone was quiet.

" Took ya long enough. You look a whole lot better," Serenity said breaking the silence

Seto smiled.

" I better look good. I can't ruin my reputation. It's Sunday, right?" Seto asked.

Serenity nodded.

" Good. I have to get my stuff ready. I have a lot of stuff," Seto said.

He walked out of the room and headed to his room. Mokuba looked at Serenity.

" You have done miracles with Seto, Seren. He is smiling more often. I'm so glad you are with him. He talked a lot about you. If there was question that said' what was you favorite subject in a conversation', you would be it. He would talk about you none stop. 24 hours a day, 365 days a year," Mokuba said.

" Wow. I didn't know that. He always seems so cold in the outside but in the inside, he is so warm hearted. Why is he so unaffectionate with other people?" asked Serenity.

" Well, Seto and I were adopted by a evil man named Gozaburo Kaiba, the owner a KaibaCorp , and he was really evil. He would abuse my poor brother and told him to study non stop until he became as smart as himself. Until the day that Seto took over KaibaCorp, he needed my help to take it over. Rumers say that he pushed him out the window. But they were wrong. Gozaburo fled the scene. He couldn't stand being there. And then, we saw him while we were flying to Kaiba Island. You remember him, right?"

" Yeah. I really don't like him. I can see why Seto got his cold personality. He's really sweet in the inside. I just wish that people would see that. Most people think he is like the bully. Espescially Joey. I'm glad that Joey is actually letting me be with him," Serenity said.

" Oh no! When strange things like that happens, that means that the world might be in danger! I got to warn everybody!" Mokuba ran out of the room.

" You know what? Sometimes I wonder why I'm with him. His brain is like a pea. I would sometimes say ' I hear the pea rolling' when Mokuba says something stupid. And most of the time, he does say something stupid," Rebecca said as she sat down next to Serenity.

Rebecca sighed. She then looked at Serenity.

" Your lucky. Your dating a smart, handsome guy. I'm dating a dumb as rock, handsome guy. How do you do it?" Rebecca asked.

Serenity shrugged.

" I don't know. It's not like I can control who I'm gonna be with. That would be awesome if I could. But I'm not GOD unfortunately. Mokuba is a sweet kid. I'm glad he has a girl who can keep him in line."

" If you want, then I'll trade him for Seto. Wanna do it?" asked Rebecca.

Serenity laughed.

" Listen. See how old Mokuba is? He is like 12 or 13. And I am 15. It won't look right going out with a kid who is smaller than me. And, Seto is 18 and you are 12. Pretty big age difference," Serenity said.

" So? There is many people out there that are like 10 years older than each other! Come on. Seto is six years older than me," Rebecca said.

" That doesn't matter. You are a pre teen and Seto is teenager. Seto is just about to to reach his 20's. Your just about to reach a teen. And don't start worrying about this stuff. I hope you don't worry to much. Your just a kid!"

" That's what my grandfather says. Kids have a lot of worrys like going to the prom or getting your homework done. If you don't do it, your in big trouble. Like detentions, BMR ( like the worst place to ever go to. It's like a detention . But when you go downstairs to go to it, it looks like a jail cell. Some people say that people got killed down there. I doubt that. Oh, and it is in the Easton Area Middle School) and suspenions. If I got any of those, I'll be dead meat at my house."

" Oh. I guess schools changed. Wait, your in college , right?"

" Yeah. I can't believe it! I'm sooo smart! Even smarter then Seto when he was 12."

" You wouldn't believe how smart Seto was when he was little. He was intelligent. How he and his brother got out of the orphange...... that's amazing. I better you wouldn't think about that."

" I guess not. I would of went to anyone who wanted me. That is sad."

Serenity caught a quick glance at the clock. It was 8 am. Serenity got up and stretched. Rebecca did the same.

" I better find Mokuba. If I don't, he might get a hold on the sugar like he did last time. He painted on all of the walls, put all of the cooking stuff on fire, and he was hanging on the chandiler. Now that was scary," Rebecca said.

Rebecca then headed out of the door. Serenity followed. Once she was out of the room, she tried to remember where Seto's room was. She made a left and walked straight. Minute later, she was right outside Seto's room. She gently knocked on the door.

" Come in," Seto said.

Serenity opened the door and shutted it ever so gently.

" Hey. Are you finished yet?" asked Serenity.

" Almost. I just have to get my outfit and that'll be it," Seto answered.

" Good. I'm gonna wait for you. I don't want to get lost trying to find the dining rom. And don't tell me about the fricken directory. I know. I just want to be with you and maybe get lost with ya."

Seto walked over to Serenity and gave a hug. He then went to his closet and took out his school uniform. It was a blue shirt and blue pants that match. Serenity stood there watching him. When Seto took out his uniform, she couldn't help but wonder what else was in there. She knows what Kaiba looked like when he wore his blue trenchcoat, his white trenchcoat, and the purple trenchcoat. Serenity saw a red trenchcoat. It had like diamond cuts on the side. Seto noticed her looking at it. He took it out and put it on.

" Like it?" Seto asked.

It looked quite silly on Seto. It looked like that Seto was a stripper.

" You look great," Serenity said ; trying to force a smile.

Seto took the coat off.

" No need to lie. I know it looks awful. It looks good on the hanger , doesn't it?"

Serenity nodded.

" It does. Just stick with the white trenchcoat. You look so cool with it own," Serenity said.

Seto put away the red trenchcoat and took out his white trenchcoat. Insteaad of putting it on, he walked over to Serenity.

" Seren, try putting this own," he said.

Serenity stood up. She turned around so Seto could put the trenchcoat on her shoulders. It was sorta heavy. Once it was fully on, Serenity turned around. The trenchcoat was way to long for her. It touched the floor. The bottom was scrunched up. Serenity looked at Seto.

" It's way too big. And it is kinda heavy. I can see how you got muscles just by wearing it," Serenity said.

She then took off the trenchcoat and handed it to the rightful owner. Seto took the trenchcoat. He put on his regular black clothes and then his trench.

They both walked outside the room and into the hall. They walked to the dining room. Once they got there, they saw Mokuba and Rebecca sitting there patiently. But they weren't so patient.

" What the heck took you long?" asked Mokuba.

" You are worst then a girl getting ready. What else do you bring along?" asked Rebecca.

Seto didn't say a word. The couple grabbed two seats and sat down. Seto sat at the front of the table. Serenity was on his right. Mokuba sat at the other end of the table. Rebecca sat on his left. The butlers came in with eggs, omlets, bacon, and pork rolls. Once the food was on the table, they all dug in.

That's all for now. I just watched Eminem's new music video. I kinda liked it. I just realized that I have like over 70 reviews! I read them but I don't like look at my review thing. Whenever someone reviews, the review then gets to my e-mail. Ones who has this understands. I gotta go. I'm soooo sleepy! Good night!


	23. Chapter 23

Seto: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! no matter what

While they ate, everything was quiet. Mokuba and Rebecca ate very quietly. All Seto and Serenity could hear from them was their breathing and the silverware touching the plate. Seto decided to break the silence.

" Well, I can tell that you all are hungry. What are you doing in school , Mokuba. Your never teling me anymore."

Mokuba put his fork down and looked at Seto.

" Well, nothing is really happening. You know the drill. Learn, eat, and more learn. It is sooo boring after a while. Didn't you say that if I get bad grades that I'll be home schooled?" Mokuba asked.

" No, I said that if you get good grades, I'll let someone home school you. But, the news your teachers are telling me, I don't think that's gonna happened," Seto said.

Mokuba slide down the chair. He felt that he wanted to disappear and never return. Rebecca look at him and sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Mokuba, how do you expect to survive? If you keep on melting like that, maybe you will and you'll never return. Want that to happen? Rebecca asked.

Mokuba sat back on the chair. He noticed that everyone's eyes were on him.

" Hey, if everyone keeps looking at me like that, then I want to melt away and never return," Mokuba said as he looked Rebecca's face.

Rebecca didn't look to happy.

"What if we all would stop staring at you.......," Rebecca said while looking Seto and Serenity," then, will you stop trying to melt like that? You make me worry."

Mokuba said," Sorry that I made you worry. It's just that school gets in the way and I get confused. Teachers are soo strict."

Serenity looked at Mokuba and then to Seto. Seto saw her looking at him and smiled.

" Food taste good?" Seto asked.

" Yep. Even better than Mai's," Serenity said.

Serenity then smiled.

Seto noticed when Serenity smiles, the world around them seems to disappear. It even makes Seto relax. Seto smiled back.

Minutes later, everyone was done. Seto finished his cup of coffee and set it back down on the table. The butlers came in and took the food away. Everyone got up and pushed their chairs in. Mokuba and Rebecca walked to the game room while Seto and Serenity went to the sunroom.

Once Seto and Serenity entered the sun room, they saw a gigantic pool shaped in a KC symbol. We all should know what that symbol means. It was the KaibaCorp symbol. Serenity could obviously tell that Seto loves his corporation. Seto held Serenity's hand and walked her over to the benches. Once they sat down, they looked at the beautful scenery around them. There were trees outside blocking the sun. There was like a shade right on top of the big windows. The windows went from the ground to the ceiling. There were plants on the sides of the room. There was also a jaccuzi almost next to the pool. Seto noticed Serenity looking at the shades. He got up and pressed a button on the wall.

The shades went down and it showed a light blue screen. Seto and Serenity could see outside but intruders or paperazzi can't see inside. Then, they saw Mokuba and Rebecca walking in the backyard. They walked past the sun room. Once they were past the room, they walked back . Mokuba was talking to Rebecca. It sounded like he was explaining how the room works.

" See the shades up there? If anyone presses a button like Seto just did, the room will have a light blue shade coming down. They could see outside but if you try to see in , you'll never be able to see inside. Before we had this installed, paperazzi would come into our yard and take pictures of Seto swiming. The next day, all of the girls had a picture of him in their lockers. Man, Seto was furious. Once the paperazzi came, he came out and punched him. And he never came again," Mokuba said while holding Rebecca's hand.

" Wow! People just don't know how to mind their biz. Celebrities need some privacy. They are like everyone. Except that they have some cash and others don't. If you ever wondered why that we have like a huge fence surrounding our pool, it's because the paperazzi came and took loads of pictures of me and grandfather. Once, they took a picture of me while I was on the swing," Rebecca said.

Mokuba let go of Rebecca's hand. He walked over to the window and cupped his hand up against the glass. Then, he gently put his head up on the glass. He tried so hard to see inside. But all he could see was blue. Rebecca decided to do the same thing. She too didn't see anything besides blue. Mokuba waved to the window.

Inside the sun room, they saw Mokuba waving to them.

" I thought you said that people can't see inside," Serenity said.

" You can't see inside. Mokuba is just waving to us. He doesn't know if we are here or not. If you don't believe me, let's go outside and you'll see for your self," Seto said.

Serenity stood up.

" Okay , then. Let's go."

Seto led Serenity to a door right next to the huge windows. Once they walked out, they saw Reb and Mokie still up against the window. Seto put his finger to lips signaling her to be quiet. Serenity nodded.

Seto walked quietly behind a bush. Mokie and Reb were still standing there. Seto then walked soo quiet. Once he was behind Mokie, he suddenly touched Mokie and made him jumped.

"AHHH! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Mokuba yelled.

Mokuba turned around and was face-to-face to his brother.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?" yelled Mokuba.

Serenity couldn't help but laugh. Reb turned around and wondered why everyone was yelling. Serenity then came out of her hiding place and joined everyone else. Mokuba saw everyone watching him.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MEEE??" Mokuba asked as he yelled.

" Calm down. I just wanted to scare you. That's all. Sheesh, Mokie. You use to like being scared. I guess you changed," Seto said.

"You changed, Seto. Before you were all nice, then mean, then nice," Mokuba said cooly.

Seto replied," Well, want me to be yelling and firing everyone? You really changed. You are now getting mean."

Mokuba looked at him.

" I'm not being mean!" Mokuba said angrily.

" Then stop acting like you are. Everyone is gonna fear you."

" Well, people fear you. What's the difference? It'll make sense if another Kaiba turns mean and bully people around."

Seto was disgusted. How could he talk to him like that? He is the one who got them out of the orphange. He is the one he gives him whatever he wants. And he is the one who is making billions just to survive.

Seto walked away from Mokuba. Serenity quickly followed. She heard Reb say something to Mokuba.

" You shouldn't have said that , Mokuba. Your brother is now not in such a good mood. I can't believe you," Reb said. She then walked away.

Mokuba was now standing there all alone.

"Great. Just great," Mokuba said.

Seto walked towards a bench. Once he sat down, he put his hands on his head. His elbows were on his knees. Serenity ran to him and sat down.

" He didn't mean that, Seto. He was just scared and angry at the same time," Serenity said softly.

Seto looked up at her. He looked really hurt. Those blue eyes turned into pain.

" How do you know? He never said that to me before," Seto said quietly.

Serenity hugged Seto. Rebecca came and sat next to Seto.

" He is sorry on what he said," Reb said." Please forgive him. I can't stand siblings going against each other. It's like saying that you and Serenity going against each other. It's horrible."

Seto sighed.

" I can't. I need to know if he is sorry. He is the one who said all of that awful stuff. Once he says sorry, then I'll saw sorry. Until then, we won't speak to each other."

Rebecca stood up.

" Alright. I'm gonna make Mokuba say sorry. And nobody try to stop me."

Rebecca ran towards Mokuba's direction .

" This better work," thought Serenity.

Here ya go. I better ge t off so I can watch YGO!! BYE BYE!


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, Seto and Serenity were still siting there.

" Seto, you have to apoligize no matter who started it. This is how families split up. Please," Serenity begged.

" Why should I? Why shouldn't I give Yugi my corporation?" he asked.

" He didn't do anything for you."

" See? Then why should I say sorry to Mokuba if he started it?"

Serenity sat there in silence. Serenity then stood up.

" Okay then. If you won't say sorry, then I'll just leave," she said.

" I doubt that you would."

" Don't test me. You know I will."

" Hm... if you will, then go then. There is obviously no point staying of you can't dissuade me."

Serenity stood there with her jaw to the floor. She then became angry.

" Fine. I'll leave. But you'll regret that, Seto. You'll be all alone. I'm leaving!"

" Go ahead. Nothing stopping you."

" I know that!"

Serenity stood there looking at Seto. Seto just stared back.

" I thought you were gonna leave," he said.

" Yeah I am."

Serenity walked away and headed to the door. Seto sat there and put his hands on his head again.

" Great, not her too," he thought.

Rebecca was running to Mokuba.

" Mokuba!" Rebecca yelled.

She found him under a tree with his eyes shut. She quickly ran to him. Once she was near, Mokuba's eyes opened.

" What do you want?" he asked cooly.

" I need you to say sorry to Seto now," Rebecca demanded.

" Why? He deserved it."

" No he doesn't. He works so hard to get you where you are today. If it weren't for him, you will be still at the orphange."

" Don't mention that word," Mokuba growled.

" Orphange, orphange, orphange."

" Shut up! You don't know what it was like being there. It was torture. It was like a kid prison where most kids can't even find a decent home to stay in."

" It doesn't matter. Seto was protecting you there and still is. You have to forgive him or it'll get worse."

" How would it get worse?"

" You may never see each other again. You might end up poor."

Serenity came back out and went to Rebecca. Seto then went.

" Mokuba, please say sorry!!" begged Rebecca.

" There's no point if he won't. He is as stubborn as Seto," Serenity said.

Rebecca saw Serenity. She had tears in her eyes. Seto looked at her, too. He noticed that she looked really hurt. He started to feel bad.

" I said all of this stuff to hurt her," he thought.

" Rebecca, I'm leaving. You better come too," Serenity said.

Rebecca first looked at Serenity, then at Mokuba. She walked over to Serenity and grabbed her hand.

" I better. These two are to stubborn to realize what's gonna happen," Rebecca said.

Serenity and Rebecca walked away.

Now it was just Seto and Mokuba. Seto looked at Mokuba. But Mokuba turned away.

" Great," Seto mumbled.

" Great," mumbled Mokuba.

Few minutes later and they still didn't talk. Seto sat on a nearby bench while Mokuba was still sitting under the big tree.

Meanwhile, Serenity and Rebecca were packing up. Rebecca waited outside Serenity's room. Serenity came out with her clothes in a bag.

" Should we say bye?" asked Rebecca.

" No. It'll be just harder to leave," answered Serenity.

Serenity and Rebecca headed downstairs. Then, Serenity handed Rebecca her bag.

" Hold this. I forgot something," Serenity said.

She ran up the stairs. She ran to Seto's room. She looked for a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote a short letter and put it on his pillow. Serenity then ran out of the room and joined Rebecca. Rebecca was sitting on the steps. She heard footsteps and turned around. She saw Serenity running down the steps.

" Ready? Let's go," Serenity said.

They both walked out of the beautiful mansion. Serenity took out her brand new cell phone that Seto gave her and dialed the cab. Seconds later, she hung up and walked to the side of the curb and waited.

The cab came. The cab driver opened the door so the girls could get in. Once the girls were fully in, the driver closed the door and walked to the driver's seat. He turned around and looked at the girls. He didn't look to friendly.

" Where may I take you lovely girls?" he asked.

" To the mini mart near the apartments," said Serenity.

" Okay. Better buckle up, ladies," the driver said.

Rebecca elbowed Serenity.

" Why there?" asked Rebecca.

" Because you don't want the driver to know where your house is. And besides, I don't trust him. He could break in our house."

Rebecca nodded.

" Wow. How come I haven't thought of that? I'm the kid in college and I didn't think of that!" she thought.

The driver contantly kept looking at the rear view mirror. He would look at Serenity. Serenity would sometimes see him looking at her. He would look away when she noticed. Serenity felt really uncomfortable. She would keep looking out of the window just to see if they were going in the right direction. Serenity then took out her cell phone and called Joey.

" Joey, it's me, Seren," Serenity said.

" Hey sis. Waz's up?" Joey said.

" Joey, can you go to the mini mart near the apartments?"

" Sure sis. I'm bringing Mai with me. Okay with you?"

" Of course. I want to see her again. "

" Why are you coming home?"

" Well, I'm just missing everybody. I'm close. Love ya!"

" Love ya too!"

Joey then hung up. Serenity did too. Serenity looked at the driver. The driver swore under his breath. The driver looked over at the mirror and saw Serenity looking at him. Serenity turned away and saw the outside begining to change.

" I haven't seen this place before...." she thought.

Serenity's face turned into a frown. Rebecca noticed.

" What's wrong?" asked Rebecca.

" The outside looks different. I always look outside to see where I'm going. It's how I get around the town," Serenity answered quietly.

" Hm.... so this place doesn't look familiar. I don't trust this guy. Can I borrow your cell phone? I need to call someone."

Serenity took out her cell phone. She then handed it to Rebecca. Rebecca said thank you and then dialed a number. Then , she talked quietly as if it was secretly. While she was talking, Serenity looked outside again. Then, she felt like someone was watching her. Like when you feel like that someone is looking at you at one spot and you can almost feel their eyes on you. Her lips felt like that someone was looking at it. Serenity slowly looked at the driver and saw the driver looking at her lips. She turned her head a different angle so the driver can't see her. She then realized that there was a see through wall. She reached over and closed it. The driver looked at her and looked disappointed.

Once the driver had his eyes on the road, the police were blocking him. One police officer came up to the window. The driver was scared. The driver moved the car. One of the police shot the wheels of the car. Serenity and Rebecca screamed.

" GET OUT AND YOUR HANDS UP!!" yelled the officer who was up to the window.

The driver didn't budge. Then, out of no where, there was a car that came up and ramed into the cab. The cab got really damaged. The cab swirled and landed on the hood. All three were unconsious.

thought I was done? think again! there is still more! I added more b/c i would've forgotten!

At the mansion, Seto broke the awfully long silence.

" Mokuba, I know this is not my style, but I am sorry ."

" Seto, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say all of those things. Why are you sayinig sorry if you didn't do anything?" the young Kaiba asked.

" Well, when were you gonna say sorry? Never?"

" Who said I was never? I just had to think, okay? Did Serenity and Reb leave?"

" I'm pretty sure they did. I'm going inside. I...........love......"

" I love you too, Seto."

Mokuba got up and hugged Seto. Seto hugged back. Seto then got up and headed to the mansion.

Seto went inside. He saw Roland.

" Roland! Did Serenity and Rebecca leave?" Seto asked.

" Yes, they did. They took a cab," Roland said.

" Thanks," Seto said.

" Sir, I noticed that Ms.Wheeler left a note for you on your pillow. I'm not sure if it is a note or it's just a ruffle on the pillow. Pillow cases these days look white as paper," Roland said as he walked away.

Seto ran up the stairs. He ran into his room and saw the pillow and it did had a note. He took the note and read it.

_Dear Seto,_

_When you get this note, you will ( or should) have realized that Reb and I aren't here. Reb and I are going to my place. We both figured that maybe you boys need time to work things out. Joey and I don't argue. _

" Yeah right," thought Seto.

_Okay, rarely okay? And don't give that smirk on your face. _

Seto turned his face from his regular smirk to a smile.

_But that don't matter. I really love you, Seto and Reb loves Mokuba, too. We really hope that you both will forgive each other. I just hope you do. I can't stand it when siblings fight. It looks so ....... I don't know.... wrong. When you guys make up, please call me. I'm gonna come back when you do unless you don't want me to..... I love you, Seto, and you better remember that._

_Love now and forever,_

_Serenity_

_p.s._

_YOU BETTER FORGIVE EACH OTHER!_

Seto couldn't help but smile. He took the note and slid it in his pocket. He then took out his cell phone and dialed Serenity's number.

rung, rung, rung.

" Hello?" asked a young man's voice.

" Who is this?" asked Seto.

" Is she dating someone else??" he thought.

" I'm a police officer. And who may you be?"

" I'm Seto Kaiba. Where is Serenity Wheeler?"

" Serenity Wheeler? Is she the one with auburn hair and green eyes? And was she with a little girl named Rebecca Hawkins?"

" Yes. What happen?"

" The driver and the girls got into a car accident. It is near the coffee shop where the town square is. Are you in any relation to Ms. Wheeler?"

" Yes. She is my girlfriend. How is she?"

" She and Ms. Hawkins are unconsious. The driver isn't though. He was a drug seller and he looked for pretty women for who knows what. You better come . Ms. Wheeler looks like she is about to wake up. I have to go."

The officer hung up. Seto ran out of the room and called for Mokuba.

" Mokuba! I need you now!" yelled Seto.

Mokuba came out of the kitchen with a bunch of different kinds of cupcakes.

" What?" he asked.

" Seren and Reb are in trouble. Come on, we need to go."

Seto and Mokuba ran to the garage.

" I thought the driver will take us," Mokuba said as he ran to catch up with Seto.

" No. It'll take too long. We are gonna take the Celeen ( If you watched the 'Bruce Almighty' that's the car I'm talkin about!! I can't spell it though...). That car is sooo fast. We'll get there in like a minute."

Seto opened his door. Instead of the door coming towards him, it went up. Seto entered. Mokuba did the same. Once the doors were closed, Seto started the car. Then, he pressed a button to opened the garage door. The door quickly opened. Then, he drove off.

That's all everyone. I love that car in 'Bruce Almighty'. That car was hot! I gotta let ya go. I'm gonna eat. I also have a headache.. :(


	25. Chapter 25

Serenity and Rebecca was on the ground. There was a police officer's jacket underneath their heads. Serenity opened hre eyes. Everything was blurry. Too blurry. She couldn't make out what things were. She then closed her eyes.

" I can't see......... I better not be losing my sight!" Serenity thought.

Serenity then felt someone get up. It was Rebecca. Serenity heard Rebecca talked to a young man.

" Where is my grandfather?" she angrily asked.

" He is coming right a way. Same with Mr.Kaiba," the man said.

Serenity sighed a relief.

" He's coming. I'm so proud," she thought.

Then, Rebecca walked over to Serenity.

" Serenity, wake up," she said.

Serenity opened her eyes. Everything was still blurry.

" Rebecca., where are you?" Serenity asked.

" Seren, I'm right here infront of you. Can't you see?" Rebecca asked.

" Everything is blurry. I can't tell if it is you in front of me or something else."

Then, a officer came. He heard what Serenity said.

" Ms, you better rest your eyes. This has happened to me too. Don't worry, you won't go blind. I had sugery when I was younger because I was going blind."

" I had sugery a few months ago thanks to my brother. I'm so glad to see again," replied Serenity.

Meanwhile, Seto was focusing on the road. Mokuba was in the passenger's seat and looked out the window. It looked like the world was passing by. Mokuba then looked at Seto. He looked to concerned on what had happened. Seto firmly grasped the steering wheel.

Seconds later, the car slowed down. Mokuba looked back out of the window. He saw all of these police cars surrounding the cab. He also saw one police officer holding the a guy up against a police car. The guy had handcuffs.

Seto and Mokuba got out of the car. Seto ran to the police and started questioning them.

" Where is she? Where is Rebecca? Are they okay?"

" They are lying on the ground over there. And yes, they are. Ms. Wheeler's vision is blurry but it is temporary. It'll go away in a few minutes or a hour," one officer said.

Seto ran and headed towards Serenity. Once he was there, he put Serenity's head on his lap. He kissed her forehead. Serenity opened her eyes. Her vision was started to clear.

" Seto? Is that you?" asked Serenity

" Yes it is. Are you okay?" Seto asked.

" Yeah. I just can't see right now, that's all. Did you and Mokuba....."

" We did apoliged. After that, I went to my room and found this note, " Seto said as he took out a piece of paper from his jacket," and I called your cell phone. A officer answered and told me you were hurt. So, Mokuba and I went in my car and drove here."

" Thanks for coming , Seto. I'm really happy to know you are my boyfriend."

" Mr.Kaiba, is this your girlfriend?" the officer named Leon asked.

Seto smiled at Serenity and then looked at Leon.

" Yes, this is my girlfriend," Seto answered.

Leon smiled and then walked away. Serenity couldn't help but look at Seto. She could see his blue eyes. Those eyes before were cold but now they are warm and loving. Seto looked down at Serenity. He smiled at her. He held her tight.

" Rebecca! There you are! Are you okay?" Mokuba yelled.

Rebecca turned around and saw him. She looked like she was gonna cry.

" Mokie! I'm okay! I'm so glad you are here!" Rebecca said.

Rebecca ran to Mokuba and hugged him . He hugged back and rested his head on her shoulder. He smelled her perfume that she normally wears. It smelled like a assortment of flowers.

Seto looked up and saw them hugging. He then turned his attention to Serenity.

" Seto, I need to call Joey! I told him to wait at the mini mart near where I live. I don't trust the cab driver," Serenity said as she looked at the guy.

He looked at her and grinned. Serenity then felt unfortable. She clung to Seto. Seto looked at the driver and saw him looking at Serenity. He got up and walked over to him.

" What are you staring at you moron? You almost killed two girls and yourself. You should be ashamed of yourself. And if you keep looking at her like that, you won't be able to see anything at all once I'm done with you," Seto said.

The driver looked at Seto and then looked down.

" I won't look at her the same way again," the driver said quietly.

" What did you say? Say it louder!" Seto said.

" I won't look at her the same way again!" yelled the driver.

" Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to MY girlfriend," Seto said.

He walked back over to Serenity. Serenity saw him and ran to him. She could now see clearly. She then hugged him.

" I took care of the problem," Seto said as he stroked her hair.

" Thanks, Seto. I guess I owe you ," Serenity said as she blushed.

" Hm...... I know! Why don't you come back and live with me?" Seto asked.

" I have to ask Joey......."

Just then, Joey came out of no where! He ran to Serenity. Mai was close behind.

" Sis! Are ya okay?" Joey asked.

" Yes, big brother. I'm okay. Can I ask you a question?" Serenity asked.

" Anything."

" Can I live with Seto?"

Joey looked at Seto. He wasn't paying any attention on what's going on. He played with her hair for a little.

" I don't know, Seren. I'm still trying to get use to Kaiba but...."

" Joey, you don't call him that anymore. It's Seto. Say it with me."

" Yeah I know."

" Come on. You need to let me live with him! And think of it this way, you can be with Mai as loooooong as you want. No me to disturb you on whatever you do...."

" I'm not sure....."

Seto stopped playing with Serenity's hair.


	26. Chapter 26

Seto: On the last chapter, I forgot to do the disclaimer. I probably done that to a couple chapters. As we all should know that she doesn't own any YGO. Or the Charmed characters too.

Seto stopped playing with Serenity's hair. He walked up to Joey.

" If you can't think about it, then give me the mansion key. If you don't approve of Serenity living with me, that is," Seto said.

'' Why should I give you the key?"Joey asked.

" Because, if Serenity is gonna be living with you, then there is no point giving you the key if Serenity is going to be the only one coming. But if Serenity lives with me, lets see, you can visit her whenever you want, eat whatever you want, there is plenty more if that doesn't persuade you."

Joey's mouth began to water.

" Are you gonna rethink that over?" asked Seto.

Seto caught a glance at Serenity. Serenity was smiling.

" Okay, okay. She can live with you. Now since you talked about food, I'm hungry!" Joey said as his stomache grumbled.

" You just ate you twit!" Mai said.

" Yeah I know it's what Kaiba .... I mean Seto talked about food and whatever I want. You know how long it has been since I ate calmari?( calmari is sea food. And this food is soooo good. It is squid. It sounds disgusting but it is good) It's been forever! Tristan ate all of the calmari at my place . The stores don't have it anymore!"

" You can eat with us," Serenity said.

" Yeah you can. We have a lot of calamari left and there is all sorts of deserts," Seto said.

Seto wouldn't normally do this but Serenity wanted to . So, Seto wanted to look good and go with Serenity's idea.

" Okay. Good with you, Mai?" asked Joey.

" Okay. I'll go with you. I just hope you don't eat all of their food," Mai said.

" Don't worry, Mai. You know I won't."

" That's what I was afraid of," whispered Mai.

Seto and the rest walked of to the car. Seto opened the doors. He pushed his seat forward so people could get inside. ( I don't know if the cerion or whatever has a back seat.) Joey hesitated before he got in.

" You drive this kind of car?" Joey asked.

" Yeah. I own almost of the newest and most exspensive cars around. This is one of them," Seto said as he tapped the hood of the car.

Joey looked back at the back seat. Mai was already sitting there. She slid over to show more room in the back. Joey then entered. Mokuba and Rebecca entered the back; making it too full to let anyone else in. Serenity walked to Seto and gave him a quick kiss and headed to the passenger seat. Joey saw what she did in didn't explode.

" Are we all ready?" asked Serenity.

" Yeah," they all said at the same time.

" Good. Seto, are you ready?" asked Serenity.

" Of course I am. I am ready when you are," Seto said.

Seto smiled. Serenity smiled back. Seto turned on the car . He looked at the mirror above the dash board and checked if everyone was comfortable. They all were. Mokuba and Rebecca talked and Mai had her hand in Joey's. Joey was looking out the window.

Seto then started to drive. They had to get out of the messed up street. Once they got out of the messed up street, everything around them started to clear up. There wasn't any cars upside down or any police huddled up on one car like in the accident. The buildings around them looked brand new. Some were stores, little restrauts that are doing very well, and some were just shops. They drove past all of them. They then encountered a big building. Seto drove to the huge building. When they were in the parking lot, Seto parked the car in one opened space. Then, he got out.

" This isn't where you live, Seto," Serenity said as she got out of the car.

" I know. I just have to show you something. Mokuba and the rest, stay in the car. Mokuba, you can turn on the music if you like," Seto said.

Seto and Serenity held hands and walked towards the building.

" This here is my building, Kaiba Corp. One of the most successful corporations in the world," Seto said.

" Wow. It's huge! So this is where you make all of your technology ," Serenity said.

" This is place doesn't always make my technology. I have my own lab. Your brother should know what it looks like and where it is."

They walked into the building. In the inside, there was like a waiting room. There was also a desk with a young woman sat. She was typing on her computer and drinking her coffee at the same time. When she heard the door opened, she put down her coffee and stopped typing on the computer. She turned around andsaw Seto and Serenity. Serenity saw her name tag. PIPER is said.

" Hello, Mr. Kaiba," Piper said.

" Hello, Ms.Holliwell," Seto said.

" Is she related to Zera?" thought Serenity.

Then, there was three more girls came out . Serenity saw all three of their name tags. They were Pheobe, Paige, and Prue. Pheobe is very pretty. She had short dark brown hair with brown eyes. She looked like she is around her 20's. She wore a orinental looking outfit. The color of it was red. Paige had red hair ( like in the older episodes) and she wore a yellow top with dark blue capris. Paige looked younger than Pheobe and Piper. Then there was Prue. Prue had short black hair. She wore black pants with white t-shirt. She looked like she was the oldest compared to Pheobe, Paige, and Piper.

" Hello Mr.Kaiba," the three said.

" Hello, Ms.Holliwells," Seto said.

" They all are Holliwells? So Zera is related to all three of them? These girls are beautiful. And they all begin with a P," Serenity thought.

" Mr.Kaiba, your corporation is becoming more successful every second," Pheobe said as she handed Seto a clip board.

Seto looked at the clip board.

" Good," he said," this is is getting better by the minute."

Pheobe smiled. She then headed to her sister, Piper.

" Piper, have you heard about our sister, Zera? She left a message on my cell phone saying that she quit being Mr.Kaiba's maid. She had a good job. She got paid a lot. Now, she lost her chance. I can't believe that she is our sister," Pheobe said .

Piper nodded.

" That's why mom named her Zera because you know how we are the power of 4 and we all begin with P? Well, Zera is a ..... . She wasn't suppose to have anymore kids. Just this one came by accident."

Prue walked over to join the two sisters.

"Seto, are all them related to Zera?" asked Serenity.

" Yes they are," Seto answered.

Paige walked over to the couple.

" Mr.Kaiba, there was a call from some guy who owns a big corporation. You saw him at the meeting."

" I better call him. I'll be right back, Seren," Seto said.

Serenity was with the three sisters. Pheobe broke away with her two sisters and joined Serenity and Paige.

" You are Serenity, right?" Pheobe asked.

" Yeah," Serenity answered.

" Mr.Kaiba talked a lot about you. I'm so glad he found someone. He was so miserable. Now, he is happy. He use to fire everyone he saw. It got really bad. And our sister, Zera, didn't make it any better. She tried to be with him but Seto wasn't interested."

" You look like you are trustable. I am telling you something that nobody can't know. Not even Mr. Kaiba knows," Paige said.

Her cell phone then rung. Paige's cell phone was on the table. She then said," Cell Phone." The cell phone disappeared and then was in Paige's hand.

" We are witches," Pheobe said," Paige as the power to orb and grab stuff like what she just did, I could predict the future by just touching something. But it has to involve what the premenition is about. Prue is the strongest witch. She has the power to move stuff around with her mind. She died once but we brought her back. And Piper is the one that can stop time. She is also the one that has two children and is married. She is such a hard working mother."

Serenity nodded.

"That's cool. And Seto doesn't know?"

" Yeah. Have you met Zera our sister?" Prue asked as she walked over to them.

" Oh yeah. Her and I aren't good friends. Her and I made a bet to see who can win Seto and I won. She then vanished. Then, she reappeared and tried to get a shot with Seto . She was pretending that she was dating my brother but shes was just using him. Seto found out it was Zera and then ran off again," Serenity said.

" Well, we need to tell you something about Zera. She is a.............."

That's it for now guys. On the last chapter, there was suppose to be more than that. It wasn't suppose to stop at where Seto stopped with Serenity's hair. It was suppose to go a little longer. The word pad didn't save when it was suppose to. I also noticed that most of my reviewers are all gone! No one except for one is reviewing! So sad...... Anyway, I hope ya enjoyed the chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Seto: I remembered to do the disclaimer. April would've bugged me if I didn't...... She owns nothing. No YGO or charmed.

Serenity stood there wondering what the sisters were gonna say.

" Zera isn't normal," Pheobe said.

" Is she a witch like you too?" asked Serenity.

Prue shook her head no.

" She is a demon," Paige said.

" She came out by accident . There isn't suppose to be a 5 charm ones. Not even 4 but we made a exception. We wanted Prue back . She is our mother figure," Piper said as she hugged Prue.

" Awww," Prue said.

Then all of the sisters hugged.

" So sweet," thought Serenity.

" You promise not to tell," Pheobe said as she broke her hug.

" I promise not to tell. And if I do, you can curse me for life," Serenity said.

" Good," said Prue.

" Nobody isn't suppose to know we are witches or that Zera is a witch. Have you wondered how she changed her look?" asked Paige.

Serenity never thought of that. Zera didn't look like Zera. Her face changed. Her skin color was a little darker, her eyes were a different color, her hair was a different color, and she was a little smaller than what she use to be.

" I just wondered. She completely changed," Serenity said.

Seto just came down.

"Like the place?" he asked.

Serenity nodded.

" Nice place with nice people," she said as she looked at the four sisters.

" I have a lot of nice people working for me. And I'm glad that they put up with me," Seto said.

" Don't worry, Mr.Kaiba, we know what you like and don't like. We like to keep in line. Besides, this job is fun. I like running errands," Pheobe said as her sisters are right beside her.

" Good. If you didn't, then you didn't belong. I'm glad you like it. You guys are one of the most paid workers ever," Seto said.

Serenity went up to Seto and wrapped her arm around Seto's waist. Seto wrapped his right arm around her wasit. Pheobe sighed.

" What a good couple," she said.

What she said made Serenity blush. A clock on Piper's desk rung. Piper ran to her desk and turned off her alarm.

" Okay girls, time for lunch!" Piper said.

All of the sisters headed out of the door.

" See you later, Mr.Kaiba," they all said together.

They then walked out of the door. Seto smiled and looked at Serenity. Serenity watched the Holliwell sisters walking away. Seconds later, they disappeared. Serenity smiled. Seto and Serenity left the corporation. They then headed to the car. Everyone in the back seat were trying to dance. The car bounced up and down and side to side.

" I'm afraid to go in there," Seto said.

" Me too. They might kill us!" Serenity said.

Seto and Serenity cautious as they walked up to the car. They heard people singing too.

" This isn't karoke night," Seto said as he opened the door.

Everyone stopped dancing. The song just ended. You know that awkward silence when your on the bus or at school and you say something. Then, everyone looks at you. That is just what happened.

" H..hi Seto!" Mokuba said as he stuttered.

" Too bad it isn't karoke night cuz if it were, man, we'd be singing our heads off!" Rebecca said.

Everyone then looked at Rebecca.

" What? I didn't do anything. I'm just saying," Rebecca said.

Seto and Serenity entered the car. Seto drove off . They were now headed to the mansion. Joey was very happy when they saw the mansion.

" Lasgna, calamari, ham burgers oh my!" Joey said.

Serenity sighed. Mai did too.

The limo pulled up to a gate. It was a gold gate. It wasn't made of real gold though.

" This gate was real gold but fangirls took pieces of it and sold it for money. And, some came and climb the fence. They didn't do to good though. They all got stuck on top and we needed to take down the fence just so we could get them out," Seto explained.

" Who would try and climb your gate? That must be really good at climbing. I know! Spiderman. Wait, why would Spiderman come here? And if it was Spiderman, it'd have to be Spiderwoman because if Spiderman did, then he would be gay. Anyway , that gate was slippery as ice," Mokuba said.

Seto looked back and saw Mokuba.

" Why would Spiderman climb our gate if he could use his web and get to our mansion sooner? Besides, Spiderman may need something. He isn't gonna be gay if he comes over," Seto said.

" How do you know genius? He could change," Mokuba said.

Seto saw no point in going on with the little arguement.

The gate opened. Seto drove up the driveway. The drive way wasn't as long as most celebrities are. And, the drive way isn't as zig zagged, too. Seto looked straight at the road. He felt the cool air coming from the car. It felt good. Seto took one hand off the wheel and changed the angle of the air to directly face him.

"We are almost there," thought Joey.

Joey then thought," Why is Kaiba being so nice? This isn't like him. Maybe he is acting like this because of Serenity. Well, I'd hate to do this to Serenity but I like it better when she is with Seto. I don't have any arguements with they guy and we are fine. I still don't like him."

Seto was almost thinking the same thing.

" Why am I being so nice to a dog like Joey? This is not like me. but, I'm only acting like this for Serenity's sake. She would get mad if her brother and I get into a fight. I can't lose her love. No way. Everyone else couldn't give me this kind of love. Mokuba can't. She's my only one."

They then reached the mansion. It was a silent ride up there. Seto parked the car. He then opened his door and Serenity's door with a click of a button. Once the couple were out, they pushed their seats in front so that the people in the back could get out. Once all of them were out, Roland came by. He took out his keys and went to the car. He closed the door and drove the car to the garage.

Seto and the rest walked up to the mansion. Right before they entered, a young maid opened the door. She had black hair with green eyes. She was short as Yugi.

" Good afternoon, Mr.Kaiba and rest," she said politley.

" Good afternoon to you too," Seto answered.

"Doesn't it get annoying say ' Good morning' and 'good afternoon' to everyone? I hear Seto saying that more than saying any other word," thought Serenity.

" Some of my guests are hungry. Mai and Joey, follow her and she'll show you all of the food we have in stored," Seto intructed.

Mai and Joey nodded and followed the short maid.

" Hey Mokuba , why don't you have a sleep over?" asked Seto.

" But I already had a sleep over. Rebecca was my guest," Mokuba said.

" I mean, what about your other friends like Nancy and Felix? They haven't slept here before."

" Okay. Why don't we all have a sleep over! I'll call my friends, Seto calls his friends, and Serenity calls her friends! It'll be awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed.

" Alright. Call your friends, Mokuba. Serenity and I will call ours," Seto said as they walked out to another room.

Once Seto and Serenity were in a different room, they took out their cell phones and called their friends. Seto called first.

" ring, ring, ring, Hello? "

" Hey Molly."

" Oh. Hey Seto! Waz up?"

" I'm wondering if you want to come over and have a sleep over."

" Isn't sleep overs like a girl thing?"

" Heck no. It's not like I'm doing my nails. You gotta be crazy!"

Noises came from the background. They were giggling noises.

" Alright, Molly. Someone is there with you. Who is it?"

" Oh. Cecilia and Riana came over. They heard what you said about the nails thing."

" Great, they heard. Will you come to the sleep over?"

" Of course I'll come."

" Good. Can you hand the phone to Cecilia and Riana? Serenity is just about to call them both."

" Okay. Cecilia and Riana! Someone wants to talk to you!" Molly yelled.

Seto took the phone away from his ear and looked at Serenity.

" Serenity, Cecilia and Riana are at Molly's house. Talk to them on my cell."

Serenity took the cell phone.

" Serenity? Are you there?" asked Riana.

" Hi Riana! How are you?"

"Pretty good. And you?"

" Pretty good too. Can I ask you a question?"

" Sure, why not?"

" Do you want to come over for a sleep over?"

" Okay! I can't wait! I am dying to see the inside of the mansion!"

" Calm down. Can you hand the phone to Cecilia. I'm gonna ask her the same question."

" Alright."

" Hey Serenity. I just heard what Riana said. She was excited. You better tell me what you told her," Cecilia said.

" Duh! I am gonna tell ya. Do you want to come and sleep over here?"

" YES I DO!"

" Not you too, Cecilia."

" What?"

" Don't get to jumpy. You are starting to freak me out."

" What time do you want us to come over?"

"5:30," Seto said.

He heard what she asked.

" 5:30," repeated Serenity.

" Okay."

" You better tell the rest. I forgot to tell them."

" You hear that guys? 5:30!"

" Okay, okay. We heard, Cecilia. No need to yell it," Riana and Molly said.

" I told them," Cecilia said.

" Good. I better let ya all go. See ya at 5:30!"

" Okay. See ya!"

Cecilia hung up. Serenity handed Seto the phone.

Meanwhile, Mokuba talked on his cell.

" Nancy! Please! If you don't come, it'll get boring!" Mokuba said.

" Alright. I'll come. It's for your sake," Nancy said.

" Thank you, thank you! I better let you go."

" What is the time?"

" Call Seto. He'll know."

" Okay. Bye."

Mokuba hung up and dialed Felix's number.

" Hello. Felix speaking."

" Hey Felix."

" Hi Mokuba. What do you want?"

" I'm wondering if you want to come to a sleep over tonight."

" Cool. I'll come. What is the time?"

Mokuba looked at Rebecca.

" Reb, ask Seto or Serenity what time it is gonna be."

" But you told Nancy to call Seto for the time."

" Yeah I know but I can't let both of them call Seto. Please."

" Okay."

Rebecca ran into the other room. She saw Seto talking on the phone and Serenity looking at the pictures.

" Serenity, what is the time of the sleep over?" Rebecca asked.

" 5:30," Serenity answered.

"Thanks."

Rebecca ran out of the room and back into the other room.

" 5:30," Rebecca said.

" 5:30 is the time," Mokuba said.

" Good. I gotta go. I got this thing I have to do. Bye!"

" Bye!"

Mokuba hung up.

Seto told Nancy the time. He hung ip and collapsed on the couch. Serenity joined him.

" Seto, isn't tomorrow Sunday?" Serenity asked.

" Yeah. I'll tell them that everyone is absent. Missing one day won't hurt, " Seto answered.

They both sat there for a while. Then, Mokuba came in.

" Seto, should I tell everyone that there is a sleep over?" Mokuba asked.

" Go ahead. And ask Joey and Mai if they could stay over the night," Seto said.

Serenity looked at Seto in surpise. He hates Joey and now he is inviting him to sleep over? This is crazy!

Mokuba smiled at the couple and left.

" Seto, your brother is such a sweet child," Serenity said.

" Yeah he is. He got that from our mother," Seto said.

He looked down. Serenity noticed.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" Sometimes, things like this really get to me. Like our parents. We barely know them."

" Don't worry, Seto. Mokuba is doing just fine without them."

" Do you want me to tell you story about them?"

" Okay. Go ahead."

" It all started when I was......."

Here ya all go. YAH! PEOPLE ARE COMING BACK! I feel like partying. I just had some ideas for a Seto story. I thought that Seto's parents mysteriously comes up and tries to change everything that has happened. But Seto doesn't want anything with them now. Do ya think it'll sound good? plz tell me if it will. Anyway, thanx for reading and hope ya review!


	28. Chapter 28

Seto: She doesn't own anything that is Yu-Gi-Oh! related. Y'all got that, right?

Serenity sat there waiting for the story that Seto was about to say.

" It all started when I was six. I heard that my mom is having a baby. That is Mokuba. After Mokuba was born, everything was perfect. We did everything together. Mom and dad was happy and Mokuba and I are happy. Until the day when mom and said that they will be back the next day. But, the next day, they never came back. Our babysitter waited by the phone the day they were suppose to come back. Day after that, the babysitter called the police. The police found our parents. They got in some accident where they where. There was a statue that was suppose to stand over this city. But, the rope broke and the statue came crashing down on our parents. But that's what the police said. The babysitter had to give us to the orphange since that she wasn't our guardian. That's when all of those painful memories came from. We wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. People came and wanted me. But I turned them all down. I wanted to be with Mokuba. Then, one person came. He was Gozaburo Kaiba. He came to the orphange just to look really good on the newspaper. I heard that he was good in chess. I even studied his stragedy's. When I saw him, I challenged him to chess. He accepted. I said that if I beat him, he'll adopt us. If he wins, he doesn't do anything. We had our battle and I won. He then adopt us. Later on, he treated me really bad. He wanted me to be a genius. I had to study to 3 o'clock in the morning to just understand something. Later , I took away the corporation. And that's how I become a successful CEO," Seto said.

Seto sighed. He thought about all of what happened. Then, he felt a hand on his back. He looked up and saw Serenity.

" That's in the past now. All you have to worry about is now and the future," Serenity said softly.

Seto gave Serenity a hug. He squeezed her a little bit.

" I never told anyone about this. Not even Mokuba. There is no point telling him since he already knows most of it. Not the whole story though. He doesn't know that a parents got killed by a statue. I'm really glad that you were here."

" I'm glad that you told me."

Meanwhile, Mokuba and Rebecca were upstairs playing video games.

" Mokuba, you got hold on a little longer on the railing. Or, just go to the very edge and climb the hedges," Rebecca said.

" Metal Gear Solid 2 : Sons of Liberty is hard! Sometimes they would do like exercises and spot me! One guy is in his underwear. I don't want to see that," Mokuba said.

" Here, let me do it!" Rebecca said.

Rebecca took the controller. In a few minutes, Rebecca got past that part.

" I can't believe a girl did that for me," Mokuba said.

" See? You didn't follow my advice. Girls can do things better than boys," Rebecca said.

One of the maids knocked on the door.

" Excuse me, Mokuba. All of the food is finished. Anything else needed to be done?" the maid asked.

" Uh.... we need like a million air beds. And put them in the living room," Mokuba intructed.

" Yes sir," the maid said.

The maid then closed the door.

" We all are gonna sleep in the living room tonight?" asked Rebecca.

" Yep."

" I need to call my grandpa and tell him that I am sleeping over again," Rebecca said.

She took out a pink cell phone. She dialed her grandpa's number.

" Hello. Mr.Hawkins speaking."

" Hello grandpa! It's me, Rebecca. Can I sleep over Mokuba's again?"

" Oh Rebecca! Of course you can. I'm sending a man over there with a bag full of your clothes."

" Okay."

" I have to get off, sweetie. I have some important research I have to do."

" Okay. Bye."

" Bye, Rebecca."

Rebecca hung up the phone. She looked at Mokuba and smiled.

" So? What did he say?" Mokuba demanded.

" He said that I can stay over another night. He is sending a man over here to give me my clothes," Rebecca said as she cracked her fingers.

"Hm.... I just noticed that there is gonna be more girls than boys," Mokuba said.

" Yep! There is Molly, Cecilia, Riana, Nancy, Serenity, Mai ,and me," Rebecca said as she counted with her fingers.

" There is gonna be Felix, Seto,Joey, and me. That's not fair. You have like seven girls and we have four boys," Mokuba pouted.

" Cry me a river," Rebecca said.

" I can't cry. I'm not suppose to show you my weakness," Mokuba said.

" I think you just did."

" No I didn't.I didn't cry."

" Whatever."

Mokuba had a tear in his eye. Mokuba quickly wiped it.

" There ya go. You did cry," Rebecca said.

" No, I was gonna yawn," Mokuba said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll only believe that when I see you trying to hold it," Rebecca said as she left the room.

While downstairs, Mai and Joey walked out of the dining room and went to the room where Seto and Serenity are. Once they got there, they saw Seto and Serenity sitting there quietly.

" Why is like a mummies's tomb here? Not even a mummie's tomb is this quiet," Joey said as he broke the silence.

Seto looked up. He saw Joey standing there next to Mai. Mai walked over and sat next to Serenity. She whispered something in Serenity's ear.

" Thanks hon for inviting me and Joey to sleep over. And, we gratefully accept. It's been a while since we stayed in the same house or mansion with you," Mai said.

" I know. I'm really glad you are staying over. You are like a big sister to me," Serenity said.

Mai smiled.

" You are like my little sister. You might be if Joey and I get married."

" I hope that really happens. You keep Joey in line. How much did Joey eat?"

"He only ate the calamari. Then, we found out we were invited to sleep over. So, he isn't gonna eat too much for right now. Later, he'll stuff his face with food. I'm afraid that I'm not gonna be able to fit in the bed because of him. He might get big."

" He always eats too much and nothing happens. I wonder why."

" Who knows. Why is everything so quiet?"

" Oh, it's nothing. It's one of those times when no one has something to say," Serenity lied.

Serenity couldn't tell Mai what Seto told her. Even though Seto didn't say anything about keeping the story secret, but if she mentioned it, Seto might not be as happy to let the whole world know about his parents. Not even Mokuba knew the whole story.

" Are you sure?" asked Mai.

" I'm sure. Today was just a rough day. That's all. Almost getting killed today is not an everyday thing," Serenity said.

" It's not unless you are in the army. Speaking of the army, there is some hot guys there."

" Mai!"

" What? Some hot guys go there and some get killed. It just wastes them."

" So, who is hotter. My brother or the army men?"

" Uh.......... your brother? I'll stick with that."

" Good."

Joey then sat next to Mai. He kissed her and looked at Serenity.

" Seren, I'll bring your clothes later," Joey said.

" You better bring my hair supplies and everything else. Last time I slept over a place, you forgot my clothes and put in hair supplies. Then, when I slept over someone else's house, you forgot my supplies. Please get this one right," Serenity said.

" Don't worry. Mai is here and I'm sure she isn't gonna let me forget about that."

" You know what? I'll do it. I'll bring them over, hon. If your brother does it, well, you might not get it at all," Mai said.

" Thanks, Mai," Serenity said.

" No problem, hon."

Serenity looked at Seto and smiled. Serenity gave him a kiss. Joey looked like he was gonna explode. Then, Mai pulled Joey into a kiss. The memory of Serenity and Seto kissing each other faded. Seto and Serenity stopped kissing.

" I love you, Seto," Serenity said.

" I love you too," Seto said.

Serenity turned around and saw Joey and Mai still kissing. She then turned back and faced Seto again.

" Man, I wonder if they could breathe," Serenity said.

" They probably aren't breathing," Seto said.

Seto and Serenity got up and left the other couple there. The couple walked over to the dining room. The whole room was full with food. And full of different smells, too. There was hamburgers, hot dogs, spegtti, lasgna, calamari, and more. There is sooo much, Serenity couldn't count them all. One butler carried a big plater full of deserts. There were mini eclaires and brownies on it.

" This is like a kid's dream," Serenity said.

" Yep. I bet a lot of kids would love this," Seto said.

The maid that opened the door earlier walked past them. She then turned around and headed to the couple.

" Anything I can do for you, Mr.Kaiba and Ms.Wheeler?" she asked politely.

" Nothing. What about you, Seren?" asked Seto.

" Nothing too," Serenity answered.

The maid smiled and walked away. Serenity heard some thumping from upstairs. Serenity listened a few more just to make sure she isn't hearing things. She heard more thumping.

" Seto, do you hear that?" Serenity asked.

" Yeah. I think it is coming from Mokuba's room. Mokuba must be losing again," Seto replied.

The thumping got louder.

" We better go up there and sort it out," Seto said.

They left the dining room and headed up the grand staircase. Serenity looked down as she walked up the beautiful stairs. The ground looked really pretty from a good distance. Then, Serenity looked up and saw Seto was way ahead of her. Serenity ended up running to him. Once she found him, he was right in front of the door. He turned his head and saw Serenity panting.

" Does walking wore you out?" Seto asked.

" No....... I lost sight of you. Then, you walked fast and made it difficult for me to catch up with you," Serenity said.

" Sorry. When something is wrong, I just walk faster so I can see what happens," Seto said.

Serenity walked over to Seto and stood next to him.

" Ready?" she asked.

" Yes," Seto replied.

Seto turned the knob and saw............

I had to leave a cliff hanger for now. I got all of my ( or most of them) reviewers back and I am soo happy. And, I just wanted to keep you wondering, too. I would've kept writing, but, that's cover like three chapters. Besides, this is like 5 pages. A lot. And, the story that Seto said isn't gonna be in the new story I'm gonna make. It sounds kinda weird that a statue crushed his parents.Before I forget, thanx sis for reviewing for me! You better know who you are! Love ya! Anyway, thanx for reading and plz review!


	29. Chapter 29

Seto: She doesn't own anything that is Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

Seto turned the knob and saw someone looking through all of these drawers. Seto and Serenity were in Seto's private study. It had books, computer, and documents in a filing cabinet. The person was looking in this huge drawer. They took it out of the filing cabinet. There was like a 7 more on the ground. The person didn't see Seto and Serenity open the door. Seto cautiously over to the person. The person wore a black outfit. They wore a black mask that covered their face. The figure's body didn't look like a woman. It was a man. So that means that this isn't Zera. Seto walked a little closer. The floor made a creak and the person turned around. In alarm, the person took some documents and jumped out of the window. Seto and Serenity ran to the window and peered down. But the thing is, the person didn't fall down; he went up. A helicopter was right in front of them. The light blinded them. Once the helicopter flew away, they saw the person how took the documents. He smiled. He took off his mask. Unfortunatly, they didn't see the person. The door on the helicopter closed and the person remained unknown.Seto sighed.

" Great. We missed him. Why did he take the documents?" Seto asked.

He ran over to the drawer and scanned the it. He looked through it twice.

" They took it! They took my papers on how to build Kaiba Land! Now I can't build it!" Seto angrily said.

Seto pound his fists on the ground.

" Who would take them?" he asked.

Serenity stood there.

" I don't know. Do you have any rich rivals?" Serenity asked.

Seto sat there and thought.

" I don't think I do................ wait! What about Pega.." Seto thought until his thought were cut off by Serenity.

" What about Pegasus!" Serenity exclaimed.

Seto looked at Serenity.

" You think he did it too?" he asked.

" Yeah. He did buy some of your corporation. Nobody has that much money to pratically take over you corporation. But he does," Serenity said.

" He did buy almost my corp but when I dueled him, that wasn't really him."

" What? At Duelist Kingdom? He was very himself. "

" How do you know?"

" I heard rumors."

" Are you going to stick with that one?"

" Yeah. That's the best excuse I got."

" Good, 'cause I'm not gonna ask anymore. I'm saying that after the Battle City Tournament, he started to take over my company piece by piece. I thought he was doing it just to make me look bad. The duel monsters were out of the cards."

" You mean like a 'Queen Bird' sitting on top of my house one time? That was scary. It looked at me like a was a worm. It chased me down the street. Joey had to help me."

" I would've loved to see that. I don't think that dog .. I mean Joey would be able to defeat it. His deck is as pathetic as him."

Serenity playfully hit Seto on the arm.

" Joey isn't pathetic. He has very much improved over the year. I heard that he was close on defeating you at the Kaiba Island."

"Who said that?"

" Let's just say, a little , sweet, innocent birdie told me when I was sitting there waiting for Mai to wake up."

" A birdie?"

" Yep."

" Whatever."

Seto stood up. He then started to pace back and forth. Serenity sat on a couch and thought about Seto.

" He is so conerned about this document. Shouldn't he have made copies of the document if this one was so important? I'll ask him," Serenity thought.

" Seto, did you make copies of this document?" Serenity asked.

Seto's eyes lit up. Serenity thought she did something.

" Yes, I did. But they weren't as updated as the orginal one. I copied it when I had the structure. I just need the paper to show where the location is gonna be and what it's gonna have there. All I have now is how it's gonna look and what I'm gonna need. That won't do me any good,"Seto mumbled.

" Seto, why don't we forget about it for now? There is a sleep over that is gonna happen in a hour. Come on, let's go downstairs. We'll sort this out later,'' Serenity said.

Seto sighed and walked towards the door. Serenity quickly went up to the door. She didn't want to lose him again. Seto held Serenity's hand tightly. Serenity felt some anger in Seto's grip. It wasn't too tight but it wasn't gentle, either. They walked past so many rooms. Serenity reconized Seto's room by the texture of the door. And, the door had the number 1 on it. They then went down the grand staircase. To the their left, the room was full of sleeping bags. To their right, they smelled the freshly made food that Joey must be dying for. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, someone rung the doorbell. Roland rushed to the door and opened it.

" Hello, Ms. Cecilia , Ms. Riana, and Ms. Molly. Glad you can make it," Roland said.

All of the girls smiled. They then saw Serenity and Seto. They dropped their stuff and ran towards them. They almost tackled them.

" Hi Serenity!" Riana said happily.

" Hey Serenity," Cecilia said then smiled.

" Hey Seto! I missed you sooo much!" Molly said.

" I missed you too. Now, can you all get off me?" Seto said.

Everyone was on top of Seto. Serenity fell on Seto and everyone else kinda dog piled Seto.

" My bad. It's been a while since I saw you," Riana said.

" It's only been a day," Serenity said.

" I know. But a day is long in girl times. ( Sometimes that is true.)," Cecilia said as she stood up.

" Hey guys," Nancy said.

Once Mokuba heard Nancy's voice, he ran so fast and almost ran right into her. Instead, he ran into Felix, who just came in. Felix held his clothes in a bag.

" Mokuba!" yelled Felix.

" Sorry, Felix. Didn't know you were there," Mokuba apoligized.

" It's alright. What's that smell? It smells sooo good."

Everyone turned their heads to the dining room.

" It's in there," Rebecca said as she came out of dining room.

" Guys, drop your stuff off here. I didn't think you'll come this earlier," Serenity said.

" Well, we missed ya!" Riana said.

Serenity looked at a huge grandfather clock. It was 4:30.

Joey and Mai came out of the room where Seto and Serenity were in. The couple held hands.

" Serenity, I better go get your stuff. If I don't, I'll forget," Joey said.

He walked out the door. He smiled at Serenity but glared at Seto. Seto glared back. They still haven't gotten along. Joey closed the door. Then, he came back in again.

" Joey, that was quick," Mokuba said.

" I didn't go anywhere," Joey said.

" Then why did you come back in?" asked Mai.

" Well, I forgot I don't have my car. So, I'll need a lift," Joey said.

" Here, take my keys," Cecilia said.

" This goes to the impala outside. It is the silver one. ( The impala is a nice car. It is soo roomy in there. I love it!)" Cecilia said.

Then she added," And don't ruin it, okay?"

" Okay," Joey said.

" Mai, how are you going to sleep? You are going to be sleeping in your clothes," Riana said.

" I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me," Mai said.

" You can come with me, Mai," Joey said.

" Nah. I'm gonna be going at my place. And, I'll take long."

Riana took out her keys and handed them to Mai.

" These keys go to the red impala. I don't have to tell you to be careful with my car, right?" asked Riana.

Mai took the keys and smiled.

" Of course not," she said.

Joey and Mai walked out the door. Roland then closed the door. All of the guests walked into the living room. They looked at the air bags.

" Cool! We are gonna be sleeping in air bags!" Riana said.

" I normally sleep in a sleeping bag," Cecilia said.

" Those things are comfortable. Definitely when you are having a sleep over, that is," Molly said.

All of the air beds were different color. There were blue , red , purple , green , orange , indigo , pink , white, and gold sleeping bag. Everyone chose their bed. Mokuba chose blue since it's Seto's favorite color, Rebecca got purple, Cecilia got indigo, Nancy got green, Felix got orange, Serenity knows that Joey will get red, Mai will get pink since she is a girlie girl, Riana got white, and Molly got gold. All of the colors were beautiful. They all sat in their beds and talked. Seto and Serenity sat on the couch. One of the butlers took one couch and made it into a bed. It was a pull out bed that is in the couch. Everone looked.

"Hey, that's not fair. You get a mattress," Mokuba said.

" So? Since there isn't anymore air beds, Serenity and I will sleep on the bed," Seto said.

Serenity smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Roland got some blankets and some pillows for everyone. Once they were situated, they all walked around the mansion. Seto and Serenity sat on the stairs.

" If any of you get lost, there is a directory on every corner. Please look at it," Seto said.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Serenity blush. He turned around and looked at her. Serenity tried to cover her blush. But it didn't work.

" And it's not just for them. For you too," Seto said.

Serenity smiled.

" Those things sometimes get complicated," Serenity said.

" No they don't," Seto said.

" Yeah they do."

" If you can't read then it is."

" It's not hard for you since you live here."

" Fine, you win. Happy now?"

" Not until you are."

" I'm happy."

" Good, so am I."

Cecilia and Riana walked around the huge mansion. They talked about painting and other things. Molly was with Felix and Nancy. They talked about duel monters. Mokuba and Rebecca held hands. Joey and Mai then walked in. Everyone's attention was turned to them.

" What? Am I the top subject of gossip?" asked Mai.

" Mai, you are talking about gossip? I thought you said that you will be longer than me," Joey said.

" No, if you were with me, it'll probably take me forever."

" Please, Mai, your hurtin me."

" Oh I'll make you hurt."

Mai held her bag in the air. Joey backed away.

" Never mind," Joey mumbled.

The couple walked over to the air beds and dropped off their stuff. Everyone then sat down and waited for Seto to tell them they could eat.

Seto stood up and said," Since everyone is here, we all can go and eat."

Everyone ran out of the room like a stampede. The only ones left in the room was Serenity and Seto.

" When you say the word food, they all get up and go. If only they were that fast for the mile run...." Serenity said.

" I know. Most of them don't run that fast. I know what we should do. Get someone to hold a big thing of food. Then everytime someone tries to get the food, the food will quickly be taken a way. So, they would have to run to catch up with it," Seto said.

" That reminds me of a cartoon show."

" That's were I got the idea from."

" You actually watch cartoons?"

" I watched it for Mokuba's sake. He wouldn't let me leave if I didn't watch it."

" Man, it seems that Mokuba is really in charge here."

" Sometimes he is."

Mokuba ran in the room .

" Are ya coming or not?" he asked," Everyone is waiting for you."

Seto and Serenity looked at each other. Then, they followed Mokuba to the dining room.

Did ya like the chap? Hope ya did. Anyway, who do you think it is who stole into the mansion? Pegasus? Zera? Someone else? I was gonna give ya some possibilities but it'll just give the story away. This story isn't gonna be over for a looooong time.Thanx for reading plz review!!


	30. Chapter 30

Seto: She doesn't own anything that is Yu-Gi-Oh! related no matter what.

And, DarkLordMakuta, I made a romantic scene just for you!

Everyone was sitting there. They all looked up and saw Seto and Serenity walk in. Joey was drooling over the food. Mai wacked him up side the head. Joey yelled in pain. But that didn't distract everyone else. Seto was quite happy to see Joey being structed like that. He smiled. Everyone still watched the couple. Seto and Serenity sat down. Seto sat at the end. Serenity sat on his left side. Everyone still stared. It was way to quiet.

" What are you all waiting for? Dig in!" Seto said.

Joey looked like a dog who was dying to eat. Once Seto said ' Dig in', Joey did just that. He grabbed tons of everything. Once Joey was satisfied, he began eating. Mai quietly sighed and too began to get her food. Everyone around the room was doing something. Joey was eating, Mai was talking to Molly, Cecilia and Riana talked to each other, Nancy and Felix discussed a school project, Seto and Serenity were talking, and Mokuba and Rebecca were talking and laughing. Seto then leaned over and kissed Serenity.

Once Rebecca was done eating, she got up and walked out of the room. Mokuba quickly followed. Mokuba followed Rebecca to a balcony that was close to the dining room. Rebecca was looking at the beautiful view. Mokuba walked right beside her.

" What's the matter?" Mokuba asked gently.

Rebecca contiuned to look at the view.

" I saw Seto and Serenity kiss and I wondered how come we never got to that step yet," Rebecca said.

" I didn't know you wanted to go there. You should've told me."

Mokuba wrapped his arms around Rebecca and kissed her. Boy, wasn't she surprised. The setting couldn't get anymore romantic. The stars were showing and the moon was right in the center. After they kissed, Rebecca was speechless. She then wrapped her arms around Mokuba.

" Mokie, I didn't think......." she said.

" Hush," Mokuba said as he put his finger on her lips.

Rebecca was quiet. Mokuba looked into her eyes. Her eyes sparkled from the night sky. Mokuba stared into them for a while.

" What? You've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes. Did I do anything wrong?" Rebecca asked.

Mokuba smiled.

" No. I just love the way your eyes sparkle. And, I love you, too," Mokuba replied.

Rebecca started to blush.

" I love you, too," she said.

Rebecca rested her head on Mokuba's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Seto ate quietly.

" Where did those two go?" he asked himself quietly.

Serenity looked up.

" Hm?" she asked.

Seto shook his head and looked at Serenity.

" Oh. Nothing. I'm just wondering where Mokuba and Rebecca went."

" I don't know where they went. It seems like awful long time."

Seto nodded and contiuned to eat. Once everyone was done, they all got up and headed to the living room. They all sat on the their air beds and talked some more. Seto left the room and started to find Mokuba and Rebecca. He walked in every room that was on the main floor. Before he went upstairs, he noticed the balcony door open. He quietly walked over . There they were. Mokuba and Rebecca were looking the scenery ahead of them. Seto was about to tell them something but he decided not. Seto then left and headed back to the living room.

When he walked back in, everyone was fooling around. Joey was with Mai and played with her a bit. He tickled her and she laughed. Mai then pushed Joey off and sent him flying back. Once Mai knew what she done, she got up and ran to him. She started to say sorry a lot. Joey forgave her and kissed her. Riana took out a book and read until Cecilia accidently hit her with a pillow. Riana dropped the book and chased her around the huge room. Felix and Nancy brought a board game. It was "Life". ( good game.) Molly walked over and joined them. Serenity was on the couch waiting for Seto. Seto walked over and sat down.

" Hey. Did you find them?" Serenity asked.

" Yeah . They are on the balcony. I was gonna say something but they need their privacy," Seto said.

" That's good. Everyone needs their privacy."

" I know I do sometimes. Sometimes, I just need to be around you."

" Same here."

" There is just one thing that is eating away at me. Who took my documents and why do they want it?"

" Who knows. We'll figure it out."

On the helicopter, the person took off their mask. It showed the face of Bandit Keith.

" I took the documents. Now, am I gonna get paid now?" he asked.

" Don't worry, Bandit Keith. You'll get your money as soon as I am satified," said a voice.

" Well, you better be satisfied. I almost got caught," Keith said.

" You did. But they didn't see your face. That's good. No one is suppose to know you did it," said the voice again.

" What a minute. Didn't you promise me something else besides the money?" Keith asked.

" Yes, I did. It was a woman. Her name is Zera Holliwell. But, I can't give her to you yet. Her sisters, Prue, Piper, Pheobe, and Paige are witches."

" Witches? You must of been watching too much cartoons."

" I'm not joking. And Zera is supposly is a demon. When we found her, she was all ugly looking. Now, she is fine."

" Hm.... is she pretty?"

" Of course. She is a Holliwell. They are all pretty."

" I know they are pretty. Especially Pheobe. I'm gonna try and win her someday."

" Not yet you won't. This is my plan..........."

Back at the mansion, Seto and Serenity were watching the comotion that was happening. Mokuba and Rebecca walked in. They both were holding hands. Mokuba smiled. The very young couple walked over to Seto and Serenity and sat down.

" Where have you both been?" asked Seto.

" We were on the balcony," answered Mokuba.

" Why do you ask?" asked Rebecca.

" You both been gone for a long time," answered Serenity.

" I needed fresh air. Being crowded with everyone makes me fill suffocated. All of the noise and people gave me a headache. And, I'm not a claustaphobic," Rebecca said.

" I was gonna say that you are a claustaphobic. We both been through a lot today. I'd get it too,'' Serenity said.

" Seto, before I forget, I heard earlier thumping noises upstairs. What was it?" Mokuba asked.

" Someone was inside the mansion," mumbled Seto.

" What?!?!" Rebecca and Mokuba said in a unsion.

" Yeah and they took our Kaiba Land documents. Now I can't build it."

" No! They cant' take that!" exclaimed Mokuba.

" Well, they did. It was someone who wore all black. They jumped out of the window and landed on a helicopter, " Seto said.

" Man, why does all of this stuff happen to us?" Mokuba asked.

All of the noise around them got quiet. Then, everyone sat in a circle.

" Seto, Serenity, Mokuba, and Rebecca! Come on! We are playing 'truth or dare'," Riana said.

Seto looked at Serenity. Serenity smiled and headed to the circle. Seto followed. Mokuba walked over and then walkde back.

" Seto, I have to tell the butler to fix the window," Mokuba said.

Seto looked up and nodded. Mokuba ran out of the room. Rebecca walked over and joined everyone else.

" Okay. I'm gonna start first," Cecilia said.

Cecilia looked around the room.

" Okay, um....... Molly! Truth or dare?"

" Uh....... truth!" Molly said.

" Man, you picked truth! Anyway, what can you say about Mrs.Oldenwielder? You know, the boring social studies teacher. ( Mrs. Oldenwielder is a boring Social Studies teacher. She really is. SHE IS SOO BORING!!!) " asked Cecilia,

" Well, I said she is the boring teacher in the universe and it makes a person who loves social studies fall asleep. She looks like a person who broke her back sooo many times and she needs poles to keep her straight. We have homework, right, and then we check it. Then, we end up handing it in. If the answer was wrong, you have to redo it. It doesn't make sense!" Molly said.

" It doesn't. Okay, Molly, it is your turn to pick," Cecilia said.

" Okay. I pick...... Seto! Truth or dare?" Molly asked.

" I pick dare," Seto said.

" Okay. I dare you to kiss Serenity for 2 minutes. And, you have to do it in a closet," Molly explained.

Seto smirked.

" That's no problem," he said.

Seto and Serenity walked over to the closet and shut the door. Seto and Serenity sat down and smiled. Seto turned on a switch which turned on the light. Seto kissed Serenity. But, it wasn't for 2 minutes. Seto stopped and looked at Serenity.

" I thought this was for 2 minutes," Serenity whispered.

" Well, I want to enjoy some quiet time with you," Seto whispered back.

Seto put his hand on Serenity's lap and kissed her neck. Serenity tried not moan. It felt good. Seto stopped and kissed her again. Once the two minutes were up, someone knocked on the door. Seto stopped kissing and stood up. Serenity did the same. They both walked over to the door and opened it. Everyone looked at the couple.

" Did you do it?" asked Riana.

Seto smiled.

" Yep, they did," Cecilia said.

Seto and Serenity sat back down in the circle.

" Okay, Seto, it is your turn to pick someone. Who will is be?" Molly asked.

Seto looked around the circle. Seto then looked at Serenity.

" Serenity, I chose you. Truth or dare?" Seto asked.

" Truth," Serenity said.

" I want you tell me one secret that you got either yesterday or today. And, you can decide whether or not to tell everyone. Just so you know, you can't lie to me. I can see right through it," Seto said.

" Great," thought Serenity.

" I'll tell you privately," Serenity said.

The couple got up and walked over to the corner of the room.

" You know the Holliwell sisters that work for you?" Serenity asked.

Seto nodded.

" Well, they are witches."

" Witches? Have you been with a Ishtar?"

" No. I'm serious. I saw it with my two eyes."

" No way. I can't belive they are witches."

" Well, I didn't get suprised. But something else did, though. Zera is a demon."

" What? That is two secrets!"

"Don't matter. Please don't tell anyone. I'm gonna tell them that I told you and that's it. Do you know any of their phone numbers?"

" No. I'll get it tomorrow."

" You won't tell, right?"

" Of course I won't."

Here it is everyone! I get more free time now since my sister goes to this thing after school on every Wednesday and Thursday. I'm soo happy. To everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm almost to 100! And, it's my first fanfic. The other one, my friend made it up and posted it on mine. I wish she didn't. Anyway, thanx for reviewing and pretty please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Seto: She doesn't own anything that is Yu-Gi-Oh! related.

Seto and Serenity walked back to the circle. Everyone looked at them both.

" Is it me or they keep looking at us like we did something," thought Serenity.

Once Seto and Serenity sat down, everyone kept on staring. This started to annoy Seto.

" Why don't we play something else?" he suggested.

Everyone looked at each other and then agreed.

" Good idea. This was starting to get old," Molly said.

Mokuba came back in the room and sat right next to Rebecca.

" What are we doing?" he asked.

" We don't know yet," Rebecca answered.

Then Rebecca thought of something.

" Hey, what about hide-and-seek? I never played that in a while," Rebecca said.

" Uh, Reb. Aren't we a little too old to do this? You know, we should be playing bigger games," Mokuba said.

" Well, we played 'Truth Or Dare' and that was kinda a kiddie game," Rebecca said.

" Well.........."

" No excuses. Who wants to play hide-and-seek?"

Everyone raised their hand. Mokuba looked at everyone. He looked at Felix and glared.

" What?" Felix asked. " I don't want to play 'Truth or Dare' anymore. Who knows what stupid thing I have to do."

" Thanks, Felix," mumbled Mokuba.

" Okay, it is decided. We are playing hide-and-seek. Seto, you can make up the rules!" Rebecca said.

Seto cleared his throut and said," Okay. There will be two teams. There will be two leaders. I am being one of them. The second won will be........."

Everyone except Mokuba raised their hand.

" Boys can't be the leader because you are already the leader," Riana said.

" It should be girls vs boys," Serenity said.

Seto looked at Serenity.

" She'd make a perfect Kaiba," Seto thought, " She has the brains as one."

" Yes, I agree. And the leader of the girls will be Serenity for thinking up the idea," Seto declared.

Serenity blushed. Seto looked at Serenity and smiled.

Everyone got to their groups. Before Seto departed to his side, he gave Serenity a quick kiss on the cheek . Once everyone was on their sides, everyone stared at Joey , who was on the wrong side.

" Joey, you are on the wrong side, hon," Mai said.

Joey replied," Nah, Mai. You are on the wrong side. This is the boys side..... oh wait.... hehehe."

Joey walked over to the boys side. The girls laughed. So did the boys.

"Man, he is deffinatley a Wheeler," thought Seto.

" Who is gonna hide first?" asked Felix.

" Woah, before that, we have a bigger problem. We are on a total big disadvantage. There is like a million girls and there is only 4 guys here," Joey said.

And yet, Joey was right. There was a big disadvantage. But, Seto wasn't gonna show it.

" We can do something," Joey said. " We can have some people hide again once they are found."

" That won't work. The others will find him just by following him," Seto said.

" Well, it's not like you are giving any ideas!" Joey snapped.

" Whatever, mutt," Seto said.

" What did you say, Moneybags?" Joey asked angerily.

" Oh nothing. It's just that dogs shouldn't be playing hide-and-seek. He can cheat by using his nose."

" Stop calling me mutt!" Joey said.

" Mutt , mutt, mutt. What are you gonna do to me now?" Seto said.

" Kaiba! You better regret sayin dat."

" Like I'm regreting it."

" You better."

" Why should I? You should be kneeling to your superiors. And, I was watching tv once and I saw you dressed in a dog costume. I must admit, Devlin did something right for a change."

" Duke was just a sleez ball back then like you. But unlike him, you haven't changed!"

" It's not like you changed, either."

" Shut up , Kaiba."

" Why don't you?"

" That's it, Kaiba! Do you know what is black and blue all over?" Joey asked.

" Oh yes I do. And it is you," Seto said

Joey ran to Seto. He tried to punch him but Seto either blocked them or dodged them. Serenity and Mai ran towards them. Mai pulled Joey off Seto and Serenity put herself right in between the two. Seto was about to punch Joey but then stopped. Serenity was right there so he stopped himself. Once Mai got Joey off, Serenity stood there tapping her foot.

" Seto, please don't hurt him. Please," Serenity begged.

Seto looked into her eyes. She was serious. And, it looked like she was gonna cry.

" Alright. I'm so sorry, Serenity," Seto said.

Serenity walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Seto lost his anger .

Serenity thought," Seto is really warm . No wonder why I fall asleep so fast!"

Once they stopped hugging, Joey was talking to Mai.

" Mai, this is impossible. There is no way in this world that me and that sleez ball would ever get along," Joey said.

" Don't say that! Your just impossible. When someone makes fun of you, you get all angry. That's what attract guys like Kaiba to go after you," Mai said.

Joey looked at her in horror.

" What? Your saying that if I act like that, people love me? And Kaiba loves me? Kaiba, that's never gonna happen, okay? You got my sista and that's the only thing you'll get from me."

" That's not what she meant," Serenity said.

" Then what does she mean?" Joey asked confused.

" If you let me finish speaking, then I will," Mai said angerily.

" Alright, finish, " Joey said.

" I mean that people are gonna want to pick on you more so they could see you get mad. So, stop acting like a tough guy and relax."

" How am I suppose to do that?"

" Jeez . Do you know anything?"

" Yeah. I know how to eat, sleep, breathe....."

"Whatever. Man, you boys can be so difficult."

" What are you sayin? Girls are difficult."

" No they aren't!" Mai said.

" Yeah they are. You tell me what to do!" Joey said.

" Joey, shut up."

" Okay."

" Are we going to play hide-and-seek?" Rebecca asked impatiently.

" We will, hon. Just hang on a sec," Mai said.

" Alright. Just hurry up already!" Rebecca said as she sat down on a white couch.

Mai looked at Joey. Joey seemed fasicnated with the carpet. His food traced the patterns on the floor. The pattern on the floor was a blue diamond.

" Joey?" Mai said.

Joey looked up. He didn't say a word.

" Okay, he's ready. Let's begin!" Mai said.

When Joey heard what Mai said, he stood straight up.

Mai looked at Joey and said," Hon, you better fix your pants. It looks like it hasn't been ironed."

Once Joey fixed his pants, Mai walked over and redid his pants. Joey made it look worst. Then, Mai saw something that made her realized something.

" Hey! That's my socks! I have been looking for those!" Mai exclaimed.

Joey looked in Mai's eyes and said," Well, then why were they in my drawer?" he asked.

" I don't know! Just take them off!"

Joey sat on a couch and took his shoe off. The sock that was shown was a gray sock . It looked comfortable.

" You can have socks back. They might not help my foot fungus."

Mai had a disguted face on.

" You can have it," she said.

" Mai , have you seen my old ballerina outfit? I was thinking about doing the routines again," Serenity said.

Everyone looked at Joey.

"Okay, that ain't funny," Joey said.

" Well, who could have it?" Serenity asked.

" I think it is in the box that was in Joey's room," Mai said.

" Oh! The box that had pink stuff in it? I thought that was underclothes......." Joey said.

" Joey!" Serenity said.

" Hey. It's not my fault. Someone," Joey said as he looked at Mai," put them in there. Who could it be......."

" It don't matter. Let's continue the game," Serenity said.

Rebecca got off the couch and said," Finally!"

Everyone got back to their sides. Roland came into the room. Seto saw him and motioned him over.

" What do you need, Mr.Kaiba?" Roland asked.

" I need you to decide who is gonna go first," Seto said.

Roland was surpised.

" He is asking me to decide who goes first! Man, this day is the best day ever," Roland thought.

Roland walked over to the middle of the two teams. He counted how many people were on the teams.

" Sir, there seems to be a big disadvantage here. What are you gonna do?" Roland asked.

" I know! I know!" Mokuba said. " Let's call Yugi and his friends! There is 3 boys over there. We just don't have to invite Tea' over, that's all."

" I don't want to invite Yugi over," Seto said.

" Please," Mokuba begged.

" No, Mokuba," Seto said.

Mokuba was now on his knees. He then gave him the puppy eyes. Seto tried to resist it but it didn't work.

" Fine, fine. Invite him over," Seto said.

Mokuba jumped up.

" Yeah! That's more like it!"

Mokuba ran out of the room and called Yugi.

Thank ya to everyone who read and reviewed for my story. I'm soo happy that this is almost reached the 100 mark on the reviews. I'm really happy. And before I forget, my sister, Gabby made a new story called ' What's It Like To Be Like A Kaiba' . It's something like that. Her penname is Gabby Moto. It's the last one of the list. OR go on my reviews and look for the one that says Gabby Moto on it. That'll be easier. And, to Gabster, you better review for my story sometimes. I DID FOR YOU! Love ya sis. Anyway, thanks for reading another chapter and hope ya review.


	32. Chaper 32

Seto: She doesn't own anything that is Yu-Gi-Oh! . And, she don't own Eminem's song, Just Lose It.

I got over 100 reviews! And, it's my first story, too. I'm soooo happy. Hope ya like the chap!

Mokuba ran out of the living room and went to the balcony. When he entered, he remembered the moment Rebecca and he had shared earlier that evening. Mokuba walked over to the railing and took out his cell phone. He dialed the Game Shop, which is where Yugi and his gradfather live ( I don't think I need to explain). Once he dialed, the phone rung. Then, what seems like forever, someone anwered the phone.

" Hello?" said a young voice.

" Hello, Yugi. It's me, Mokuba."

" Hi Mokuba," Yugi said.

Mokuba heard some music in the background.

" Hey, Yugi, what are you listening to?"

" Oh. To Eminem. It's on the music channel. It was one of his newest songs, Just Lose It. Even though I can't swear, I just replaced one of the swear words. ( I'm listening to the song right now, too)"

Then, Mokuba heard Eminem in the background.

_Now I'm gonna make you dance _

_Here's your chance _

_Yeah boy shake that BEEP_

_Oops i mean girl girl girl girl _

_Girl you know you're my world _

_Alright now lose it _

_Aah aah aah aah aah _

_Just lose it _

_Aah aah aah aah aah _

_Go crazy _

_Aah aah aah aah aah _

_Oh baby _

_Aah aah _

_Oh baby baby aah aah _

" Yugi, you are actually listening to that?" asked Mokuba.

" What can I say? I like the song. But my grandfather doesn't. But that's just him," Yugi said.

" I like the song too. I bet that Seto wouldn't like it either."

" Hey, Mokuba, why did you call?"

" Oh. I just called to see if you can sleep over tonight. Even though it's short notice."

" No, it's not. It's only 6 pm. Not that late. I'll ask."

Mokuba heard Yugi put down the phone and yelled on the top of his lungs.

" Grandpa!" Yugi yelled.

" Yes, Yugi," said Yugi's grandfather.

" Grandpa, can I sleep over at Mokuba's tonight?" Yugi asked.

" It's short notice...... alright you can go. It's been a while since I had a empty house," Grandpa said.

" Thanks grandpa!"

Then, Mokuba heard someone pick up th phone.

" Yep, I'm allowed to sleep over!" Yugi said excitedly.

" Yah! That's good. I'm gonna call Duke and Tristan to see if they can come to," Mokuba said.

" No need to call them. They are already here. Want me to get them on the phone?"

" Okay. Thanks."

" No problem."

Yugi took the phone away from his fave and handed it to Tristin and Duke. Duke held the phone and they both listened to the phone.

" Hey guys!" Mokuba said.

" Hi Mokuba," Duke said.

" So, what's up?" asked Tristan.

"Well, I want to know if you want to come and have a sleep over with me. It's gonna be soo fun! Can ya?" Mokuba asked.

" I can. How about you, Tristan?" asked Duke.

" I can," Tristan answered.

" Good. Come as soon as possible. I'll be waiting at the porch. No, I'll come over and pick you guys up."

" Thanks Mokuba. See ya soon," Tristan said.

They then hung up the phone. Mokuba closed his cell phone and walked off the balcony. He walked back to the living room. When he walked in, he saw Seto look his way.

" How did it go?" he asked.

" Please say they were busy," thought Seto.

" They are coming over. I decided that I'll go over there and bring them here. They might get lost trying to find their way here," Mokuba said.

" Great. My arch rival is coming and the gang of geeks. I already have one of his members not including Mai. She isn't a geek. Not at all. She's more of a loner. And especially not Serenity. She's a angel," Seto thought again.

Mokuba walked out of the room and grabbed a black jacket. Unlike his brother's jackets, Mokuba liked the regular jackets that didn't point out. He wore one once and felt like Seto. It would be great to be Seto Kaiba, but Mokuba wanted to be Mokuba Kaiba and that's it. Once Mokuba took the jacket off the coat rack, the butler opened the door for Mokuba.

'' See ya, brother," Mokuba said as he walked out the door.

Back in the living room, everyone was sitting either on the couch or their airbeds. Seto and Serenity laid on their fold out bed. Everything was silent. All they could hear was the grandfather clock ticking away. One of the butlers carried three more air beds. They were all white as snow. The butler seemed to have a hard time carrying the air beds. He almost dropped the air bed that was on top.

" Why didn't he have two more butlers come and help him? Man, I hired dumb people!" thought Seto.

Once the butler put the airbeds on the floor, he took a glance at Seto and hurried out of the room.

" So, there wasn't anymore airbeds?" Molly said as she looked at Seto.

Seto looked at her.

" Hey, I need to look good. I can't sleep on airbeds. Besides, when I sleep on those they........" Seto stopped himself.

Seto was just about to tell a embarrssing moment. If he did, he'd look like a total fool and Joey would tell the whole world about. This would ruin his reputation.

" They what, Kaiba?" asked Joey.

Joey smiled when Seto stopped. He knew something was gonna be embarrssing but he didn't think it would come from Seto himself.

" They......uh......... they stay perfectly normal," Seto lied.

" Yeah right. Keep believing that, Kaiba," Joey said.

" Oh. I will. But you shouldn't worry about it."

Serenity felt like there is gonna be another argument and another swing of fists. Serenity didn't like it at all.

" Okay guys, break it up. No fighting," Serenity said as she stepped right in between the them.

" We weren't fighting, Seren," Joey said.

" We aren't fighting," Seto said.

" You better not be. I can't stand it!" Serenity said.

" I know it bothers you, Serenity. It's hard trying to argue with your mut..... I mean brother," Seto said.

" I know what you were gonna say, Kaiba. And don't lie about it!" Joey said angerly.

" JOEY!" Serenity yelled.

Joey became very silent.

" Now, are we gonna get along or not?" Serenity asked.

" We'll get along," Joey mumbled.

Serenity heard him.

" You better. Not, shake hands!"

Seto and Joey looked at each other. Seto didn't look to happy about the idea. Neither did Joey. Serenity stared at them both. Seto and Joey walked up to each other and shook each other's hands. After that, Seto walked off to the bathroom. Joey whipped his hand on his clothes. Once Seto walked back in, Joey was sitting on his air bed and looked at his cards.

Meanwhile, Mokuba contantly looked out the window as if he was suppose to see something exciting. But nothing exciting came. All he saw was just street lights and people zooming by. Once the limo stopped, Mokuba looked outside and saw the game shop. The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for the young Kaiba. Mokuba stepped out and walked up to the shop. He walked in and saw Yugi's grandpa cleaning the place. When grandpa heard the door open, he turned around and smiled.

" Hello, Mokuba. It's nice to see you again. Yugi and his friends are coming in a minute," Mr.Moto said.

" Hi Mr.Moto. It's nice to see you again, too," Mokuba said happily

Mr.Moto smiled and continued to clean the shop. Then, Mokuba heard some footsteps coming from above him. The footsteps then faded away. Mokuba decided to look at the cards that was behind the glass. Some of the cards he saw before. Most of the cards Seto already has.

" I think that Seto should own Industrial Illisions. He owns almost all of the cards. Except for the Egyptian God Cards, that is," Mokuba whispered to himself.

Mokuba continued to look at the cards. He'd be surpised if there wasn't a card that Seto didn't have. If there was, Seto would've bought it already. When he looked at all of the cards, Yugi, Tristan, and Duke came out. They all had a bag full of their own stuff.

" Hey, Mokuba!" Yugi said happily.

Mokuba turned around and saw them. They all wore they same clothes from Battle City. Mokuba smiled.

" Hey guys. Are you ready?" he asked.

All three boys shook their heads yes.

" What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Mokuba said.

" Bye, Grandpa!" Yugi said.

" See ya, Yugi. Have a nice time!" Mr.Moto said.

All four boys were now outside. The door to the limo was already opened. Mokuba walked inside first and the three boys followed. Once they were inside, the three boys looked all of the limo.

" You have a tv? That's awesome!"exclaimed Tristan.

" Man, this has more stuff than my limo," Duke said as he looked at the ceiliing. The ceiling still had the stars on them when Seto and Serenity were in the limo.

" It must be great to be rich," Yugi said.

" It is. But you know what they say, there is prices to fame. And there is, too. Fans screaming your name nonstop, paperazzi taking pictures of you, and if you fall out of line, everyone knows about it. I get dizzy when some takes too many pictures of me. All of the blinking lights gets annoying," Mokuba said.

" Yeah it is," Duke agreed.

" I know it is. They wouldn't leave me alone when I won the Battle City tournament. They kept on following me. They are my stalkers," Yugi.

" Everyone is my stalkers. Even Seto's. He gets annoyed when everyone is following him. He was so close to knock the living day lights out of one of the reporters. The good thing is that the reporter left before his was attacked," Mokuba said.

" I don't know how it feels," Tristan said.

" You will. Just hang with me and Seto and you'll get some spot light," Mokuba said.

" That's all I have to do?" Tristan asked.

" Yep. And, you can have girls following you all over the place. Fan girls follow my big bro too much. They stare at him when he is at lunch and during classes. When a teacher asks them a question, they sday something else. For example ' What is 2 2?' a teacher would ask. Their answer ' Seto, will you marry me?'," Mokuba said.

He then sighed.

" I want girls chasing me!" Tristan said.

" Do like what I said before," Mokuba said.

" Hey, did any of you see Serenity anywhere?" Tristan asked.

" Uh......... no?" Mokuba said.

He can't tell Tristan about Seto and Serenity are together. It'll make him mad. He'll just have to find out himself.

" Hm..... she's been ignoring me lately," Duke said.

" Why would she go with you?" Tristan asked as he clenched his fist.

" Well, she did like me a lot. "

" Yeah right, Dukie boy. That's never gonna happen."

Then , Yugi's cell rung.

" Hello, Yugi speaking," Yugi said.

" Hey Yugi! It's Tea'," Tea' said.

" Hi Tea'."

" Yugi, where are you?"

" Uh......." Yugi looked at Mokuba.

" Tell her that you are ..........uh............. going over Rebecca's house to ask her grandfather something," Mokuba said.

" I'm at Rebecca's house to as her grandpa a question,"Yugi lied.

" REBECCA!!" Tea' yelled.

" Yeah...." Yugi said.

" YOU BETTER NOT LET HRE TOUCH YOU, YUGI. IF SHE DOES, SHE IS GONNA PAY!" Tea' yelled again.

" Don't worry, she won't. She's already has a boyfriend."

" SHE BETTER!" Tea' then hung up.

Mokuba looked at Yugi.

" What was that about?" he asked.

" Tea' thought that Rebecca was gonna follow me everywhere," Yugi said as he blushed.

" You need to worry about that. She's following me now."

" That's good."

While they talked, the limo pulled up to the mansion. Yugi, Tristan, and Duke stopped talking and looked at the mansion.

" WOW!" they all said.

Mokuba smirked.

" Impressed?'' he asked.

" YES!" they all said again.

Once the limo stop in front of the door, Mokuba opened the door and headed inside. He was way too excited to wait for the driver to open the door. When Mokuba walked inside, he ran to the living room; smiling.

" Are they here?" Seto asked.

" Yep, here they are!" Mokuba said.

Yugi, Tristan and Duke walked in the room.

" Hey, Kaiba," Yugi said happily.

" Hey Yugi," Seto said.

He wasn't too ethusastic about them coming over but Mokuba insisted. So, Seto has to deal with them for a while.

Yugi and his friends walked to the white airbeds and set his stuff down. So did his other two friends.

" Are you hungry?" asked Mokuba.

When Tristan heard '' hungry '', he was just about to drool until he saw Serenity resting her head on Seto's shoulder. He and Duke became angry. Seto saw their anger and kissed Serenity on the lips. This sent the love sick boys furious. To change the subject, Joey intrupted his friend's death glares at Seto.

" I'm hungry. Wanna come, guys?" Joey asked his friends.

" I do," Yugi said.

Duke and Tristan followed behind them.

Here ya go, everyone. Before I forget, did ya all know that there was two Yu-Gi-Oh!s this morning? One was on 8 am and of course the 11 am one. Yeah! Double the shows, hopefully double the Seto. Speaking of Seto, his birthday is this Monday! Wow. He's gonna be 19! I wonder if they'll mention it...... then again, maybe not. Then, a week and two days later, it's my b-day! I'm gonna be 13! So can't wait. Thank ya for reading and please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Seto: She doesn't own anything . Only the idea of using these characters for her imagination.

On the helicopter, Bandit Keith sat on the seat looking at the documents he stole earlier.

" What does this creep want with this? This is something that Kaiba wants to do and no one else. I'm gonna figure this out......." Keith thought.

Then, one guy came out with a girl with brown hair. He put handcuffs on her one hand and the other one was on the pole.

Keith looked at the brown hair girl.

" She's one of those sisters. What is she again?" Keith asked.

" She is a demon. She is related to the Holliwells. But unfortuantely, she isn't a witch," said a voice.

" Would you show your face now?" Keith asked .

" Fine," the voice said.

The person leaned forward. The person was a he. He had white like hair. He wore a red suit. It was Pegasus.

" Pegasus!" Keith exclaimed.

" Yes, Bandit Keith. Thanks for doing my dirty work," Pegasus said.

Then, Pegasus began to laugh.

" How....... how can you........." Keith didn't know what to say.

" What? Sound like someone you never heard of? Well, you'll never know," Pegasuss said as he watched Keith.

" Now. Since you did my work, I'll be taking something of yours!"

" Wha....what?" Keith said.

Keith was scared.

" Now, I am gonna take your soul!" Pegasus said.

" But you can't! You don't have your eye!" Keith exclaimed.

" Who said I was gonna do it like that? I am gonna duel you. You win, I lose my soul and you get my corporation. But if I lose, you lose your soul and Zera," Pegasus explained.

" Fine by me. You know, Pegasy, I not gonna lose. Your making a costly mistake."

" Am I? Or are you making the mistake? Your risking losing your life and Zera for good."

" But , I'm not gonna lose."

" That's what all of them say until they lose forever. Admit it, Bandit Keith, your scared and you don't want to chicken out ."

" Who said I was scared?"

" No one said you were. I can just see it in your eyes."

Bandit Keith's eyes shown that he was scared. He didn't have the strengh to defeat the creator, let alone to defeat Joey.

" I'm not scared!" Keith said.

" Stop lying to yourself, Keith. It's not gonna save you know!" Pegasus said as he still looked into Keith's

eyes.

Zera slowly began to wake up. She saw Bandit Keith and Pegasus staring each other down.

" Great. What happened now?" Zera thought.

Zera was on her side with her hands chained to a metal pole. She tried to break free but the used handcuffs to keep her from escaping. Then, Zera thought of an idea.

" What if I turn into my demon body? That'll work."

Zera tried to transform into her demon side but it didn't work. Pegasus saw her and smiled.

" Well, Zera finally woke up. Trying to turn into your evil self? Not gonna happen. One of my men gave you a shot so you can't turn on me," Pegasus said.

" Pegasus, what do you want with me?" Zera asked as she began to shake.

" I personally want your sisters to do something for me. But, the only way to get their attention is to get one of their own. And since you are a Holliwell, I'm using you for bait," Pegasus explained.

" Your such a cruel man," Zera whispered.

" Go ahead and say that. Many people called me that already. Like Kaiba."

Zera looked at Pegasus as he mentioned Seto.

" Hm.... seems like a reached a spot. I have a idea. If you do what I reguest, then I'll give you Kaiba boy. If not, you will lay at the bottom of the ocean," Pegasus said.

" Why should I do it for you?" Zera asked.

" If you don't, you'll never be able to have Kaiba in your arms. Those sisters of yours needs to do something for me. It's important."

" What might that be?"

" To bring my wife, Cecilia, back from the grave. ( And don't think that Cecilia in the story is Pegasus's wife.)"

" She's dead?"

" Yes. When we got married, she got ill and passed away. My inspiration of painting has died with her."

" That's it?''

" There is more than what you'll ever understand."

Pegasus turned his attention back to Keith.

" You know what? Why should I waste my time dueling you? Zera is gonna help me out either way. So, bye Bandit Keith!" Pegasus said.

One of Pegasus's men opened a door and pushed Keith out. Keith fell right into a big stack of mattresses.

( think I was gonna kill him?)

The same man who pushed Keith out the door closed the door and uncuffed Zera. He then picked her up and put her on Keith's seat.

" Now, are you gonna agree or will I have to push you off like Keith?" Pegasus asked.

" Fine, I'll do it," Zera answered.

" Good. Here is something that Keith got from the Kaiba Mansion."

" What? He went into Seto's mansion?"

" Yes and brought this too."

Pegasus showed her the documents on how to build Kaiba Land.

" Woah. How did you get that without letting anyone see it?"

" Well, someone did see Keith take the documents. They just didn't catch him. Kaiba and Serenity saw him."

Zera clenched her fists when Pegasus mention Serenity's name.

" Now that's all settled, let's get down to business. I need you to go get your sisters. That'll be no problem, right?" Pegasus asked.

" It's never a problem," Zera said.

" Good. Now, bring them to the shop that is close to my corporation. There will be a limo waiting there tomorrow. Once you do, I'll do my side of the bargin. I'll call and tell Serenity that................."

Back in the mansion, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Yugi were eating. Serenity walked in the dining room and smiled at the boys. Duke and Tristan dropped their forks and stared at Serenity. Then, Seto came in and wrapped his arms around Serenity. This maded Tristan and Duke mad.

" Man, why does this guy keep turning up when Serenity comes?" thought Duke.

" I want to be the one to wrap my arms around her!" Tristan thought.

" Hey , Seto," Serenity said.

" Hey," Seto said.

Yugi saw Duke and Tristan get mad again.

" Guys, did you tell Tea' that you won't be able to be with her tomorrow?" asked Yugi.

" Yeah. She wasn't too happy. Everyone she knows is gone," Duke said as he picked up his fork.

" She yelled at me," Yugi said.

" Yeah, we heard it all. Man, she got issues," Tristan said.

" Well, she doesn't exactly have issues......." Yugi said.

" All of those friendship speeches gets on my nerves. I swear that she makes new speeches everytime," Duke said.

" I know Tea'. She can be nice. And, she can be annoying," Tristan said as he picked up his fork.

" Okay, guys. I know how much Tea' gets on your nerves. I'm just glad that she is definately on our side," Yugi said as he put down his fork.

Yugi's plate was clean. He ate all that was on his plate. Tristan and Duke didn't finish yet.

" I'm gonna see Rebecca. I do have a question to ask her," Yugi said as he pushed his chair in and left.

When he walked in the big living room, he noticed Rebecca and Mokuba together. He walked over to the couple.

" Hey, Rebecca. I have to ask you a question," Yugi said.

Rebecca looked at Yugi and smiled.

" Okay. What is it?" she asked.

" Do you know how the duel monsters came out of the duel cards?" Yugi asked.

" I don't know yet. Neither does my grandfather," Rebecca said with a sigh.

" Thanks for trying," Yugi said as he looked at the floor.

It seems that everyone liked the floor. Especially the diamonds on the floors.

" I keep asking by grandfather but he seems to think that it is connected to that puzzle you carry around your neck," Rebecca said as she pointed to the puzzle around Yugi's neck.

" Everything seems connected to it. Everyone wants it," Yugi said as he rubbed the puzzle up against his shirt.

Seto and Serenity walked back into the room.

" Hey, Seto. Are we gonna play now?" asked Rebecca.

" Yes when the other two come out," Seto said.

Then, Tristan and Duke came out.

" I guess it is now," Seto said.

Everyone once again went to their sides. Roland came in the middle.

" I think the girls should hide first, don't you agree, Mr.Kaiba?" asked Roland.

Seto nodded. Roland told the boys to close their eyes and count to 50 since the mansion is huge. The boys closed their eyes and laid their heads down on their beds.

Meanwhile, the girls were scambling on the second floor.

" Where are we gonna hide?" asked Riana.

" I know! Riana, Cecilia, and Molly should hide on the second floor. Mai , Rebecca and I will hide on the main floor. Okay?" Serenity asked.

All of the girls nodded.

Riana ran to the guest room that Serenity stayed in before. Riana hid under the bed. Cecilia hide in the bathroom that was in the guest room. Molly hide in a big closet. She then covered herself with big towels. In the main floor, Serenity hide under the big dining room table, Mai hide in the big bathroom that was next to the balcony, and Rebecca hide under a table that was in the balcony. When the boys counted to 50, they all went out and started to find them.

Yugi, Duke, and Tristan went up to the second floor. They all looked all over. They couldn't see Cecilia, Riana, and Molly. They then started to spread out and look in different rooms. When Yugi walked into the guest room, he heard some breathing coming from under the bed. Yugi looked down and saw Riana with her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, she saw Yugi staring right at her.

" Woah! How did you find me?" she asked.

" I heard you breathing. But I still hear someone breathing. I guess that means that someone else is in this room also," Yugi said as he got up.

Yugi checked in the closet and then looked in the bathroom. He looked behind a shower curtain and saw Cecilia. When Cecilia saw him, she screamed.

" Here is two. Now, where is the other one's?" Yugi thought.

Yugi walked out of the room. He saw Tristan and Duke standing right outside the guest room.

" What was that?" Tristan asked.

" It was Cecilia. I scared her quite a bit," Yugi said.

Then, they heard someone hit the closet door. All three boys turned to the closet. They slowly walked up against the door. Duke slowly opened the door. When he opened it, he didn't see anyone. Then, he saw the towels moving. He moved the towel a side and saw Molly.

" Man, you found me!" Molly said as she got out of the closet.

" Okay, we found three out of six. Give us a hint on which floor they are in," Tristan said.

" Here is your hint. They are on the main floor. That's all I am telling you!" Molly said.

The boys and the girls walked downstairs. They then sat down on the air beds. It was now Seto, Joey, and Mokuba's turn to find the other girls who was on the main floor. The three boys spread out. Seto really wanted to spread out. He didn't like the idea of Joey being in the same house as him, let alone sleeping over. Seto looked in the dining room. He couldn't find anyone. Seto sat in one of the chairs. He sat quietly. Serenity was under the table and moved a little. Seto heard someone moving. Seto looked under the table. Serenity moved out from under the table. Seto looked up and saw Serenity sitting there up against a chair.

" Well, that was close. But, you can never hide from me," Seto said.

Serenity looked at him and rolled her eyes. Serenity stood up and walked next to Seto. They then walked out of the room. Joey walked into the bathroom. He then decided that Mai wouldn't be hiding in a bathroom. When he was about to head out the door, he heard someone laughing. He turned around and looked behind a big basket. Behind the basket as Mai herself.

" Dang, hon. you found me. I guess me laughing gave me away, now didn't it?" asked Mai as she smiled.

Joey and Mai walked out of the huge bathroom. They saw Seto and Serenity walking out of the dining room. Mokuba saw them.

" Hey. Did you guys find Reb yet?" Mokuba asked.

All four of them shook their heads no.

"Good," he thought," that means that I still have a chance to find her."

Mokuba asked," Where did you look in?"

" I looked in the dining room," Seto said.

" I looked in the bathroom," Joey said.

Mokuba nodded and headed to the balcony. When he entered, he felt a cold but nice wind that hit him in the face. Mokuba walked to the edge of the balcony and looked below. There was a little pond that laid below him. Then, there was a huge garden full of the flowers. Mokuba then walked over to the table and put his necklace on it. It was a duel monsters card. It wasn't really a card. It was like a locket. He opened it and saw a picture of Seto was he was little. Mokuba smiled. Then, he felt a a hand grab his leg. Mokuba looked under the table and saw Rebecca. She smiled.

" That's all of you, right?" Mokuba asked as he pulled Rebecca out from under the table.

" Yeah if you found the other five girls," Rebecca said.

" We did."

" Then you did."

" It took us a while to find you all."

" Well, there is lots of us. What did you expect?"

" I thought it would be a little easier."

" Well, you thought wrong."

They both walked out of the balcony. They walked into the dining room. Everyone was asleep. Mokuba looked at the clock. It was now 9:51.

" It took us that long to find you all?" asked Mokuba.

" I guess so," Rebecca said.

Rebecca walked over to her air bed. She took her shoes off and slid right in the bed. Mokuba did the same. When they were in, Roland came in and turned off the lights. Once he left, Mokuba looked at the ceiling.

" Good night, Mokie," Rebecca said.

" Good night, Reb," Mokuba said.

They soon fell asleep.

That is all, guys! Hope ya enjoyed it! And, tomorrow is Seto's b-day! Yah! Happy b-day, Seto. Thanks for reviewing and plz review!


	34. Chapter 34

SetoKaiba'sbabe: Since it's Seto's b-day, I'll say it for him. I don't own anything unfortunately.

And, since I didn't update so soon, I repay you for a 10 page chapter! I had to make it up somehow.

Very earlier in the morning, Mokuba woke up. He looked around the quiet living room. It was dark as it was quiet. Mokuba got up and walked to the dining room where he told the maids and butlers to wait at. When he walked in, he saw soo many birthday decorations. The big one said " Happy Birthday Seto!" The one next to it said" Happy Birthday Mr.Kaiba!" Since the maids and butlers aren't allowed to call Seto Seto, they made another banner for themselves. Mokuba smiled at all of the decorations. Everything was perfect.

" Mokuba, what should we do for the presents?" asked one of the older butlers.

" Just get him like technology. I don't know. He never tells me when I ask him everytime. What about tools to work with technolgy? That'll work," Mokuba answered.

" Yes, sir," said the older butler.

Mokuba walked back to the living room and woke up almost everyone. Except for Seto. When everyone saw Mokuba, they either hid under their blankets or hid their head under their pillows.

" What is it?" Serenity quietly asked.

" Today is Seto's birthday! We need to get him something!" Mokuba said as he looked at Seto sleeping.

When Seto sleeps, he always seems peaceful. Always. Serenity quietly got off the bed. Before she was fully off the bed, someone grabbed her hand. Serenity looked who it was. It was Seto.

" Where are you going, Serenity," Seto said dreamly.

" I'm just going to the bathroom, Seto," Serenity said .

" Oh," Seto said.

Seto then went back to sleep. Serenity kissed him and got off. Everyone looked at her.

" That was close!" Mokuba said .

" I know it was,"Serenity said.

" Let's go another room so we won't wake up my big brother," Mokuba said.

Everyone walked out of the room. They all went out to the balcony. Everyone sat either on the chairs or on the floor.

" What does he like, Mokuba?" asked Serenity.

" He likes technolgy. But, I got the maids and butlers to get Seto some tools for his invetions," Mokuba said.

" I ain't buying your brother nothin," Joey said as he crossed his arms.

" Why not?" asked Serenity.

" You don't get it. See how his actin in front of me? He's bein a sleezeball," Joey said.

" Joey Wheeler! I want you to buy Kaiba a present if you like it or not," Mai said.

" Fine........... but I'm only doing this for your sakes," Joey said as he unfolded his arms.

" Good. Mokuba, how are we gonna get this stuff this early?" Serenity asked as she turned her gaze from her brother to Mokuba.

" Not to fear! There is this shop that I called last night and asked them if they could stay open. They agreed of course," Mokuba said as he whipped his finger nails on his shirt.

" I'm glad you did," Serenity said.

" Okay, guys. Let's go!" Mokuba said.

Everyone got up and went out the door. Once they were outside, they felt a nice , gentle breeze. A limo was already waiting for them outside. Once the door was opened, everyone entered. Once they all were in, the driver closed the door and ran to the driver's seat. He shut the door and drove down the drive way. Serenity and everyone in the limo relaxed. Serenity took out her cell phone and looked what time it was.

" It's 4:56," Serenity said.

" What time did we wake up?" asked Joey.

" I think around 4 or 4:30," Mokuba answered.

The limo drove on full speed. It sped down the quiet streets that is in Domino. The limo slowly stopped in front of the most expensive shop there was. It was called,"Best Place to Buy!" ( this is a stupid name I know) The driver opened the door for everyone to get out. The owner of the shop opened the door.

" Hello, everyone," said the shop owner.

The shop keeper looked at everyone. They were still in their night clothes!

" Are you guys here for business or for a sleep over?" the shope owner asked.

" We are here for business. Well, .....uh.....to buy stuff that is," Mokuba said.

The shop owner's expression changed.

" Hello, Mokuba Kaiba! I didn't know it was you!"

" You should've. You knew that we would be here," Mokuba said.

" Of course, sir, of course," the owner said.

The shop owner led them inside the shop. The shop had basicly everything. From every tool to every small diamond. This is like a mall for the wealthy.

" You all find something that Seto would want," Mokuba instructed.

Everyone nodded and then searched for their presents. Mokuba looked around. He then saw something that really caught his eye. He walked to it. It was a gold necklace. All it had was the chain. Mokuba picked it up and looked at it throughly.

" Hm.... this seems Seto material. I'll take it!" Mokuba said.

The shop owner hurried over.

" Let's see, this is ...... hm...... this doesn't have a tag......" the owner said.

The owner then picked up the chain and said," You know what? You can have it for free."

Mokuba smiled and said," Thanks."

The owner took the necklace and put it in a container. Once he put it in there, he handed it to Mokuba. Serenity looked at all of the jewelry. She saw sapphires, rubies, and diamonds. Then, she saw this necklace that had intials on it. It was a in like a locket. But, it looks like it can't be opened. It was in a circle.

" Exuse me, how much does this cost?" Serenity asked as she pointed to the necklace.

" That cost around $50-$60. It normally costs around the 100's but it is on sale today," the owner said.

Mokuba walked over to Serenity and looked at it.

" That's pretty cool. Get it," Mokuba said.

" Is there any initals that have SMS?" Serenity asked.

" Yes there is. Here it is," the owner took out the same thing but with different intials on it.

" What does SMS mean?" asked Mokuba.

" It mean Seto, you, and me," Serenity answered.

" This comes with two extra necklaces. Want them also?" the owner asked.

" Okay," Serenity answered.

The owner bent down and took out the extra necklaces. Mokuba tugged Serenity's shirt.

" What is the extra ones for?" he asked.

" You'll see," Serenity said as she took the extra neclaces from the owner.

Mokuba handed the keeper his credit card ( too young for one, don't ya think?). The owner took the card and then copied the numbers on the card. Then, he handed it back to Mokuba. Everyone that was with Mokuba and Serenity came up to them. They looked like they didn't do too well.

" What's wrong?" asked Serenity.

" Well, we can't find anything that Kaiba would like," Mai said.

" This is hard trying to find stuff for him. We don't even know what he likes. Yeah, he likes technology but what else does he like that is affordable?" asked Yugi as he looked at animal clothing.

" I don't think that Seto would fit those, Yuge," Joey said.

" I know. It's just cute to see animals wearing clothing," Yugi said as he picked up a outfit.

The outfit said," GOLDENS 4 -EVER." Then, it just hit Serenity. It hit her like a bat hitting a baseball. It hit her like...... I think you get the point.

" Why don't we get him a dog?" asked Serenity with excitment.

" Yeeaah!" Mokuba said as he jumped up and down.

" We'll get him a dog," Serenity said.

The shop owner smiled.

" You know that petshop that is right next to this store? I also own it!" the owner said.

" You do?" Mokuba asked.

" Yep. I'll take you over if you want," the owner said as his took keys from the drawer.

" Okay. Let's go," Serenity said.

Everyone followed the shop owner to the other store. When they entered, they heard birdies squawking their throats off. The owner went behind the counter and took out bird food. He fed the bird. The birds then calmed down.

" See any dogs you like?" he asked.

Everyone looked at through the window. There were all sorts of dogs.

" What about that pitbull?"asked Mokuba.

Serenity thought about it.

_FUTURE_

Seto walks in. He smiles at Mokuba and gave Serenity a kiss. Then, he set his brief case on the side of the door. A minute later, Seto ends up running like heck because the dog is chasing him through the whole house. When the dog stops chasing him, it walks to Seto's study and done his business on top of everything. Seto comes in and starts yelling.

" SERENITY! MOKUBA! TAKE THIS DOG!" Seto yelled.

Serenity and Mokuba srambled to the room and stood there watching the dog.

" I told you it was a bad idea," Serenity said to Mokuba.

Mokuba just shrugged.

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

"You know what, Mokuba, he not gonna like the idea," Serenity said as she looked right back in the glass.

Then, she saw the perfect dog. A golden retriever. Serenity thought what could happen with the dog.

_FUTURE_

" Roland, get my brief case!" Seto said as he laid on the couch.

Instead of Roland coming, the golden retriever came while dragging the brief case to his master. Seto took the brief case and picked up the dog.

" Good boy," Seto said as he petted the cute dog.

The dog barked a friendly bark and wagged his tail like crazy. The dog then jumped off Seto and jumped to the floor. The dog sat on the floor and had his tongue sticking out.

" Such a good dog," Seto said as he smiled.

The dog then ran in circles. It tried to catch his tail.

Seto smiled.

_BACK TO PRESENT_

" This dog will do," Serenity said.

The shop owner walked over to the dog area and opened the door. He took out the dog that was in the cage. The retriever was still sleeping. Once he took the puppy out, he handed it to Serenity.

" Here you go. Would like anything else?" the shop owner asks.

" Lets see. We need like a bed for the dog. It's gonna need to sleep on something," Serenity said.

The owner went behind the store. He came back with a light blue bed with little puppy paws that covered it.

" This good?" he asked.

" Yep. And we'll need food," Mokuba said.

The owner handed Mokuba the bed and hurried to the back again. He then came back with a big bag of dog food. He placed it on the counter.

" Is that all?" he asked.

" Yep it is," Mokuba said.

" Your price is $715. How will you be paying? Cash or check?" the owner asked.

Joey's eyes got big.

" $715! Good thing we are with Mokuba," Joey said.

" I think we should pay as one. It won't be right if Mokuba is the only one paying. Besides, then it'll mean that we all bought it ," Serenity suggested.

" I agree," Mokuba said.

Everyone except for Joey agreed and took out all of their money. They all added theirs all up.

" We got a problem, guys," Serenity said.

" What is it?" asked Riana asked as she checked her pockets for extra change.

" We don't have enough?" Cecilia asked as she too started to search her pockets.

" If we don't, then we are in trouble," Nancy said.

Nancy looked at all of the animals behind glass.

" Don't they hate being cooped up like that?" she asked as she pointed to one of the dogs.

The one dog was a dalmation. It looked really sad. When it saw Nacny looking at it, it turned it's head away.

" It's been neglected probably," Felix guess as he too looked through the glass.

" Back to the subject people!" Rebecca said. " So, Serenity, we don't have enough?"

" We don't," Serenity said.

" I'll pay for the rest," Mokuba said.

" Mokuba, you can't pay for the rest!" Serenity said.

" Why?" he asked.

" You done us a lot lately. It won't be right for you to spend all of your money," Serenity said.

" Okay, Serenity," Mokuba said as he looked at the pile of money.

Then, someone laid money on the table. Everyone turned around and saw Joey back away. The

dog's eyes got big.

" Joey!" Serenity said.

" I had ta do it, sis," Joey said.

Serenity went up and hugged him tight. The dog was extremely happy to be with two people.

" Thanks, big brother," whispered Serenity.

" No prob, sis," Joey whispered back.

The dog gave Joey a lick. Mai couldn't help but smile. It was a cute scene.

" See, Serenity? I taught him something!" Mai joked.

" Hey, I learned this myself, Mai, and I don't need ya to start on pesterin me," Joey said.

" I was just joking, Joey!" Mai said,

" It didn't sound like a joke ta me," Joey mumbled.

" So, this gift is from all of us, right?" asked Molly as she twirled her hair around her fingers.

" Right," Serenity answered.

Serenity kissed the dog's forehead. The owner checked the cash and smiled.

" The dog is now all yours," the owner said.

" I'm so glad it is too," Serenity said.

The owner took the dog bed and the food. He put the dog bed in a box to keep safe. He put the dog food in a bag. He handed Joey the bed box and Mokuba the bag of dog food. Felix walked ahead and opened the door. When everyone was outside, the limo door was already opened. The driver stood next to the door. Once he saw a box and a bag, he pressed a button on his key and the trunk opened. Joey and Mokuba walked to the trunk. The driver took the stuff and put them in . Everyone got in the limo and waved good bye to the owner. The owner waved back.

The driver pratically ran to the driver's seat. He quickly shut the door and started the limo. Once his seatbelt was on, the limo then drove off. Serenity looked out the window. She looked back a couple of times to see how far away they were from the owner. When she looked back the second time, the owner disappeared.

" The dog is soo cute!" Rebecca said as she touched the dog's head.

" It is!" Riana said as she picked up one of the pup's small, but cute paw.

" Now I want a dog!" Cecilia said.

" If I get a dog, it's either a Golden Retriever or Yellow Lab," Nancy said.

" Yellow labs are very cute , too!" Mai said as she petted the dog.

" Want a dog, Mai?" asked Joey as he looked at the pup.

" Yeah," Mai said.

Felix elbowed Joey.

" Get her a dog for her birthday," Felix whispered.

" That was my idea," Joey said.

" Serenity, I bet Seto is gonna love this dog!" Molly said.

" I agree. Besides, this is a retriever. It'll retrieve anything just about. It can get the newspaper, Seto's briefcase, anything," Serenity said.

" I knew someone who had a golden retriever," Mokuba said," and it was funny! When my teacher was talking to her boss at her house, the dog took out her under clothes! It mostly dragged out her underwear."

" She must've been embarrssed," Serenity said.

" Heck ya. She got all red. Fortunately, her boss didn't notice the underwear. All he noticed was the dog."

" It was a he?" asked Mai.

" Yep. I'm soo glad he didn't see it, though. If he did, who knows what he'll do or say," Mokuba said.

"I think I know," Mai said.

" Tell me!" Mokuba said as his eyes became wide.

" I think your still too young to understand," Mai said.

" Come on! Seto always says that! Don't ya think that I have grown up a bit?" Mokuba asked.

" Well, I don't live with you so I don't know."

The dog that was in Serenity's arms jumped off her and walked all over. Everytime the limo turned, the dog would slide in the direction. It looked really cute. Then, there was a big turn that lead to the mansion. The dog really slid. It was on the right side and then, everyone saw it slide right to the left. Everyone laughed.

Once the limo stopped in front of the mansion, the dog began to jump up and down like crazy. It ran around the seats and barked a little. Serenity kneeledd in front of the one seat. The puppy ran to the seat that Serenity is kneeling in front of. The puppy then jumpeddd on to Serenity.

" I can tell it is fond with you," Rebecca said.

" Yeah it is," Serenity said as she got out of the limo.

Everyone walked to the mansion. When the door opened, they saw Seto still asleep on the couch. Seto must of rolled over earlier when Serenity and the rest were gone. Serenity very quietly put the puppy next to Seto. The dog then jumped on top of Seto's chest. The dog then licked his face. Seto began to laugh.

" Serenity, stop licking me! Kissing really suits me," Seto said as his eyes were shut.

Then, his eyes opened. He saw two black eyes staring right into his blue ones. The black eyes backed away and showed the puppy.

" A dog?" Seto asked as he looked at it.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled.

Seto turned his head and saw everyone smiling at him.

" My birthday? I forgot! Isn't today October 25?" Seto asked.

" Yep," Mokuba said.

" I.....uh........thanks.....," Seto said.

" Did I hear the infamous Seto Kaiba say thanks?" Joey asked.

" Don't push it, mutt," Seto mumbled.

" I won't since it is your birthday," Joey said.

Joey would've said different but Serenity and Mai looked at him. It was as if they were telling him not to say anything mean.

" Seto, you need to go to the dining room!" Mokuba said.

Seto picked up the cute dog and got up. He and everyone else went to the dining room. When they entered, the whole room was pitch black. Then, the lights mysteriously turned on.

" Happy Birthday!" voices yelled.

Butlers and maids came up from behind the dining room table. There was a big birthday cake right in the middle of the table. There were 19 candles in the middle. Seto noticed the banners that were on the wall. Seto couldn't help but smile.

" I never had this much excitment since I was 10," Seto said.

" That was like 9 years ago, Seto," Serenity said.

" Yeah, I know. It's been a while. I'm glad I have you guys around. I could get use to this," Seto said as he hugged Serenity.

Mokuba walked up to the maids and butlers.

" I thought you bought some technology?" Mokuba whispered.

" Well, since Mr.Kaiba already has all of the technology, we decided to get dog stuff. The owner of the pet shop told us that you bought a dog. So, we got like dog everything. Except for the bed, that is," the butler said.

" We heard that you already got the bed. And, we did buy some brand new tools. Since, all the ones Mr.Kaiba is using seems to mess up his creations. And, there is more," one maid said.

" Thank God you did. If you didn't it's gonna seem like it's the dog's birthday instead," Mokuba said

Mokuba walked back to his brother's side. Seto stood there watching everything that was happening. Gifts came out from under the table. There were about 10 gifts. The puppy jumped off Seto and ran to one of the gifts. The pup then started to drag it to Seto. Once it was close to Seto, Seto walked over and picked up the gift and the puppy. Then, Seto walked to one of the chairs and sat down. He slowly opened the presents. Inside the box was a black trenchcoat. It blended in with Seto's black outfit he was wearing.

" Thanks," Seto said.

Seto put on the trenchcoat. The trenchcoat was almost the same as Seto's Battle City trenchcoat. Instead, there wasn't like points where Seto's waist is. ( If you noticed, there is like two or three points sticking out on Seto's waist when he is wearing his trench in Battle City). It also didn't have red like color in the inside. It was a dark blue.

" It's very heavy," Seto said as he walked back and forth in the room.

" Aren't they all?" asked Serenity.

" Since you don't wear trenchcoats a lot , it's gonna hurt you a lot. The trenchcoat wasn't that heavy, was it," Seto asked as he walked back to the chair.

" It was heavy. I can see how you are muscluar," Serenity said.

All of the maids and butlers gave Seto his presents. He liked them. Most of them were for the dog. There was a dog shirt and Seto held it up to him.

" I think you got a size too short," Seto said.

" That's for the puppy, sir," one maid said.

Seto looked at the shirt. It said," Mr.Kaiba's little helper." Seto picked up the puppy and slipped on the shirt. Once it was on the puppy, the puppy ran around the room. It was trying to figure out what the heck is on it.

" I bet it loves it!" Serenity said.

Then, Serenity walked up to Seto and took out a velvet box. Seto looked at her.

" Is this a proposal? I'm suppose to do that, you know," Seto said.

" It's not. Besides, I bet you'd do it more romantic. It's something you'll remember us by," Serenity said as she handed the box to Seto.

Seto opened the box and saw the necklace that said " SMS" right on it.

" What does 'SMS' mean?" Seto asked as he picked up the necklace.

" It means you, Mokuba, and me," Serenity explained.

" Thanks, Serenity," Seto said.

Seto got up and hugged Serenity. Joey couldn't help but look disgusted.

" Can't believe I'm lettin this sleezeball touchin my sis. But, she likes this creep and I can't do nothin about it," Joey thought.

They stopped hugging and Serenity took out the extra two necklaces. Serenity handed Mokuba one and put one on herself. Now, all three wore one.

" This is what they were for!" Mokuba said as he looked at his.

" Yep. I couldn't tell you yet. It would ruin my idea," Serenity said.

Everyone then sat down and waited for their food. The table was quickly cleared of all of Seto's ( and the dog's) gifts. Once the table was cleared off, the food came right in on cue.

" They must of cooked this hours ago. Maybe days or even years ago! Everyone was in this room. There must be magic going on. Wait a sec..... I have to call the Charmed Ones!" Serenity thought.

Serenity then had a frown on her face. She was nervous. What will happen when they find out?Seto noticed her frown. He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

" What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

" I just remembered to call the Holliwell sisters today. If I don't, who knows what could happen,'' Serenity whispered back.

" Call them around noon. Or, we can just go back to my company and you can talk to them there. I better finish some stuff over there anyway," Seto said as he smiled.

Serenity wasn't so nervous anymore. She felt more relaxed. When the food was all there, they all started to eat.

EVERYONE , I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have been soooooo busy lately. Monday, it was Seto's b-day. I was suppose to have this chapter up by then but I couldn't since the computer had to be restarted. Before that, I got so far in the story,but the computer froze! Mental note: Save when you wrote like 2 pages worth of stuff. It'll come in handy. Tuesday, the computer got restarted again because there was like this stuff being downloaded on the computer. There was like " Online Dating". I didn't like that one at all. Wednesday, I was sick. I was actually sick. I'm never sick. Thrusday, I had to study my poor eyes out until I memorized the paper. If I don't get on honors this marking period, I have to say good bye to my PS2 and my Game boy advance SP. I can't live without those! Friday, I needed to do a report. And Saturday, I started the chapter and finished it today. Seto was on Saturday's episodes! YAY! They should've since it was his b-day on Monday. Like I said before, I'm oh so sorry for the long update. It's not like me not to update in like, let's see, a week! God, this is messed up. Anyway, plz review for my awfully long story. And, it is. 10 pages and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!


	35. Chapter 35

Seto: Guess I'm back in again. Like I said before, she doesn't own anything that has me, Serenity ,or anyone else. And, since her birthday is tomorrow, I'm gonna say " Happy Birthday"! It's not my style so don't get use to it!

After everyone ate, they all got up and waited for Seto to either say or do something. Seto realized this.

" Mokuba, since you are mostly the ' Fun Person', why don't you think of something?" asked Seto so everyone wouldn't be staring at him.

Everyone turned their gaze to Mokuba. Mokuba looked confused.

" Why me?" Mokuba asked as all of the eyes kept on staring at him.

" Because, it's my birthday and I say so," Seto said.

" Fine then. I.........uh....... what haven't we played yet?" Mokuba asked.

" All we played was Hide-and-Seek and Truth or Dare. Not that much if ya ask me," Rebecca said.

" Why don't we all have some free time?" asked Serenity.

" Okay. I kinda ate too much food. Feels like I'm gonna explode!" Joey said as he held his stomach.

" You always eat too much, Joey, and you never feel like that," Mai said.

" I know but all of this food was so tasty and good and I couldn't help myself," Joey said.

" You can never help yourself. Watch and you'll need to have two bodies to digest all of the food," Serenity said.

" Hey, you ain't suppose ta say all of dat!" Joey said angerily.

" What? I can't say what I want?" Serenity demanded,

" You can say whateva ya want, Seren," Joey said.

" Then what do you mean?" Serenity said.

" I mean dat you shouldn't be sidin with Mai, that's all!"

" Okay , people! Break it up!" Rebecca said as she stepped in between the two siblings.

" Fine," Joey said as he headed to the other side of the room.

" Fine also," Serenity said as she too went to another side of the room.

" Well, that's over," Rebecca said.

" It's not over just yet," Mokuba said.

" What?!?!" Rebecca said.

" See how they both said ' Fine'? That means that they aren't making up anytime soon," Mokuba said.

" How was I suppose to know? My sis and I don't argue," Rebecca said.

" Your not normal."

" Yeah we are!"

" Most brothers and sisters argue. And don't say that you haven't argued about anything. Like who goes to the bathroom first."

" My sis wakes up later than I do. She is....well..... the immature me. She's like my clone when I was younger."

" I see."

" Yeah right."

" I'm serious!"

" STOP FIGHTING!" Nancy yelled.

Rebecca and Mokuba stopped arguing and looked at Nancy.

" I agree," Riana said as she put her hands to her hips.

" So do I," Cecilia said.

" Is this what all of this is about?" asked Molly.

Rebecca and Mokuba said," Sorry."

" You all better be. You both just sit there and we'll fix the other two," Felix said.

All five walked over to Serenity.

" C'mon, Seren, you have to say sorry and it'll all be over," Riana said.

" I wish," Serenity said.

" If you wish it, then do it!" Cecilia said.

" It's not that easy," Serenity said.

" It's not?" Molly said.

" It's not. There is more than what I could actually explain," Serenity said.

" Is it gonna be a long ?" asked Felix.

" Yeah."

" Then don't explain," Felix said.

Seto came over . He wrapped his arms around Serenity and whispered something in her ear.

" Serenity, please say sorry," Seto whispered.

" Why do you want me to?" asked Serenity.

" Because seeing you and your weird brother fighting isn't right," Seto whispered back.

" It isn't?" asked Serenity.

" It isn't."

" You want me to apologize then?"

" Yes."

" Okay."

Serenity broke the moment and walked over to Joey. Mai was already there talking to him. Joey seemed a little less angrier. Once Serenity was right behind him, Joey turned around.

" Sis, I'm sorry for sayin all of dat," Joey said.

" Same here," Serenity said.

" Well....uh..... do ya forgive me?" Joey asked.

Serenity answered him by giving him a hug.

" I guess that it is a yes," Mokuba said as he and Rebecca came up while holding hands.

" Glad to see you both back together again," Molly said.

" Serenity and Joey's arguement made us in a arguement," Rebecca explained.

" How is everything here?" asked Mokuba.

" It looks like it is," Riana said as she looked at the siblings.

" This has gone on too long," thought Seto." If I knew if this would take this long, then I'd never tell Serenity to say sorry."

Serenity and Joey stopped hugging. Serenity walked to Seto and smiled.

" Everything is fine now," Serenity said.

" That's good," Seto said.

" What do you want to do now?" Serenity asked.

" I want to see you alone," Seto said.

" Okay," Serenity said.

The couple watched the little crowd. Everyone was around Joey and Mai. When the couple found a perfect time to head up, Mokuba saw them.

" Hey, big brother," Mokuba said cheerfully.

" Hey, Mokuba. What is it?" Seto asked impatiently.

" Nothing. I just wanted to say that,'' Mokuba said as he looked back to everyone else.

Seto and Serenity sneaked upstairs. When they were upstairs, Serenity remembered the time when Seto and herself were in the closet.

" Great moment," Serenity mumbled.

" What was that?" asked Seto.

" Oh nothing," Serenity answered.

Seto and Serenity walked into a room that Serenity never saw before. In fact, Serenity never been down that hallway at all.

" Where are we?" asked Serenity.

" A place that nobody knows about,'' Seto answered.

The room had just about everything. There was a beautiful bed, a kitchen, bathroom, and a little lab. Seto walked over to the bed and sat down. He then pat the bed. Serenity walked over and joined him.

" What's up?" asked Serenity.

" I just wanted to see you alone. No one around to interfere with us," Seto said as he looked at her.

" Privacy must be hard for you, isn't it?"

" Yeah."

Seto picked up Serenity and put her on his lap. Serenity blushed like crazy. Then, Seto wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Seto knew that Serenity really enjoyed the moment they had before and wanted some more of it. Even though she didn't say it, but her body language really showed it. When Serenity and him were holding hands, Serenity weould squeeze his hand and looked at him dreamly.

" Seto," Serenity said whispered like.

Serenity wrapped her arms around Seto's neck. She really liked it when Seto kissed her like that. No one could love her like that. Then, Seto took her by suprise. Seto's hands were at her waist and they were moving up. Serenity loved Seto but she couldn't go that far. Serenity got off Seto. Seto looked at her; confused.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" Seto, I can't do it. I just can't!" Serenity said.

" Why? My appetite for loving is now my hunger pain ( I got this part from one of J.LO's songs)," Seto said.

" I can't. This relationship could get more extreme and I'm not ready for that!" Serenity said.

" You don't want to have a relationship that will go that far?" Seto said as he sounded hurt.

" Seto....." Serenity broke off.

Then, she did something that she won't normally do. She ran to him and pratically made out with him. This shocked Seto.

" I thought that you didn't want to," Seto said as he got some air to breathe.

" I guess my appetite for loving became my hunger pain also," Serenity said.

Serenity and Seto kept on kissing eachother for about 15 minutes. Then, someone on the intercom spoke.

" Mr.Kaiba, I have very urgent news for you!" said a voice.

Seto stopped kissing Serenity and went to the intercom. Angerily, he pressed a button.

" I'm coming," Seto said.

Then, Seto looked at Serenity. Serenity looked back at him.

" I have to go," Seto said.

" I'm coming with you!" Serenity said.

" Okay. Let's go."

The couple walked out of the room. They both felt weird and and anger that their moment was ruined.

" I didn't know you had that in you,'' Seto said.

" I didn't know, either," Serenity said.

" I guess love is really powerful."

" It's not a guess. It is."

" Your right. I never really had that feeling before."

" Same here."

" Love is that way, I suppose."

They both walked out of the mysterious hallway and went downstairs. When they went downstairs , they saw Roland standing there. He didn't look too happy.

" What is it?" asked Seto.

" Mr.Kaiba, something else is missing. There was someone at your corporation. They broke in and stole some more documents," Roland said.

Seto stood there speechless.

" You better get there right away," Roland said.

Seto nodded and headed out the door. Then, he walked back in and whispered something in Roland's ear. Roland nodded. Seto then walked back out the door. Serenity followed. When she was outside, the sun was shining right above them. It was hot out. Seto pratically ran to the limo. Serenity ended up runing just to keep up. Once Seto was inside, Serenity ran at top speed to get to the limo before the driver closes it. Once she got inside, she looked at Seto. Seto's face didn't show any emotion. It didn't show happy, sad, nor anger. Serenity searched her mind on who could of stole the documents.

" Zera? Pegasus? Who could it be? " Serenity asked her self.

Seto thought the same thing. The limo drove to Seto's popular corporation, KaibaCorp.

Here it is, folks. I don't know why I said folks. I'm currently reading a 'Lord of the Rings' book so that's probably where I got that from. I can't believe that I'm turning teen. It's like a big step from pre teen to teen. Not such a big step but it seems like it from my point of view. And, the games I play are mostly teen games so I'll fit into that catergory. Why am I saying big words? I'm confused...... Anyway, hope ya all enjoyed my chapter and please review. The review will be like my b-day present! SEE YA!


	36. Chapter 36

Seto: She doesn't own anything that has the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast in it. Or Charmed. If she did, do you think she'll be writing about us?

On the way to KaibaCorp, the ride was quiet. Serenity looked out the window. She was waiting to see the company. Her waiting was over. Right in front of them was the corporation. It was bigger than all of the buildings that surrounded it. With the blue sky with white puffy clouds made KaibaCorp look more cheerful. Serenity took her gaze off the company and to Seto. Seto didn't have a expression on his face. Serenity couldn't tell if he was in a good mood or not. He looked like he was somewhere else.

" What's wrong, Seto?" asked Serenity.

Seto snapped back into reality and looked at Serenity.

" Nothing. I'm just thinking, that's all. Why did you ask?" Seto asked.

" You looked like that your mind was at a different place. You had no expression whatsoever."

" Who could steal documents from my company? My company is heavily guarded."

" I think that someone who stole your documents before is the same person."

" I agree. While we are there, you better tell the Holliwells about what happened. They better know."

" I know. I just hope they don't really put a curse on me. How can you tell if someone is lying?"

" It's easy. They get really shaky and they studder. And their eyes get really wide."

" I know how to lie without......" Serenity trailed off.

" You know how to lie without what?" Seto asked.

" Nothing," Serenity answered.

" Tell me!" Seto demanded.

" It's nothing, I swear!"Serenity said.

" It's anything but nothing," Seto replied

" Okay. I know how to by not even lying!"Serenity lied.

"You just lied," Seto said as he looked at her.

"No I didn't!" Serenity said as she sat still.

" You did. I can tell that you did," Seto said.

" Can we forget about this and worry about the problem that is ahead of us?"Serenity asked knowing that Seto is gonna win this argument.

" Fine. But you did lie," Seto said with a sigh.

" Can ya stop now?"

" No."

" Why?"

" Because I love torturing you."

" Your gonna get it now!"

Serenity got off her seat and jumped on him. She was tickling him. Seto laughed.

" Your a deffinately a Wheeler," he said.

" I know I am and I am proud of it!" Serenity said.

" That's nothing to be proud of. Being a Kaiba, now that's something to be proud of."

" For you it is!"

Seto smiled . Serenity stopped. She looked into Seto's eyes. Seto's eyes showed that he was happy. The limo stopped in front of the company. The driver opened the door. Serenity got out first and Seto followed. They were right in front of the company's doors. Seto and Serenity walked inside. Inside was Piper behind the desk again. She was typing . She looked up and saw them both.

" Hello Mr.Kaiba, and Ms.Wheeler," she said with a smile.

" Hello, Ms. Holliwell. We came here because we heard someone heard break in and steal some important documents," Seto explained.

" I can't figure out how they stole it. This place is heavily guarded, as you reguested," Piper said.

" I better go. Serenity, you know what to do," Seto said.

Serenity looked at him and nodded. Seto walked out of the room. Serenity walked over to Piper's desk. She needed to have enough courage to tell her. She took a deep breathe. Then spoke.

" Piper. I have to tell you something," Serenity said.

Piper stopped typing and looked at Serenity.

" What is it?" she asked.

" Well....uh.... remember about what you guys said about you being witches?" whisper Serenity.

" Yeah."

" Well. There was 'Truth or Dare' last night and I was forced to tell any secrets that I have. And they have to be brand new too. And.......," Serenity trailed off.

" You told, did you?" Piper said.

" I'm so sorry. Seto knows if I lie. He like a hot lie dectecor," Serenity said.

" Mr.Kaiba probably figured it out anyway. We get done so fast and it just amazes him," Piper said.

" He said something that you girls probably use magic to get down. He didn't believe me, at first. In a way, I wish that he didn't believe me."

" Don't worry. Like I said, few people do know about us. Prue had a boyfriend and he knew about us. But unfortunately, he got killed. This made Prue very miserable. It's not like she isn't. "

" I heard that," Prue said as she walked in with a pile of papers in one hand and a cup a coffee in the other.

Pheobe walked right behind Prue. She noticed Serenity and smiled.

" Hi, Serenity!" Pheobe said.

" Hi," Serenity said.

Paige walked in. She looked a little bigger than usual. Her sisters noticed.

" Paige, what did you do?" demanded Piper.

" Nothing," Paige lied.

She had something right under her jacket.

" What's that under your jacket?" Pheobe asked.

" Oh... it's just a present!" Paige lied again.

" No it isn't, Paige," Prue said.

The sisters went over to Paige and grabbed her arms. Paige struggled to get free but it was no use. Pheobe stood right in front of her and took out whatever Paige was hiding. It was a old book that a quaipadra sign on it.

" What is that?" Serenity asked.

" It's our spell book called 'Book of Shadows.' It is very powerful. It helps us against all of the evil out there. Many demons want this book. This book isn't suppose to leave the house," Pheobe said as she looked at Paige.

Paige blushed like crazy.

" Why are you taking this out of the house?" demanded Prue.

" I needed to catch up on work. If I didn't, Mr.Kaiba would be angry and kick me out. You know how much I'm paid? A heck of a lot. If I get fired, then there will be no way to improve your club, Piper," Paige said.

" P 3 ( I think that's their club's name)" Prue looked at Piper and Piper continued," I mean P 4 is doing fine. But it is true, though. I do need improvements for it. But still, you can't bring that book out into the open. It's too risky."

" It is. Zera can make a comback and take the book while it is unguarded," Prue said.

" This place is heavily guarded," Paige said.

" It's not, at the moment," Pheobe said." Haven't you heard about what happened? Someone stole some documents from Mr.Kaiba. That is impossible unless they orbed in."

" They must be a White Lighter. But, most White Lighters are on our side. They must've turn their backs," Piper said.

" What's a White Lighter?" asked Serenity.

" A WhiteLighter is......well...... LEO!" Piper yelled.

Then, there was this blue stuff came from the center of the room. Then, a man appeared where the blue stuff was.

" Yeah," said the man.

" Serenity, Leo is a White Lighter. He'll explain what he is and what he does," Piper said.

" I will?'' asked Leo.

" You will. Now explain," Piper said.

" Let's see. White Lighters have the ability to orb like I just did. When you see all of the blue sparkles appearing, it's either me or Paige. White Lighters are able to heal immortal wounds. If it is made from a innocent, like you for instance, then I can't exactly heal it. The only way to kill me is when there is a Dark Lighter. The Dark Lighter's arrows kill me and my other members. So we have to be very careful. The Dark Lighter's arrows have a special poison that hurts us on skin contact. White Lighters are often sent to watch and help the innocent. I'm here to help out these girls. I'm even married to one of them," Leo said as he looked at Piper.

Piper smiled.

" Is there a area where White Lighters meet?" asked Serenity.

"Yeah. It is also Magic School where our two kids stay at. Any demon can't go in there unless granted ( ain't sure if that part is true). Other words, demons aren't allowedl. It's not like us to allow a demon to stand on their two legs for long," Leo answered.

" Wait a minute. We let Cole survive!" Pheobe said.

" He was good until he turned evil again," Prue said.

" You sure know how to marry evil people, Phebs," Paige said.

" Hey! At least I married someone!" Pheobe said.

" She's got a point, you know," Leo said.

" This is all too confusing!" Serenity said.

" It is at first," Prue said.

" So, White Lighters are good guys and Dark Lighters are bad. There is Magic School for kids. There is a book that demons are desire. What else is there to learn?" Serenity asked.

" Nothing else, at the moment. I think that it is little risky giving you that much infomation in the first place. If anyone is watching us now, they'll know that you hold the secrets. They aren't gonna try and pry it from us. They know we have power. But you, on the other hand, have a complete disadvantage. One hit and you can be down for the count.," Leo said.

" That's true," Serenity said.

" But we did that for a reason!" Piper said.

" We shouldn't be giving away our real idenity," Leo said.

" I know but she has a relationship with the owner of this company! If Mr.Kaiba approves of her, then we should too," Pheobe said, going on Piper's side.

" I really agree on what Leo said," Prue said." It is a big risk that we are taking. If three of us agree, then we'll have to use some magic."

Everyone turned their head to Paige, who didn't say a word on the subject.

" What?" she asked.

" We need you to decide whether or not that we should erase Serenity's memory of hearing any of this," Leo said.

" Please, Paige. Side with us," Pheobe said.

" Uh..." Paige said.

" I'll let you use those shoes that you want to want to wear," Pheobe said.

" No! I'll let you wear that skirt that really matches are hair," Prue said.

" Jeez. So many great offers, so little time," Paige said with a sigh.

" Who will it be?" Piper, Pheobe, and Prue said at the same time.

" I pick................"

Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have been so busy lately. This story is sorta smaller than my usual chapters. You all might not realize it but I do. Thanks to all who review for my story . I really appreciate it. My first FanFic and it is doing very well. To KawaiiGirl for IM me. I enjoy IM you! And , like normal, thanx for read and please review!!


	37. Chapter 37

Seto: She doesn't own anything that has the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast in it or Charmed. If she did, she wouldn't be here writing them. She would be selling them off and make big bucks like me.

To setoxserenity-4ever: Don't worry about the Charmed Ones being in the story. I tried picturing it and it was all blurry. My sister wanted me to do so. They are ended in this chap.

DarklordMakuta: I'll add the moment in the next chapter. It's gonna be in the good moment so stay with me!

And to everyone else, thanks for your comments, ideas, and not so good ideas.

" I pick............... Piper and Pheobe's side," Paige said.

" PAIGE!" Prue yelled.

" Sorry, Pruedence, but the other two are right.What if we are in danger and we can't do the spells?" Paige asked.

" Serenity can't do the spells! She doesn't have the magic in her blood!" Prue said.

" She can use magic. She just has to be careful what she says," Leo corrected her.

" She can?" Prue asked.

" Yeah she can," Leo said.

Prue swore under her breath. She doesn't like the idea that Serenity can use some spells. Prue is obviously the more stubborn than her other three sisters.

" C'mon, Prue. It's been a while since we let someone in on the big secret!" Pheobe said.

" It should've stayed that way," Prue snapped.

" Hey, I wasn't the first one to give out our secret!" Pheobe said.

Prue swore again. Pheobe knew she won.

Meanwhile, Seto was sitting at his desk. He had his laptop on top of the desk. On the screen, there was pictures of people who hated celebrities. There was a list of people that listed celebrities's names on it. Seto scrolled down and looked for his name.

A hour later

Seto kept on searching. He was now finally on the K's. When he saw his name, he clicked on it. A Mintute later, Seto leaned back on his chair. His picture appeared on the screen. And next to it, there was infomation about him and his recent love lifes.

" Hm.... as if I had recent love lifes," Seto mumbled to himself.

Seto leaned forward and checked out what they had to say.

_Name: Seto Kaiba_

_Birthday: October 25, 1985_

_Age:19_

_Current Relationships: Serenity Wheeler_

_Past Relationships: none_

_Job: A CEO of the most popular coporation around "KaibaCorp"._

_Family: Mokuba Kaiba_

_Other info: Seto and Mokuba lost their parents at a very young age. When Seto was twelve, they parent's got killed while they were touring a city. Supposely, a statue crushed them. Seto and Mokuba were sent to a orphange. Millions of parents wanted Seto but he refused all of their offers. He wanted to get adopted with his brother. He would never leave his brother. Weeks later, a young, powerful man, Gozaburo Kaiba, came to the orphange for the newspaper. Seto asked Gozaburo for a round of chess. There as a deal between the two. If Seto won, Gozaburo would adopt him and his little brother. If Gozaburo won, he would have nothing to do with the two. Seto won. So Gozaburo adopted Seto and_

_Mokuba. Unlike Mokuba, Seto got treated poorly. He was forced to study for hours until he understood it. Nowadays, Seto has a cold personality. But then a young girl somehow piereced his cold outside. Will this last, we will soon find out._

" How did they find out about me being abused?" Seto asked.

Seto then thought some more.

" Who did they? I never told anyone. But Serenity. No.... she'd never tell anyone," Seto said to himself._ "_She promised me she wouldn't. Hold up. She understood me for kissing she-who-must-not-be-named ( got the idea from Harry Potter). But then again, how could she tell anyone? She was with me the whole time. Wait. No she wasn't. She was with Mokuba. But if reporters came, Mokuba would've told me straight out. Why does all of this stuff happen to me?"

Seto scrolled past the infomation and looked for the people that hate him. There was Joey Wheeler.

" Should've known that he would add himself in here," Seto said.

Then, there was Pegasus, Alaster, and other people that Seto didn't even know.

" Let's make this simple and check the people that I do know. Which, I know these two," Seto said to himself.

Seto picked Pegasus's name and Alaster's.

" Pegasus wanted to take over my company. Alaster blames me for killing his parents. Hm...... I remembered that when I dueled Pegasus. It wasn't really him at all. It was Alaster. It seems that these two would be the only ones to plan this. Wheeler can't. His brain is as big as a pea. And sometimes, when he makes a stupid remark, I swear I can hear that pea rolling. I swear," Seto said to himself.

Then, Seto leaned back and sat there in contrating. Then, Serenity came upstairs.

" Hey, Seto," Serenity said cheerfully.

" Hey," he said.

" Find anything about who stole the papers?" asked Serenity.

" No. But I did find this. Have you talked to any reporters lately?'' he asked.

" No. Why did you ask?" she answered and then asked.

" Because somehow, someone found out that I was abused when I was little."

" You think I said something?" asked Serenity in a hurt tone.

" No. Of course not. I'm just wondering if you have been talking to reporters."

" I haven't yet."

" That's good. They know how to interfere with everything."

Serenity walked over to Seto and sat on the arm rest. She peered over on what info was on the computer.

" I remember him!" she exclaimed.

" I wish he would just go away," Seto said.

" I wish he didn't take your soul and Mokuba's soul. When I heard that, I cried. Joey asked why I was crying," Serenity said.

" What did you say?" Seto asked curiously.

" I said that it is the most dramatic thing I have ever heard," Serenity said.

" Well, if he believed you, then he must be as blind as I thought," Seto said.

" He isn't blind!" Serenity said.

" Remember on the blimp? Joey and Mai were meant to be together. But those two didn't realize it at first. Mai slowly did but Joey was still back there," Seto said.

" He started to understand too!" Serenity said.

" He didn't look like he did. And look at this too," Seto said as he showed Serenity the list of people who hate his guts.

" Joey!?!" Serenity gasped.

" He joined the 'hate me' club. He is the first person, too," Seto said.

" How could he?"Serenity asked.

" You better ask him yourself," Seto said as he exited the page and went to the previous one.

" I will."

" Now, back to what we are saying. There is only two people that I know that can steal my documents. I would include Joey, but he couldn't get the papers. He'd have to be very smart to get passed. So, there is only Pegasus, the soul stealer and the person who I wish to leave me alone, and there is Alaster, the person who blames me for killing his parent's."

Serenity looked at him in shock.

" Oh no no no. I didn't kill them. My stepfather killed them. He made weapons of battle. This is what this company was made off. Until I changed it, that is. It's now the best company out there," Seto said with a smile.

" I'm glad that you didn't kill anyone. If you did, I wouldn't be able to stay in the same room with you anymore," Serenity said.

" Don't worry. I never kill the person I love. But as they say, we only hurt the person we love," Seto said.

" I know. And there is something killed the cat," Serenity said as she thought what the word was.

" Curiosity killed the cat," Seto answered.

" Yeah. That one, " Serenity, sounding stupid.

" Why do we keep on getting sidetracked?! Back to what we were trying to say, who do you think it is? Pegasus or Alaster?"Seto said as he went back to the subject.

" Hm. Pegasus has money. Alaster has that powerful card that can keep people's souls. I think they are working together," Serenity said.

" You think so?"

" Yeah. If it was Pegasus, he would be quite stupid to go here without getting caught. He'll need someone slick. Someone that could be Alaster."

" I agree. And it can't be just Alaster because he'll need technology to get inside. And don't forget the helicopter. I know that Alaster can't drive and fly at the same time."

" What about the other two guys?"

" True. But the other two don't hate my guts that much. They are only after Yugi which is just fine by me."

" We don't know what they think now."

" Let's try to figure this out. We keep on getting into other subjects."

" I think they both are together."

" Then we'll stick with that. Since that's the only thing at the moment, let's start searching for more clues.''

" Before we forget, what papers did they steal?" asked Serenity.

" They stole documents on the corporation. They were the newest info about how the company's money rate is going and other company stuff. You wouldn't be too interested," Seto said.

" I don't think I will either," Serenity replied.

ON THE HELICOPTER

" So all I have to do is get Kaiba away from the company and the witches somewhere where you can get to them before they get somewhere else," Zera said.

" Correct," Pegasus said.

" When are we gonna start this devious plan?" she asked.

" We aren't yet. There is a young man I need to talk to. He despises Kaiba as well."

" Who said I did?"

" I'm saying like myself, for instance."

" Who owuld despise that hot man?"

" Me because I'm not a girl.''

" Don't get me started."

" I won't."

" Where is this guy?"

" He's coming to us."

" Then where are we going?"

" We are going to this place that is only a few minutes away."

" You aren't gonna say, are you?"

" That'll ruin the surpise."

" How many fricken surpises are there gonna be?"

" Can't say."

" Sheesh. From a guy who loves cartoons with bunnies in it."

" Don't make fun of them. They are the best there is!"

Zera's cell phone made a beeping noise. Zera took the phone and looked at it. It said " Seto's B-Day".

" Today's his birthday?!?!" Zera said in shock.

" Whose birthday?" asked Pegasus.

" Kaiba's. I want to do something special," Zera said.

" Not today. They could be expecting it,"Pegasus said as he folded his hands.

'' They might not even know that we are together," Zera said.

" We don't can't believe what we think. That's what makes our plan vulernable. We can't have that, can we?"

" Guess not."

" Now, here is some important news I must give you......."

Back in the corporation, Seto and Serenity were still in the same positions.

" Seto, we need to find them now or they'll do more damage than what we want them," Serenity said.

" I just started the search on the computer. I'm gonna try to find where Alaster and his others friends are mostly seen," Seto said.

On the computer, there was a island with a tower on it. Then, there was steps that lead to it. Seto leaned closer to get a better view of it. He then clicked on the picture. There was a option there that allowed them to have a clearer view of it. Seto clicked the button. The picture then came into a clear view.

" This is where Alaster hangs out in," Seto said as he ponted to the tower.

" Looks cozy," Serenity said sacasticly.

" Wonder if it looks as cozy as the inside," Seto said in a sacastic tone.

" We better go there now," Seto said as he shut down the computer.

" Now?!" Serenity exclaimed.

" Sooner the better."

" Seto, it's your birthday! You should just sit back and relax."

" I already done that with you. Now, it's time to get this sorted out or I'll lose a lot more than a few

good documents."

Seto got off the chair and went to a intercom that was near the door. There was a blue button that said " Talk" on it. Seto pressed it and a young woman's voice was on.

" Hello, Mr.Kaiba. How can I help?" the young woman said.

Serenity reconized the voice. It was Pheobe.

" Hello, Ms. Holliwell. I need you to have a Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet ready for me," Seto requested.

" Your jet is now ready for you on the roof," Pheobe said.

Serenity got off the chair and ran to Seto. She whispered something in his ear.

" Seto, we need to bring them along, too. They are vulernable here and they are as we speak. Zera is still out there and she can come and take them one by one," Serenity whispered.

Seto sighed. Then he spoke.

" Ms.Holliwell, I want you and your sisters to come and meet me on top of the roof," Seto said.

" Yes ,sir," Pheobe said.

The intercom turned off. Seto turned around and saw Serenity looking at him. He motioned her to come with him. The couple were now out in the hall.

" Seto, what are we gonna tell everyone back at the mansion?" Serenity asked.

" We'll tell them that we are going somewhere. Like, we need to go to this one store that only holds tools for technology. Mokuba hates being there and he'll warn everyone else that it is boring and they won't come," Seto said.

" Okay."

They couple walked to the top of the corporation. Serenity took a peek to the bottom. Everything was so small. The people looked like ants. Serenity then walked baclk to Seto. Seto stood next to the BEWD's head. Then, a elevator door opened. The people who stepped out were the Holliwell sisters. Otherwords, the Charmed Ones ( I am gonna call them that for now on.) They all all saw Seto and Serenity waiting for them. They all smiled and waved.

" Hey!" Pheobe said.

" Hi!" Serenity said.

" What's up?" asked Prue.

" We need you all to come with us," Serenity explained.

The sisters looked at eachother.

" Uh.... Serenity. We are suppose to move to the Elder Place," Piper said.

" You are?" Serenity asked.

" Yeah. It's too risky in this place. Besides, our sister is on the loose. Thanks for the concern but we must go as soon as possible," Paige explained.

" You do? That aint fair. Well, I suppose you have to," Serenity said.

" Mr.Kaiba, I was suppose to tell you about that yesterday. But, I didn't want to bother you," Pheobe said.

" I'll pay you extra anyway," Seto said.

The sisters smiled and thanked him.

" Well, we better get going," Prue said.

" Did you get everything taken cared of?" asked Seto.

The sisters nodded. They all gave their hugs. Once they were done, Leo came. The girls smiled at him . Leo had Piper and Prue while Paige had herself and Pheobe. Within three seconds, they were all gone. Seto and Serenity stood there for a while.

" We are alone in this one," Seto said to Serenity.

" I know. I just wished that they told me sooner," Serenity said.

" Let's go then," Seto said.

Seto pressed a button and the top of the dragon's head. Seto jumped in and waited for Serenity. Serenity tried to get in but she couldn't make it. Seto got out and helped her in. Serenity was quite embarssed. Once Seto was in, the top closed. Seto pressed the thrusters.

" Let's go!" he said.

Here it is, everyone. I'm kinda ticked off at the moment. And it's not on any of your guys so don't worry about it. I can't explain why I am so ticked off. I feel like blowing up stuff. Or destroying the Earth. I swear, I played X-Men Legends WAY too much. Blowin things up is awesome in the game. I'm just too mad. I feel like that I am on fire. Feels like someone stabbed me with it plus some poison. I know that's a lot of " I feel" but hey, I feel like all of that stuff. And if anyone IM me, don't worry about me cursin you out. For some reason, I don't think I can right now. Gotta go!


	38. Chapter 38

Seto: She doesn't own anything that has the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast in it .

To my sis, woah! I didn't know you'll do that ! Yeah, I'm your protector but dang, calm down, okay? I'm trying to get people to read your story but it ain't happenin, ya know? Maybe, you should make another chap. Better yet, I'll make it for you since you aren't your regular self. Love ya sis. And to DarklordMakuta, here is the part that you wanted.

Everything flew by . Serenity looked out to see all of the clouds flying by. Normally, she would see cars and stops zooming by. This was a entirely a new experience. On Serenity's left, there were clouds. On her right, there was a flock of birds. Serenity looked a little closer to them. One bird came raly close to the glass. The duck turned it's eye to Serenity. It got shocked and stopped flying. The bird fell down into the sky. Serenity tried to look down. But all she saw was the side of the BEWD's head. Seto saw this and thought she was struggling with something.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" There was this bird, right, and when the bird looked at me, it stopped flying. It now is falling to it's death!" Serenity said in a sad tone.

" Don't worry. That's why they have wings," Seto said.

" I know but wouldn't fright have made the bird paralized? It'd be afraid to fly," Serenity said.

" Maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I am caculations on correct,( Serenity rolls her eyes) that bird should be in the air in about 5,4,3,2,1!"

Seto was right. The bird that once fell flew right next to the jet. This time, it was well prepared for anything. Seto looked at the window for the reflection of Serenity. Serenity had her hand up against the glass; as if she was able to touch it. The bird then flew away. Serenity took her hand away and leaned back in the chair.

" Wasn't I right?" Seto said with a smile.

" Yeah.....again," Serenity said.

" You see? I'm like a portable text book," Seto said.

" You are more of a hot/annoying text book," Serenity said.

" Am I?" Seto asked as he turned the jet to the right.

They both sat there quietly. Both of them were in their own thoughts. A few minutes later, the island they were looking for turned up. There was a lot of fog that surrounded it. They were lucky enough not to miss it since it is so foggy. The jet is now right above the tower. Then, the jet lowered to the ground. Once it fulled landed, Seto pressed a button and the top opened. Seto jumped out first. Then he helped Serenity out. They both walked to the entrance to the tower. When they entered, Seto put his finger to his lips, meaning quiet. Seto lead the way. They had to walk quietly. When Seto walked, they heard Seto's shoes making noise everytime he moved. Seto stopped and took his shoes off.

" What are you doing?" asked Serenity quietly.

" I'm taking my shoes off. You should do the same. Unless you want to attract someone," Seto whispered back.

" I'll take your word for it then," Serenity said as she took off her shoes as well.

Seto and Serenity walked down the creepy looking hallway. The walls had cracks in it. They both figured that this place was up for a pretty long time. The floor had big cracks in it. Serenity had to jump over them a couple times since they were so big. Seto didn't even had to jump. Seto would walk up against the wall to avoid them. Serenity makes it longer.

They finally found a staircase which lead upstairs. Seto lead the way as usual. Serenity closely followed. As they walked up the stairs, they saw pictures on the walls. The ones of the left were more interesting. The pictures were of a ancient city. Then, there was a picture that had water crashing down on the city. Then the last picture, the city was covered with water. If you looked closer, and can see a little piece of roof.

" Hey, Seto! Do you know what city this is?" asked Serenity and a whisper like voice.

" I can't tell. I heard the Prof. Hawkins found the city called Atlantis. I'm guessing that this is what the pictures are about," Seto quietly explained.

" It looks like it. There is pictures of mermaids next to these," Serenity said as she pointed to the mermaid picture.

The mermaid picture had a mermaid with blonde hair. She had beautiful blue eyes that matched the water she was in. She had green fins and a light green clam bra thing that goes around her chest. She looked like the Little Mermaid ( a Disney Movie). Seto examined the picture. Then, he moved on.

Back at the mansion, Mokuba and Rebecca were siting quietly on Mokuba's bed. Their door was shut and locked. Rebecca had her hand on Mokuba's lap. Mokuba wrapped his arm around Rebecca. They both enjoyed being by themselves and understood why Seto and Serenity liked it too. Rebecca thought about Seto and Serenity.

" When are they gonna be back?" asked Rebecca.

" I don't know," Mokuba answered.

Then the room get really silent again. The sunlight that entered the room disappeared. The sun was hiding behind a cloud. A few minutes later, the sunlight came again. Rebecca rested her head on Mokuba's shoulder. Then, Mokuba reached for Rebecca's hand and kissed it.

" I'm so glad you are mine," Mokuba said.

" I'm glad your mine. Your the best boyfriend I could ever have,'' Rebecca said.

Rebecca lifted her head off Mokuba's shoulder. Then, they leaned in and kissed. Mokuba went to the extreme. Mokuba's hand went to Rebecca's stomach and then moved up. Mokuba's hand didn't go up Rebecca's shirt, though, since he knows that he'll regret doing it. Mokuba's lips left Rebecca's and worked it 's way up to her neck. Mokuba found her weak spot. He heard her gently moan to the pleasure. Then, Rebecca moved back so Mokuba will stop kissing her.

" What is it?" he asked.

" Mokuba, I don't want to right now. There is too much on my mind," Rebecca answered.

" I understand. We'll do it later, okay?'' he asked.

Rebecca smiled.

" I'm glad you understand. I just want to know where Seto and Serenity are. I feel really worried that they aren't where we think they are," Rebecca said.

" I'll call him then," Mokuba said as he took out his cell phone.

Mokuba dialed Seto's cell phone number. Then, he waited for Seto to answered.

Back to the tower, Seto felt his cell viberate.

" Serenity, I need you to answer my cell," he said as he tossed his cell phone to her.

" Okay," Serenity said just a little bit above a whisper.

Serenity pressed the talk button.

" Hello?" Serenity whispered.

" Hey, Serenity! Where are you?" said a kid's voice.

" Hi Mokuba!" Serenity said a little loudly so Seto can hear her.

" It's Mokuba?!" Seto asked.

He was about to yell. Mokuba could get these two caught!

Serenity nodded.

" Serenity, answer my question. Where are you and Seto?And why are you whispering?" he asked again.

" We are getting something at that computer store. And,uh.....we have to be quiet be quiet because we are looking for something at the library," Serenity lied.

" Your going to the library? Anyway ,is it that store where you have to buy all of those chips and other boring stuff? " Mokuba asked.

" Yeah.Wanna come?" Serenity asked.

Seto smiled when he heard that.

" Heck no! You must be crazy to go with him there! It's so boooring! I'd rather read the whole dictonary then go there!" Mokuba said.

Serenity laughed.

" I better let you go. It's gonna be a boring day for you!'' Mokuba said.

" Okay. I'll see ya later, okay?" Serenity said.

" Alright. See ya!"

And with that, Mokuba hung up. Serenity tossed Seto back his cell phone.

" You told him about that computer place, right?" Seto asked quietly.

Serenity nodded.

" He hates that place. He'd rather read the whole dictonary if he had the chance," he said.

" That's what he said," Serenity said.

" See? Now, let's go. They probably heard you talking," Seto said.

Serenity and Seto quietly walked up the stairs.

Back at the mansion, Rebecca looked at Mokuba; waiting for a response.

" So? Where are they?" she asked.

" They are now at the library. Then, they are going to that boring computer place. Trust me, it's boring," Mokuba said.

" That's good," Rebecca said.

" Now, back to what we are gonna do," Mokuba said with a evil like smile.

" Mokie, I'm not exactly ready. I'm still worried about something. I don't know what it is but I am really worried," Rebecca said as she looked out the window.

" What else can you be worried about?" Mokuba asked.

Mokuba sounded really disappointed that he got turned down like that.

" Mokie, I don't know. I just feel it," she said.

" I need to get something," Mokuba said as he headed out the door.

Rebecca turned her head just in time to see part of his hair. Then, Mokuba closed the door. Rebecca decided not to go after Mokuba . Rebecca slid in the covers and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Seto and Serenity were on top of the stairs that were inside the tower. There was this big wooden door right in front of them. Seto carefully put his hand on the knob. Then, he turned the knob very slowly. When the door was fully opened, Seto and Serenity saw.......

Sorry for stopping there. I have been so busy and angry lately. The only way I can only calm down is getting KIND ( see it is all capitalized?) reviews such as from my sis ( which is somewhat threatening) , killing people in X-Men Legends, read funny stories such as DarklordMakuta's ,and listen to Avril Lavigne, Maroon 5 , and Usher. Thank ya all for reading my story and GIVING me good comments and telling me what I am doing wrong politely. Before I forget, I'm still kinda mad. But it's on a different story. I got happy again but then this review came in and it ruined my mood. As if I was in the Sims and my mood bar turned red again. I don't want to be critizied just b/c my work ain't the best as the other's. It's my first story so cut me some slack. Thank you all so much for reading and pretty please review. I'd really appreciate it.


	39. Chapter 39

Seto: Sorry for the chapter being repeated. The authoress didn't know what happened. She had the chapter already and then it repeated itself. She deleted her document and made a new one. As usual, she don't own anything.

Seto and Serenity saw a huge gold room with pure gold stuff. There was gold chairs, gold tables, the works. Serenity was about to walk out until Seto stuck his arm in her way.

" Don't go just yet," he said.

" Why?" Serenity asked.

" Because I don't fully trust this place," Seto answered.

Seto walked in first. He walked three feet and stopped. He listened for a moment. Then, he motioned for Serenity to get inside. Serenity walked in and closed the door gently.

" Wow! They must be rich to have all of this stuff," Serenity said as she looked at all of the antiques.

" It makes me wonder. Did they buy it or steal it?" Seto said.

" I don't know," Serenity said.

Then, Seto stopped looking around. He heard footsteps.

" Serenity, walk lightly. Someone can hear us, " Seto said as he didn't turn his back.

" I'm not moving,Seto," Serenity said.

Seto then realized that someone was coming upstairs.

" We have to hide now!" Seto said.

" Why?" Serenity asked.

" Someone is coming," Seto said as he looked for a place to hide.

There was a gold couch that was at the corner. The couch was big enough to hide atleast five people. Seto pushed the couch out a little so Serenity and himself can hide behind it.Then, he motioned Serenity to hide behind it. Serenity obeyed and hide behind it. Once she was in, Seto joined her. Once he was inside, he pulled the couch closer to him so no one will suspect that someone is there . Then, the footsteps ended. The door opened and a big sigh was heard.

" Great. I lost to that rich sleeze ball," said a voice.

Then, Seto realized who it was. Alaster.

"Hold on,Alaster," said as female voice.

Then, Serenity realized who that was. Zera.

" You both relax," said a voice that made a chill go down Seto's spine.

Pegasus.

" What is it, Pegasus?" Zera asked.

Pegasus ingnored Zera's question.

" Alaster, I need you and your friends to help me," Pegasus said.

" What for?" asked Alaster.

" To help me get these sisters," Pegasus answered.

" Who are they?"

" My oh so perfect sisters," Zera said.

" The Holliwells, then," Alaster said.

Pegasus nodded.

" What do you need them for?" asked Alaster.

" To bring back my beautiful wife, Cecilia," Pegasus said.

" If you haven't heard, those sisters aren't here anymore," Alaster said.

" How do you know?" asked Zera.

" Because I just do," answered Alaster.

Then, someone was talking on the radio.

" Mate, someone is here. I think it's that Kaiba guy," said a guy with a accent ( forgot what that accent is called).

" What, Varon!?!?" Alaster said.

" It is a Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet.," said Varon.

" It is," Pegasus said. " He is the only one with that kind of jet."

" Watch it for a while," ordered Alaster.

" Wait a minute. Who said that you are ordering us around," said a voice.

" Raphael, I need you to do this for me," Alaster said.

Raphael grunted.

" If Kaiba is here, then we must get him now," Zera said.

" I agree," Pegasus said.

Then, Serenity had a weird feeling. She was about to sneeze. Seto realized this.

" Don't, Serenity," Seto whispered.

It was too late. Serenity sneezed.

" What was that?"asked Alaster.

" It came from behind that couch," Zera said.

All three of them came up to the couch. Zera had the left side, Pegasus had the middle, and Alaster had the right. Then, Serenity and Seto kicked the couch forward. This made Zera, Pegasus, and Alaster fall backwards. Once they hit the ground, Seto and Serenity ran for it.

Seto and Serenity ran down the steps as fast as they could. Once they werer fully down the steps, they ran out of the tower. Once they were outside, they saw Varon and Raphael walking and talking. They walked around the BEWD jet and the helicopter that was at the mansion earlier. Seto and Serenity quietly towards the jet. Once they walked over there, Varon and Raphael were walking towards the jet. Seto pressed a button and the top of the jet opened. Seto helped Serenity up and Seto jumped in. Varon saw this and started running towards them.

" THEY ARE HERE! GET THEM!" yelled Varon.

Raphael radio Alaster. There was no response. Then, Raphael ran towards the the jet too. Once the top closed, Varon was right there. He tried to open the top. Raphael came and helped Varon. The jet started to move. Once it started to move, Varon fell off and landed on Raphael. The jet then flew off.

Back at the tower, Alaster and Pegasus were back on their feet. Zera was waking up. Alaster came to her aid. He lifted her up and rested her on the couch. Once he turned around, he saw Pegasus throwing a golden chair out the window.

"NOOO!" yelled Alaster.

Alaster ran to the window and watched as the chair fell down. It then crashed into the ground and broke. Alaster turned back to Pegasus. He was all red.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" yelled Alaster.

" I can always get you a new one," Pegasus said as he started to pace back and forth.

" NO YOU CAN'T! CAN YOU GET THAT FROM ATLANTIS? NO! THAT WAS THE LAST CHAIR THAT CAME FROM THERE!" yelled Alaster.

Zera looked around and saw Alaster yelling on the top of his lungs.

" Did they leave?" asked Alaster as he radioed Varon and Raphael.

" They did, mate!" Varon said.

"GET OFF ME!" yelled Raphael in the backround.

" Sorry, mate," said Varon.

" THEY DID!" Alaster yelled.

"So sorry for that, mate , but they ran towards it before I realized it!" Varon said.

" Get them back now!" Alaster commanded.

" Okay, Alaster."

At the mansion, Rebecca woke up . She got up and went out of the room. Once she was out of the room, she looked for Mokuba. She looked around the top floor and went downstairs. Once she went downstairs, she looked in the dining room. Then, she saw Mokuba sitting there. Rebecca walked up to him.

" Hey, Mokuba," Rebecca said.

" Hi, Reb and I am sorry for earlier. I don't know what happened earlier. I saw Seto and Serenity doing it and '

I -I-I wondered how it'd be. It's awful!" Mokuba said as he put his head in his hands.

Rebecca walked up to Mokuba and put her hand on his shoulder. Mokuba looked up. Rebecca smiled at him. This made Mokuba feel a little better.

" It's okay, Mokuba. I know you didn't want to get that far. I knew that it wasn't you. You seemed unnormal," Rebcca said.

" I just felt like that I wanted to get that far, you know?" Mokuba said.

" Well, I didn't want to get that far. Kissing is good but going a step further, you'll be making your brother mad. Remember what he said? He said that no doing any of that while you are still in school and not married. I understand that," Rebecca said.

" I don't," Mokuba replied.

" See why I am in college? I'm not an average kid genius you know," Rebecca said.

" Stop rubbing it in," mumbled Mokuba.

" What's the matter? Is it the fact that I am in college and I am twelve?" Rebecca asked.

" Let's see...... yes. You are in college and I am only in middle school. I bet Seto is impressed," Mokuba said.

" Who wouldn't? Anyway, your brother won't admit that I am smart. He's gonna be on your side the whole way and you know that, Mokie," Rebecca said.

" Sometimes it makes me wonder," Mokuba said.

" Wonder what?" Rebecca asked.

" It's nothing. Too much for me to explain."

Then, Mai and Joey came in the room.

" Hey guys. Sorry to disturb your moment but we have to go. I need to get a manicure," Mai said.

" Why is Joey going?"asked Mokuba.

" He owes me something,"Mai said as she put her finger under Joey's chin.

" Oh yes I do!" Joey said.

" We better go then. We have everything ready to go," Mai said.

" Hate to see you leave," Rebecca said.

All four of them went to the front door.

" See ya guys!" Mai said.

With bags in both hands, she walked out. Before Joey left, he had something to say.

" Flowin, goin, always knowin. Chillin, feelin, hate to be leavin. Thanks Mokuba for inviting us over . And, tell my sis that I love her," Joey said as he walked out of the mansion.

Rebecca ran to the window and watched the couple leave. Rebecca saw Joey enter the limo. She then saw the driver close the door and walked to his side. A minute later, the limo drove off. The front door was closed by Mokuba. Mokuba then walked over to Rebecca .

" Should I call Seto?" he asked.

Rebecca nodded.

Mokuba took out his cell phone and dialed Seto's number.

I'm soo sorry for the last chapter. The chapter repeated itself. That's my first time it happened. I was looking at my story and I realized it repeated. I made this chapter for it but I guess it didn't take in. Oh well. As long as I fixed, it's no problem. Here is two chapters that I made a hour ago. Thanks for reading and plase review. Enjoy!


	40. Chapter 40

Seto: She doesn't ownYu-Gi-Oh! .

Sorry for not updating asap. I have been busy studying for all of these tests. They piled over me and I just abut needed a bulldozer to help me out. And, I realized that chapter 39 is messed up. It repeated chapter 38. I now have to type that chapter .

Seto and Serenity were in the jet. Serenity looked at all of the controls that were in front of her.

" Seto, what are all these controls for? I thought that you can only activate it since you are in the front," Serenity said.

" Those controls back there help me when I'm stuck. But I rarely use them," Seto explained.

Seto then heard his cell phone ring.

" Seto Kaiba speaking," Seto said.

" Hey, Big Brother. When are you coming home?" Mokuba asked.

" Right now," Seto answered.

" Okay. It's been forever since you called and I thought you were in danger," Mokuba said.

" Nothing exciting happened. All we did was look at all the equipment," Seto said.

" Sounds like fun," Mokuba said in a sarcastic tone.

" Should've been there," Seto said.

" I was bein sarcastic, Seto," Mokuba said.

" Think I didn't realize it?" asked Seto.

" You didn't sound like you did," Mokuba replied.

" I have to go , Mokuba," Seto said as he turned the handle so that the jet moved to the right.

" Okay. See you later, Big Brother," Mokuba said.

Mokuba then hung up. Seto did the same.

" Seto, who was that?" asked Serenity.

" It was my brother," Seto answered as he put his cell away.

" Oh," Serenity said.

" He wanted to know where we are and when we are coming home," Seto said.

" Are we going home?" asked Serenity.

"Yes and I need to find infomation on these guys," Seto said.

At the tower, Pegasus threw all sorts of things such as chairs. Pegasus threw a gold chair out of the window.

" NOOO!" Alaster yelled.

Alaster ran to the window and saw the gold chair falling down to the ground. Few seconds later, the chair crashed into the ground and broke.

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Alaster yelled.

" I'll get you a new one," Pegasus said.

" FROM ATLANTIS? THAT WAS FROM ATLANTIS!" Alaster yelled.

" No it wasn't," Pegasus said." No one found Atlantis yet."

" Yeah they did. Found it a few days ago," Alaster said.

" Then whoops! Should've told me that all of this stuff came from Atlantis," Pegasus said.

" I told you that earlier, you fool," Alaster said.

Then, Raphael and Varon ran upstairs. They were out of breath.

" Well? Caught them?" asked Pegasus.

" They....... they are gone," Raphael said as he got some breath.

"WHAT! " Zera, Alaster, and Pegasus said at the same time.

" Sorry but they got into the jet before we figured out they were there," Alaster said.

" You fools! Never let a guy do a girl's job," Zera said as she walked down the steps.

" Where are you going?" asked Pegasus as he ran to catch up.

" I'm gonna get them and my sisters," Zera said.

" You can't! Getting your sisters is gonna be impossible!" Pegasus said.

" I'll figure out how to get them," Zera said as she quickly walked faster.

" No you can't. They are at a safe zone and you won't be able to get them down. Admit it. There is no way we'll get them down. But, I know someone else who can help us," Pegasus said.

Zera stopped walking and turned around and looked at Pegasus.

" Who?" she asked.

" Dartz. He has magic and it'll help us either way. Don't worry about your sisters. Dartz can help you get Kaiba and Dartz will help me get Cecilia back ( Pegasus's dead wife)," Pegasus said.

" You think that he'll do it?" Zera asked.

" He will. He has the same power as I did. He has the power to kidnap souls. I did that to Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi's grandfather once. It didn't last too long, of course."

" No wonder. Is this guy like Marik?" Zera asked.

" No. Marik was crazy. But now he is fine. His sister helped me on burying the God cards."

She did? Why did you do that?" Zera asked.

" I'll explain later. You can't go. Understand now?" Pegasus asked.

" Now I do. What are we gonna do now?"

" You'll soon find out," Pegasus said.

" I'm always gonna have to wait, don't I? asked Zera.

" I'm gonna tell you now. I kept you in suspense this whole time. I need someone to ......."

Back at the mansion, Mokuba took a seat on a couch. Rebecca sat on the other side and looked at him.

" How are they?" Rebecca asked.

" They are fine. They are coming home right now," Mokuba said.

" Took them long enough," Rebecca replied.

" I know. Seems that they are on vacation or something," Mokuba said.

" I agree."

Mokuba and Rebecca sat there for a while in silence. Cecilia walked over. She sat down also. She felt really unfortable with all the silence so she decided to break the silence.

" What's up?" she asked.

Mokuba looked at her and Rebecca did the same.

" I just called Seto and wondered where he went," Mokuba said.

" And where is he?" Cecilia asked.

" He's coming home now. He just went to that computer shop," Rebecca said.

" Is it that one with all of that technology?" Cecilia asked.

Rebecca and Mokuba nodded.

" I LOVE THAT PLACE! There use to be just boring stuff until they made a theater inside it. They would test the sounds and ask people ' Wouldn't it sound better like this?' or ' Isn't this much better?' There is also a play area for kids who get dragged into that store. I heard that kids would scream bloody murder when they were inside," Cecilia said.

Mokuba's eyes got big.

" That was before," Cecilia reassured.

Mokuba sighed a relief.

" Anyway, your brother should've let you go. Unless he didn't know, which would be new," Cecilia said as she looked at her nails.

" Maybe he didn't," Mokuba said.

Cecilia nodded.

Molly, Riana, Nancy, and Felix were talking. Then, when Molly and Riana stopped talking, Riana heard something coming from upstairs. Riana stood up and looked at the ceiling.

"These walls are sound proof so no one can't hear what's going on. As if someone was drilling something up there and you wouldn't hear it," Riana thought.

Then, the noise stopped. Riana looked at everyone else. They didn't seem to notice. Riana tapped on Molly's shoulder. Molly looked up and smiled.

" Hm?" she said.

"Molly, did you here that?" Riana asked quietly.

Molly listened. She heard some sort of banging coming upstairs.

" You mean that noise that is starting to freak me out!" Molly said as she looked at the ceiling.

Riana nodded.

" Should we warn the others?" Molly asked.

"We should tell Nancy. Let us girls figure this out," Riana said .

" Okay," Molly replied.

Molly walked up to Nancy and whispered in her ear.

" Nancy, do you hear anything weird going on above us?" Molly whispered.

Nancy nodded.

" Riana and I heard this too and we want to figure out what it is," Molly said.

Nancy stood up. Felix noticed.

" Where are you going?" he asked.

" Uh......I'm g-g-going to the bathroom!" Nancy lied as she studdered.

" Okay. You don't need to s-s-s-studder," Felix said as he teased her.

" Whatever," Nancy said as she stood up and walked with the other girls.

Once she joined them, Riana lead the way. As they walked, they walked past Cecilia who was talking to Mokuba and Rebecca. Cecilia looked at them. Riana moved her head to towards the ceiling. Cecilia understood.

" Excuse me, guys. I need to use the bathroom," Cecilia lied as she got up.

" Okay," Rebecca said.

Cecilia followed the group of girls upstairs.

Cecilia asked," What's up?"

" I heard something up here," Riana answered as she looked into one room.

"No one?" asked Nancy.

Riana nodded.

" Why don't we split up? We'll find it faster that way," Cecilia suggested.

" Let's do it," Riana said.

There was four rooms. All four girls went into those four rooms. Inside the room Molly was in, the room was a guest room.

" I guess this is the guest room section," mumbled Molly as she started to search the room.

Molly checked everywhere she can. She then checked the bathroom. After she searched it, she came out of the bathroom and plopped on the bed. Molly laid down and listened for a moment. Then, she heard the noise. Molly sat up.

" I hear it now! Where can it be coming from?" Molly thought.

In the second room, Cecilia looked around. She saw this picture with two people. She looked closer. There was a man and woman. The man had brown hair with blue eyes. The woman had black hair with some sort of gray eyes. Then, it hit Cecilia.

" Could this be? Could this be the Kaiba brother's parents? It looks like that they are! The guy has Kaiba's looks and the lady has the hair and eyes! I better tell the girls this!" Cecilia said.

She was about to leave when she heard the noise. She turned around and remembered what she was doing there.

'' Almost forgot," she whispered to herself.

Cecilia walked around and started to search. She checked under the bed and in the closet.

" Nothin," Cecilia thought.

Cecilia looked in the bathroom. It was big but there isn't anywhere for anyone or anything to hide.

Cecilia walked out of the room and saw Molly already out there. Cecilia looked at Molly.

Molly looked at her .

" Nothing?" asked Cecilia.

Molly nodded.

In the third room, Nancy quietly walked around. She felt like she was some sort of spy and she had to be as quiet as a cat. As she walked, she heard the noise that she heard earlier. She tried to find out where the noise is coming from. As Nancy looked around the bed, she heard the noise getting louder. Nancy took a peek under the bed to see if anyone was there. She saw no one. Once she stood up, she listened for the noise. Once she heard it, she started to follow it. Once she got up to a wall, the noise kept on coming.

" It must be in the other room!" Nancy exclaimed.

Nancy ran out of the room. When she ran out, she saw Molly and Cecilia talking to eachother. At the moment, Cecilia was speaking.

" In the picture, there is two people. They look like the Kaiba Brother's parents. You gotta see it after this," Cecilia said.

'' I'll take a look later," Molly said.

"Molly, Cecilia. The noise is coming from the room that Riana is in!" Nancy said.

The two girls stood in shock. All three girls ran to the room that Riana was in. They all ran there.

In the room, Riana flicked the switch on. But, the light was dead.

" Great. Just great," she said to herself.

She walked around with her arms out in front. She used her hands to feel around. Riana was touched something that was very soft and comfortable. Riana then followed the outline of it. Then, she knew what it was. A bed. Riana walked to the edge of the bed and then walked straight. The room was very quiet besides Riana's breathing. Then, she heard a loud growl. Riana jumped . Riana started to shake.

" Oh God. Oh God," she whispered to herself.

Then, she ran out the door. Riana's legs just moved her out of there. If they didn't, Riana would've stayed there. As she was outside the room, Cecilia, Nancy, and Molly crowded around her.

" What's wrong?" asked Cecilia.

" Did you figure out what was in there?" asked Nancy.

" Did it hurt you?" asked Molly.

" I heard a loud growl coming from the bedroom. I couldn't tell what that was. Thankfully, it didn't harm me," Riana said.

" Let's get everyone with us. Just us girls ain't gonna do," Cecilia said.

Riana agreed.

" Let's go downstairs and wait for Serenity and Seto," Nancy said.

All four girls ran down the hall and down the stairs.

Here it is. Thank you guys ( and girls) for reviewing. I have been sooo busy lately. These tests keep on appearing. And also, my parents are really happy because I am on honor roll. That means that I keep all of my electronics in my room. Gabster, I am working on the next chapter for this story and another story. I'm trying to get your chapter in. To everyone, thanks soo much for taking some of your time and reading my story. It's nice to know that some people actually appreciate what you are wrinting. It means so much. Anyway, thanks for reading and plz review!


	41. Chapter 41

Seto: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

I know, I know. It's been a WHILE since I updated. I have been playing The Urbz the for a while. And I have been trying to get myself off the bed since school started today. That Thanksgiving vacation flew by big time. Feels like I have been to school forever. Anyway, have any of you guys seen a Fan Fiction story that has 40 chapters in it? I haven't seen any yet. I was actually planning to have atleast 20 but I guess it doubled. I wanted to stretch it out a little bit. And also all of these ideas that I get and from you guys. Enjoy!

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon was flying high above the clouds. Serenity laid back in her seat. Seto had many thoughts. He couldn't even keep up with them all. The latest one he was thinking was those guys and Pegasus.

" What are they doing together? And why is Zera with them? This is even more complicated than what it actually is," Seto thought.

Then, something broke his thoughts. Seto looked to his right and saw a airplane. Inside the airplane was all of these girls. Seto swore he heard them screaming his name. Seto kept on taking glances at the airplane. In the corner of his eye, he saw a sign that said " WE LOVE YOU SETO KAIBA!" It was in bold letters with hearts that surrounded Seto's name. Then, there was more signs. There was " U ARE MY LUV 4 LIFE!" and " MARRY ME!" Serenity noticed these and then looked at Seto's reflexion on the window. Seto smiled.

" So, you want to date one of those girls?" Serenity asked.

Seto stopped smiling.

" You do?" Serenity asked.

" Of course not. I'm smiling because it feels good to have millions of fans screaming your name in different languages or having people say they love. If you were in my shoes, you would too," Seto said.

" No I wouldn't," Serenity said." I don't want girls following me around."

" I mean if you were famous," Seto said.

" Oh. Then I would," Serenity said as she gazed out the window.

Serenity saw the city of Domino from a distance. She saw the Kaiba Corp building which really stuck out. The jet tilted to the left. The girls on the airplane had disappointed faces. When they saw the passenger side on the jet, they started to have fits. The fan girls were mad to find out that there was a girl in the same jet as the famous Seto Kaiba. Serenity saw them and just stuck her tongue at them.

The jet was now on top of the corporation. The jet slowly landed on to the landing pad. Once the jet is fully on the ground, Seto turned off everything. The jet now wasn't on. Seto opened the top to see two workers standing right in front of the elevator. One held a steel briefcase and one had a silver cell phone. They were both females. One had pink hair and one had purple hair. They are the people who located where the duels were at Battle City. Seto jumped out of the jet and walked over to the women.

" What is it?" Seto asked.

" Some man came in and said that he wanted to do a partnership with your company," said the woman with the pink hair and the cell phone.

Then, she put her free hand over the the cell phone and said," I don't think this guy is to be trusted. He sounds familar. He wouldn't say his name. If I were you, I wouldn't even allow him to say one word. But, since I'm not, you can fo whatever you want since this is your company."

Seto took the cell phone and talked.

" Kaiba speaking," Seto said.

" Hello, Kaiba boy. It's Pegasus," said the man.

" Oh great," Seto thought.

" I'm asking for a partnership," Pegasus continued.

" I don't see why you are wasting your time trying to persuade me to join," Seto said.

" But Kaiba boy, there's more. You see, I can have complete control of your company even if you disagree. Agreeing would be your best option," Pegasus said.

" You'll never!" Seto said in an angry tone.

" Calm down, Kaiba. Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Pegasus asked.

" Huh?"

" I don't want your company at all. That was just a mere joke," Pegasus said.

" What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

" This has nothing to do about the corporation. It's about what we both have. You see, there is something that I need and something that you need," Pegasus explained.

" What would that be?" Seto asked.

" You know where the Charmed Ones are and I know where your documents are."

" Don't even try. I don't even know what the Charmed Ones are. Are they lucky charms that your ' Cartoon bunny ' uses to ecape the dog," Seto said in a teasing tone.

" SHUT UP!" Pegasus roared.

" What? Can't you take a joke?"

Pegasus was silent.

" Pegasus, there is nothing you can do..........." Seto stopped.

" What a minute! I think I can work something out......." Seto thought.

" What is it, Kaiba boy? Find out that there is something I can do?" Pegasus asked.

" Pegasus, I know where the Charmed Ones are," Seto said.

" I thought a minute ago that you didn't," Pegasus said, confused.

" That was a minute ago," Seto said as he put his one hand in his pocket.

" And you were saying?" Pegasus asked.

" I was saying that if I can tell where they are, you'll tell me where my documents are."

" You trust me?"

" Then again, no one can trust a sleezeball like you."

" Kaiba, I am a man of my word."

" You better be."

" So, Kaiba, when are you going to tell me where those sisters are?"

" When I can see you face-to-face."

" Hm...... I'm available tomorrow. "

" Fine. Tomorrow at my company. "

" Okay, Kaiba boy. Have it your way. See you tomorrow!"

" Wait! What time?"

" Oh, Kaiba. How about at 12 on the dot."

" Whatever."

" You want the documents or not?"

" I do, Pegasus."

" Now, see you tomorrow."

Pegasus hung up. Seto pressed the end button on his cell phone and put it in his pocket. Then, he heard someone yell his name.

" Seto!" yelled Serenity, who was still in the back of the jet.

" I forgot! Sorry Serenity," Seto said as he ran to the jet.

Serenity was standing up. She was waiting for Seto to come and help her. Seto ran over to the jet. He stretched his arms out and grabbed Serenity. She wrapped her arms around Seto's neck. Seto lifted Serenity and placed her on the ground. Serenity blushed.

" Thanks again, Seto," Serenity said as she kept on blushing.

Seto smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Seto and Serenity stared at eachother,

" Seto, who was on the phone?" Serenity asked.

" It was Pegasus," Seto answered as he looked away from Serenity.

" What did he want?" Serenity asked.

" He wanted to know if we knew where the Charmed Ones are."

" And you said.......?"

" I said that I know and I'll tell him tomorrow."

" You what!?!?"

" He knows where my documents are. Those documents are important. They are as important as you and Mokuba."

" That important huh? Are you gonna tell him?"

" No. That'll be risking the Holliwells big time."

" Do you know what Pegasus wants them for?"

" I don't know. But I am guessing it has something to do with Pegasus's dead wife."

" He had a wife?"

" Yes. She died long ago."

Serenity was still shocked to know Pegasus had a wife.

" He had a wife?"

Seto nodded.

" That sleezeball had a wife? That's unbelievable!" Serenity exclaimed.

" She was pretty," Seto said.

Serenity started to tap her foot.

" She was pretty. But she isn't as pretty as you," Seto said.

" That's my Seto! Always knows to say the right things on cue," Serenity said.

Seto smiled.

The couple walked away from the jet. Then, the woman who had purple hair walked in front of Seto and Serenity.

" Mr.Kaiba, sir. I have excellent news," the worker said.

" What is it?" Seto asked.

" Your company has made over a billion dollars!" the worker said.

" Are you kidding?" Seto asked.

" I don't kid around with you , Mr.Kaiba. Here is the computer," the worker said.

She took out the briefcase that they were carrying earlier. She opened it and handed it to Seto. Seto took it and looked at the screen . The screen shown $1,000,000,000 dollars.

" I did," Seto said.

The worker nodded.

" Now, I want to make a trillion dollars," Seto said as he closed the laptop and the briefcase.

" Sometimes you don't give up," Serenity said.

" You always want to aim higher when you reached your goal. Reaching a billion was one of my goals. Now, a trillion is," Seto said.

Serenity sighed and shook her head. Seto and Serenity walked towards the elevator. Seto was holding his silver briefcase in his left hand and Serenity's hand in the right. They walked inside the elevator. Seto pressed the 1st floor button. The doors shut and the elevator went down.

Gabs, your gonna hate me for this, but, I really don't believe that Seto and Serenity would be together. I know, all you Seto and Serenity fans, would hate me for that but that's my opinon. I think that Seto is gonna grow old and lonely and Serenity would either marry Duke or Tristan. Seto is too negative and Serenity is sorta positive. I know there is a saying that opposites attracted, but this isn't gonna attract. Unless Seto becomes less mean towards Joey. It's like saying that your gonna marry your worst enemy. You know that's not gonna happen. But Gabster, even though I don't believe this couple will happen, we can always pretend that it will. This is why they created And, to all of those who don't know Alaster, he is the guy who challenged Kaiba in a duel at Pegasus's castle. Alaster has that card that traps the loser's soul. He works for Dartz and all of the other people. If you haven't watched the new episodes, your gonna be lost on who these people are. Anyway, you all know the works. Thank ya for reading my long story and please review. All reviews mean a lot to me ( even the flames..........) See ya!


	42. Chapter 42

Seto: Here is chapter 42. As usual, SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

The elevator went down. Inside the elevator, there was some elevator music. Seto pressed a white button that was on the right side of the elevatot door. Then, the music changed. Then, it turned to Avril Lavigne. It was "Nobody's Home."

_I couldn't tell you_

_why she felt that way_

_she felt it everyday_

_I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make_

_the same mistakes again_

_what's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_too many , too many problems_

_don't know where she belongs_

_where she belongs_

_she wants to go home_

_but nobody's home_

_it's where she lies_

_broken inside_

_with no place to go_

_no place to go_

_to dry her eyes_

_broken inside_

_Open your eyes and look outside_

_find a reasons why_

_you've been rejected,_

_and now you can't find what you left behind_

_be strong, be strong now_

_too many, too many problems_

_don't know where she belongs_

_where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_but nobody's home_

_it's where she lies_

_broken inside_

_with no place to go_

_no place to go_

_to dry her eyes_

_broken inside_

_her feelings she hides_

_her dreams she can't find_

_she losing her mind_

_she's fallen behind_

_she can't find her place_

_she's losing her faith_

_she's fallen from grace_

_she's all over the place_

_yeah_

_she wants to go home_

_but nobody's home_

_it's where she lies_

_broken inside_

_with no place to go_

_no place to go_

_to dry her eyes_

_broken inside_

_she's lost inside , lost inside oh oh yeah_

_she's lost inside, lost inside oh oh yeah _

Serenity thought about the song.

" Seto, this song sounds like it is based on someone," Serenity said.

" Based on who?" Seto asked.

" Before Mai had my brother, this song seems like it is based off her.," Serenity said.

" Hm.... It does in a way. She was all alone."

" Not anymore. Oh, she's got a heck of a lot of work to do. She has my brother to take care of. And trust me, he's a handful."

" Don't worry. I trust you," Seto said as he he stared at the door.

The elevator stopped. The elevator doors opened. Seto and Serenity walked out of the elevator. Serenity looked over at the desk where Piper use to sit. All of that stuff Piper use to have on the desk was all gone. Instead, there was all this pink stuff. Pink and purple pencils, purple notebooks, a magazine that has clothing, a big make-up bag, and etc. The pink stuff piled up to where you couldn't see who was behind the desk. Behind the desk, there was some humming. Then, the person behind the desk put some of the notebooks and the magazines on the floor. Serenity was shocked to see who it was.

" It's.....it's......" Serenity trailed off.

At the tower, Pegasus was sitting on the gold couch.

" So? What's going on?" Zera asked impatiently.

" Don't worry. Kaiba wants us to meet him at his company. Since I don't want to have a arguement, I agreed," Pegasus said.

" You what?!?! This could be a......" Zera said.

" Don't worry, Zera," Pegasus said as he cut off Zera's sentence. " Just relax. We are going over tomorrow at 12."

" I'm still worried," Zera mumbled.

" Pegasus, what kind of plan is this? Your gonna give Kaiba his papers. What if he doesn't tell the truth?" Alaster asked as he started to pace back and forth.

" He'll have to because, I'll do something to his precious documents that he really cares about," Pegasus said as he held Seto's important documents.

" Hold up, mates. Why go through all this trouble to get these worthless papers if we can talk to the Charmed Ones and ask them to revive your dead wife?" Varon asked.

" Those sisters heard about me," Pegasus said." They know that I am a dangerous man. They know that I can get rid of them before they even blink. The Holliwells know me by the Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Since rumor broke out that I can read minds ( Only by that eye), they don't want to see me. I tried reasoning with Pheobe but her sister Paige orbed her away. The Holliwells think I have issues since I love with cartoon bunnies. Is it against the law to make toon cards?"

" You can't even reason with them to let them know that it is for a good cause?" Alaster asked.

"They flee everytime I get a chance. It's getting ridiculus," Pegasus said.

" Asking them is out of the question," Varon said with a sigh.

" It's not like I haven't tried. Cecilia means so much to me. Since the day she died, I feel so out of place," Pegasus said as he looked really sad.

" She's means a lot to you?" Raphael asked.

" She still does," Pegasus said.

" So, this is the reason why you need my pathetic sisters?" Zera asked.

Pegasus nodded.

" You should know by now that those sisters aren't stupid. They flee when it is time. They could be on Mars for all we know," Zera said.

" If they are, then I'll just sent a rocket up there and fetch them down," Pegasus said.

" C'mon mates, let's get serious. Zera, you know what they do if someone's after them, right?" Varon asked.

Zera nodded.

" Then why are we going through all this if we can ask you?" Varon asked.

" You see, I haven't spoken to them for a long time. I use to live with them a few years back. That's when it was just only three Charmed Ones. Now, there's four," Zera explained.

" That has nothing to do on what I just asked," Varon said.

" These sisters changed everything once they found out that I am a demon. So their hiding spot back then isn't gonna help us now," Zera said.

" Today just isn't our day," Varon said as he took a seat on the couch.

At Kaiba Corp, Serenity stood there. She looked at the person who was behind the desk.

" Mai?" Serenity said.

" Hey hon," Mai said cheerfully.

" I thought you were at the mansion?" Serenity asked.

" Did Mokuba tell you? I guess not. I was suppose to get my nails done . Unfortunately, the nail painters started to charge a bundle all of a sudded. And since this is the best well paid job available, I took the offer," Mai said.

" Wise choice," Seto said.

" It sure is," Mai said.

" Mai, if your here, then where is Joey?" Serenity asked.

Then, all three of them heard a few people arguing.

" LEAVE THE FOOD MACHINE ALONE!" yelled one male worker.

" The friggen food machine ain't givin me my food!" Joey said.

" It's because you don't have enough money, you fool,'' said a female voice.

" I ain't givin up til I get some grub," said Joey

" You obstinate fool," said the female voice.

Then, Seto, Serenity , and Mai heard the food machine drop something in the slot where you get your food.

" Finally!" Joey said.

" NOW GET OUT!" yelled the male and female .

" Okay, okay. I'm goin," Joey said.

Joey walked out of the room and saw Seto, Serenity, and Mai looking at him.

" What?" Joey said.

'' What the heck did you do?" demanded Mai.

" The food machine wasn't giving me my food," Joey said.

" Because?" Mai said.

" I don't know, okay? The two people over there thought I didn't have enough money. I show them wrong," Joey said as he unwrapped his candybar.

" Next time, hon, I'll get the food for you," Mai said.

" Alright," Joey said as he took a seat on one of the chairs.

" We'll be seeing you all later," Serenity said.

" See ya, sis," Joey said .

" See ya, hon," Mai said.

Seto and Serenity walked out of the corporation. Outside, there was a limo waiting for them. The door was already opened. Seto and Serenity walked inside. The door shut automatically. Serenity tugged on Seto's sleeve.

" Seto, is this your limo?" Serenity asked.

" I'm pretty sure it is. Unless it's that Duke's limo," Seto answered.

" I never saw him in a limo," Serenity said.

" Same here," Seto said as he looked out the window.

Here's the next chap. This story isn't gonna be updated so frequently like what I did before. Since I have the other story I'm working on, it's gonna take a little longer. And since school is attacking me with all these tests, it's gonna way longer. Can't wait for summer, that's all I can say. Thanks to all those who read and review for my story. Just keep reviewin and these chapters might actually be frequent again. SKB


	43. Chapter 43

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto and Serenity sat in the limo. Serenity squeezed Seto's hand. Seto felt that Serenity was nervous. So was he. Serenity tried to see who the driver was. The driver had a hat on his head.

" Great. now I can't tell who it is," Serenity thought.

" If we get into any trouble, I'm going to defend the both of us," Seto thought.

The driver looked back. Serenity caught a glimpse of who the driver was. It was the man in the cab.

" Seto, it's not your driver," Serenity whispered to Seto.

" I should've known. I don't own any limo that has automatic locks once you close the door," Seto whispered back.

" The driver is the cab driver!" Serenity said.

'' What? That's impossible! Unless he wants to get even........." Seto thought.

The driver drove Seto and Serenity at a coffee shop. The driver stopped the limo. The doors unlocked.

" Serenity, let's make a run for it," Seto said.

" Alright," Serenity said.

Seto opened the door and grabbed Serenity's hand. He was about to make a run for it until a familar voice spoke to them.

" Kaiba boy, when did you ever do that?Your more pathetic than what I thought," said the voice.

Seto and Serenity turned around. They saw Pegasus and the others. Alaster, Varan, Raphael, Zera, and Dartz.

" Now, Kaiba. You told me that you will tell me where where those sisters are and I'll give you your precious documents," Pegasus said.

Zera held the documents. She waved them in the air.

" Now, where are they?" Pegasus asked.

" The only way I'll tell you is when you hand the document over to us and I said that I wanted to talk to you tomorrow," Seto said.

" Why would we do that?" Zera asked.

" So neither of you would run right after we told you where they are," Serenity said.

" Fine. We'll give you the documents. Once we do, you both better tell us where my dumb sisters are," Zera said.

Zera handed Seto his documents.

" Now," Zera said.

" They are......... I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. They are going to curse me for life. They are in New York City. I wasn't suppose to tell you a thing but my documents are worth it," Seto said.

" New York City? Fine. Where do they live now? Like what street?," Pegasus asked.

" They live on Washington Boulvard. The tan house on you right," Seto said.

" Hold on. If Dartz over there uses ' magic', then why don't he help you?" Serenity asked.

" I don't have that kind of power," Dartz said. " Bringing people back to life is a completly different story. It's like saying that you can buy the whole world for just a penny. You all should know that won't happen."

" If it did, we would all be living the life," Seto said as grabbed Serenity's hand and began to walk away.

" Hold on, mates. Why should we trust you fools? What if you were lying about where those pesky sisters are?" Varan asked.

" Well, wouldn't I be smiling?" Seto asked as he turned his head at them.

There was no smile on his face. But, of course, Seto lied about where the Halliwells are. Seto looked forward and continued to walk on.

" Finally! Now, let's go and get those sisters! I want to see my beloved wife of mine. I'm just dying to see her," Pegasus said.

Pegasus and the others entered a huge plane. One by one, they entered. They all thought that they were actually going to win. Seto just smirked.

" You know Serenity, how long have we been together?" Seto asked.

" It seems like forever," Serenity replied.

" It sure does," Seto said.

Seto turned around and saw Pegasus's plane leave.

" Pegasus is going to have a surpise as he goes inside that house," Seto said.

" There really was a place called that?" Serenity asked as she and Seto continued walking.

" Of course. That's next to a police station. You should know what a police station does when you live next to it," Seto said.

" I don't," Serenity said.

" Well, since that house I sent them to was some sort of musuem, the police will make it heavily guarded," Seto explained.

" But the officers won't notice something's wrong because aren't they going to think that it's just a group of people visiting. Will they?" Serenity asked.

" That's going to be solved right now," Seto said.

Seto took out his cell phone and dialed the New York City police station.

" Good afternoon," said a man.

" Hello. There is someone who is going to rob someone," Seto said.

" There is?" said the man.

" Yes. He goes by the name Maximillon Pegasus. There will also be a few other people," Seto said.

" Pegasus? Who is this?" the man demanded.

" It's Seto Kaiba and if you don't listen to me, then the whole world is going to be in trouble," Seto said.

Serenity elbowed him.

" Mr.Kaiba, sir. I didn't know. I'll get the best people over there now," the man said.

" Good. They should be coming today. Better be prepared," Seto said.

And with that, Seto hung up.

" You lied about the world thing," Serenity said.

"What was I suppose to do? No one would've believed me," Seto said.

" Yeah they would!" Serenity said.

" Why? Because I'm Seto Kaiba and they'll believe whatever I say? Remember the time when duel monsters were real? No one believed me that it wasn't my technology," Seto said as he put his cell phone away.

" Whatever," Serenity said.

In the plane, Pegasus and the rest seated at the plane chairs.

" Now, I'm going to get my wife back after all those years of trying to get her," Pegasus said.

" Will you shut up about her already? I'm just about glad that she's dead," Zera said.

" Hey, because of me, your going to be able to see your sisters," Pegasus said.

Zera was quiet.

" Yeah, that's what I thought," Pegasus said.

" Mates, when will we get there?" Varan asked.

" Since the plane can go up to approximately 100 miles every thirty minutes, we'll get there by let's say

4 o'clock," the poilet said .

" So, that'll be in two hours," Raphael said.

" I can wait, mates. How about you?" Varan asked.

" I can," Alaster said as he looked out the window.

" I can't," Zera said.

" We all know why," Pegasus said.

Two hours later, the plane landed. Pegasus got out first. Outside was already a waiting limo.

" Perfect," Pegasus thought.

Everyone entered the limo. The limo went to Washington Boulvard. Pegasus saw the tan house that was on the right.

" This is it," Pegasus said.

The limo stopped in front of the house. Pegasus and the rest left the limo. The tan house looked beautiful.

" No wonder they live here," Zera mumbled.

Pegasus walked up to the front door. Then, Pegasus put his hand on the handle.

" Aren't you going to knock?" Dartz asked.

" Why should I? It'll give them some time once they know that we are here," Pegasus said.

Once Pegasus opened the door, he saw...................

So sorry for the cliffie. I just had to do that so I can get some more reviews. And I wondered what you guys are going to say. Which, I wonder what you guys will say. Anyway, thanks guys who are reading this story and my other story too. It's cool to know that your reviewers in the first story is reviewing for the other story. Thanks a lot. Gabs, try to read your reviewer's stories unless they don't have one. That's what I do so I know what they like. Also, if you get a flame,( make sure it's a signed review) you should read their stories and see what they think is right. And, of course, you can always flame them back. I didn't bother to. I'll just get into a arguement and I don't feel like getting in one at all. So, you all should know what I'm going to say. Thanx oh so much 4 reviewing for this story and reading this loooong story. Hopefully, the ones who reviewed for this story will review for my other story as well. See ya!

SKB


	44. Chapter 44

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor the song called " Boulvard of Broken Dreams." Green Day owns that song.

Before I forget, it's not what you guys are thinking. Oh no. If your thinking about the cops, well, that's what it was suppose to look like. And, I also have Green Day's Boulvard of Broken Dreams and American Idiot stuck in my head so sorry if there is any of the lyrics in the chapt.

In front of him was a beautiful girl. She had blonde hair. Pegasus recongized her at once. It was Cecilia, Pegasus's dead wife.

" Maxmillion!" Cecilia said.

" Cecilia!" Pegasus said.

Cecilia and Pegasus ran to eachother and hugged. Once they hugged, they deeply kissed.

" C'mon," Zera said. " Nice to know you both are together. Now, where is those pesky sisters."

After the kiss, Cecilia spoke.

" They were here," she said. " They revieved me. They said that the Halliwells are tired of being chased all the time. I had to persuade them to understand you are a good man. Those sisters didn't like you at all. And, they told me to do this."

Cecilia took out a potion. Zera stood in horror. Then, Cecilia threw the potion at Zera. It hit Zera right in the face. It burned her. Zera was screaming her lungs off. A few seconds later, Zera was just a blob on the floor.

" What did you do!?" Alaster said as he ran towards that use to be Zera.

Everyone now was inside the museum.

" The Halliwells and I have been in close contact. They warned me of her. Pheobe said that if she's around, then throw this potion at her. Piper said that Zera is not to be trusted," Cecila said.

" I'm glad someone got rid of her," Pegasus said. " She was started to get on my nerves."

" Well, mates. This is all we had to do? Just take a step and it's the end?" Varan asked.

" I guess so," Raphael said.

" Then why bring all of us in it then?" Alaster asked as he stood up.

" I used you guys so you can help me get my beautiful Cecilia back," Pegasus said.

" What! You were just using us!" Varan said.

" I did too you fools," Dartz said.

" You didn't, master," Raphael said.

" I did. The only reason why I had you fools was to capture weak souls. And, you failed that," Dartz said.

All three of the biker gang were silent.

" Well, that's all. Let's go home, Cecila," Pegasus said.

Before Pegasus turned around, there was something cold that was placed right behind his head. Cecila gasped.

" You are under arrest!" said a police officer who was holding the gun.

Pegasus swore under his breath.

" Please,officer. Let my husband go," Cecila pleaded.

" Your his wife? His wife died years ago," the officer said.

" Who said I died? What if that was someone else? Either way, I want you to take that gun away from my husband," Cecila said calmly.

The police officer looked at Cecila. He put the gun down and put it in the gun holder that was on his belt. He then motioned the other police officers away.

" I'm sorry, ma'am. I was told to come here and arrest Mr.Pegasus," the officer said.

" Who told you?" Pegasus asked as he put his hand on his head.

He put his hand where the gun's tip was at.

" That infomation is not viewable in public. Not even to you, sir," the officer said.

" It doesn't matter anyway. I have what I always wanted for years now. I have my Cecila," Pegasus said as he wrapped his arms around Cecila.

The police officer left. Cecila turned to Pegasus, who was looking at her.

" You came here to find the Halliwells?'' Cecila asked.

" Yes. I wanted them to revive you," Pegasus answered.

" I'm glad we are together," Cecila said.

Then, they kissed again. After that, the biker gang talked among themselves.

" We did our part. What are we going to get out of it?" Alaster asked.

" Good question, mate. Someone's gonna have to ask him," Varan said.

" It's not me," Alaster said.

" It ain't going to be," Varan said.

Varan and Alaster look at Raphael.

" He's all your , buddy," Varan said as he patted his back.

Varan and Alaster took a seat on one of those chairs. Raphael walked up to Pegasus.

" Pegasus,what do we get out of all this?" Raphael asked.

" Hm...... I'll give you all two million dollars. Here's the checks," Pegasus said as he handed each of them a check.

" Woah! See ya guys!" Varan said as he headed out the door.

The other two followed. Dartz stayed. Pegasus noticed.

" What's the matter? Money isn't good enough for you?" Pegasus asked.

" No. I wanted to know when we will get the Pharoh," Dartz replied.

" You don't get it, do you? No one will ever beat him. You'd have to be the best duelist out there to actually beat him. Unfortunately, that happens to be little Yugi at the moment. In the mean time, enjoy the two million I jus gave you. You can get just about whatever you want. A new pad ( which you need one)," Dartz glared at Pegasus as Pegasus said that." I'm just joking. Anyway, just enjoy yourself."

Dartz mumbled under his breath as he exited. Pegasus turned to Cecila, who was smiling at him.

" You don't know how much I really miss you," Pegasus said .

" Neither do you," Cecilia said.

Back to Seto and Serenity.

Seto got a call from the police in New York City.

" What! You let him free!" Seto said.

" Yes, sir. His wife was there and for some reason, she made me not to arrest him," the officer said.

" So, if some major criminal is just about caught, your going to let him free?" Seto asked .

" Of course not , sir," the officer said.

Seto, who was just plain ticked off , hung up.

" Hello? Hello?" the police officer said.

After a few more attempts, the police officer gave up. Serenity looked at Seto.

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" Those stupid officers let Pegasus go," Seto said.

" Why?" Serenity asked.

" They said that his wife told him to stop. His wife is dead," Seto said.

" Unless they brought her back," Serenity said.

" You mean the Halliwells?" Seto asked.

Serenity nodded.

" But they don't like Pegasus......." Seto said.

" Seto, let's forget about this. And.....I.....well....." Serenity trailed off.

" We known eachother for a while. I think it's time to advance," Seto said.

" You mean......" Serenity said.

" Yes. I knew you for a while. And you knew me for a while. Now that we are in love and together, let's go a little farther. Like marriage," Seto said.

" I'd love to get married to you," Serenity said. " But how am I going to get past Joey?"

" Let's get Joey and Mai to get married so you and I can. He'll be too occupied with Mai anyway," Seto suggested.

" Okay," Serenity said.

After that they kissed. After the kiss, Seto looked at Serenity. He smiled at her.

" Uh Seto. How are we going to go home? It looks like it's going to rain," Serenity said as she looked up in the sky.

The sky was blue on the one side and dark in the other.

" This reminds me when we met in the park," Seto said.

" Yeah," Serenity said.

" I'm glad you live on a one way street or we would've been apart."

" I personally think that we'd be together no matter what."

" I guess so."

" I'll call the limo."

Seto called up his limo. He spoke for a few minutes and then hung up.

" The limo is going to be here in a hour," Seto said. " I told him to meet us at that shop across the street."

Across the street was a wedding store. There was dresses and tuxedos. Serenity looked interested in that store.

" Hey, Seto. Can we got to the jewelry store? I wonder if that ring price dropped," Serenity said.

" Okay," Seto said.

" This gives me a good idea on what to get her for the wedding, if that is she accepts, of course," Seto thought.

Seto and Serenity walked to the store. Inside, there was all these rings and necklaces. Serenity scanned them all. Then, one really caught her eye.

" Setom look!" Serenity said as she pointed to the ring.

Seto walked over and looked at the ring. The ring had one big diamond with 20 small diamonds around the gold band. The price was $4,000.

" That's still too way out of my league," Serenity said.

" Serenity, why don't you look over at that shop over there?" Seto suggested.

" Okay," Serenity said.

She gave a little peck on the cheek and left the store. Serenity wondered why Seto wanted her to leave.

" I wonder what he is going to do...... At least I have some time to look at my future wedding dress. If we do get married, that is," Serenity thought.

As she entered the wedding store, she saw a beautiful wedding dress immediatly. Serenity walked over to the dress. On the dress, there was diamonds and gold flowers on them. She stood in awe.

" I would look so beautiful in that dress," Serenity thought.

" Like that dress, miss?" asked a woman nearby

The woman wore a red and black outfit with a name tag on it. Obviously, she works there.

" Yes, I do. It's so beautiful," Serenity said.

" The price for that is $10,000 dollars. It was a copy of one of the famous queen's dresses. This dress, to a queen, would look like a regular dress. Nothing special. But to us, this looks like a million dollars," the woman said as she looked at the dress.

" It sure does," Serenity replied.

" Wanna try it on?" the woman asked.

" Okay," Serenity said.

The woman took down the dress and handed it to Serenity.

" The changing room is past the men's tuxedos and to the right of the bathroom. You really can't miss it," the woman said.

" Thanks," Serenity said.

Serenity took the big dress to the changing room. Five minutes later, Serenity came out . She looked gorgeous. The woman came out and looked at the dress. Then, there was music on.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

" I love this song," Serenity said.

" Me too. This group is very popular," the woman said.

" This beautiful dress fits perfectly,"Serenity said.

" It looks like it fits perfectly. Is there any tightness around the waist?" the woman asked .

" Nope. It does fit perfectly," Serenity said.

" Who are you getting married to?" the woman asked as she checked out the dress.

" Well, I'm not sure if we are going to get married," Serenity said." I hope it's to Seto Kaiba."

" That's what every girl hopes for, sweetie," the woman said.

After the woman checked the dress, Serenity decided to take off the dress. She went to the changing room and changed again. After she came out, she saw the woman put the wedding dress to the side. She didn't hang it back up.

" You looked beautiful in that dress," the woman replied.

" I felt beautiful in it," Serenity said.

" Your beautiful no matter what," said a voice behind the two girls.

The woman looked at who said that. Serenity swore that she looked like she was going to pass out.

" Hey, Seto," Serenity said.

" Found something you really like?" Seto asked.

" Yes. But, I can't show you if we get married," Serenity said.

" How much does it cost?"

" Around $10,000. Seto, I don't want you to waste all that money on me. I'm only going to wear the dress once."

" Your worth it," Seto said.

Seto handed him his credit card.

" Here, pay for it," he said.

" Seto..... I ....... don't know what to say......" Serenity trailed off.

" Just say 'I do'," Seto said.

Serenity was speechless.

" I'm asking you to marry me, Serenity. Unlike everyone else, I want to give you something that is beautiful. You really want this dress and I'm going to buy it for you. Only if you say 'I do'," Seto said.

" I.....do..... "Serenity said.

The woman began clapping.

" Congratulations!" she said.

Seto looked at her and smiled.

I'm not too good with people getting married and such. I just wanted to try it out. And, I wanted to make it completely different from the other weddings proposal. A dress that cost $10,000? I'd say I do too! If the chapter sounds like bad, trust me, for some reason, it didn't turn out what I wanted it to be. This is the best I can make it for now. Thanks guys for reading yet again another chapter and please review as usual.

SKB


	45. chapter 45

Seto: You people should know by now. She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hey guys! Happy New Year! I know it's kinda late to say that. And, as usual, I'll say my apologizes that I didn't update sooner. Christmas came up and I have been sooooo busy. And, to answer my sis's question, I'm guessing that it'll be called " Boulvard of Broken Dreams". I'll work on it once this story is over, which, they might be soon. Don't play dumb, Gab, b/c you should know who sings that song, Boulvard of Broken Dreams. Now, on with the next chapter!

Serenity was really amazed.

" I'm marrying the richest man in Japan. I can't believe that I am," Serenity thought.

She looked at Seto. Seto handed the credit card to the woman. The woman took it and did whatever those people do with it. She handed it back to Seto. The woman was about to take out the dress until Serenity stopped her.

" It's bad luck to show the groom the wedding dress," Serenity said.

" Oops! I forgot. Good thing you stopped me, Serenity," the woman said.

" Seto, why don't you go over there and look for a new tux?" Serenity asked as she pointed to the men section.

" I wanted to wear a trenchcoat," Seto said.

" C'mon , Seto. Is it going to kill you to wear something that isn't a trenchcoat?" Serenity asked.

" Maybe."

" Seto, this is a one time thing. Please wear a tuxedo like all the other grooms."

" I don't want to be like........"

Serenity started to tap her foot. She then put her hands to her hips.

" Fine, fine. I'll wear a tuxedo like everyone else," Seto said.

" I finally beat him in an arguement!" Serenity thought.

Seto walked to the men's section and he mumbled.

" I'll just wear a fancy tuxedo," he mumbled.

Serenity turned around and walked back to the woman. The woman looked impressed.

" What?" Serenity asked as she took a seat.

" I never saw anyone do that to Mr.Kaiba. I say, you both do belong together," the woman said.

" It's might run through the family," Serenity said.

At the mansion, Riana, Molly, Cecilia, and Nancy talked to Felix, Mokuba, and Rebecca.

" I swear, there is something up there," Molly said.

" Are you guys sure?" Rebecca asked.

" Come up with us then," Nancy said.

" Let's go so they won't bother us with it," Felix said as he stood up.

Mokuba and Rebecca led the way. The four girls were in the middle as Felix was last. Once they were upstairs, Mokuba asked the four girls.

"Which room?" he asked.

" In that room," Riana said. " The light is dead so you'll need a flashlight."

Mokuba walked to the room that was next to the guest room. He was in the room that Nancy was in. Mokuba entered the closest and searched for a flashlight. Once he found it, he left the room. Everyone backed away from the door as Mokuba walked towards it.

" All four of you heard noises coming from this room?" Mokuba asked.

" How many times do we have to say yes for you to understand?" Molly asked.

Mokuba didn't answer. He opened the door. Mokuba turned the flashlight on and entered the room.

" If anything scary happens here, at least I know my friends would back me up. And then, they would help me catch that 'thing' that those girls are so afraid of," Mokuba thought.

Mokuba turned around. He expected to see the rest of them enter the room. But he was wrong.

" Are you guys going to come in or what?" Mokuba asked.

" Uh........ we'll stay here! We'll guard the door!" Riana said.

" Guard the door? What about coming in here and help me?" Mokuba said as he turned around and faced the dark room.

" No thanks! If it's some sort of monster in there, then I don't want to be eaten alive," Cecilia said.

" Geez, thanks," Mokuba said.

Mokuba cautiously walked in the room. His flashlight's light was all over the place. It looked like there was a little lamp nearby . Mokuba stopped for a moment. He heard some growling noises. It came from under the bed. Mokuba walked over. He lifted the sheet up and shined the flashilght under the bed. Under the bed was the golden retriever. The golden retriever ran to Mokuba and licked his face. Mokuba laughed.

"What the.........." Rebecca trailed off.

Rebecca ran inside the room. She saw the dog licking Mokuba's face happily.

" Don't worry, guys," Rebecca called out ," it's only a dog."

The girls gave a sigh of relief. Everyone entered the room.

" For a little puppy, he sure does make a lot of noise," Cecilia said as she rubbed the dog behind his ears.

The dog barked happily. She obviously loved the attention.

" Let's all go back downstairs. I'll take the pup along," Mokuba said as he stood up.

Everyone agreed. Mokuba picked up the dog and walked out the door first. Everyone followed.

Meanwhile, Seto browsed through all the different tuxedos.

" Striped, white, black. Nothing interesting," Seto mumbled.

Seto continued to browse again. Then, there was a tuxedo that was blue. It was dark blue and a light blue. The light blue isn't that light. Seto looked at it. Then, there was black skin shoes. Like a snake kind of look.

" Finally, something that finally catches my eye," Seto thought.

Seto checked the price.

" Only $500? This looks a whole lot more," Seto thought. " There must be something wrong with it. If it costs a $500, there must be something wrong."

Seto inspected the whole tuxedo.

" Nothing's wrong with it! Or, there is a discount off the tuxedo,"Seto said almost aloud.

Seto looked up at a sign. It said 90 off the tuxedo.

" Seems like no one wanted to buy it," Seto said.

There was a man who noticed Seto.

" Hello, Mr. Kaiba," said the man.

Seto looked up at the man. The man smiled.

" That tuxedo is magncient. Many men loved it but, they weren't able to buy it. I then dropped the price of it. And when I thought one of them might come back to get it, I get Mr.Kaiba instead! I surely like that trade," the man said.

" Where is the nearest changing room?" Seto asked.

" Past the ties. See the mirror over there? Right past the mirror is the changing room," the man said.

Seto took the tuxedo and walked to the changing room. As he walked over, he saw Serenity. Serenity saw him.

" Finally found something?" Serenity asked.

" Yeah," Seto answered.

Seto entered the changing room. Serenity talked to the woman who was browsing through a wedding book.

" They really want you to pay a lot of money just for a dress you will wear only once," the woman said.

" Heck ya," Serentiy said as she walked over.

" Lots of celebrities spend millions of dollars on a wedding dress. The prices on most of them are ridculous," the woman said as she closed the book.

" I guess it really doesn't matter if your a celebrity. As long a you keep on making money, they really don't care what they buy," Serenity said .

" Since you Mr.Kaiba are getting married, you guys need a place to get married at."

" I know of a place. The front yard of the mansion," Serenity said.

" Most celebrities celebrate their weddings either in a church or in their backyards," the woman said.

" I want our wedding completely different. Besides, I have to admit, the front yard looks beautiful."

" I bet it is."

Seto came out of the changing room. Serenity noticed him.

" Oh my God..........." Serenity said as she stared at Seto.

Seto noticed Serenity watching him.

" Like what you see?" he asked.

Serenity nodded. Seto smiled. Seto walked towards the man,who was looking at the different tuxedos.

" This fits perfectly," Seto said to the man.

" It looks like it does," the man said. " Wow, Mr.Kaiba. You will really shine. Literally."

Seto made the tuxedo look even better when it was on him.

" I'm going to buy it," Seto said.

" Okay, Mr.Kaiba. Just get changed and I'll meet you at the counter," the man said.

Seto walked back to the changing room. Once he walked out, he saw the man over at the counter. Seto took the tuxedo in his one arm and headed towards the man.

" Here's the tux," Seto said as he handed the tux to the man.

" Okay. Let me scan the tag," the man said.

The man saw the tag and scanned it. The price showed up on the screen. Seto handed the man is other credit card. The man typed in the price and handed Seto back the card.

" Here you go, sir," the man said as he handed Seto the bag .

Seto smiled and walked back to Serenity. Serenity was still talking to the woman. She noticed Seto coming.

" You ready?" she asked cheerfully.

" Yep," he said.

" Let's go then," Serenity said. " Can I leave the dress here for a while?"

" Sure, honey," said the woman.

" Okay, thanks," Serenity said.

Seto and Serenity walked out of the store. Once outside, they saw the black limo already waiting for them.

" It's that time already?" Serenity asked.

" It's early. Let's go. We got everything we need," Seto said.

Seto and Serenity walked to the limo.

Here's the other chapter. The wedding is coming verrrrrrrrrrry soon so guys hang on tight.Hm.......let's see. I last updated like a month ago! Jeez! I didn't think it was that long. I'm in such a happy mood today. At school, I had to do an oral report ( which I suck at doing) and it turned out great! And, it's Friday so that's even better. Thanks to all who are reading my stories. It's soo cool to have people who like something that like your work. See ya!

SKB


	46. Chapter 46

Seto: :: sighs :: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

When Seto and Serenity entered the limo, they saw a woman sitting there.

" What the hell is wrong now!" Seto thought.

The woman looked up and saw Seto and Serenity entering the limo. Once Serenity laid eyes on the woman, she immediately wanted to get out.

" Serenity Wheeler!" the woman said.

Serenity looked at the woman.

" No phone calls or no visits! What is wrong with you!" the woman said.

" Sorry , mom ," Serenity said.

Seto looked at the woman and then at Serenity. He couldn't see a resemblance.

" And these two are related?? I guess that's a ' Wheeler ' thing," Seto thought.

" Serenity, I want you to come home right now. I found out that you were going out with Seto Kaiba," Mrs. Wheeler said.

" Mom, I'm getting married!" Serenity said.

" No you aren't! Your under age!" Mrs. Wheeler said. " And you, Mr.Kaiba, your underage too. You need your parents to allow to get married."

" For you information, I don't have parents. And, without parents means that I do whatever I feel like doing. I say that I do want to get married to your daughter if you like it or not," Seto said.

" You are not marrying my daughter!" Mrs.Wheeler said.

" MOM!" Serenity yelled. " It's my life. Your not in charge on who I get to marry. It's not you who is going to spend the rest of your life with Seto. I am so leave me alone!" Serenity said.

Serenity got out of the limo and ran down the street. Seto ran after. Before he ran, he was about to yell at the limo driver until he saw the driver coming out of a coffee shop with a cup of coffee in one hand and a doughnut in the other.

" WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE LIMO!" Seto yelled.

" Mr.Kaiba, sir. You told me you'll be at the coffee shop. So, I came here early to look around. And, then I decided to look for you," the driver said.

Seto then ran down the street. As he ran, he searched everywhere for Serenity.

" Why did that woman show up and ruin everything?" Seto thought.

Serenity was in an alley way. She sat down with her back up against the wall. She then put her head in her hands and started to cry. Seto could hear Serenity from a distance. Seto ran as fast as he could to find where she was. Once he found her, she had her arms wrapped around her legs and her head on her knees.

" Shh," Seto said as he walked up to Serenity.

He sat down and put his arm around Serenity. Seto got a glance of Serenity's face. She looked really red. The tears also kept on coming.

" Come on now, Serenity. Relax. We'll get married without your mom's permission," Seto said gently.

" We can't, Seto. I'm underage. You need a parent's approval before you get married," Serenity said as she wiped away her tears.

" Wait a minute. You have a father, right?" Seto asked.

" Yeah. But I hardly see him. You see, him and I don't have a good father-to-daughter relationship. To be honest, there isn't a relationship," Serenity said.

" I can make him agree," Seto said.

" How?" Serenity asked.

" Easy. By money. Does your father love money?"

" He likes money. He likes drugs more."

" Well, I'll give him some money and he can spend it on whatever he wants. He can buy drugs with it and die for all I care. As long as I get to marry you, I'll do whatever it takes," Seto said.

Seto stood up. Serenity also stood up. She wrapped her arm around Seto's. She wouldn't let go.

" I'm going to call another limo. And this time, I'll make sure there isn't anyone in there," Seto said.

Serenity smiled. Seto took out his cell phone and called one of his drivers. Serenity looked around the alley. Unlike most alleys, this alley was clean. No grafitti on the walls. No trash on the floor. Obviously, this alley way was taken cared of.

" Why couldn't the other ones be like this one?" Serenity asked herself.

Seto put his cell phone in his inside pocket.

" Where are they going to pick us up?" Serenity asked.

" Right across the street. He's going to be here in five minutes. He happens to be nearby," Seto said.

" That's good. I don't want to wait that long," Serenity said.

Seto and Serenity crossed the street. Acrossed the street were a few shops. Mostly baby stuff.

" Seto, do you like babies?" Serenity asked as she looked through the glass.

" Yes when they aren't mine," Seto said.

" They are soo cute! I want one, Seto," Serenity said.

" Let me tell you something. Babies are cute. They are cuter when they are someone else's. Think about it, when you have a baby, you basically giving up your free time. And, they cry at night and give you stretch marks," Seto said.

" You wanna know something, Seto? You sound like your a woman who is having a fit with having a baby. I should be the one complaining! I'll be going through all the pain," Serenity said.

" Still, it's painful to see you in pain," Seto said.

" Please Seto! Can we?"

" Think it over, Serenity. You are 15 years old and you want kids? It's too soon for that. How about when you are let's see.......................100?"

" Seto, I'll die before I see our kids become adults," Serenity said.

" Just listen to me, Serenity. If you have a kid now, this will ruin your reputation at school. And you don't want to ruin it now. It's too risky. You'l' most likely get harmed."

" By who?"

" Anyone."

" Fine. I'll have kids when I'm 25. Better?"

" Yeah. That's ten years from now. Sounds good to me."

" But Seto. Can we adopt a kid?"

Seto didn't answer.

" I think I did something wrong," Serenity thought.

" Being adopted isn't a joy ride. And it'll never will be. But, I highly recommend to adopt. Many kids don't get adopted and end up staying there. I know," Seto said.

" So we can?" Serenity asked.

" We'll adopt when your twenty."

" Twenty! Jeez. You want me to be out of the teenage years, don't you?"

" Yes I do."

While the couple talked ( or argued) the limo pulled up.

" Hey, what do you know! The limo's here. Let's go," Seto said as he walked over to the limo.

" Don't change the subject, Seto Kaiba. I still want one," Serenity said as she followed Seto.

" Serenity, I tried and tried to change the subject but that seems like it isn't going to happen," Seto said.

" I know. I don't forget that easily," Serenity said.

" What destination, Mr.Kaiba?" the driver said.

" Want to get your father's permission now so we won't have to worry about it later?" Seto asked.

" Alright. I just want you to be right there when I ask. And make sure you have the money or he won't buy it. Trust me. He needs the evidence before he agrees to anything," Serenity said.

Seto looked under the seat and took out a steel suit case. He then unlatched it and showed Serenity whatever was inside it.

" Woah. Okay, let's go," she said.

Inside the suitcase was the money. Seto closed the steel suitcase and put it back under the seat.

" There is like ten thousand dollars in that suitcase," Seto said as he gently grabbed Serenity's hand.

" That's a lot. He's probably going to buy a lot of cocaine with that much," Serenity said.

" Remember, I'll do whatever I can to get married to you. Whatever. You mean the most to me," Seto said.

Seto leaned over and kissed Serenity. The limo was now on the highway.

" Now, time to face my father," Serenity said.

Oh so sorry for having the chapter this short. I'm trying to get everything done right now. And, my dad is about to restart the computer so I have to get this one done. Anyway, thanx for reading and reviewing.

SKB


	47. Chapter 47 FINALLY

Seto: Seto Kaiba's Babe doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I hope you all know that b/c I have been saying that forever.

I personally think that Serenity is younger than 15. That's like the age of Joey ( or he acts like it sometimes). It's been a while b/c 1) Someone took 170 out of my dad's credit card . That took around a week before I was on the computer again. 2) Everytime I keep making a chapter, the computer would freeze. I'm so close to chucking this computer, and 3) I just wrote to one of the most famous rock band of all. Green Day. I wrote to Billie Joe Armstrong, the lead singer. I hope he replies and I also hope it's the right house.

Seto and Serenity were still in the limo. Serenity was really nervous. She started to shake a little bit. Seto put his hand on her lap.

" Calm down" he said gently.

" How can I when I haven't seen my father for years? He's abusive, I tell you" Serenity said.

" Listen, nothing will go wrong when I'm with you. If he lays a hand on you, he wouldn't be seeing the next day" Seto said.

" Thanks Seto. I just feel...so...awkward. Knowing that we are going to see my father makes me feel weird" Serenity said.

Both sat in silence for a few minutes. Serenity day dreamed. She day dreamed of her life and how her life would be if her father does allow them to get married. Then, she snapped out of her day dream and noticed that they were already at the apartments.

" How do you know where my father lives" Serenity asks.

" I have my resources. But let's not get into that conversation. We have something we have to do ,'' Seto said.

" I know. Let's get this done and over with" Serenity said.

Seto took out his brief case from underneath the car seat. Seto got out and waited for Serenity to come out. Once she did, Seto immediately reached for Serenity's hand. There was like six apartments on each side of the street. There's one that really stuck out. It was a tan apartment. There was dead plants in the what use to be garden.

" This one is it, right" Seto asked as he pointed to the tan apartment.

Serenity only nodded.

Seto and Serenity walked over to the tan apartment. As they walked up the steps, it creaked a little.

" Needs new wooden stairs" Seto mumbled as he and Serenity continued to walk up the stairs.

Serenity let go of Seto's hand and stood in front of the door. The door number was 666. Seto noticed the number.

" I really don't know about this kind of stuff but isn't the devil's number 666" Seto asked.

" After you see my father's rage, then you would think he's the devil" Serenity said.

Serenity took a deep breath.

" Here we go" she thought.

Serenity knocked on the door. Then, she stepped back and put her hand in Seto's. The door creaked opened. Behind the door was a man who was medium sized and was plump. He has some hair on his head and he wore dirty clothes. The shirt was now full of stains and holes.

" I told you people last time. I don't want your cleaners" Mr.Wheeler said.

" Dad? We aren't selling anything. It's me, Serenity" Serenity said nervously.

" Serenity? What are you doing here? I told you last time not to crawl back here. Now your going to pay" Mr. Wheeler said.

Mr.Wheeler raised a hand but then put it back down.

" I can't hit you now. I'm too drunk ...hicup..." Mr.Wheeler said as he hicuped again.

" Before you say anything else" Seto said" there's something you must know."

Mr.Wheeler looks at Seto. He squints a little. Then, Mr.Wheeler gasps.

" Seto Kaiba! Now, what can I do for you" Mr.Wheeler asked as he tried to straighten himself out.

" He looks worse" Serenity thought.

" I'm asking for permission to marry your daughter" Seto said.

" Serenity? I don't know what you see in her. She's worthless. All she's good for is taking your anger out on. Like a punching bag" Mr.Wheeler said.

" What is it? Yes or no" Seto asked.

" I'm not going to allow you marry her unless I get something out of all this. She is, of course, my own flesh and blood" Mr.Wheeler said as he crossed his arms.

Seto kneeled down and placed the brief case on the floor. He had the front facing Mr.Wheeler. Seto unlatched the case and opened it. Mr.Wheeler immediately fell to his knees.

" There's like thousands of dollars in there" Mr.Wheeler exclaimed.

Mr.Wheeler almost touched the money until Seto shut the briefcase on him.

" Is that what I get if I allow you to get married to her" Mr.Wheeler asked.

Seto and Serenity nodded.

" Fine. Now, give me the damn money" Mr.Wheeler tried to grab the briefcase but Seto moved back.

" You must sign this paper first and then I'll give you the money" Seto said as he took out a piece of paper.

" Fine, fine" Mr.Wheeler said.

Mr.Wheeler snatched the paper and kneeled down. Then, he took out a pen and began signing the paper. As he signed the paper, Seto and Serenity heard someone. They were in the apartment.

" Say no to crack"said a female as she walked out of Mr.Wheeler's apartment.

The woman was somewhat attractive. She was short , too, but not plump. She had a pretty face but the body made you want to throw up. It's like , not womanly. I'm not explaining.

" I don't have crack on me" Mr.Wheeler said as he stood up and handed Seto the paper.

" That's not what I meant. I mean, pull up your pants" the woman said.

" Oh" Mr.Wheeler said as he pulled up his pants.

Seto handed Mr.Wheeler the briefcase.

" Becky, we're rich" Mr.Wheeler said as she showed Becky the money.

Becky rolled her eyes and walked back into the apartment. Mr.Wheeler entered and closed the door. Seto had a that-was-weird face.

" Well, that was ...odd" Seto said.

" It sure was. Let's go" Serenity said.

Seto and Serenity walked down the wooden stairs and headed back to the wedding.

As the couple entered the limo, Serenity said" We are actually going to get married. This is like a dream."

" It sure is. Sometimes, I wonder to myself. Like, is this real ? Are you actually right there? Is this some sort of dream that I don't want to wake up from? Because it seems like it is" Seto said.

" It does. But, Seto, last time I checked, this isn't a dream. If it was, then this was one hell of a dream"Serenity said.

" I agree" Seto said.

Seto and Serenity were now fully in the limo. The door was closed and the limo moved on.

Wow, this took me forever to make this chapter. Forever! Phew! Glad this chapter is over. I have been extremely busy lately so sorry for not updating asap. I'll try and get this damn chapters in as fast as I can. I wish there was more hours in day. Oh well. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and staying with the story. See ya!

SKB


	48. Chapter 48

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ...sighs... again nor " Holiday" who belongs to... ain't saying til you all can figure it out.

This one is really long. It's like 5 pages long if you do print preview. That's how I do most of my stories. I like to see how much I wrote for one chapter and say that's enough for now. I owe you all for having to wait for like weeks until the next chapter . Enjoy the chap!

At the mansion, Mokuba was listening to some music in his bedroom. He then pretended to play air guitar to " Holiday". Mokuba then began to sing along to it.

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_coming down like an armagendan flame_

_the shame_

_the ones who died without a name_

_hear the dogs howling out of key_

_to a hymn called " Faith and Misery"_

_and bleed_

_the company lost the war again_

_I beg to dream and differ _

_from the hollow lies_

_this is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_on Holidaaaaaaay_

Then, Rebecca entered the room quietly. Once she saw Mokuba, she almost broke down laughed. Mokuba was still doing the air guitar thing. The song continued.

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_another protestor crossed the line_

_to find the moneys on the other side_

_can i get another AMEN?_

_there's a flag wrapped around a score of men_

_a gag_

_a plastic bag on a monument_

_I beg to dream and differ_

_from the hollow lies_

_this is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_on Holiday_

_The representive of California has the floor_

_Zieg Heil to the presidant gasman_

_bombs away is your punishment_

_pulverise the Eiffel Towers_

_who criticize your government_

_bang bang goes the broken glass_

_and kill all the fags that don't agree_

_trials by fire setting fire_

_it's not the way it's meant for me_

_just because just because because were outlaws yeah!_

_I beg to dream and differ _

_from the hollow lies_

_this is the dawning of the rest of lives_

_I beg to dream and differ_

_from the hollow lies_

_this is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_this is our lives on Holidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_

As the song ended, it then lead to a different song. Mokuba stood up and bowed. Rebecca couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell to her knees and laughed. Mokuba turned around and saw Rebecca.

" You didn't just see that, did you" Mokuba asked.

Rebecca tried to nod but she laughed. Then, she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

" You looked so funny as your played the air guitar" Rebecca said.

" I always wanted to play the guitar. It's just that I can't sing if my life even depended on it" Mokuba said as he sat down on his bed.

" Hey, some people don't sing. Like that Mike Dirnt guy. He just plays the bass and sings backround vocals" Rebecca said.

" I guess so. It's just, where am I going to find a band? I need someone who can really sing and perform" Mokuba said.

" That shouldn't be a problem because anyone would help you with that" Rebecca said.

" But, that's the point. Anyone. Even some nobody would do it. They all come to me for one thing. Money, which I have plenty of. I need to look for someone who would actually do their part" Mokuba said.

" That'll be a problem" Rebecca said as she , too, sat down on the bed.

Then, Mokuba's cell phone began to ring.

" Who could it be" Mokuba said as he took out his cell phone.

" I bet it's Seto, as usual" Rebecca said.

Mokuba nodded.

" Hello" Mokuba said.

" Hey, Mokuba. I have some good news to tell you" Seto said.

" Okay. Tell me what it is" Mokuba asked.

" Serenity and I are going to get married" Seto said.

" WHAT" Mokuba said.

" Yeah. We even have the paper, too" Seto said.

" Hold up. So, you and Serenity are going to get married" Mokuba asked.

" Yep" Seto said.

" When did this happen" Mokuba demanded.

" Today" Seto said.

" Yeah but like what time? Just now or was it like hours ago" Mokuba said.

" Hm... maybe two hours ago" Seto said.

" I hope I'm the first one who knows" Mokuba said.

Seto was silent for a moment.

" I'm not the first person who knows, aren't I" Mokuba asked.

" Well, there's like only three people who know. Serenity's parents and this woman but who cares about her" Seto said.

" So, I'm the first kid that knows then" Mokuba said.

" Yes you are" Seto said.

" WOW! Rebecca! Seto and Serenity are getting married" Mokuba said.

" They are! Congratulations" Rebecca said.

" Did you hear that? Rebecca said congrats" Mokuba said.

" Congratulations to be exact" Rebecca said as she pushed her glasses up a little.

" Thanks" Seto said.

" Well, Seto, I'll tell all the maids and butlers. I'll just tell everyone that is very close to us" Mokuba said.

" Just make sure it's not the press or anyone like that. It's none of their damn business. I'm tired of them sticking theirs noses in someone else's business" Seto said.

" Okay. See ya later, Seto" Mokuba said.

Mokuba quickly hung up. Seto did the same.

" Mokuba sounds really excited" Serenity said.

" He sure is" Seto said as he put away his cell phone.

" I'm going to tell my friends the news. If they didn't know right away, they'd hate me for life" Serenity said as she took out her cell phone.

" Really" Seto asked.

" No, not really" Serenity said. " I say that so you'd understand how mad they would be."

" Oh. I knew that" Seto said.

" Yeah, whatever" Serenity said.

Serenity decided to call Riana first, since her number appeared first in her phone book , which is in her cell phone also. A few rings until the phone was answered.

" Hello, Riana speakin" Riana said.

" Hey, Riana. It's Serenity" Serenity said.

" Hey. What's up? Where are you" Riana asked.

" I'm in the limo right now. And, what's up is that Seto and I are getting married" Serenity exclaimed.

" Your lyin" Riana said.

" I am? Trust me, I am" Serenity said.

" When you get back, I want to see the engagement ring" Riana said.

" There's no engagement ring but there's a beautiful wedding dress" Serenity said.

" Describe to me what it looks like" Riana said.

" I can't. Seto's here right now. I want the whole thing to be secret until the wedding" Serenity said.

" Oh, right. The groom isn't suppose to know what the dress is suppose to look like until the wedding" Riana said. " Forgot about that rule. By the way, when is the wedding"

"What wedding" Cecilia said in the backround.

" Serenity is getting married to Seto!'' Riana exclaimed.

The phone was then handed to Cecilia.

" Congrats, Seren! Now, I bet everyone in the house knows" Cecilia said.

" I bet they do too" Serenity said.

Then, Serenity heard Riana tell everyone about the wedding.

" Riana told pratically everyone about the wedding" Cecilia said.

" Yeah, I heard" Serenity said.

" When's the wedding" Riana asked as she took control of the cell phone again.

" Uh... Seto, when is the wedding" Serenity asked.

" Hm... how about two weeks from now? I know it's short notice but let's get this done and over with already" Seto said.

" Okay" Serenity said to Seto. " Two weeks from now. Which means it's going to be on a Sunday."

" Okay. What time and where" Riana asked.

" The time and place will be... Seto, time and place" Serenity asked.

" Let's make it like 4:30 and the place... you decide" Seto said.

" The time will be 4:30 and the place will be ... in Las Vegas, Nevada"Serenity said.

" Serenity, that's in the USA. We aren't in the U.S anymore" Riana said.

" Seto, could we do this in the U.S." Serenity asked.

" Sure, why not? My treat for everyone. I'll pay for the tickets to go to Las Vegas" Seto said.

" Your the greatest ever, you know that" Serenity said as she kissed Seto on the cheek.

" I know I am. I was just waiting for you to say so" Seto said with a smirk.

" Seto will pay for the tickets to go to Las Vegas. He's going to do it for everyone who's invited, of course" Serenity said.

Then, Riana yelled" LISTEN GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO LAS VEGAS! ALL OF US"

" We are" Cecilia asked.

" Yep. We all. Seto's paying for the trip there. This is going to be awesome" Riana said.

" THANK YOU, SETO" everyone yelled.

Seto smiled.

" Okay, we better let you all go" Serenity said.

" Okay. See ya later" Riana said.

Riana hung up.

" Wow, they seem really excited" Seto said.

" Heck yeah" Serenity said.

Once Serenity put away her cell phone, they were already at the mansion.

" You know what? Rides back to the mansion get's faster and faster by the day" Serenity said.

" Tell me about it. It's either the world's fastforwarding on us or we are just having too much fun" Seto said.

" I bet it's the second option" Serenity said with the smile.

" I do, too" Seto said with a smile too.

Ah. Next chapter completed. Could any of you guys tell me who made that song and which album it's from? If you can, I'll make the ones who know in my next story. The name which is underlined, Mike Dirnt, is a hint. Holiday is suppose to be the next single off their album, which has 7 nominations. One is the album of the year! Okay, I think I told y'all enough clues: )

SKB


	49. Chapter 49

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Wow! Everything changed! It's been a while since I have been on since I have been studying most of the time. Time to get back in the game. And I need to get my sister to make more chapters or her story will go down the drain. For all of those who said Green Day, your right! Holiday is their next single and hopefully, like Boulevard of Broken Dreams and American Idiot, it'll be #1! I love that song. Here's the chap.

Once the limo stopped right in front of the mansion, Seto and Serenity immediately got out on their own. The limo driver shrugged and got back in the limo and drove it to the big garage right next to the mansion. Seto and Serenity were now on the porch. Before Serenity opened the door, Seto stopped her.

" What?" Serenity asked.

" This soon will be one of the last times you will be walking inside as a Wheeler," Seto said.

" I know. It'll bring back memories, I suppose," Serenity said.

Seto opened the front door. Serenity walked inside and made a big sigh.

" I can't believe this is happening," she said. " I think this is a dream."

" Want me to pinch you to see if this really is a dream?" Seto asked.

" No. If this is a dream, then I want it to go on forever. Besides, dreams like this doesn't come often," Serenity said.

" Okay," Seto said.

Once the door was fully shut, there was some thumping upstairs. Sounds like someone is running.

" You know, Seto, you need like a thicker ceiling," Serenity said.

"What do you mean by 'thicker ceiling'?" Seto asked.

" I mean, you can hear who ever is up there," Serenity said.

" You normally can't. Unless they walk like elephants then there you go," Seto said.

Then, one person looked like he jumped off the stair's banister and landed on Seto. Seto almost fell backwards but luckily, his back was up against the door.

" What was that?" Serenity asked.

" Me!" Mokuba said .

Seto looked down at Mokuba. Mokuba was looking right back at him.

" My Big Bro is getting married..." Mokuba said dreamly.

Serenity smiled and looked at Seto. Seto happened to be looking right back at her.

" But, don't you people think you guys are too young?" Mokuba said as he got off Seto.

" Well, it's now or never," Seto said.

" But seriously! You won't allow me to get married!" Mokuba said as he crossed his arms.

Seto sighed . Then, he bent down so he can be the same height as Mokuba. That happened to be hard.

" Listen, I'm 19 and your 12. There's an age difference. I'm teen and your pre-teen. You have to be 18 years old and/or guardian's permission to get married," Seto explained.

" So? Serenity is 15, right Serenity?" Mokuba asked as he looked at Serenity.

" Yeah. I just look younger than what I really am," Serenity said.

" That's true, Mokuba, but she has her parent's permission to get married," Seto said.

" You can block my every question, can't you, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

" It looks like so," Seto said with a smirk.

Mokuba left the room and mumbled something.

It sounded like," That's what you get for having a genius brother."

Serenity looked at Seto to see if he barely heard what Mokuba said. Seto looked like he didn't notice. Seto stood back up and took Serenity by her hand. Seto took Serenity away from the room they were in and out on the balcony. The sun wasn't high in the sky anymore . It was looking like it was going to set sometime soon. Serenity gazed at the scenery around them. Seto looked at Serenity. Serenity looked really pretty. Her hair sparkled from the sun's light. Her eyes were wide and they too sparkled. Her hands were on the stone banister which prevented them from falling off the balcony. She then turned her head and looked at Seto.

" I can feel your eyes on me," she said with a warm smile.

" I feel that all the time," Seto said.

" You should get use to it. The girls in our classes in school drool when ever you appear. Ever see their notebooks? There is your name in it with hearts surrounding it," Serenity said.

" That gets annoying," Seto said.

" Have you ever wonder what those girls whisper about?" Serenity asked.

" Probably me, right?" Seto asked.

Serenity nodded.

" Hopefully they'll stop once we get married," Seto said.

They were silent for a while. The sun now began to set. Serenity looked up at the sky.The sky had all sorts of colors in it. Light pink, dark pink, orange that surrounded the sun , blue, and dark blue. Ten minutes later, the sun was hiding behind the hill that was in the Seto's beautiful backyard. Seto looked up at the sky too.

" Isn't this beautiful?" he asked as he continued to gaze at the sky.

" It is. This is like that Kincaid guy who paints stuff like this," Serenity said.

" Thomas Kincaid. His painting have that realistic look when you dim down the lights," Seto said. " When people asked him what kind of paints he used, he said he used the paints everyone uses. It's just the way he paints the picture with the paints that make it look like that."

" May I ask you something?" Serenity asked.

" Sure," Seto said.

" What don't you know?" Serenity asked.

Seto shrugged.

" It's not my fault I'm a genius," Seto said.

Serenity playfully punched him.

" Want to go inside? It's starting to get chilly," Seto said.

It was. Serenity was shaking a little bit.

" I'm thinking about getting changed into something more suitable for this kind of weather," Serenity said.

" Good idea," Seto said.

Serenity and Seto headed back inside the mansion. Serenity gave Seto a quick kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs. Seto watched her go up. Once she was up the stairs, Seto went to the living room and took a seat on the white couch. He leaned back and looked at the room.

" This is the life. I can't believe this is my life," Seto thought.

Mokuba entered the room. He saw Seto sitting on the couch . Mokuba walked over and joined him.

" What's up, Big Brother?" Mokuba asked as he sat down.

" Nothing. Just thinking, that's all," Seto said.

" That's all you seem to do," Mokuba said.

" An unthinking mind is the devil's playground, Mokuba," Seto said.

" What does that mean?" Mokuba asked.

" It means, you'll do stupid things if your not thinking. You might steal something or do something worse, which I won't say. Too horrible might give you nightmares," Seto said.

" C'mon, Seto. I'm 12. I don't get nightmares," Mokuba said.

" Is that so? What about the time when you saw the " Grudge" at night? Hm? I heard you yelling and saying that kid is going to eat you. Isn't that called a nightmare?" Seto asked.

" You want to know something? How do you ... never mind," Mokuba said.

Seto smirked.

" You wonder how I keep getting you cornered, right?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded.

" Well," Seto said," I'm not going to tell you."

Mokuba stood up and said," What! I need to know, Seto! This could help me a lot!"

" If I told you, then you would know how to get out of most of the corners I keep putting you into," Seto explained.

" Can you stop putting me into the corners then?" Mokuba asked.

" Where's the fun in that?" Seto asked.

Mokuba smiled.

This chapter is like a stalling thing. I'm just trying to spread the chapters out a little bit so I can keep you guys interested. It's been a helluva while since I updated. I really can't say what the next chapter is going to be because I really don't know. The wedding is probably a few chapters away if I fastfoward this. If, you guys want me to. Just tell me and I'll fast forward it. Now, to all of those who picked Green Day, I want you to give me your character's name, age, and the look you want her to have. Most ofthe plot of my next story will be in a neighborhood where broken dreams happen. G2G

SKB


	50. Chapter 50

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and the if there's two stars ( ), that means it belongs to Fresh Prince of Bel - Air and I don't own that, either

Okay, people. I'm going to fast forward b/c the wedding would take forever to happen. Besides, no one really wants to wait that long so here's the next chap.

Fast forward to two days just before the wedding.

Everyone boarded Seto's private plane. The people who boarded the plane were: Molly, Cecilia, Riana, Nancy, Felix ( even though he thought weddings are too lovey dovey but Mokuba forced him to go anyway), Yugi, Duke, Tristan, Joey ( quite mad when he heard Serenity was getting married to Seto ) Tea, Mai, Mokuba, Rebecca, and Bakura. Each person brought his or her stuff.

When everyone was on board the plane, Joey said, " Hey. Where's my sis and that arrogant jerk, Kaiba?"

" Good question," Yugi said.

" Don't worry, guys," Mokuba said. " Seto and Serenity are going on their own plane. And Joey, you better take back what you said about my Big Brother. B/c of him, your going to be rich."

" Unfortunately," Mokuba added in the end quietly.

" Man, I don't trust dat Kaiba," Joey said. " Who knows wat's he's doin to my lil sis."

"Don't worry, Joey. Your sister really loves him. Besides, if she's fine with him, maybe you should be fine with him too. Your not the one who be living with him for the rest of your life," Yugi said.

" Thank God," Joey said.

In the corner of the plane, Tristan and Duke quietly sobbed.

" She's marrying the richest man in the city. How could I have beated that?" Tristan said.

" I have the money and fame and she still goes with that guy. Life is unfair," Duke said.

Tea came over and tried to cheer them up. She put an arm around both of the guys but they shook it off.

" What's wrong?" Tea asked. " Is there anything I can say to cheer you both up?"

Duke and Tristan shook their heads .

" No way. All of those 'speeches' you make are annoying," Tristan said.

" No offense, Tea, but what do you know about love?" Duke asked.

" Well, that wasn't what I came here for," Tea said.

" But it all ends up in one of your speeches as is always does," Tristan said.

Tea glared at him. Tristan began to back away so he was now up against the wall. Then, Tea turned to Duke, who was looking out the window.

Meanwhile, Seto and Serenity were together in a white comfy couch near the window. Serenity's head was on Seto's chest. Seto was playing with Serenity's hair for a bit. Then, he stopped.

He said," Must really suck to have such long hair."

" Sometimes," Serenity said. " Like, if your going to like run or something, my hair would be all over the place. Or, when you drive a convertable with the top down. Now that's what I call a hair wreaker."

Seto smiled. He played with her hair again. A few minutes later, three people came out and brought food. Two people brought out food while the other one brought the silverware. Once they placed the food on the tables that were in front of Seto and Serenity, they immediately left. Once they were alone, Seto put his hand in his pocket. Serenity looked but Seto took his index finger and shook it; meaning no.

" I don't want you to look," he said.

" Okay. I'll close my eyes," Serenity said.

Serenity closed her eyes and looked away. Seto dug deep in his pocket . Once he found what he was looking for, he took it out. Then, he hid it behind his back.

" You may look now," Seto said.

Serenity opened her eyes and turned around. All she could see was that there was a hand behind Seto's back and he had a grin on his face.

" Must I guess what's behind your back?" she asked.

" No. You'd probably figure it out. Here it is," Seto said as he took out what was behind his back.

It was a somewhat medium sized box. So it wasn't a ring box. But, it was big enough to fit in Seto's trench coat pocket .

" Wow. What can be in there?" Serenity thought.

Seto handed Serenity the box. Serenity took it.

" I thought it was a ring," Serenity said.

" I'm not going to say anything until you open it and see. I might tell you what's inside,'' Seto said.

Serenity opened the box. Once she opened the box, there was two more boxes. She looked up at Seto, who kept on grinning.

" I bet it's going to be ring after all," Serenity said.

Seto just looked at her. Serenity opened both of the boxes. Inside the first box was a beautiful emerald necklace that had Serenity's intials: SK. Serenity looked up at him.

" We'll have the same intials," she said.

" Yeah. But, this is how I did it. You have green and other colors while I have blue," Seto said.

Serenity opened the other box and there was a beautiful diamond ring. There was two big diamonds in the middle and there were little diamonds on the band. It was beautiful. There was also a emerald earings that Serenity's intials in them also. Serenity just looked at them in awe.

" These are ... there's no word to describe it," Serenity said.

"Since you can't wear the wedding dress everyday, this is my second gift to you. The way every couple has it. The ring," Seto said.

" Seto, thank you," Serenity said.

Seto smiled and hugged Serenity. Then they kissed. Serenity put the jewelry away and began eating their food.

Serenity took a bite and said," I bet Joey is attacking everyone else's food in the other plane."

Back at the other plane, all of them, too, had their food already out. Everyone dug in. Joey didn't let Serenity down. He literally attacked everyone's food.

Joey said," Do ya want dat?"

Joey pointed to Mai's blueberry muffin. Mai handed it to him.

" Be my guest," she said.

Joey took the muffin and gulped the whole thing down. Then, he noticed Tristan's spagetti. Tristan didn't take a bite out of it, though. He just was playing with the food.

" Want dat?" Joey asked as he pointed to Tristan's food.

Tristan pushed the plate forward and Joey took the food. Before Joey was going to ask Tea for some food, Tea whacked him upside the head.

" I don't think so," she said.

Joey rubbed his head and looked at Mai for support. He wasn't let down. Mai was right there. She was tapping her foot.

" Listen, Tea. Your the speech girl and I'm the whacking girl. It's my job to hit Joey. And you should see, you should've whacked Joey a little harder so that you would have actually done something useful. Like whacking some sense into him," Mai said.

Tea and Joey looked at her with a weird look on their face.

" O-o-okay," Tea said.

Mai sat down. Joey whispered something in Mai's ear. Yugi, who sat down next to Mai, heard what Joey said.

" Why didn't ya back me up?" Joey asked. " Your my girlfriend and ya didn't help me."

" Well, whenever someone smacks you , there's always an explanation," Mai answered.

" Still, ya should've helped me," Joey said as he began eating.

Mokuba and Rebecca were laughing.

" Mokuba, I swear, you should be in college," Rebecca said as she stopped laughing.

" I know," Mokuba said.

" There's this one time, my friend was talking to me down the hall to class. She said,' My one friend said that this kid is soo ugly.' But the thing is, he's cute,no offense Mokuba," Rebecca said. "Anyway, she said that somewhat loud and that so called ' ugly ' kid was right there! I pointed out that he was right there and he looked at us. My friend and I were cracking up. It would've been funnier if you saw it."

" So, that kid was cute?" Mokuba asked.

" Don't worry, Mokie. He's cute but your... your more cute than anyone on the planet," Rebecca said.

" I better be. That's what everyone said. I'm cute and adorable. I thought I was losing my cuteness or something," Mokuba said.

" Don't worry," Rebecca said as she put her arm around Mokuba's neck," nothing will ever change. Unless you really tick me off or something."

"Okay," Mokuba said.

A few hours later, both planes were at the Nevada airport. Everyone left the plane and went into three seperate limos. Everyone got in the limos and the limos drove them to Las Vegas.

On the way the way there Rebecca said," I can't believe I can see the Hoover ( or Hoober) Dam!"

Joey said," I can't believe I can see Girls, Girls, Girls!"

Then, Mai smacked Joey.

" Oww! Twice in one day!" Joey said as he rubbed his head.

" You have a girlfriend, you dimwit , so you can't go seeing that stuff without my permission," Mai said.

" Girlfriends. Who needs them?" Joey said.

Mai smacked Joey again.

" Jeez! I get it, I get it!" Joey said as continued rubbing his sore head.

The limos stopped in front of the Hard Rock Hotel. The limo's doors were opened and everyone looked at the hotel.

" Many groups perform here, right?" Cecilia asked.

" Yep," Serenity said.

Everyone entered the hotel. There was person waiting for them.

He said," Are you the Kaiba party?"

Seto nodded.

" Follow me," the man said.

The man was wearing a black suit with a Hark Rock Hotel pin. The man lead them to three rooms. The numbers were 10, 11 , and 12.

" There's also another celebrity here," the man said. They are located in rooms 13, 14, and 15."

" Who is it?" Serenity asked.

" They said that they don't want anyone knowing they are hear. They had to go through sooo much trying to get at this hotel. You'll see them very soon," the man said.

The man handed Seto the three keys. Seto took the room 11's key and put it in his pocket.

Then he said," Okay. There is two rooms left for all of you. Serenity and I are having room 11. You guys can decide who is going in which room."

" Okay," Yugi said.

Seto handed Yugi both of the keys. Yugi took both of the keys and faced the gang.

" We should have girls in one room and boys in the other," Yugi said.

" Why?" Mokuba asked.

" Because nothing will happen. And, there's underage people here so that's the reason," Yugi said.

" I don't get it," Mokuba said.

Rebecca whispered something in Mokuba's ear.

" Oh! Okay. I know now," Mokuba said.

Seto and Serenity entered their room and the gang went into their rooms. The boys were in room 11 and the girls went into room 12.

Last week was messed up. Around April, I'm suppose to see my two favorite bands of all times: Green Day and Maroon 5. But, I missed the bus and my mom got really mad and said I can't miss anymore school. My dad had to take me to school. He wasn't a bundle of joy, either. I have a feeling that I might not be going to those concerts: ( But I really want to see them sooo badly so I'm going to go way out. Like cleaning a lot so I can atleast go to a Green Day concert. That means that that really happened before. It happened yesterday. God, that was soooo funny.

SKB


	51. Chapter 51

Seto: Owns nothing. How sad

You guys are soooooooo lucky that I care about you all. I ended up going back to parental controls ( which sux alot). My dad wouldn't allow me to get access on So, early in the morning, when my dad wasn't home, I figured out my dad's password. I only allowed myself to go on this website so I won't get into sooo much trouble . So, that's the reason why it took me 4 ever to update. Here's chapter 51!

The next day, Serenity woke up and noticed Seto wasn't laying beside her. She then noticed a blue note with black ink on Seto's pillow. She took it and read it.

_Dearest Serenity,_

_I have to check to see if the wedding decorations are done. In the afternoon, you need to go to the wedding shop. The dress is there and they want you to put it on again so they can make some finishing touches. See you soon._

_Love 4 life,_

_Seto Kaiba_

Serenity took the note and put it in her pajama pocket. Then, she got up and made the bed. She then took a quick shower. Once she was done, she was wearing her usual clothes. She sat right in front of her vanity and began brushing her hair. She brushed her hair for like 10 minutes since it was quite easy to brush. Once Serenity was done brushing her hair, there was a knock on the door. Serenity got up and quickly answered it. The person who knocked was Joey.

" Hey sis! Where's dat Kaiba?" Joey asked.

" He went to check on the wedding decorations," Serenity said.

" I still can't believe your marryin dat Kaiba. It's just wrong, Seren," Joey said.

" Hey, let the girl do what she wants," Mai said.

" Thanks, Mai," Serenity said.

" No problem," Mai said with a wink.

Then, Joey's stomach growled.

" Let's cut da talk and get some grub," Joey said.

" Let's go," Serenity said.

Serenity locked her door and put the key in her pocket. When she looked to her left, she saw the whole gang waiting for them. Yugi was leaning on the wall with his puzzle pulling his neck down a bit. Everyone turned their attention to Serenity.

" Let's go before Joey begins to naw on the decorations," Mai said as she pointed to Joey.

Joey was staring at a picture that had a woman eating pizza. She smiled. The pizza was just about a half a inch away from her mouth. She was sitting down with her legs crossed. It looked like the setting took place in Italy.

" Pizza... I love pizza...," Joey said as he began to drool.

" Let's go, Pizza Lover," Mai said as she took Joey's hand and began dragging him away from the pizza picture.

Everyone walked down the stairs. There was a diner in the left and there was three long couches, one coffee table, a beautiful fireplace, and a semi big chandelier that is above the coffee table.

" I don't remember this part," Joey said.

" It's because we went through the backway," Mai said.

" I knew dat," Joey said.

Serenity lead the way to the diner. Once they entered the diner, the diner had several tables on both sides of Serenity. Each table was round with the " Hard Rock" logo carved into the table top. The tables were wood. The chairs were also wood with a leather pattening for where you sit down. There was a unique lamp hanging over each table. There was a stand that was next to the entrance to the diner. There's a waiter waiting there patiently with menus under his left arm and napkins with forks, knifes, and spoons inside of them. The waiter walked up to the them.

" Good morning. How many people are in your party?" the waiter asked.

" 14 people," Serenity said.

The waiter frowned and then went behind the stand. He took out more menus and more napkins. He was holding too much napkins. They were about to slip from the waiter's hand until Serenity came over and took 5 of the napkins. The waiter looked up at her and smiled.

" Thank you, ma'am," the waiter.

" Your welcome," Serenity said.

The waiter lead the way to the tables. Serenity and the gang needed to use 2 tables. Seven people per table. Serenity, Joey, Mai, Bakura , Tristan , Cecilia, and Riana sat in one table and Yugi, Tea , Duke, Nancy, Felix, Mokuba, and Rebecca were in the other. Joey was drooling over the menu.

" Calmari. Sooo good. Clam chowder. Equally good. All this food. Soo little time," Joey said.

" Well, Joey, you have to eat one of the other. This isn't one of those Chinese buffets where you can eat until you throw up," Serenity said.

" I miss those, too," Joey said.

The same waiter came back out and stood in front of the table. There was a different waiter taking care of the second table.

" What will you guys have for drinks?" the waiter asked.

" I'll have Sprite Tropical Remix," Serenity said.

" Same with me," Mai said.

" I want some Pepsi," Joey said as he put down his menu.

" I'll have some root beer," Tristan said.

" Sprite," Cecilia said.

" I'll have some water," Riana said.

" Hm... I will have Coke," Bakura said.

The waiter wrote down all of the drinks down on a note pad and then scurried off .

Everyone leaned back.

Mai said," I can't believe our lil Serenity is growing up," Mai said.

Serenity smiled.

" She's getting married before I am. How disappointing," Joey said.

"Well, you dimwit, your not mature enough to get married," Mai said.

" I try to act mature but then, it just doesn't last long enough for me ta stay mature," Joey said.

" What a excuse," Mai said with a sigh.

The waiter came back with the drinks. He was holding one big tray with the seven different drinks on it. The waiter put each drink down in front of the person who wanted it. Everyone said thank you. The waiter left again.

" Who's having what?" Serenity asked.

" Uh... soo much to chose from. I'll go for the scramble eggs with honey beacon," Joey said.

" Sounds good. I'll chose the same thing," Serenity said.

" I'm having some french toast ," Mai declared.

" I'll have a cheese omlet," Bakura said.

" I'll have a mushroom omlet," Tristan said.

" Let's see. I'll have some scrambled eggs with white rice. The egg yolk and the rice taste soo good together!" Cecilia said.

" I'll try that Filipino sauce with my eggs," Riana said.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back and took all their orders. He then came back with all their food in two hands. 30 minutes later, all of them were done. Serenity and Mai helped pay for the breakfast while Cecilia and Riana took care of the tip.

Everyone left the diner. Then, Serenity's cell phone began ringing like crazy. Serenity looked at her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It said: KAIBA SETO

" It's Seto," Serenity said.

Serenity answered the cell phone.

" Hey, Seto," she said.

" Hi, Serenity," Seto said on the phone.

" Where are you?" Serenity asked.

" Just look outside," Seto said.

Serenity ran outside. The gang was following her. Serenity saw...

So sorry for the cliffie but I want to make sure you guys are back with the story here. Getcha all interested again. I'm soo sick. I was finally allowed to stay home. And, I'm soo bummed out. After all that cleaning I did, I was told I can't go to the concert : ( The concert tickets cost 35. 35 dollars to see Green Day live and now I can't see them. I want to see Billie... No offense, Seto!

SKB


	52. Chapter 52

Seto: It's been a awful while since I have ever said this " She owns nothing".

Okay, guys. I was planning on updating WAY sooner than that! My computer died on me. DIED. It didn't work whatsoever. So, my wonderful dad fixed it! So I'm back! Here's the long awaited chapter!

Serenity saw Seto standing there, with his hands behind his back.

" What is it?" Serenity asked as she looked around.

She saw nothing. Seto smiled. Serenity noticed .

" Why are you smiling?" she asked.

" Because of this," Seto said.

Seto took out a silver remote and pressed a red button. Then, there was a huge shadow covering Seto and Serenity. Serenity immediately looked up. What she saw was a huge plane coming down on them. She backed away . When she stopped, the plane stopped in the air and was just about three feet in the air. Serenity took a look at the plane. The plane wasn't like most planes. This one had a house on top of it. It was a white house with a black gate. There were plants growing up against the beautiful white house. The doors were made out of oak with stain glass on it. There was a water fountain on both sides of the doors. The windows were an arch shape. The roof was slanted towards the back of the house. The house was just beautiful.

Seto looked at Serenity to see what her response would be. Serenity was stunned by the house. Seto even heard gasps from the gang.

Seto heard," That's huge!"

" I know, man," Tristan said.

" And my lil' sista is gettin married on dat thing?" Joey asked.

" I wish I was getting married on it," Mai said.

Joey took a look at Mai and thought for a moment. Then something clicked. Joey ran to Seto and whispered in his ear. Serenity looked at them both.

" What could my brother be saying to him?" Serenity asked herself.

Joey stopped whispering in Seto's ear. Seto looked like he was thinking about it. A few minutes later, Seto nodded. Joey almost kissed Seto. He was soo happy.

" Thank you, Kaiba. This is da best thing dat eva happened ta me,"Joey said as he hugged Kaiba.

" If you keep hugging me, I'll change my answer," Seto said.

Joey stopped hugging Seto.

" Err, sorry about dat. I got... over excited," Joey said.

Joey then ran down the street. The gang looked at him in a what-the-hell-is-he-doing look. Serenity walked up to Seto .

She asked quietly," What did Joey ask you? Whatever it was, he was really excited about it."

Seto smiled.

" I'll tell you when I show you around the home," Seto replied.

Seto and Serenity walked inside the house. The gang stood there.

" Well, should we go in?" asked Tristan.

" Let's not. I want my brother and Serenity to have some alone time. We've been around them long enough," Mokuba said.

" Wait a minute. They had a plane all to themselves! We should go inside too!" Duke said.

" Yeah, but this is their house. Let them look around without anyone disturbing them. Let's head back inside," Mokuba said.

The gang headed back inside. The girls were in their room and the boys were in their room. In the girls' room, Mai kept pacing back and forth. All the girls were sitting on the bed.

Rebecca finally said," Will you stop now? Your giving me a headache for walking back and forth like that."

" Sorry," Mai said as she took a seat on a Hard Rock Hotel seat." I'm just really nervous right now. Where could Joey be? Why was he soo excited? Why are there soo many questions left unanswered?"

Rebecca shrugged.

" I'm not _that_ smart,"she said.

The girls sat in silence for a while. Thirty minutes later, Riana got sick of the silence and turned on the radio.

" There better be something good on," she mumbled as she turned the dial.

Once she finally found the station she wanted , she plopped back down on the bed. The song that was on was the Black-Eyed Peas " Don't Phunk With My Heart." It was the middle of the song. Cecilia hummed to the song.

" When will their album come out?" Tea' asked.

" I think it's June 6," Riana said.

" Okay," Tea' said.

The song ended and there was talk on the radio station. Five minutes later, Mai got up and took her her purse. She was about to head out the door until Rebecca stopped her. Rebecca was blocking the door.

" Let me go," Mai said.

" You can't, Mai. We got one person out there and we don't need another one," Rebecca said.

" I'm going out to find Joesph," Mai said.

" Let her go,'' Tea' said.

Rebecca looked at her.

" What! We never been in Las Vegas before. Joey is somewhere and we don't want Mai to get lost, too," Rebecca said.

" Listen, let her do what she wants. If she's not here by tomorrow, then we got a problem," Molly said.

Rebecca, who still didn't like the idea of letting Mai go out, finally moved aside. Mai opened the door and slammed it shut. Rebecca took a seat.

" Mai is the only one who can get to Joey," Tea said to Rebecca.

Rebecca remained silent.

Tea' sighed and said," I know you don't like it, Rebecca."

Rebecca seemed to not hear her.

" Do you think Seto and Serenity are doing looking at the house?" she asked.

" I think they should be done," Nancy said.

All the girls headed out the door. Outside were the guys. Yugi looked like he was talking to Yami. Yugi had no expression on his face. Tristan and Duke were arguing about why Serenity didn't go for them. Felix was playing his game boy advance DS. When they saw the girls, they all stopped what they were doing and smiled.

" Hi," Yugi said as he came back to normal.

" Hey," Tea' said as she walked next to Yugi.

" Are we going to go and see if Seto and Serenity are done?" Duke asked.

Rebecca nodded. Everyone then headed downstairs.

In the elevator, Tristan asked," Hey, where's Mai?"

" She went after Mai," Rebecca said.

" What! She should've stayed with you guys!" Yugi said. " Why didn't any of you stop her?"

" Well, I did...," Rebeccca said.

She was still mad at Tea' for letting Mai go.

" ... Until I said let her go," Tea' finished.

The gang was silent for a moment. The elevator stopped on the main floor. Each person got out one-by-one. When Rebecca was getting out, the door almost closed on her until Mokuba put a hand on the door and pushed it back. Rebecca smiled.

" Thanks, Mokuba," she said.

" No prob," Mokuba said with a grin.

Once everyone was outside, Seto and Serenity entered the hotel. They were holding hands and smiling. They looked up and noticed the gang.

" Hey, guys," Serenity said with a smile.

" Hi, Serenity!" Duke and Tristan said at the same time.

Tea' whacked both of them upside the head.

" She's getting married to Kaiba now, remember?" she whispered to them.

" Oh, right. Forgot about that," Tristan as he rubbed his sore head.

Serenity and Seto walked over. Seto's smile then disappeared.

" We already went to the store and the dress fit perfectly! And, we saw Joey. Guys I have wonderful news." Serenity said.

Sorry for yet again a cliffie. I did it b/c I wanted to get another chapter ready. This took me a week to think of! I lost interest in YGO for awhile. There wasn't that many new episodes until last week and the week before that. So, thanx for reading a chapter that took forever to have happened. Thanks to those who read and told me to keep updating.

SKB


	53. Chapter 53 fixed

Seto: SKB owns nothing whatsoever

The story is ALMOST over! And, school is almost over. YAY! Then, I'll get my third story up and going and continue with my second story. Enjoy!

The gang waited for Serenity to tell them the news.

" Joey told me why he was running," Serenity said. " Him and Mai are getting married tomorrow with us!"

Right after she said that, Joey and Mai came. Mai looked really happy. The gang ran to them and congraduated them.

" Congrats guys!" Mokuba said happily

" Daaaaaaang. We got two marriages tomorrow," Tristan said.

" Yep," Duke said.

Everyone said congrats to Joey and Mai. Joey and Mai said thanks. Joey walked over to Seto.

" Thanks, man," Joey said.

He stuck his hand out for a shake. Seto stared at the hand for a minute. Then, he shook it.

" No problem, Mu... I mean Joey," Seto said.

Serenity saw them shake hands and smiled.

" Finally. They aren't going down each other's throats for a change," she thought.

Three hours later, the boys were out getting tuxedos. The girls were back at the wedding store. Mai tried on a dress. It was all white with yellow flowers on the rim of the dress. On Mai's stomach, there was a diamond shape on it. Mai twirled around in front of mirror. She smiled.

" It's exactly what this girl wants!" she said.

The same woman in Domino came an measured Mai. Mai had her arms out and the woman checked her.

" Bend down, a little bit. Sometimes, if you bend down, it starts to get tight," the woman said.

Mai bent down. Then , she began to feel some tightness coming around the waist.

" It's a little tight aroud my waist," she said.

" Okay. I'll just make waist a little bit bigger. Most women , when wearing this dress, had to get a size bigger," the woman said.

Mai went to the changing room and quickly changed her dress into her regular clothes. A few minutes later, she came back out, with her wedding dress on her right arm. The woman came and took her dress. She then took it to a back room. Mai took a seat on one dark green chair. She sighed.

" I'm actually going to get married," she said after her sigh.

" Think about it. It's our last day being single! Tomorrow, we'll be someone elses! We should do something for the last day of being single," Serenity said.

Mai smiled and said," If your saying to go to the mall..."

" That's exactly what I'm saying!'' Serenity said.

" What are we waiting for? Let's go the mall!" Rebecca said.

The woman came out.

" The dress will be done... let's see... on 6:30. It's 4 right now so make sure you get the dress. The store will be closed tomorrow because everyone is going to the wedding so make sure you get your dress. You too , Ms. Wheeler ," the woman said.

" We'll get them," Serenity said.

They all waved at the lady and then headed outside. Outside waiting for them was a stretch hummer. It was a pink one. There was a driver who stood next to the door. He looked embarassed. When all the girls were inside the limo, the driver quickly closed the door and ran to the driver's seat. Once he was inside, he skipped buckling his seat belt and just left.

Mai mumbled," Is it me or is this guy embarrassed that he's driving a pink hummer?"

" I hope he's just embarassed," Serenity said in a whisper.

" Maybe it's something else. Like, he's going to do something stupid," Rebecca said.

" Let's just stick with the one that has him being jealous of driving a pink hummer," Tea' said.

All the girls nodded, actually agree with Tea'. In few minutes, the stretch hummer stopped in front of a huge mall called Palasades Mall. Once the limo stopped, a group of photographers were blocking the door. They took picture after picture. Luckily, the glass on the hummer door isn't see through so none of the photographers would see anything. One photographer with a black hat banged on the window.

" Who's inside!" he said.

" Driver, can we go to a private entrance?" Serenity asked.

The driver nodded and quickly drove down the street. The photographer continued taking pictures.

" They must be stupid because taking pictures through that way won't do a thing," Rebecca said.

She then turned to Serenity.

" You guys are pretty private."

" Yep," Serenity said.

The hummer went down an underground parking lot. There was a private part for celebrities only. The hummer parked in a long parking lot. Once it was fully parked ( which took a while), the driver opened the door and lead the girls to the mall. The lights were really bright as they walked to the elevator. Once they reached the elevator, the driver pressed the open button and made a gesture for the girls to go in.

" The mall is 4 stories high. On the top floor, there is the IMAX theater. And a ferris wheel and a roller coaster. Enjoy," the driver said.

The driver then left and headed back to the limo. The elevator door closed. Serenity pressed the button with a one on it. The elevator went up.

MEANWHILE, the boys were in their stretched hummer limo. It was a blue hummer. The boys were heading back to the Hard Rock Hotel.

" Joey, I can't believe you are getting married tomorrow!" Yugi said.

" Yeah. How did you purpose?" Tristan asked.

" Well... Remember when I was talkin to Kaiba? Well, I asked him if I can get married to Mai on their flyin house thing," Joey said.

" And..." Duke said.

" Well, he said yes and gave me $50,000!" Joey said.

" He did?" Yugi asked.

" Hey, ask him now . He's right here," Joey said as he pointed to Seto, who was looking out the window.

He looked like that he was unaware that he was in the conversation.

" So, Kaiba, you gave Joey $50,000!" Yugi said.

Seto snapped back into reality and nodded.

"Wow, Rich Boy gave Wheeler money," Duke whispered in Tristan's ear.

" I know. It's hard to believe. I think that's the sign the world's ending," Tristan whispered back.

Duke nodded. The gang was silent on the rest of the ride back to the hotel. Seto didn't say anything. Once the limo stopped and the gang immediately got out. Seto didn't, though.

" C'mon, Kaiba. Let's go inside," Yugi said as he stood outside the door.

Kaiba only saw Yugi's hair and the words didn't sound like words. Kaiba ignored Yugi and went to deep thought. Joey went next to Yugi.

" Kaiba, let's go," Joey said.

Seto blinked for a moment and looked out the window.

" We're here already?" he thought.

Mokuba came and entered the limo, which took a while because he wasn't the tall. He sat right next to Seto and grabbed his hand.

" Are you okay, Big Brother?" he asked.

Seto looked a lost.

" Yeah. I am fine," Seto replied.

Seto opened his door and got out. Mokuba closely followed. Seto and Mokuba were the first ones to go inside the hotel. The rest of the boys followed soon after.

Seto thought," Got some free time right now. I better take care some work so I won't have to worry about it tomorrow. "

Seto went into the elevator. Mokuba followed him. Once they were on the second floor, Seto left the elevator and headed straight to the boys room. The door opened once Seto used his card key. Once inside, Seto took off his white trenchcoat, took his silver briefcase, and took a seat at a desk. Seto opened his briefcase, which had his silver lap top. Once Mokuba entered the room, he saw Seto typing away.

" Your typing again?" Mokuba asked as he took a seat.

" I'm typing tomorrow's work," Seto said as his eyes never left the laptop screen.

" Should've known," Mokuba mumbled.

Down on the main floor, the girls entered the hotel. Serenity saw that the boys were scattered throughout the main floor. Joey was eating away, Tristan and Duke were flirting with some maid, who was blushing madly every time Tristan and Duke said something,and Yugi was telling Felix some of the basics of dueling. Serenity did a quick search to see if Seto and Mokuba were there. Once she gave up, she walked over to Yugi.

" Yugi, where's Seto and Mokuba?" she asked.

" He's upstairs in our room," Yugi said as he looked up at her.

" Thanks, Yuge," Serenity said.

Serenity told Mai where she was going and headed upstairs. Instead of using the elevator, she ran up the stairs. Once she was on the second floor, she then heard laptop keys being pressed rapidly.

" That's Seto," she thought.

She followed the noise until it lead to the boys' front door.

" I was right," she thought.

She opened the door slowly. She saw Mokuba sitting on a chair playing with the Nintendo DS. She saw Seto sitting down with the laptop sitting right in front of her. He was sitting perfectly straight. He looked up once he heard the door close.

" Hello, Serenity," he said.

He stopped typing. Serenity came and gave Seto a quick kiss on the cheek.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

" I'm doing some work that's due tomorrow," Seto said.

He sighed.

" The work just piles up. Even when you think you found the bottom of the bottomless pit, it's still bottomless."

" I better let you get back to work," Serenity said.

" Alright," Seto said.

The door opened again. But this time, it was Joey who entered.

" Hey, sis. Hey, Kaiba," Joey said.

Serenity came over to Joey and gave him a hug.

" I gotta get ready for tomorrow," she whispered in his ear.

" Alright, sis. See ya later," he said.

Serenity walked out of the room. Joey watched her.

" Kaiba," Joey said.

" Yes, Joey," Seto said as he began typing again.

" Please take good care of her," he said.

" You shouldn't haven't to worry about that," Seto said.

" I know. I'm just tellin ya," Joey said.

Joey turned towards Seto and smiled.

" I'm glad you and I can talk to each other now," Joey said.

Seto smiled. The rest of the gang came. The boys were in their room and the girls were in their room.

" We better get ready for tomorrow," Yugi said.

" That's what the girls are doing. Did you see how big those boxes are? They are huge!" Tristan said.

" Sure was," Joey said.

The boys took their jackets off and put them next to Seto's. All of them took a seat. They all relaxed.

" Tomorrow's the day," Tristan said.

" Joey, your not going to be single anymore! I can't believe someone like you are getting married," Duke said.

" I don't know how I got married to Mai but hey, it happened!" Joey said as he took a seat next to them.

Seto stopped typing and put his laptop away. He stood up and looked at the guys.

" So, are we going to try on our tuxedos or are they going to try themselves on?" he asked.

That's the 53rd chapter. It was messed up before but it's fixed now. It seems that every time I update in a while, the chapter messes up. Oh well. Thanks to all who read and reviewed for my ever so growing story. I can't believe that it's almost over! I'm not sure whether or not it should end the next chapter. That's where I want you to decide. Should this story end in the next chapter? Oh, the mall is real. Except that it's not in Nevada. It's in New York. It does have a ferris wheel in it. I been there before. Anyway, like I have been saying in all my chapters, thanks to all who read + reviewed.

SKB


	54. Chapter 54

**Seto**: Nothing is owned in this story except for the plot.

YAY! School is over! It was over on June 7th. Between June 7th and now, I had to get myself back into loving YGO. Not enough new episodes for me to get back into to it again. Not until I took some Quizilla quizzes and now I'm back! The story will be ending in the next chapter so this one will probably be short. On with the chapter!

Early in the morning, Serenity and Mai woke up. It was 5:30. Mai was lying on her back looking at the ceiling. Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. Serenity was rubbing her eyes. The room began to light up a little bit. A few rays of sun shown through the curtains. Mai had to turn her head to avoid the ray of light to shine in her face.

" The sun rises fast," Serenity whispered to Mai.

She noticed Mai was up.

" Too fast," Mai mumbled.

The rest of the girls were asleep.

Serenity got up slowly to avoid waking up the other girls. Mai did the same.

" When should we wake them up?" Serenity asked quietly.

" Hm... 6:30," Mai said.

" Okay," Serenity said.

Both girls headed to the bathroom. The bathroom was spacious. There was a big mirror with lights around the edges. The floor was black marble with a matching sink and shower. There was a big tube in the corner that was pure white. The walls were also white. There were a lot of lights

" I can't believe we are getting married today!" Mai said

" I know," Serenity said happily.

" Are those women coming to help us with our dresses?" Mai asked.

" I don't think so. They are coming to help us with our make up and our hair. How hard is it to put on a dress?" Serenity asked.

" Probably hard if you got people helping you," Mai said.

Serenity took her box and began opening it. Her dress was big.

" I swear, this dress is bigger than it was yesterday," Serenity said.

Mai looked up at Serenity. Mai, too, had her box and began opening it.

" It's early. Your eyes probably haven't adjusted yet. You know, being in the dark and then being in the bathroom," Mai said.

Serenity nodded.

" Big change in lighting," Serenity said.

Once the dresses were out, they were both hung up.

" We should take a shower," Serenity said.

" I agree," Mai said.

" Who's going first?"

" You should. You'd probably be a lot faster than me."

" Okay."

Mai left the bathroom so Serenity can shower.

It was 6 o'clock in the boys' room. Seto and Joey woke up and immediately took a shower. No conversation, unlike Mai and Serenity. Seto got in the shower first. Joey had some leftovers from yesterday and began eating it. 5 minutes later, Seto got out. He had his tuxedo on and his hair combed.

While eating, Joey said, " Man, Kaiba, that's fast."

" I need to do some extra work before 7. Then, I'll go check on the mansion to see if it's ready," Seto said.

" You must really love my sista if ya go dat far out," Joey said.

" Trust me, I do," Seto said as he was fixing his tie in the mirror.

" Kaiba," Joey said.

" Hm?"

" Well, you know before you and I met?"

" Yeah."

" I thought you were cool."

" You're not the only one."

" I thought you were cool until you were being jerk."

Seto looked at the Joey through the mirror.

" You're not the only one to have said that," Seto said.

" Well, I could be the last if you were to be... I don't know... cheerful?" Joey said as he stopped eating.

" You don't know what I been through. And I'm not going to go through the whole story, either," Seto said, not looking at Joey anymore and began to focus on himself.

" I don't want to know the story. I pretty much know what happens. Evil step dad lost parents, cruelty. There's probably more den what I just said," Joey said.

" There sure is," Seto said.

" Why don't you eva tell anyone about it? Keeping it inside won't do ya any good," Joey said as he took his tuxedo and headed to the bathroom.

He stuck his head out for a reply.

" Because no one will understand the pain. All they feel is sorrow," Seto said as he closed his eyes. " Everyone just feels the sorrow but they don't feel the pain. I'm guessing that they don't want to get too far into it and end up dreaming about it. The past haunts me every night. I can feel the pain that I had to go through, over and over again. That's the second reason why I work all night. If you were to be me, you don't want to discuss to anyone. End of discussion."

Joey closed the bathroom door and put his back up against it.

" Man, Kaiba has been through a lot of pain. And it keeps coming after him every night. That must suck. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help him," Joey thought.

After a few minutes just leaning there, Joey heard a voice.

" Are you going to stay in the bathroom all day or what?" Seto said.

" Oh, yeah. Shower. Sorry," Joey said as he got undressed and went into the shower.

Seto got his laptop out and put it on the desk. He began to type. At 6:30, Seto saw something move in the corner of his left eye.

" Big Brother?" Said Mokuba. " Why are you typing now? You're getting married today. You should relax."

" I'm not doing work, Mokuba. I'm doing one last surprise for Serenity. Well, not just for Serenity, for everyone," Seto said.

" Wait a minute, Kaiba. I thought you were doing work," Joey said.

" Well, I finished that 5 minutes ago. I had little to do. I'm doing something really special. Anyway, what are we going to listen to at the wedding?" Seto asked.

Joey and Mokuba looked at each other.

" Who!" They said at the same time.

"Well, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Seto asked, looking at them.

" Man, Kaiba. All these surprises," Joey said.

It was now 7 o'clock and everyone was up. Seto was already gone to check out how everything is going at the mansion. The boys were already for the wedding.

"Can you guys believe that they will be living on a flying mansion? That's insane!" Yugi said.

" Well, my brother has an area for the mansion so can land and not get in the way. You wouldn't be able to tell if it were a flying mansion once it's landed," Mokuba said.

" Still, that's insane!" Yugi said.

The boys were talking for an hour. In the girls' room, the girls had to get their make up, jewelry on, and had to get their hair up.

" I bet the boys are just sitting around, watching TV or talking to each other," Rebecca said.

The girls nodded. Serenity was looking the mirror. She looked really pretty. Her dress was sort of heavy because of all the designs but Serenity thought she'd soon get use to the weight. Mai came in with her dress. Mai had to hold up her dress. Her dress was really long.

" Thank God I'm only going to wear this thing once," Mai said .

Serenity smile.

" You know Mariah Carey? In her one song, We Belong Together, she had to wear her wedding dress," Serenity said.

" What a big wedding dress!" Mai said.

" Yep. And imagine running with it," Serenity said.

" What a pain," Mai said.

" Well, you get paid to wear it, at least," Serenity said as she looked away from the mirror.

Both girls went out of the bathroom . All the girls turned their attention away from each other and focused on them.

" Wow..." Rebecca said.

" And Seto and Joey won't be able to see them until the wedding? That'll be tough," Riana said.

" I know. But oh well. They'll have to wait like everyone else who is attending the wedding," Mai said.

" Yep," Serenity said.

All the girls were silent for a while. Not until Serenity mentioned breakfast.

" We should get something to eat," Serenity said.

" Maybe something that isn't too messy because I don't want the dress to be ruined," Mai said as she looked down at her dress.

" Same here," Serenity said.

" Well, we can't go downstairs or everyone will stare at us. Can't we get someone to bring the food up here?" Rebecca asked.

" Yeah. I'll call. But wait, what do you all want first?" Serenity asked.

That's my chapter. I'm going to pretty much fast forward it to like 30 minutes before the wedding so I won't stretch it out. Thanks to EVERYONE who continued to read my story and my other story (which hasn't been updated since forever, I know!) That will be updated once this one is over and Boulevard of Broken Dreams will be up soon after. Remember me mentioning Mariah Carey? I went to the church she got married to. Big Church. I think it was St. Patrick's church. I forget. It was on Gabby's birthday. I'm jealous, Gab! THANK GOD SUMMER IS HERE! That's all I can really say. Well thanks y'all for reading and please review!

SKB


	55. Chapter 55 THE LAST CHAPTER

**Seto: **Last Chapter! Finally! Now I can go on with my life.

This is the last chapter, I repeat THE LAST CHAPTER! I can't believe it. This long story will actually have an end. To all of those who didn't want it to end, I know, very sad, but it's gotta end. I don't have anything more to say so... enjoy my FINAL chapter!

_**30 minutes before the wedding**_

Everyone was literally running all over the place. Five women came to check if Serenity's dress fits perfectly.

While checking, Serenity mumbled," And I said that I didn't want these people."

There was also five women helping Mai. Mai didn't care, though. She just loved twirling her dress whenever one of the women told her to. She looked at Serenity, who made a face every time they tell her to do something.

" C'mon, Seren! It's just for one day and they will be gone!" Mai said, trying to cheer Serenity up.

Serenity sighed and says, " I know."

The women left 5 minutes later. Serenity took a glance at the clock.

" We gotta get going! We got 25 minutes left!" Serenity said.

" We still have time," Mai said as she was checking her make-up.

" I know but if we don't go now, we'd never get there. Where's the rest of the girls?"

As if the girls heard Serenity, they entered the hotel room with flowers in their hands.

" Hey Serenity and Mai!" Rebecca said. " Don't I look pretty?"

Serenity said with a smile, " You all do."

" So, we are going to head to the flying mansion now?" Tea' asked.

" Yes. We need to now," Mai said. " If not, Serenity will probably have a heart attack."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at Mai. Then, all the girls headed out the door. The boys were already gone so the girls didn't have to worry about Joey and Seto to see Mai and Serenity's wedding dresses. All the girls went in the elevator ( which was very cramped since the dresses took up most of the space). Once they were on the main floor, all the girls were blinded with flashing lights.

" Crap!" Serenity said as she shielded her eyes. " They found out! But how?"

" Well, that big flying mansion is something most of us non-rich human beings don't see," Rebecca said, as she too shielded her eyes.

There were several reporters asking Serenity questions.

One asked, " What's it like to be marrying Seto Kaiba?"

" Well, you won't get a response if you don't get out of my way!" Serenity said.

She began pushing her way through the paparazzi. The rest of the girls did the same. One person stepped on Serenity's dress and there was a tear on the bottom of it. Serenity didn't realize it . She ran outside. One man was outside. He was smoking a cigarette. He looked up and saw Serenity.

" Are you Serenity?" he asked as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

" Yeah. And you are..." Serenity said.

" I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here," the man said.

The man was wearing a black hat that covered most of his face. He also wore a black trench coat. He was 5'7 and had a wedding ring on his left hand. Serenity motioned the rest of the girls to follow her and the man.

(Hate to add this here but do you all know who that man is?)

The man lead them to the flying mansion, which wasn't where it was before. The paparazzi began to follow them. The flying mansion was hidden behind several buildings. If Serenity didn't have the man leading the way, her and the rest of the girls would be lost. When they went to the mansion, the man stopped and pointed to Serenity's dress.

Serenity looked down and said, " This can't be happening..."

The rest of the girls caught up.

" What can't be happening?" Mai asked.

Serenity pointed to the bottom of her dress.

" Oh. What will you do?" Mai asked.

" Well, we should go inside the mansion before the paparazzi come and take pictures of us," the man said.

Mai looked at the man.

" You look familiar. Who are you?"

" Like I said to Serenity, I'll tell you later," the man said.

The man entered the mansion. Mai rolled her eyes.

" I don't know who that man is but if he doesn't tell us who he is, I'm going to..."

" Don't, Mai. Let's just go!" Serenity said.

All the girls went inside the mansion. The man was standing right beside the door. Once everyone was inside, he shut the door on one of the reporter's face.

" I hate doing that," the man mumbled.

The man took off his trench coat and his hat. Then, the girls saw what he looked like . The man was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, a red tie, tight black pants, and had black eye-liner own. He had tattoos on his arms. On his right arm, there was a tattoo that said " Joseph " , " All Ages" " 27" and the list goes on. When he removed his hat, the girls saw his dark black hair that was messy looking. The girls still didn't recognize him.

Then, the man's cell phone rang.

" Excuse me," he said as he took out his cell.

The man talked for a few seconds. He ended the conversation by closing his cell phone.

" Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you all in a few minutes," the man said as he walked away.

He was heading to the backyard. Serenity took a seat and looked at her beautiful dress.

" It's ruined!" she said.

" I have no clue what to do to help you," Mai said.

" I can't believe it has a tear in it!" Serenity said.

" Did I just hear someone has a tear in her wedding dress?" a woman asked.

The woman was a maid. She was small, plump maid with a cheerful smile.

" Yeah," Serenity said as she looked down at her dress.

" I can fix that!" the maid said. " Just let me get the needle and some matching thread and it'll be done in no time!"

The maid scurried off to get the stuff.

" Do you think she'll be done in time?" Tea' asked.

" I hope so," Serenity said.

A minute later, the maid came back. She sat on the floor and immediately began sewing it. Serenity watched the maid. She was very fast. Three minutes later, she was done. The maid stood up and smiled.

" See? It looks good as new," the maid said.

Serenity stood up and twirled her dress.

" It does look like it's new. Thank you so much!" Serenity said.

She gave the maid a hug.

" Oh, by the way, do you know who that man was?" Serenity asked.

" The man who was wearing a black outfit with a red tie? Of course! How do you not know?" the maid said. " Know that song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'? He's the singer!"

" The singer!" the girls said.

" Yep! He's Billie Joe Armstrong, Green Day's frontman," the maid said.

" I knew it! He looked familiar! How could I have been so dumb! And I rolled my eyes at him! I hate myself!" Mai said.

" Calm down, ma'am," the maid said.

" It's just... he and the band are the godfathers of pop punk!" Mai said.

" Wow," Serenity said. " That's like... something that would never happen to me."

They were talking about Billie for 10 minutes. Then, Serenity looked at the clock.

" We gotta go! It's 4:28! See you all there!" Serenity said.

Mai and Serenity ran out of room. They were now outside. Serenity peeked out and saw a lot of people there. There was all the people who were at the meeting.

" Jeez. That's a lot of people," Mai mumbled. " I thought this was a private wedding."

" Same here," Serenity said.

The backyard had flowers all over it. There was a red carpet that lead from the back of the mansion. There was also about 50 chairs on each side of the carpet. In front of the carpet was Seto and Joey, standing patiently. All the girls walked out and stood next to Seto and Joey. There was a stage that was a few feet away from the chairs. Green Day were standing up there with their instruments in hand.

Tre', the drummer, said," 1,2,3."

The band began playing the wedding song. It was an electric guitar/bass guitar/drum version of it. The maid was right behind Serenity and Mai.

"That's your cue," the maid said.

" Yeah. Right. Let's go!" Serenity said.

Serenity and Mai walked to the back if the mansion. Then, they began to walk up the red carpet. All eyes were on them. Seto stood still and watched Serenity as she walked slowly up the carpet. Joey, who was having a very hard time trying not to drool, did that same thing as Seto. Once the girls were next to their husbands, the priest began asking them the wedding questions.

Three long minutes later, he finally said, " You may kiss the bride."

After he said that, Green Day stopped playing and began clapping their hands. Everyone followed. When Seto kissed Serenity, she wrapped her arms around Seto's neck. After they were done, they just stared at each other. Joey and Mai were kissing for like 2 minutes.

" Should we stop them?" Serenity whispered in Seto's ear.

" Let's not," Seto whispered.

Serenity looked at her ring. It sparkled from every direction. Then, Green Day began playing their song " Redundant ." Seto whispered something in Serenity's ear. Joey did the same to Mai.

" Serenity, you should change your clothes. This isn't going to be like most weddings," Seto said.

" Okay," Serenity said.

Serenity and Mai headed to the mansion to get changed. Serenity heard part of

" Redundant"

_Choreographed and lacked of passion_

_prototypes of what we were_

_went full circle 'til I'm nauseous_

_taken for granted_

_now I waste_

_faked it_

_ate it now I hate it_

_because I cannot speak_

_I lost my voice_

_speechless and redundant_

_because I love you is not enough I'm lost for words_

Serenity didn't hear the rest of it. She was talking to Mai. Serenity headed to her new bedroom and changed. There was clothing for Mai in Serenity's bedroom so Mai took it and went to the bathroom. Once both girls were done, they headed back outside. Serenity wore baggy pants with a black t-shirt. Mai wore her purple skirt with a white shirt. When they looked at everyone else, they too changed. They weren't wearing their dress clothes anymore. They all were wearing concert clothing; the baggy pants and the band t-shirt. Green Day then stopped the music.

" Enough with the old stuff. On with the new!" Billie said into the microphone. " And before we get started, the next songs are a big fuck you to George W. Bush!"

Everyone clapped. Then, Green Day played their first song on their newest CD, American Idiot.

_Don't want to be an American Idiot_

The crowd sung along

_Don't want a nation under the new media_

_can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

Serenity began to sing along.

_Welcome to the new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who are meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue _

Serenity looked at Seto. He smiled. He noticed Serenity looking at him.

" Remember when you said that I need to listen to more modern music? Does this cover it?" Seto asked.

Serenity kissed him.

" Yep. It does," Serenity said.

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America!_

_I'm not part of the red neck agenda_

_NOW EVERYBODY DO THE PROPAGANDA!_

_And sing along to the age of paranoia _

_Welcome to the new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who are meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue _

Then, Billie put his hand on his heart for like the Pledge of Allegiance.

_Don't want to be an American Idiot_

_One nation under the new media_

_Information age of hysteria_

_CALLING OUT TO IDIOT AMERICA!_

Billie and Mike jumped really high and slammed on their guitars.

_Welcome to the new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who are meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue _

Everyone clapped their hands wildly. Then, Mokuba came up to Seto.

" Seto," Mokuba said.

" Yeah," Seto said as he looked at his brother.

" This wedding rocks!" Mokuba said.

Seto smiled.

Green Day then went to " Jesus of Suburbia", one of the 9 minute songs. Once that song was over, Green Day took a 3 minute break. Serenity left Seto and went to talk to Green Day. Green Day was drinking their water bottles. They noticed Serenity walk in.

" Hey," Billie said.

" Hi," Serenity said. " You guys are awesome!"

" We know. That's why we are the best band in the world!" Tre said as he jumped around.

" Don't mind him," Mike said. " You know, drinking too much beer can mess up the mind. Especially a mind of a person who went to clown school."

" Wow! No wonder he's all hyper," Serenity said.

Billie smiled.

" So, what's up? Your not giving us the boot, are ya? If you are, we were just getting started," Billie said.

" Oh no. I'm not giving you the boot. I came by to ask you guys something," Serenity said.

" What is it?" Billie asked.

" You guys are playing the all the songs in order on the cd, right?" Serenity asked.

" Yeah."

" Well since ' Holiday' is next, can you let a little boy named Mokuba come up stage with you guys? He loves that song."

" Sure. He's Kaiba's little brother, right?"

" Yeah. He has long black hair."

"Can he play the guitar?"

" Does air guitar count?"

" Ha ha. No, unfortunately. I'll teach him after the concert."

" Thanks."

" No problem. Three minutes passed guys so lets head back on stage!"

Billie , Mike, and Tre' headed back on stage. Serenity ran back to the crowd. Mokuba was standing next to Seto.

Serenity ran to Mokuba and whispered, " Mokuba, got up the front of the crowd."

Mokuba said, " Okay."

The band was on stage.

Before they began, Billie said, " I need someone up here to sing with me. And I know who it is. Can Mokuba please come up stage!"

Mokuba looked around. He was so surprised. He looked at Serenity. Serenity smiled. Mokuba went on stage and stood next to Billie.

" You love 'Holiday' huh?" Billie said as he kneeled down to Mokuba's height.

Mokuba nodded.

" Here."

Billie handed Mokuba a microphone.

" I want you to sing with me," Billie said. " And after the concert, I'm going to teach you how to play the guitar!"

Mokuba smiled.

" Thanks," he said.

Billie just smiled. Then, they went to playing the song. Seto noticed that Mokuba was really enjoying himself.

" How did you know that he liked that song?" Seto asked.

" Well, while we were at the Palisades Mall, Rebecca told me what Mokuba wanted to do," Serenity explained

" Thanks for making him happy," Seto said.

Both of them focused on Mokuba.

_Zieg Heil to the president gasman_

_Bombs away it's your punishment!_

_Pulverize the Eiffel Tower_

_Who criticize your government_

_Bang bang goes the broken glass_

_And kill all the fags that don't agree_

_Trials by fire setting fire_

_Is not a way that's meant for me_

_Just 'cause_

_Just 'cause because we're outlaws YEAH!_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

_This is our lives on Holiday_

Green Day kept on playing for an hour. They also played some of their old songs like

" Welcome to Paradise", " Long View" , " She", and " Basket Case". They pretty much played every single song that they ever made. And that means that the concert was very long.

Once the concert was over, everyone left except for Green Day and of course Seto, Serenity, and Mokuba. Green Day was exhausted after playing all their songs. Mokuba tugged on Seto's jacket.

" Hey, Seto. Can they stay for the night? They are very exhausted from playing all those songs," Mokuba whispered.

" Sure," Seto said.

" Guys, you can stay for the night if you want. We don't want you to go back to your hotel while you guys are in this condition," Mokuba said.

" Thanks," Billie said. " I'll teach you tomorrow. I'm just so worn out from all of that."

" Okay," Mokuba said happily.

" I'll take you guys to your room," Serenity said.

Serenity lead the guys to their guest rooms. They all said their thank yous, took a shower, and went to bed. Serenity went through a big closet that had every type of clothing. She found the same exact clothes that the band wore. She got Billie's clothes and put them in his room. She did the same for the rest of the band members. When she got back in her room, Seto was waiting for Serenity. He was in bed. He had his head tilted slightly. He was already underneath the blankets. He didn't have his shirt on. Serenity blushed slightly.

" Why are you blushing? Your going to see me like this everyday of your entire life!" Seto said.

Serenity went to the dresser and took her pajamas out. But, Seto stopped her.

" Serenity, since we are married, we can... you know..." Seto said.

Serenity turned around and looked at Seto. Then, she joined him in bed.

**_Next day,_** Mokuba was hyper all through the breakfast. Green Day were downstairs with Mokuba. Billie and Mike, being both vegetarians, had a salad for breakfast. Seto came downstairs by himself.

" Where's Serenity?" Mokuba asked.

" She's not feeling that good," Seto said as she sat down.

Mike and Tre' looked at Billie.

" This sounds awfully familiar," Billie said.

" You been through this before?" Mokuba asked.

" You know what? She's not feeling that good because she's pregnant," Billie said.

" It happened to Adrienne and me. The next day, we found out she was pregnant."

" So, Serenity's pregnant?" Mokuba asked. " SO YOU BOTH DID IT THEN!"

" It was the first time, though," Seto said.

" Well, all we can say is congratulations!" Billie said.

**That's it everyone! That's my last chapter! I had to make Serenity pregnant. There might be a sequel but I don't know yet. So, if you guys want a sequel, just review and say so. It won't be made for a while, though, since I'm going to make Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I want to say THANK YOU for reading my story . I want to thank everyone who reviewed and told me if I should add more of this in there and less of that here. Thanks guys! Wow. I can't believe that my first story is over! It's sooo cool! Since this one is over, if you all enjoyed this story, read my other story. It's not SerenityXSeto so if you rather read those, then don't go to my second one. I'd thank all of my reviewers personally but, this chapter will really long. It's 12 pages long now. So, thanks guys for reading my 12 page long chapter and please review for the last time for Fallen in Love.**


End file.
